Enma Kozato, Ultimate Simon Boss
by Yamomo
Summary: Without much of a choice, Enma Kozato enters Hope's Peak Academy as a member of the 77th class. He wants to avoid his classmate as much as possible, but Usami and Chisa want everyone to get closer while on the island. However, Monokuma decides to change their paradise a bit. Final Arc! People Remaining: 8
1. Target 1: Enma Kozato!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

ENMA KOZATO'S POV

"Yo dude, wake up." I could faintly hear someone's voice as I was being lightly shaken. I knew if I opened my eyes that I would have to talk to whoever was near me. I faked being unconscious. **I think it's working.** "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I felt something jab me in the side of my stomach. I choked on my spit for a moment while my eyes stop open. I immediately sat up and looked around. **Wait... I must be tripping.**

"A beach?" I pressed my hand against my forehead to check if I had a fever and started hallucinating. **No...no, I don't have a fever.**

"Great, you finally decided to wake the hell up." I heard the same voice again.

I looked in the direction of the voice. I saw a short and dusty blond guy with gold colored eyes was squatting until we were eye level. He had a few freckles on his baby face along with a mole near his mouth. The blond guy was wearing a well- tailored striped suit.

 **Hold on, how did I even get here? I need to think for a minute. I swore I was supposed to go to Hope's Peak Academy with someone.**

 _Flashback:_

 _I found myself staring at the enormous building in front of me._ _ **Am I suppose to go here?**_ _I sighed in disappointment. The school isn't what I'm disappointed about. It's the fact that I gave into my guardian's command again._ _ **At least, I have my ring.**_ _The school in front of me is called Hope's Peak Academy, apparently. Adel, my Glacier flame guardian, told me that this school is supposed to guarantee a successful and bright future. I know for a fact that's the sole reason why Adel has been on me about accepting the invitation. I didn't want to go. Because literally, nothing goes my ways, so I know I'm just gonna fuck up somehow. To Adel, my personal opinion didn't matter, so she went behind my back and accepted the invitation on my behalf on one condition._

" _Come on Loser Enma, you don't want to be last on our first day." Koyo Aoba, my Forest flame Guardian, said as he passed me without sparing me a glance._

 _He had green hair and black tinted glass. Koyo wears them for his protection as well as the protection of whoever he fights. Adel bought us new clothes for our first day, so we wouldn't walk around in our old Simon Middle School uniforms. Koyo was wearing a black short sleeve hoodie with leaf designs on it and black jeans with a pair of black and green shoes to match._

 _I have red eyes and vibrant red hair. Some of my guardians say that my pupils are shaped like a compass, but I don't see it. I was wearing an open black jacket with a white hoodie underneath, a pair of black jeans that were too long for me, so I occasionally trip, and white sneakers._

 _The one condition was I had to bring a guardian with me for my protection._ _ **Adel had to pick the one person who isn't above-making fun of his own boss. If I turned around and hid somewhere, would he try to find me?**_ _I decided to push my luck and slowly creep away from my Forest Guardian. I got on the street before I felt a cold stare hitting the back of my neck. I slowly turned around and saw Koyo glaring at me with his arms folded._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Koyo said without a hint of emotion._

" _Leaving, I don't want to go here," I answered just above a whisper._

" _It doesn't matter what you want in the end." He grabbed my hoodie and pulled me past the school's gate._

 _I could feel my mind slipping into pitch black._ _ **Huh...It's too early in the school year for me to being fucking up. Is this re...all...y hap..pen..ing to...me?**_

 _I regained consciousness soon enough, but I wasn't at the gates anymore. I was in a hallway in front of a wooden classroom door._ _ **Should I open it? I feel like I'm compelled to open it, but it might be a trap.**_ _I looked around the hall and noticed the this was the only door in this long and empty hallway._ _ **I guess I'll try and see what's in here. I can always leave if nothing important is in here.**_ _I pushed the door open, and I was temporarily blinded by the fluorescent lights in the classroom._

 _When my eyes finally adjusted, about seventeen figures came into my view. They looked just as confused as me about the whole situation. Thankfully, I saw Koyo against the back wall. I was about to go to him until I heard someone talk to me._

" _Ah, another person decided to join us." said a white-haired guy in the way back. "That makes eighteen people, right?"_

" _You're a freshman at this school, right?" asked the ginger girl._

" _Um...yeah, this is my first day." I rubbed my arm as I whispered._

" _TALK LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" The guy who could very well be an adult with how he looked shouted at me. "NOW DO IT AGAIN!"_

" _Ow, my ears. Are you gonna do that every time someone doesn't meet your standard of yelling?" The guy in the yellow jumpsuit complained while rubbing his ears._

" _U-Um, do you want me to look at your ears?" I'm guessing she's a nurse because she was wearing a short nurse outfit._

" _Okay, this conversation is derailing fast. I'm taking control." said the chubby man in the white suit. "I assume that we all are the freshman for Hope's Peak Academy. If you're not a freshman, I want you to raise your hand."_

 _Everyone looked around the room to see who would raise their hand, but no one did._

" _We're all the new Ultimates?" I asked with some more volume in my voice._ _ **I'm avoiding that grown man for now on.**_

" _So then, we were gathered together and placed in one classroom." The light blond girl said with a bit of elegance in her voice._

" _Correct, but does anyone actually remember how they to this classroom?" The chubby guy asked another question which no one had the answer._

" _Well, I know that I passed out in front of the gate and woke up in front of this classroom in the end," Koyo explained what happened to him._

" _What forbidden art is this? How is it possible that I faced the same trials as you?" The guy with a single gray strip of hair in a mess of black hair seemed a little bit off._

" _...What?"_

" _I believe he is saying that the same thing happened to all of us. Am I correct?" The lighted blond girl translated._

" _So before we knew it, we all ended up opening that classroom door and coming inside." A silver haired girl spoke up this time._

" _That's really weird. How come no one remembers anything?" The ginger girl asked._

" _That's a question that can't be answered just yet." The possibly grown man said surprisingly in a calm manner. "Instead, we should be worried about why we can't leave."_

" _We can't leave?" I took a step back in shock._

" _Whaddaya mean by that?" A girl with crazy brown hair and a huge bust._

" _I tried taking a shit earlier, but the door wouldn't budge!" He explained while picking at his teeth._

" _Why didn't you tell us that before everyone arrived?" The chubby guy glared._

" _How do you know everyone's here?" The short blond guy asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"_

" _No, I'm just being observational."_

" _Oh, I see. There are eighteen desks, so it makes sense that he would assume there's eighteen students." The white haired guy explained in a calm voice._ _ **He seems nice.**_

" _So since everyone's here, does mean some is supposed to happen now in the end?" Koyo asked._

" _That's correct, Koyo." Another voice came from the front of the room._

" _Who said that?" I asked the empty spot._

" _Oh silly me. I forgot to introduce myself." A white rabbit in a fluffy white dress jumped out from behind the desk._

" _Is that...a stuffed doll?" The short blond asked._

" _That's wight! I'm filled with felt." It sounds so young. "I'm Magical Girl Miracle Usami, ow you can me Usami."_

" _The fuck?"_

" _I'm hallucinating, right? A rabbit can't be our teacher!" The guy, externally freaking out, look sorta like a cook._

" _That's wight! I'm your singing, dancing, talking wabbit teacher!"_

" _Wh-What? I need a moment. I can't understand this!"_

" _Go ahead, you can take your time with this."_

" _Re-Really? Am I really experiencing this? A rabbit talking is just complete nonsense, right guys?"_

" _Retard, it's just remote control toy. Nothing more than noisy child's toy."_

" _Um...that rabbit's movements are way too smooth to be child's toy." The guys in the yellow jumpsuit pointed out._

" _The problem isn't how it's moving. Rather... what it just said." The chubby teen said._

" _You're really our teacher?" I asked._

" _Usami, that's enough. I'm their teacher." Another person entered through the door._

 _This time, it was a grown woman,possibly in her twenties. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron on top. Her sleeves came up to her elbows. She has large green eyes and orange hair, that was in a ponytail with her hair flowing freely._

" _Chisa?!" Usami said it like she wasn't expecting her to actually show up. "You came! I'm soo happy!" Usami leaped off the podium and into Chisa's arms._

" _I'm happy too. What kind of teacher would I be if I abandon my students?" Chisa comforted the crying stuff animal._

" _Um...Does this mean you're our teacher?" The light blond girl asked._

" _Yes, I'm Chisa Yukizome, former Ultimate Housekeeper, and your teacher."_

" _Wow, we must be very lucky to have a former Ulitmate for a teacher." The white haired guy smiled._

" _And a fine one too..." The chef had a bit of blood coming out of his nose._

" _It's nice to meet you, Ms. Yukizome." The girl with the pink cat bookbag smiled at Ms. Yukizome._

" _Chiaki..." sounded like she was the verge of crying, but she managed to hold back the tears. "I-It's nice to you too. That goes for all of my students."_

" _Um...so what do we now?" I asked._

" _Now," Chisa put Usami down on the ground and clapped her hand together. "We're gonna have a field trip to a few islands."_

" _Seriously?!" The girl with purple, blue and black hair exclaimed._

" _Yep, that's wight!" Usami pulled out a pink staff and twirled it around._

 _The impossible happened. The the four walls holding the classroom together dissolved as well did the desks. The nineteen of us and Usami were suddenly on a beach. I could actually hear the waves crashing against the sand, the seagulls screeching, the wind blow. I could feel the sun hitting my skin. I could feel myself getting dizzier. I couldn't anything as my classmate were mutely screaming at Usami. I last consciousness and my body started to fall backward. I The last thing I saw before passing out was the worried look had and heard one last thing._

" _I hope this works..."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK!_

"Ugh, did I pass out?" I stood up and started brushing the sand off my clothes.

"No shit, you did." He grunted.

"Who are you? I never got your name and title."

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza." He glared at me for some reason.

"Oh, so you're the heir of the Kuzuryuu clan?" **I think Adel mention them a few times.**

"Eh, why the fucking are you so calm? You should be freaking the fuck out!"

"I..." **Maybe I shouldn't tell him...**

"Explain yourself before I send you back home in a body bag."

"I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. I'm the leader of the Simon family." I answered while rubbing my arm in embarrassment.

"So you're in the mafia?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not by choice."

"Whatever" He turned his back to me and started walking away. "Come on Enma. I got stuck with introducing you to everyone else so move your ass."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm coming." **But I'm okay with everyone not knowing me.**

 _A/N: I really like this story. I mean. I'm familiar with the characters, and I think Enma and Koyo will have a major effect on the Super Dangan Ronpa Cast, and yes, Hinata is in this story. I couldn't leave out because I don't know who could replace him. There's Rogue, but she's not a character. ALSO, THEY FINALLY PUT ULTRA DESPAIR GIRL CHARACTERS AS AN OPTION! I'm so happy about that._


	2. Target 2: Fucking Up Already!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Explain yourself before I send you back home in a body bag."_

" _I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. I'm the leader of the Simon family." I answered while rubbing my arm in embarrassment._

" _So you're in the mafia?" He raised an eyebrow._

" _Not by choice."_

" _Whatever" He turned his back to me and started walking away. "Come on Enma. I got stuck with introducing you to everyone else so move your ass."_

" _Y-Yeah, I-I'm coming."_ _ **But I'm okay with everyone not knowing me.**_

I trailed behind Fuyuhiko in silence wherever. He didn't seem to try to make any conversation with me, but I'm still in the dark about, well, the whole situation. I tried to summon the little courage I had at the moment and talked first.

"Um...Fuyuhiko, I have a question."

"What?" He grunted without looking back at me.

"Um...what happened while I was asleep? I thought there were more people here."

"What the hell did I just say? I told you that I got stuck with introducing you to everyone else." the small gangster said before huffing. "That bitch and rabbit said we have to spend all our time together with each other. When we're done with that shit, we can leave." **I guess we're not leaving then. I'm terrible at socializing.**

"That seems...simple."

"It's stupid as hell. That's what it is."

"So...who's the first person we're meeting?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed while searching through his pant's pocket.

"You mean we're just walking around aimlessly?!"

"What? No!" He pulled a black card out of pocket and handed it to me. "This is your electroID. It's supposed to have your personal shit on it, the rules, a map of the island, and some kind of shitty pet. I didn't bother going through your electroID."

I looked at the device for a second and marveled at how advanced it was. I placed it in my pocket for safe keeping and followed Fuyuhiko all the way to a supermarket. **Wait...we have a supermarket here?** The gangster acted like this was nothing and just walked in. I followed him and felt the air condition cool me down.

"Ahhh this is nice." I sighed with a smile on my face.

The supermarket had a huge sign saying 'Rocketpunch Market' hanging in the way back, so it could be seen from anywhere in the store. It look like a regular store with its aisles and signs saying what was in each aisle. Fuyuhiko glance at each aisle as if he was looking for something. **Is he hungry? I don't even remember the last time I ate.** I saw Fuyuhiko turn into a aisle, so I silently followed him.

I saw a girl with choppy, dark purple hair looking at snacks. She was wearing a nursing outfit that was basically an apron and a light pink dress underneath. She had bandages were wrapped around her right arm and left leg. **Is she okay? Did she get hurt or something?**

"Hey miss, are you okay?" I asked her as I tapped her on the shoulder.

She shrieked as if I startled her. She flailed for a moment before falling on me. My head slammed against the floor while she fell onto my back. Fuyuhiko groaned at our stupidity and didn't bother helping us up.

"Huh? What am I on?" I guessing she looked down. "AHH! I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for this."

She jumped off of me and helped me back on my feet. I rubbed my aching head while she tried apologizing to me.

"Oh no, you're hurt! I'm so sorry! I'm a failure. I can't even keep myself from hurting other people." She started tearing up and hiccuping. **Crap, Koyo won't forgive me if I made a girl cry this early in the year.**

"H-Hey, you don't have to cry. I'm use to getting hurt, so there's need for you be upset." I pleaded with her, but she started crying harder.

"I added onto your pain. I-I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry. I'm fine. I promise. You didn't hurt me." I frankly started waving my hand in from of face and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Y-You don't have to lie. I know that you're hurt." A puddle was forming beneath the two of us.

"Crap, how about this? We forget that you fell on me and just start over."

"Yo-You hate me, now. You want to erase the memory from yo-your head so badly that you want to start."

"You two are fucking train wrecks." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Move the hell on, so you can introduce yourselves."

"O-Oh yeah...I'm Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. I ho-hope's we can get along." She bowed at the end.

"I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. I'll try to be more careful next time." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. **At least, she calmed down.**

"Simon Boss? Wh-What's that? I'm sorry for not knowing."

"It's fine." I immediately said after her finishing her sentence. "I don't expect many people to know about it. It's better that you don't know what it means."

"Ok-Okay..."

"He's apart of the mafia." Fuyuhiko decided that now was the best time to say that.

"Eh! I'm sorry!" Mikan started tearing up again. "Please kill me for falling on you! I beg of you!"

"Mikan, you don't have to apologize. I said it's okay." I started to panick. **I just calmed her down!** "I promise that I won't hurt you."

"Re-Really?"

"Ye-Yeah, it was an accident."

"Ok-Okay..."

"Enma, it's time to go. There's someone else in the store we gotta meet." Fuyuhiko said as he left the aisle.

I waved goodbye to Mikan and rushed after Fuyuhiko.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED**

 **MIKAN TSUMIKI:1**

"He-Hey Fuyuhiko," I finally caught up to him. "Why did you tell Mikan that I was in the mafia? She didn't have to know."

"It explains what your title actually means. I don't know why they don't just call you the Ultimate Mafia Boss and call it a fuckign day." the gangster huffed.

"Because I'm not, I only have a few people in my family. I can't even compete with the major families like the Vongola." **That doesn't mean I not gonna get my revenge on them.**

"Wow, you must be a shitty leader."

"Fu-Fuyuhiko don't say that! I'm trying my hardest to lead." **That's a lie. Adel is the real leader.**

"Well you're sucking at it." He turned into another aisle and stopped a good distance from another girl.

It was a pale girl with pink eyes. She was wearing a normal school uniform, but she had a long pink sock on her right foot and a long blue sock on her left foot. She had on a lot of piercings, some on her mouth and a few on her ears. She must have dyed hair at some point because she had blue, pink, and black hair. She, also, had two hair horns. The girl was shaking up a large soda bottle.

"It's that dangerous?" I asked Fuyuhiko while pointing at her.

"She's probably a nutcase."

"OOOOOO! Looking! Looking! Looking! There's new people on the scene!" She stopped shaking the bottle and brought it over to us while approaching us.

"Hey, I'm Enma Kozato, -" I held my shaking hand out. I was slightly scared of the bottle exploding.

"Boring! You need more energy when you're introducing yourself." Ibuki proclaimed as she started shaking the bottle again. "This is how you introduce yourself. Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician here, and she's ready to paaaarty!"

Ibuki proceeded to slam the bottle on the floor with all her strength. The top busted off and the bottle went flying The three of us got sprayed with soda. I covered my eyes, but I guess that was the wrong thing to do. The bottle slammed into my stomach and sent me flying into the nearest wall.

"Ugh..." I fell on the floor as the soda settled down. I swore I could see stars circling my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've killed someone!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Wow, that's the first time it hit someone! Let's do it again!" Ibuki cheer while running to get another one.

"Oh hell no! Get back here!" Fuyuhiko chased after while gritting his teeth.

"I heard someone get hurt. Wh-" Mikan came rushing into the aisle with a first aid kit. "Enma, are you okay?!"

"Yeah...I think so." I sat up while clutching my head. Mikan checked me for any injures and end up wrapping my stomach in bandages. "Thank you Mikan."

"I-It's nothing. You should be fine, but you should be more careful." Mikan played with her hands.

"Don't do that shit again, you crazy bitch." Fuyuhiko came back in hearing range while towing Ibuki over to us. "You good, Enma?"

"Yeah, Mikan said I'm fine." I got on my feet.

"Good, let's go to the last person here." He dropped Ibuki and walked away.

I followed him while waving goodbye to the girls.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **IBUKI MIODA:1**

Fuyuhiko took me to an aisle with a guy in it this time. **Maybe I won't get hurt this time. Hey, it's that nice white hair guy.** This guy was really skinny and tall, taller than me and Fuyuhiko. He was wearing a green jacket that came down to his hips, a white t-shirt with a weird red symbol on it. He had on a pair of black jeans with a silver chain attach. The white haired guy was looking at surf boards.

"Huh? Oh look, it's Enma and Fuyuhiko." He turned his head and saw us. "We were bound to meet again."

"You know my name?" I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Oh, it's simple. There was a message board for our class. I couldn't help but to look everyone up." He smiled.

"I guess that makes sense, but how much do you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, do I need to erase you?" Fuyuhiko threatened.

"Just your name and title. I didn't want to pry into your personal lives. It would stupid for me to upset the most powerful clan and a dangerous mafia family."

"You better have not..."

"So...who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Luck." he sighed as if that was a bad thing.

"Ultimate Luck?" I repeated in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I was admitted into the school for being lucky. Stupid isn't?" His smile looked so sad. "I have extremely good and bad luck."

"That's retarded." Fuyuhiko bluntly said.

"I do-don't think it's stupid. It's...unique." I stated.

"There's no need to lie." He took a step forward and bumped into a surfboard sticking out a bit.

Komaeda fell forward and tried grabbing the closest thing to him...which as my belt. He fell face first with my belt in his hand. With nothing supporting my pants, they dropped down to my ankles and exposing my boxers. **Crap!** Fuyuhiko just shook his head in disappointment while I pulled my pants back up. Komaeda got back on his feet and handed me my belt. I quickly fasten it through my loops.

"I'm sorry. I have no control over my luck." He apologized.

"It's nothing. This happens to me all the time." I dismissed his apology.

"You're fucking cursed Enma. This is the third time something bad has happened to you in less than thirty minutes!" Fuyuhiko reminded me. "Let's go before an aisle fall on you or some shit like that."

"I guess this goodbye. I'll see you two later." Komaeda waved goodbye us.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **KOMAEDA NAGITO:1**

Fuyuhiko and I walked out of the supermarket. **This isn't going well...Oh well, I didn't exactly expect things to go my way.** I sighed as Fuyuhiko took me to an area with a few cabins and a two story hotel in the way back. **Okay, this doesn't make sense.** We walked past the cabins to the hotel. There was a clear pool in front of the hotel. I saw that loud grown man again. **Why is he here?** I cautiously approached him.

He had two blue lightning bolts coming from his light brown eyes. He had jet black hair and was pretty damn muscular. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, tracksuit pants and sandals. He had a large metal chain around his neck.

"Huh...I don't think we've met." He grunted while scratching his chin. "I'm Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager!"

"I-I'm Enma Kozato, the-"

"SPEAK WITH YOUR CHEST! NOW DO IT OVER!"

"I-I'm Enma Kozato, th-the-"

"DON'T STUTTER WHEN YOU'RE INTRODUCING YOURSELF! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE AFRAID!"

I sweatdropped when I heard his claim. **I've been getting hurt all day, and I'm pretty sure I'm getting hurt again because of you at some.**

"Just do it, Enma, so we can move on." Fuyuhiko sighed. "You've only met four people."

"Alright...I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss!" I shouted while oddly saluting.

"THAT'S BETTER!" Nekomaru shouted. " Now keep it up!"

"Alright! Can I go now?!" **Before I get hurt.**

"You don't have to ask him." Fuyuhiko pushed me away and onto the next person.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **NEKOMARU NIDAI: 1**

He took me over to a red head girl. Her hair was style into something that reminded me of a bob cut. She had green eyes and a lot of freckles underneath her nose. She was wearing an olive green school jumper and white and orange tie onto. She also had a camera on a strap. **So, I'm guessing she like taking pictures.**

"Hey, you're that guy that passed out on the beach right?!" She glared at me with her hands on her hips.

"Ye-Yeah, I couldn't take the shock."

"Geez, you're suppose to be an man. You shouldn't be passing out in front of girls. You should be protecting us girls." She claimed.

"Chill woman..." Fuyuhiko glared back.

"Um...can I get your name please. I think we're suppose to introduce ourselves." I stepped in between them

"Oh yeah, I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer." She smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. Thankfully, she shook my hand.

"I'm sorry, but what does your title mean?"

"It's better that you don't know it."

"He's the head of mafia family." Fuyuhiko blew my cover for the second time today.

"You're in the mafia, and you still passed out?!" She raged.

"Ye-Yeah..." I looked away from her.

"Good grief...I'll see you later." She said while probably being dissatisfied by our conversation. Mahiru walked away from the two of us.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **MAHIRU KOIZUMI: 1**

"How did I know that you would disappoint a girl like that?" Koyo appeared out nowhere and took her spot.


	3. Target 3: Fuyuhiko!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _You're in the mafia, and you still passed out?!" She raged._

" _Ye-Yeah..." I looked away from her._

" _Good grief...I'll see you later." She said while probably being dissatisfied by our conversation. Mahiru walked away from the two of us._

 _ **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**_

 _ **MAHIRU KOIZUMI: 1**_

" _How did I know that you would disappoint a girl like that?" Koyo appeared out nowhere and took her spot._

"Hey, Koyo..." I gave him a weak smile.

"You know this guy?" Fuyuhiko pointed at Koyo.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were little kids."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"What do you mean by that in the end?" Koyo sounded slightly offended.

"Isn't it fucking obvious?"

"Not to me," I admitted while raising my hand. "Koyo and I are friends."

"Then, why the hell were you the first one to leave the beach?!" Fuyuhiko glared. "You didn't even bother checking if he was okay."

"So? It's not my responsibility to watch over him all the time in the end." Koyo countered. **Technically, that's the reason why Adel chose you.**

Fuyuhiko and Koyo ended up glaring at each other while butting heads. I stood to the side and kinda just watched all this unfold. **Maybe I should break the two of them up.**

"Hey, I think you guys should stop for now," I said, but I don't know if either one of them heard me. "It doesn't matter to me what Koyo did, honestly."

"It should!" Fuyuhiko glared me and took his focus off my Forest Guardian. "What kind of friend does that kind of shit?!"

"It doesn't matter me. I'm okay with it."

"Know your place, you little twerp," Koyo said condescendingly while looking down at Fuyuhiko. "You don't know the hell you're talking about."

"Little..." Fuyuhiko clenched his fist and started quietly shaking.

"Um, Fuyuhiko..." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look. Fuyuhiko clicked his tongue and walked into the hotel.

"What? You can't handle someone putting you in your place in the end?" Koyo continued to mock him but was ultimately ignored.

"I think you should stop messing with him. Fuyuhiko looks like he's gonna explode."

"Whatever. What are you even doing with him?"

"He's introducing me to everyone else. I got to seven people including you and Fuyuhiko."

"Wow, you're slow. There're ten people left in the end." Koyo rolled his eyes.

"I know...Hey Koyo, what is your title. You never told me what you got?"

"Really? I thought Adel would've told you." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the Ultimate Forester."

"Forester? That sorta ironic, right?"

"Eh...doesn't really matter to me in the end." He shrugged and walked towards the cabins. "You should keep going with your tour."

"Right, I'll see you later." I nodded before going into the hotel.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED**

 **KOYO AOBA:1**

I saw Fuyuhiko sitting in the lounge and still pissed. The first floor looked pretty nice. It had a large lounge area with a few couches. There was an arcade machine in the corner with someone already on it. Fuyuhiko was sitting on one end of the couch while a silver haired girl sat on the other end. She would occasionally look at Fuyuhiko before looking back at the ground. She looked tall even though she was sitting. The silver haired girl had bright red eyes like me and thin glasses. She was wearing a black and gray school uniform with a red ascot. She had something in her lap that was wrapped in a cloth.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She was looking directly at me. Her voice lacked all emotion and consideration a person usually has. **Was I staring at her or something?**

"Um...I guess you can help me." I smiled weakly while hoping she would relax a bit. **She looks so tense. It's like she preparing to attack me if I say the wrong thing.** "I-I'm supposed to introduce my-myself to everyone. I don't know your name."

"Why are you stuttering, then?"

"Because you look like you're gonna kill him any minute now." Fuyuhiko came to my rescue.

"I see."

"And he's a bitch."

"Fuyuhiko!" I shouted. "Don't tell her that!"

"It is fine. You said you came for introductions right?" Peko folded her arms together.

"Yeah, I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Peko Pekoyama. My title is 'Ultimate Swordswoman'. It is an honor to meet you."

"Swordswoman? Does that mean you're carrying a real sword right now?" I pointed at her cloth.

"No, this is a bamboo sword. However, I do know where a strike would to most damage." **Yikes, she sounds like she did that to someone before.** "I wish for things not to come to that point. I rather not kill a fellow classmate while on this island."

"Why would you bring up killing someone? That's an odd thing to say first." I blurted out. For the first time during our conversation, I saw a hint of emotion in Peko's eyes. It was fear. **Weird...**

"Enma, we can't spend all day playing 20 questions with fucking Peko." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Oh yeah... I guess I'll see you later Peko." I waved while going over to the girl on the arcade console with Fuyuhiko.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED**

 **PEKO PEKOYAMA: 1**

We stood her while we waited for her to finish her game. She was a little bit taller than Fuyuhiko, but she was shorter than me. She had short light pink hair with a spaceship hairclip and light pink eyes. She was wearing an unzipped dark green hoodie with a white blouse underneath and a black mini skirt.

I didn't know how much time passed while we waited for her to finish. **It feels like it's been an hour.** **No game can last this long.** I sighed while I sat against the machine. Fuyuhiko was grinding his teeth together as he got more annoyed.

"God fucking dammit! How long can someone play one game without fucking losing?!" Fuyuhiko screamed out of pure fury.

"Huh...I'm sorry. I guess I'm too into my game." She said while playing the game.

"You're still fucking playing!"

"...I can't stop right now...There's no pause button."

"Are you serious?"

"...Yes."

"I guess I can introduce myself while she's playing." I scratched the back of my head. **I'm doing that a lot today.** "It's okay if she forgets my name."

"Where are your fucking standards Enma?!" Fuyuhiko was now shouting at me.

"So, your first name...is Enma." Her eyes never left the video game screen.

"Yeah, I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss. It's nice to meet you,..um."

"Chiaki Nanami. I am the Ultimate Gamer. I play all 's it. It's nice to meet you."

"That was pretty...short. I guess."

"...I'm sorry...I have to plan out every single word if I...want to have a ,um, proper conversation."

"It's fine. I understand."

"..." She paused to yawn. "This made me so tired."

"It hasn't been five minutes!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"I think we'll be leaving now." I sweatdropped while pulling Fuyuhiko away from the gamers. "I'll see you later Chiaki."

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED**

 **CHIAKI NANAMI: 1**

I took him upstairs to the top floor of the hotel. I saw the weirdest situation possible. Chisa was trying to get that blond girl off her knees while that chef boy was staying in front of the blond with blood pouring out of his nose.

The blond girl had light green eyes and pale skin as if she's never been in the sun before. She was wearing a green and white dress that came past her knees, a red ribbon on her chest, and red heels.

The chef boy was somewhat round. He was wearing a stereotypical chef was a white dress shirt and a red apron that protected his lower half. He had a small chef hat on his brown pompadour that was leaning to the left.

"If she wants to help me with my problem, why should you try to interfere?" he asked while scratching his chin. "Unless... you want to join us."

I looked at Fuyuhiko with a confused look on my face. **Is this really happening?**

"This isn't appropriated. Sonia, please, get off your knees." Chisa pulled on her sleeve, but the girl wouldn't budge.

"I must suck the poison out of him. I do not wish to see one of my classmates die." Sonia countered.

"What the hell...?" I blurted out and the three of them turned their heads to see us. "Did I say that out loud? My bad..."

"Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Fuyuhiko clenched his fist to calm himself down. "She's underage!"

"I am sorry, but who are you?" Sonia asked while tilting her head.

"Um...I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss, and" I pointed to the gangster. "This is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza."

"Now, what the hell is going on!" Fuyuhiko was on the verge of exploding. The room went silent. "Someone better answer me before everyone here ends up in a body!"

"Can I share a body bag with them?" The chef boy asked the worst possible question. Fuyuhiko tried jumping on him, but I was fast enough to grab and hold him back.

"Let go of me! This son of a bitch is gonna die!" Fuyuhiko screamed. " This is blatant disrespect!"

"Fuyuhiko, you can't hurt a fellow classmate," Sonia said while pointing to the electroID. "The first rule says 'Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.'"

"What happens if we break a rule?" I asked.

"I do not know. Miss. Yukizome, can you answer his question?" Sonia pointed to me with her whole hand.

"I'll provide the best punishment." She innocently smiled. **I don't like how she said that.** "Anyways, would you continue introducing yourself to each other?"

Sonia gasped.

"I apologize for not introducing myself to you. I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess." She bowed while pausing. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we may be friends for the longest time possible."

"A real princess?" I gasped. **I wonder where's she's from. I never heard of her last name before.**

"Who's the pervert?" Fuyuhiko grunted

"Pervert? I am a gentleman." He grinned.

"That's bullshit, and you know it!"

"I'm sure I can change your mind in a short matter of time. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. They have been calling me the Ultimate Cook, but I prefer the Ultimate Chef, personally."

"This is, how you say, the bestest opportunity for us befriend each other." Sonia's eyes sparkled while she clapped her hands together.

" 'Bestest?'" I repeated.

"I am sorry if my way of speaking offense you. I am still learning the language."

"I-It's fine. I didn't know." I felt like my excuse wasn't enough for her. **I have the sense that I should be on my knee and beg her forgiveness.**

"That is good. I wish to befriend you while we spend time here. You see. I never had friends that were on the same level of my status."

"Well, your status doesn't matter here, Sonia. You're on the same level as everyone here." Chisa smiled.

"Yes, but I do have a question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you in the mafia?" She said as if she was telling me that my shoe was untied.

"Eh! What gave you that idea!?"

"Well, I remember hearing something about the mafia from my family. I did some research on the mafia and came across a few families. I think I saw the Simon family mentioned a few times."

"Shit... This girl did her homework." Fuyuhiko sighed. "And she's right."

"Yes! I will rely on you for all my question related to the mafia." She smiled. **I never agreed to that.**

"A yakuza and a mafia boss, huh." Teruteru thought for a minute. "That's an interesting pairing. I'm sure you two will have a lot of _fun_ together."

"What was that?" The small gangster glared at the chef.

"Um, Enma...I think it's time for you and Fuyuhiko to finish your tour." sweatdropped while taking Sonia out of the restaurant.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SONIA NEVERMIND: 1**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TERUTERU HANAMURA: 1**

Fuyuhiko huffed with his hands in his pocket. He quietly left the room with me following. We waved at Peko as we left the bottom floor. The two of left the hotel area altogether. To add the areas that didn't make sense, we also had a farm on the island.

 _A/N: The next chapter will be last chapter for introductions. I didn't put everyone in one chapter this time because I think I can expand on each character's personality. I still think I didn't give Maizono enough screen time, but Ishimaru did. Please leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter's introductions._


	4. Target 4: Concluding Introductions!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _Fuyuhiko huffed with his hands in his pocket. He quietly left the room with me following. We waved at Peko as we left the bottom floor. The two of left the hotel area altogether. To add the areas that didn't make sense, we also had a farm on the island._

"You gotta be shitting me." Fuyuhiko shook his head.

It was a rather small farm. **Well, the only thing that makes it look like a farm is the barn and the sign saying 'Usami's Corral'.** There was a wooden fence surrounding the barn and farming land.

"I think it's for the best that we don't ask why." I sweatdropped.

"But questions help us understand each othew." Usami nearly gave me a heart attack when she just in from of my face. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. "Ask away!"

"Why is this island so weird?! Who the hell would build a supermarket on a deserted island?!" Fuyuhiko lifted Usami off the ground, so he could glare at her directly in the eyes.

"Please put me down." She flailed in his grasp. "I made this evewything on this island to fit youw needs."

"You made this island?" I got off the ground and dusted myself off. "How? You're a stuff toy."

"Like this!" The rabbit jumped out of Fuyuhiko's hands and waved her staff around. "Tada!"

Usami did the most unreasonable thing possible. She turned an entire cow into a bunch of butterflies. The butterflies scattered and flew away. I stood in awe and slight horror while I stared at Usami.

"Wh-Why would do that to the cow?" I managed to say.

"You asked how I did it. As youw teachew, I had to answew youw question." Usami said as if she was proud of this.

"You could've said that you used your staff. You didn't have to do that the cow." I said.

"I guess this was failuwe." She said with disappointment in her voice. She left us alone after that.

"Alright, that's enough that thing. Let's see who's here." Fuyuhiko changed my focus to the two girls here.

One girl was standing around and looking around the barn. She was tan and had wild brown hair. She had green eyes. The tan girl was wearing a white short sleeve collar shirt with her cleavage popping out and a simple red mini skirt. She noticed that we were looking at her and waved us over.

"Yo!...Who are y'all?" She smiled with a hand on her hip.

"Really? We talked on the beach." Fuyuhiko answered.

"I know; I'm just horrible with names. I usually just give people nicknames." She smiled like this was normal.

"Should I even tell you my name then?" I asked.

"You can alway try. Who knows? I might remember you."

"Alright, I guess. My name is Enma Kozato, and I am the Ultimate Simon Boss."

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." He said with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast." She either didn't notice how annoyed Fuyuhiko is at the moment or overlooked it. "Hey, what is your talent suppose to mean cause it sound like you're in charge of a company or something?"

"It's something like that." I chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright." She shrugged and then walked away without anything else.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **AKANE OWARI: 1**

"She seems nice."

"She's an airhead." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "There's another girl over here."

He pointed at the little girl playing with the dirt. She was wearing an orange kimono with some kind of flower pattern and brown sandals. Her hair was split into two large blond ponytails. The little girl looked like she belong in middle school. **She looks so young and innocent.** I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned around with a confused expression which soften when she saw us. "Hello, I'm Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer."

"She seems nice." I said to Fuyuhiko before turning to her. "I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss."

"Oh yeah, you're the loser that passed out on the beach." She laughed.

"Loser?" I was taken aback by her sudden change in character.

"Yeah, it was pretty pathetic." Now, she was snickering.

"Big talk coming from a munchkin," Fuyuhiko said.

"Says the midget."

"What was that bitch!? Care to repeat that?"

"Says...the..midget...Geez, you're short and deaf." **She really wants to die.**

"Okay, let's go Fuyuhiko." I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off the farm. He glared at the traditional dancer the whole time while I dragged him away fromt the potential fight.

"Bye, you punks!" Hiyoko waved at us while smiling.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **HIYOKO SAIONJI: 1**

"You can let go of me now." the gangster huffed.

"Sorry," I muttered as I came to a stop.

Fuyuhiko fitted his clothes and took the lead. I followed him all the way to a bridge.

"Is that bridge even safe?" I eyed it with skepticism in my mind.

"We don't have a choice. There's two people who already crossed it, and you gotta meet them." Fuyuhiko answered.

"I know, but it looks unstable. What if it goes out?"

"It sucks to be those two. We can always swim back here, but they're fucked a bunch of levels."

"How?"

"Seriously? We have a supermarket and a shit ton of cottages, so we don't have to worry our basic needs. They don't."

"True..." **I guess we're not going then.** I walked past the bridge, but Fuyuhiko grabbed me by my hoodie. "I thought we weren't crossing the bridge."

"I never said that. That woman said you had meet everyone, and I don't want to hear her bitch about we forgot two people."

"But," I eyed the bridge again.

Fuyuhiko had enough of my complaining, so he just grabbed my hand harshly and pulled me across the bridge. He didn't let go until we reach the other side. I rubbed my wrist to soothe the bruised the gangster left. I took this chance to look at him, and I saw how annoyed Fuyuhiko was. **He looks like he's going to snap at any moment. I'm just burdening Fuyuhiko at this point.**

"Hey Fuyuhiko..." I hid my eyes under my bangs as I talked to him.

"What is it now?" **So, I was right. He's tired of touring me around.**

"You don't have tour me around anymore. I handle the last four."

"Eh? You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just annoying you at this point."

"This whole situation is pissing me off, not just you. You are barely tolerable."

"Thanks?" **Is that a compliment?** I held my head up again.

"I want to get off this fucking island."

"Didn't you say we have hang out with everyone if we wanted to get off the island?"

"I know what the fuck I said. I can't surround myself with these nutcases, that's all."

"They're not all nutcases. Koyo and Mahiru are normal."

"Mahiru is a borderline Feminazi, and Koyo is a fucking asshole. You know it!"

"He has a good heart. He just doesn't show it."

"That's bullshit! He was a dick to me and you."

"What is this unnecessary commotion?" A somewhat manly voice aid from behind Fuyuhiko.

"Yeah, we could hear it from the park." Another voice said.

I looked behind Fuyuhiko and saw two guys. One guy was blond with blue eyes and chubbier than Teruteru. He was wearing white framed glasses, a white jacket that wasn't button up, white slacks and white shoes. **Why is he wearing all that? Isn't he hot?** The other guys had a brown-grayish color antenna thing sticking out of his hair. **I swear I know the name of that hairstyle; I can't remember what it's called.** He looked pretty normal compared to everyone else. He wearing a plain white collar shirt, a green tie, and a pair of black pants.

"Who the hell are you two dumbasses?" Fuyuhiko asked/demanded.

"I recall speaking to you on the beach. You're still short temper I see." The chubby blond said.

"And you're the one who passed out on the beach, right?" The brown hair dude pointed at me.

"Yeah, that was me. I guess everyone remembers that." I sighed because I'm a disappointment.

"I was gonna pass out, to be honest." He admitted.

"Really? I'm glad that I'm not the only one."

"Right," He laughed. "I'm Hajime Hinata."

"Oh yeah, I'm Enma Kozato. I am the Ultimate Simon Boss."

"Boss? Oh, so you're like Togami?" Hajime pointed at the chubby blond.

"Togami?"

"He is correct. I am Togami Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." The blond guy folded his arms. "Now, what company do you own? I don't recall having a competing company named 'Simon'."

"It's not a business really. It's more like a family that I'm charge of."

"Family?"

"I didn't Hope's Peak gives title for being the best family." Hajime stated.

"They don't." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "He's the best boss of the Simon mafia family."

"I see." Togami smiled. "I'm grateful for the information. This is a diverse group we have."

"It's nothing." I muttered. "I'm surprised that you took it so well. I've been getting a lot of different reactions."

"Like that?" Fuyuhiko pointed at Hajime, who was possibly stunned by the whole thing.

"Th-The mafia?!" Hajime eventually recovered and took a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You do know that I'm a yakuza, right?"

"N-No, why would Hope's Peak associate with them?"

"Because we have the same rights as you."

"Hey, Hajime." I grabbed his attention. "What was your talent? I sorta forgot what you said."

"Um... I don't have a talent."

"What?" **How is he attending this school, then?**

"How the hell are you gonna judge us if you don't have a talent?!" Fuyuhiko barked.

"I was shocked that's all." Hajime retorted.

"Whatever." Fuyuhiko put his hands in his pocket and walked away. "Let's go Enma."

"It was nice meeting you two," I said before chasing behind Fuyuhiko.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TOGAMI BYAKUYA:1**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **HAJIME HINATA:1**

Fuyuhiko lead me from one island to the other. Since we came from the left, we went to the right for our, hopefully, last stop which was an airport. **Is this how we're getting off the island? By plane?** The door to the airport automatically opened for us. I felt the cool air surround around my body.

The airport had a large glass window in the way back, so it was possible to see the airplanes sitting on the beach. There was a sign saying ' Welcome to Paradise' hanging from the left. The machine that rotates the baggage was the right of us. The tiles were squeaky clean, and the windows looked like they were just cleaned.

"I'm telling you for the last time! Dark magic won't fix the planes!" A screaming voice broke my concentration.

"Mortal heed my word! There is nothing on this earth that can stop my power!" **It sounds like two guys were screaming at other.**

Curious, Fuyuhiko and I turned the corner and did see two guys arguing. They both looked weird and intimidating at the same time. One guy was wearing a lime green jumpsuit and a black beanie. He had pink hair and pink eyes. **You would think that wasn't intimidating, but I'm just scared of how sharp his teeth are. They're like shark teeth.** The other guy was rather pale, almost like he wasn't use to going outside. He had black hair with a streak of grayish silver hair. One of his eyes was red, and the other one was black. The black head guy was wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, and a long purple scarf. Underneath his trench coat, he was wearing a white shirt. His left sleeve was pulled up and was being held up by a few silver pins.

"You're not magical!" The pink head shouted.

"Know your place. You do not know who are facing." The black head countered while holding his bandaged hand.

"Umm..." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, so Fuyuhiko spoke for me.

"What the hell are you dipshits arguing about?"

"Who dares to speak out of turn?" The black hair guy looked our way; he pointed at me. "Declare your name before I send you to the after realm."

"Um...okay. I'm Enma Kozato, the Ultimate Simon Boss." I gulped. "Who are you two?"

"Do you think you're worthy of knowing my name? Very well," He closed his eyes and smiled. "I am called Tanaka Gundam. Do not forget that name!"

"Okay...?" I decided not to ask why, so I just turned to the other guy. "What about you? What's your name?"

"The name's Souda Kazuichi. The Ultimate mechanic at your service." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Now that everyone introduced themselves, what the fuck are you two arguing about?" The small gangster growled.

"This nutjob thinks magic is gonna fix the plane when I've been telling him that there's nothing to fix." Souda shouted while pointing at Tanaka.

"Then, we can get off the island right now, right?" I asked, secretly hoping that he would say yes.

"Nah, the planes don't have any engines. If they did have one, I could've gotten us off of here long ago."

"Aw..." I slumped over in disappointment.

"What a mere mortal can't do, I shall accomplish!" Tanaka proclaimed. **I don't know if I should believe him. He could have powers like me and Koyo.**

"Ahem...This is youw class mascot, Usami, speaking. I'm so proud of you all! You guys wre on good tewms with each othew." Usami appeared on the only TV in the airport. **I think good terms is a strong word.** "I have a pwesent for you all, so please weport to the beach we came to as a class."

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SOUDA KAZUICHI:1**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TANAKA GUNDAM: 1**

"Great..." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "What else do we have to do?"

"I don't know, but won't get mad if we skip?" I asked.


	5. Target 5: Enma's Breaking Point

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Ahem...This is youw class mascot, Usami, speaking. I'm so proud of you all! You guys wre on good tewms with each othew." Usami appeared on the only TV in the airport._ _ **I think good terms is a strong word.**_ " _I have a pwesent for you all, so please weport to the beach we came to as a class."_

 _ **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**_

 _ **SOUDA KAZUICHI:1**_

 _ **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**_

 _ **TANAKA GUNDAM: 1**_

" _Great..." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "What else do we have to do?"_

" _I don't know, but wouldn't get mad if we skip?" I asked_

"I guess we should go then." Souda shrugged and simply walk out.

"A summoning? Let us see what is the purpose of it?" Gundham said while pointing to the door.

"Um Tanaka, are you talking to us?" I asked while pointing at Fuyuhiko.

"Foolish human, I am referring to my Four Dark Gods of Destruction."

"Wha-"

Suddenly four hamsters appeared from his black trench coat. There a was a fat orange one, a skinny one with a orange mane, a skinny one with a brown mane, and one that instantly fell back to sleep.

"Why the hell do you have animals in your jacket?" Fuyuhiko shouted. **It's amazing that your voice isn't sore at this point with all the screaming you've been doing.**

"Hope's Peak Academy declared me as the Ultimate Animal Breeder." He glared down at us. " Now, if you excuse me, I will take this chance to make my departure." **But, we're going to the same exact place.**

Nevertheless, I said goodbye to Tanaka while Fuyuhiko just rolled his eyes at the breeder's actions. After a moment, we left the airport and head for the beach. It wasn't far the airport, so neither of us bothered making any conversation. When we did get there, we saw about six of our classmates already here. With a closer look, I saw all of them on their electroID. **Huh?**

" Hello, Enma. Hello, Fuyuhiko." Sonia was the first to notice our presence. "Do you mind pulling out your electroID for a moment?"

"Huh? What for?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"It has come to my attention that no one has read the field trip's rules, so I thought we could take this moment to read them."

"Oh yeah, we do have rules." I realized.

"Yes, I will for everyone to be familiar with them before Usami shows us her surprise." Sonia's smile alone was enough to compel me to listen to her.

I pulled my electroID and went over to a palm tree, so I could read the runs in the shade. I opened up the rules and saw a dancing Usami next to the first rule.

 _Rule 1: Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let's live peacefully and quietly together._

 **What does she mean by excess violence? Like what Fuyuhiko tried doing to Teruteru?**

 _Rule 2: Let's gather 'Hope Shards' by deepening our bonds with our friends._

 **I don't know if I can bond with everyone here. Some of them are a bit too much for me.**

 _Rule 3: Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island._

 **These rules don't feel like actual rules. They're more like common sense and norms.**

 _Rule 4: The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities unless any rules are broken._

"These rules aren't that bad. They're just keeping order." I muttered.

"I wa-was thinking the sa-same thing." Mikan chuckled nervously while smiling at me.

"Oh hey, Mikan."

"I'm sorry!"

"Mikan, you haven't done anything. Why are you apologizing?"I blinked at her in confusion.

"For starting a conversation with you!" Mikan shouted.

"That's not a bad thing."

"Re-Really?" She sounded like I just told her that she won 1 million dollars.

"Yeah, I mean I have nothing against you," I explained.

"I will be forever grateful for your kindness."

"You don't have to thank me. It's just that I don't want to get on anyone's bad side this early in the field trip."

"It's impossible to get on my bad side." Mikan was giving this blank stare.

"That is enough with side chit chat." Togami interrupted. "Let's discuss the situation before Usami and Ms. Yukizome come."

"The situation?" Koyo questioned. "We were transported to an island and forced to hang out with each other in the end."

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with some of the people here alone." Teruteru had another nosebleed.

"That's not what I meant." Togami sighed. "I'm talking about your impression on the islands."

"It's great! Ibuki can make all the soda rockets she wants!" Ibuki declared.

"You hit someone with your last soda rocket! Hell no!" Fuyuhiko reminded her. I rubbed my stomach while remembering the pain.

"The su-supermarket isn't so bad. We can use the supplies and food from there." Mikan mentioned.

"The island looks cool to me, but I wish I had stuff to mess with." Souda groaned. "The airplanes are basically props, so I can't make anything from them."

"Pathetic..." Hiyoko said it low enough for only people really close to her could hear.

"Huh?" Akane scratched her head. "I thought you said something."

"Oh, I found a farm! I liked the animals." She lied with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, the animals are great. I wonder if Usami would let us kill one of the cows." Akane blindly along with the lie.

"I don't think would allow high schoolers to do that." Komaeda lightly laughed.

"The island fits our basic need, but why are there locked gates?" Peko asked

"Locked gates?" I asked another question.

"Yes, once you cross the bridge to the other island, there appear to be another four gates that are closed off."

"Oh yeah, told me why. She said she can open them up tomorrow, but said that she didn't want us to get lost on the first day." Mahiru explained.

"Is this place really that fast?" Sonia gasped.

"I have reached a conclusion," Togami announced.

"What is it?" Chiaki asked the obvious question.

"Mahiru and Souda gave the most valuable information. I appreciate your effort you two, but Peko mentioned something important."

"She did?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there's a group of islands like this. It's famous for being in a state of everlasting summer."

"Like they're frozen in time?!" Ibuki gasped.

"...no." Togami glanced at her for a moment. "That paradise is called Jabberwock Island!"

"Jabberwock...Island?" Hinata asked.

"You're talking about the one in the Pacific Ocean, right?" Komaeda asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that's the one I'm talking about, but..." Togami spaced out to think.

"How is that even possible?" Hinata clearly wasn't going to accept this. "I know we're in the Pacific Island, but how did Usami even get us here? There's no logical way."

"Eh, we're gonna be living here for a while." Akane didn't give two shit about our situation.

"But-"

"That's enough. If Akane wants to be carefree, do not force your problems on her." Koyo glared at him. **That's Koyo for you.**

"Hinata's worries are reasonable. There's no doubt about that." Komaeda pointed out. "However, I'm sure everything will work out as long as everyone works together."

"Komaeda's right." Chiaki agreed. "Let's try...to have...fun while we have the chance."

"Yeah, let's make the best of a bad situation." Mahiru smiled.

"But we're supposed to be at Hope's Peak Academy, ye-" Fuyuhiko cut him off.

"Will you shut the hell up? You're not even supposed to _be_ at Hope's Peak!"

"Fuyuhiko has a point? Why are you here?" Peko backed him up. "You claim that you don't remember your talent, but how do we know that's not a lie?"

"Peko has a point. How do you forget something that important to you?" Souda concurred.

"He-Hey, wait a minute-" Hinata started to panic.

"I think it's getting heated." Chiaki cut in. "Hinata, do you mind being quiet for a while."

"If he's so worried about being here, why doesn't he just swim away?" Akane asked.

"...what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's can't be that hard."

"Do you even know which direction Japan is?"

"No...does it matters?"

"Oh my god, can we change the subject?" Souda groaned.

"I awgee! I even bwought pwesents!" Usami was in Chisa's arms.

"Presents?" Hiyoko gasped. "Ooh, I wanna a present."

"Hewe you go." Usami reached into the bag and produced a mini Usami.

"...what is this?" Hiyoko's voice by itself told you that she wasn't impressed.

"An Usami Chawm!" Usami giggled. "Isn't it gweat?!"

"It's...something."

Usami and Chisa went around and handed out the charms to everyone. Almost immediately, Fuyuhiko and Hinata threw their charm away. **They didn't even wait for Usami or Chisa to leave!**

"Fuyuhiko! Hinata! It's against the rules to throw trash on the island!" scolded them.

"So you two admit they're trash!" Ibuki joked.

"Shouldn't we at least wait we're in our rooms to throw them away?" I muttered under my breath.

"Th-That's a good idea Enma!" Mikan suddenly shouted. **I forgot she was next to me.**

"I don't think you rotten oranges deserve our other gift." Ms. Chisa huffed.

"There's more?" Togami asked.

"First, Fuyuhiko and Hinata have to apologize."

"What? I never asked for it!" Fuyuhiko retorted.

"It's fine," Usami spoke up. "It's a motive to make evewyone mowe comfowtable awound each othew."

"A motive?" Mahiru asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A WELCOMING PAWTY!" Usami shouted.

"Alright! That's something I can get behind!" Akane cheered.

"That's not a bad idea," Chiaki mentioned.

"If that's the case, we should have a cookout too!" Ibuki added.

"I can provide the milk and meat." Teruteru threw in another innuendo.

"So creepy..." Hiyoko shuttered.

"Yay! Everyone's on board with my idea!" cheered.

Usami produced two bags from thin air, one red and one blue. Komaeda and Sonia were the first to check the bags.

"Swimming trunks...?" Komaeda pulled a pair of swimming trunks with leaves on it from the blue bag. **Are those suppose to be for Koyo?**

"I believe so." Sonia gasped as she grabbed a two piece swimming trunk with crowns printed on it. "Come classmates! Let us change!"

"Um Sonia, shouldn't we change in private? Boys are around." Mahiru sweatdropped.

"Nah, it's better if we swim without them." Akane started to strip in front of everyone. I covered my eyes out of instincts.

"Akane, cover yourself!" shouted.

"At least, Enma and Koyo had the decency to cover their eyes." Mahiru was the one who spoke up.

"Enma knows better in the end," Koyo answered.

"Well, you can look now. Akane's in her swimming suit."

"I guess we should go change in the end."

Majority of my classmates circled the swimming bags and searched for their swimming trunks. I didn't move because I wasn't really feel comfortable around everyone. **If it was just me and my guardians, then it would different.** I looked around to see who was left. Chiaki, Hinata, Togami, Fuyuhiko, and Hiyoko.

"Let's go back to the cabins, so we can change." Souda offered, and the other just agreed and followed him.

"Enma, you're not going?" Koyo stopped walking when he realized I hadn't moved.

"I-I rather not... You can enjoy yourself, Koyo." I rubbed my arm.

"I was going to enjoy myself either way." Koyo huffed before heading off.

"You should've gone with them," Fuyuhiko spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because you need to grow out of that pathetic shell."

"Yes, he is correct. For what I have seen, you seem cowardice." Togami jumped on the bandwagon.

"..." I couldn't find a way to answer back.

"Hey hey, you shouldn't fight." Chiaki cut in between.

"It's fine. I use to this kind of treatment." I muttered darkly. **It seems I'm gonna be bullied here too.** I went over to the farest end of the beach, so I could be left alone. I sat down and held my legs with my head down. **This is going to be a long trip.**

"Enma..." crouch down and held out a handkerchief. "Cheer up."

"How can I?"

"Everything is going to be okay. You just need to get into the flow of everything and collect those Hope Shards."

"We haven't even been here a day, and I've been bullied by three people. I rather just be left alone until we leave."

"That won't happen unless you befriend everyone."

"I guess we're stuck here until we die."

"Enma, it will work out." Her eyes lit up when an idea hit her. "You should think of it this way. This is your youth. When you look back at these memories, do you want to regret everything you missed out on, or do you want to say that these were these time of your life?"

"I do, but-"

"Then there's no 'buts' involved. This is your youth; you need to seize it while you can."

"I guess."

"This is gonna take a while." Ms. Chisa sighed. "I need a different approach."

I stared at her while she came up with ideas of cheering me up. Fuyuhiko came up behind and glared down at me.

"What the hell are you doing Enma?" Fuyuhiko asked harshly.

"Trying to sit alone," I answered back.

"Why the fuck are you doing that?"

"So I won't get in anyone's way, and I want to be alone."

"Well, that ain't working."

"Because you two came to me."

"Because you're being a fucking coward!"

"..."

"See! This is the shit I'm talking about! You don't have a fucking backbone!"

"..."

"How can you be the Ultimate Simon Boss if you're just gonna pussyfoot your way through life? Shit, all the Simon family must be more pathetic than you."

I guess I snapped because I tackled Fuyuhiko down on the sand. I started to punch wherever I could. I mostly aimed for his face, hoping to give him a bloody nose.

"Don't...you dare...insult the Simon family!" I shouted in between punches.

"That's what I'm looking for!" Fuyuhiko grabbed my waist and switched places.

He returned the favor and started wailing on me. I grabbed his throat and started choking him.

"Enma, what the hell is wrong with you in the end?!" Koyo said as he tried to get my hand away from Fuyuhiko. Peko held back the small gangster.

"Let go of me! He started it!" I struggled in his grip.

"Can someone explain what is happening and why Fuyuhiko and Enma are trying to kill each other?" Peko asked.

"Peko, you can let go of me. I ain't gonna fight him anymore." Fuyuhiko spat some blood out of his mouth.

"Why? Afraid I'll beat your ass?" I continued to try to fight against my forest guardian's grip.

"No, I was taunting you."

"What?" All the anger in my body suddenly disappeared when I heard those words. "You were taunting me?"

"Of course dumbass, I wanted to see if you really had a backbone or not, and you do."

"Huh?"

"You have a backbone for your family, but you gotta build your self-esteem if you want to run your family."

"Okay, now that has been settled." stepped in. "It's time to dish out Enma and Fuyuhiko's punishment."

"Punishment?" Koyo questioned. "Hold on , is this really worth punishing them. Fuyuhiko was just trying to teach a lesson."

"And that lesson ending with them fighting like animals."

" -" Fuyuhiko cut Peko off.

"It's fine. We'll take our punishment. What is it?"

"It can't be that bad." I shrugged.

"This!" smiled as produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on our hands. "Fuyuhiko and Enma will be cuffed together for the next four days. You two can sort everything else out yourself."

The four of us were completely dumbfounded by this punishment. clapped her hands together and walked towards the other.

"I can't be the only one who sees the irony in this punishment," I said while sweat dropping.

"Whatever, let's get you two to Mikan." Peko sighed while pushing us towards the other.


	6. Target 6: Despair Returns!

" _Enma, what the hell is wrong with you in the end?!" Koyo said as he tried to get my hand away from Fuyuhiko. Peko held back the small gangster._

" _Let go of me! He started it!" I struggled in his grip._

" _Can someone explain what is happening and why Fuyuhiko and Enma are trying to kill each other?" Peko asked._

" _Peko, you can let go of me. I ain't gonna fight him anymore." Fuyuhiko spit some blood out of his mouth._

" _Why? Afraid I'll beat your ass?" I continued to try to fight against my forest guardian's grip._

" _No, I was taunting you."_

" _What?" All the anger in my body suddenly disappeared when I heard those words. "You were taunting me?"_

" _Of course dumbass, I wanted to see if you really had a backbone or not, and you do."_

" _Huh?"_

" _You have a backbone for your family, but you gotta build your self esteem if you want to rule your family."_

" _Okay, now that has been settled." stepped in. "It's time to dish out Enma and Fuyuhiko's punishment."_

" _Punishment?" Koyo questioned. "Hold on , is this really worth punishing them. Fuyuhiko was just trying to teach a lesson."_

" _And that lesson ending with them fighting like animals."_

" _-" Fuyuhiko cut Peko off._

" _It's fine. We'll take our punishment. What is it?"_

" _It can't be that bad." I shrugged._

" _This!" smiled as produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on our hands. "Fuyuhiko and Enma will be cuffed together for the next four days. You two can sort everything else out yourself."_

 _The four of us were completely dumbfounded by this punishment. clapped her hands together and walked towards the other._

" _I can't be the only one who see the irony in this punishment." I said while sweat dropping._

Peko and Koyo sighed at our punishment and took us over to Mikan. When the nurse saw us, she screamed at the top of her lungs and rushed over to us.

"Wh-What happened to you?!" Mikan started looking around our bodies for anymore injuries.

"We sorta got into a fight." I answered. "Now, we're cuffed together for the next four days."

"Oh my goodness, I'll get you fixed up. Le-Let me get my first aid kit." Mikan went over to the swimming trunks bags and pulled a first aid kit out. **That... doesn't make sense. Now that I think about it, nothing here makes much sense.**

Fuyuhiko and I settled down on the beach as Mikan tended to our wounds. Since neither Fuyuhiko or Mikan wanted to converse, I watched the rest of my classmates enjoy themselves. Tanaka was building a sand castle with his hamsters and Komaeda. Souda, Sonia and Koyo were swimming around aimlessly while Mahiru took pictures. Teruteru was trying give anyone a massage with sunscreen. **I wonder if he's been charged with sexual assault?** Ms. Chisa and Usami were watching everyone from a distant with a bright smile on her face. Peko was drawing in the sand with her bamboo sword. **I wonder what she is doing.**

"I-I'm done." Mikan sighed as she closed her first aid kit.

"Thank you Mikan, I don't know what we would do with you." I said.

"Do it ourselves?" Fuyuhiko asked rhetorically.

"I-I see." Mikan's posture deformed in depression. "I'm sorry but being a nuisance!"

"Fuyuhiko didn't mean it. We're grateful for patching us up." I answered. "You should go enjoy yourself while you got the chance."

"Ye-Yeah... Thank you Enma." Mikan giggled before rushing towards the sea. **Thank god, Mikan didn't breakdown.**

"What should we do now?" I turned to the small gangster.

"I don't know. How about we figure out what we're gonna do about this?" Fuyuhiko held up his cuffed hand. "We gotta figure out how we're live with this."

"Why not just move just move your stuff to my room?" I proposed.

"Why does it have to be your room?"

"It was the first thing I could think of."

"How about we alternate rooms?"

"What about the bathroom?"

"What about...shit." Fuyuhiko face palmed when he realized what I meant. "We'll...We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"When do you plan on showering?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"When are you gonna take a fucking shower? What the hell else could I mean?"

"We have to shower together?!"

"No shit, Sherlock! These handcuffs won't even let us be a foot away from each other!"

"Crap, I guess we are taking a shower together." I groaned.

"Too bad, I don't have any pliers. I could've broke them by now."

"I could break them anytime I want." I said absentmindedly.

"What?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did I say something?" I played dumb.

"You said you could break them anytime you want."  
"I did?"

"Yes! Break this shit!"

"I can't might-" I paused when everything noticeably turned dark. "Did the forecast just change that fast?"

"What the hell is happening?" Fuyuhiko immediately jumped to his feet and forced me up.

"This is not normal!"

"Everyone please stay calm. There's a logical reason for this." Ms. Chisa tried minimizing our worries.

"Upupupupup! I'm baaaaaack!" An anonymous voice appear on the intercom wrapped around the palm trees.

"Th-This impossible. Th-That voice!" Even though Usami is a stuffed animal, you could see how visibly worried she was. "He shouldn't be hewe!"

"That's right! I'm back, and this time I'm playing for keeps! You bitches can meet me at Jabberwock Park!" The voice disappeared, but the sky remained gray.

"Um...what the hell was that?" Akane asked.

"I don't think this was planned." Chiaki pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to Jabberwock Park." Fuyuhiko huffed and tugged me along.

"What about the others?" Hinata asked. "We can't leave them behind."

"I take them back to the cabin, don't wowwy." Usami tried acting brave.

"I'll take everyone else to the park to see what's going on." Ms. Chisa said with determination in her voice.

Ms. Chisa, Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Hinata, Togami, and I listened to voice and went to the park. **That's on the island on the middle. I know that. But, I don't know about that voice. It sounds so innocent, yet I can't help but feel there's something behind it, something evil. I can't put my finger on it.** The seven of us stood at the center of the park and waited for the others. In the very center of the park stood a bronze statue, it had a man on house with a tiger, a snake, an eagle, and a gorilla of some sorts surrounding the man.0 I noticed how tense Ms. Chisa was. **Is it a threat? If so, I might have to use my Hyper Dying Will, but I'm handcuffed to Fuyuhiko. I wonder if I get to let of us go while I fight. It's a long shot, but it's possible.**

"Ms. Chisa," I called her name, but it seems like she didn't hear me. "Ms. Chisa!"  
"Huh!" She jumped back from shock but looked relieved when she noticed it was just me. "Oh, it's just you , Enma. Did you need something?"

"Can you take these cuffs off of us? I have a bad feeling something might happen, so I thought-"

"There's nothing to worry about Enma." Ms. Chisa's perfect smile calmed all my nerves. "As your teacher, I will protect you all with my life. That is my duty."

"I guess, but-"

"Whewe awe you! Come out wight now!" Usami came charging in with everyone else running behind her.

"Upupupup! Are you sure about that?" The same voice from before spoke up.

"You will not win this!"

"We'll see about that, hahahahaha!" A black and white stuff appear jumped out from behind an oddly placed podium. "You thought you could get rid of me? Ah, it's been a long time since I made my last appearance, so I decided to come back for another round! This time I'm playing for keeps!"

"Monokuma!" Ms. Chisa gasped. **Mono...kuma? I get that it's black and white but really?**

"I knew it. It was Monokuma." Usami glared at the other stuff animal while tightening the grip on her staff. "Why is Monokuma here?"

"Upupup! How about you shut up for a minute? Good god, your idea sucks so much! Who wants to read about a bunch teenagers living in harmony? Where's the drama? The suffering? The hardships? The despair?" Monokuma's red eye glistened when he said the word 'despair'.

"What is this bullshit? Why is another stuffed animal here?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Everyone," Ms. Chisa shouted. "I need you get behind me. It's dangerous."

"That's not necessary. As long as I have my staff-"

"An opening!" Monokuma tackled Usami to the ground. The two of them wrestled for the 'magical' staff. **I feel like I should help Usami. Ugh, why can't I shake this feeling?** "Success!"

Monokuma came out on top and held Usami's staff up while having his foot on Usami's back. The rabbit stuff animal collapsed onto the floor. The monochrome bear crushed the staff right in from of Usami's face.

"Oh no!" Usami's face had real fear in it. As if, all hope was lost.

"I think we're experiencing an unexpected turning point, you guys." Chiaki pointed out.

"Where did that black and white raccoon appear from?" Peko reached for her sword.

"That is most definitely a bear." Ikubi pointed out.

"I don't get it. How of those things are running around here anyways?" Souda groaned while holding his head.

"Show me respect this instance! I am the new headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy." Monokuma shouted while raging.

"Did he say 'headmaster'?" Nekomaru asked.

"Yes, and I got an announcement to make, you bitches." Monokuma's whole attitude changed rather fast. "Our 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' has now begun!"

"Killing?!" I shouted.

"Yep and you motherfuckers are the participants!"

"I-I'm a chef; you expect me to kill someone!?" Teruteru stuttered.

"Upupup, if you want off this island, then you can go for it!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Ms. Chisa asked. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can since I'm the headmaster." Monokuma boasted.

"Th-This is all too much. Wh-What do you even mean by mu-mutual killing?" Mikan whimpered.

"You can kill, at most, two of your fellow classmates," Monokuma answered.

"That's clearly impossible! Does anyone here even look like they could get away with murder?" Souda shouted.

"Never underestimate your opponent. In this case, your opponents are own classmates." Monokuma laughed. "Once someone dies, we'll hold a school trial."

"School trial?" I asked while a part of me didn't want an answer.

"I can't call it a class trial anymore since Chisa Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housekeeper, will be participating this time around!"

"I-I am?" Ms. Chisa seemed visibly shocked by the sudden news.

"Yep, you'll even apart of the school trial."

"What are you even talking about when you say 'school trial'?" Akane repeated my question.

"It's the climax of every murder case, duh! I put you all against the murderer, and you gotta figure out who did it and how they did it. If you can do both, I'll only punish the murderer. However, if you fail to do so, the murderer can leave, and I'll punish the rest of you."

"What the fuck do you mean by punish?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"That should the most obvious part! Imma execute a bitch!"

"E-Execution?" Sonia gasped.

"The entertaining 'Punishment Time' will be how I execute the people who fail. I wonder which one of y'all will be the first to kill."

"You can't make us kill in the end." Koyo pointed out. "We have our own free will."

"I'm not ordering you kill each other. I'm just offering a means of escape."

"Wh-What happens if no one has the guts to kill anyone?" Mahiru asked. "Are you saying we can't leave?"

"Upupupup,It's up to you all."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Nekomaru roared while cracking his knuckles. "I didn't wish for violence, but it is our only option."

"I won't hesitate in cutting you down." Peko unsheathed her bamboo sword.

"Does that mean I can go all out on this black and white punks?" Akane said with excitement in her voice.

"I guess I have no choice." I sighed.

"It would be wrong of me if I didn't step in and try," Koyo stated while fixing his glasses.

"I see... If you teens decided to resort violence, I will do the same!" Monokuma shouted. " O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me. Full thy ancient contract, Monobeasts!"

The statue behind Monokuma started to rumble and crack. Five mechanical beasts broke through the statue and backed Monokuma up. **This is bad. I have to do something.**

"Why...Why is the statue moving?" Mahiru gasped.

"Weren't you listening? They're my Monobeast." Monokuma boasted.

"Thi-This is wro-wrong...S-So wrong." Mikan was reduced to a whimpering mess.

"This a fucking nightmare...right? This can not be happening." Even Fuyuhiko was dumbstruck by the sudden change of events.

"Are you seriously resorting to this being a dream?" Monokuma giggled.

"It can't be our fucking reality!"

"This is what's wrong this generation. You're so quick to say it's a dream when something doesn't make sense. I can assure; this is happening."

"I can't allow this. Monokuma stop all this right now." ordered.

"Huh? You still want to rebel?" Monokuma tilted his head. "Even when you're out numbers?"

"Ms. Yukizome is right. I will not back down when it comes down to a fight in the end." Koyo readied himself.

"But you're a boring Forester. How are you gonna fight? Throw a leaf at him?" Hiyoko sneered.

"I will tell you this once. You should not underestimate me. What about you, Enma? Are you hiding or fighting in the end?"

"I'll...I'll fight. I can't watch you risk your life while I do nothing." I activated my Hyper Dying Will and broke the handcuffs with one swift move.


	7. Target 7: Listen to Him, Koyo!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _I can't allow this. Monokuma, stop all this right now." ordered._

" _Huh? You still want to rebel?" Monokuma tilted his head. "Even when you're out numbers?"_

" _Ms. Yukizome is right. I will not back down when it comes down to a fight in the end." Koyo readied himself._

" _But you're a boring Forester. How are you gonna fight? Throw a leaf at him?" Hiyoko sneered._

" _I will tell you this once. You should not underestimate me. What about you, Enma? Are you hiding or fighting in the end?"_

" _I'll...I'll fight. I can't watch you risk your life while I do nothing." I activated my Hyper Dying Will and broke the handcuffs with one swift move._

"Enma..." Fuyuhiko gasped.

My usual three starred Earth flame appeared on my forehead, yellow in the middle and red on the outside. My ring, on my chain, transformed into black gauntlets that started from the hands all the way to my shoulders. My eyes widen when I saw some sort of ancient text surrounding my hands. **That's new. They always stop at my forearms, but...I feel more powerful as if something has been unlocked.** I grinned at the thought of new powers. **Let's see what these gauntlets can do now.**

Koyo activated his Forest Simon ring. A green light engulfed him almost immediately. When the light died down, Koyo was wearing a dark green breastplate and armor covering his legs and arms. He, also, had green text surrounding his body.

"Upupup! You think armor and gloves are gonna help you win?" Monokuma giggled. "You're clearly mistaken!"

"You're the one who is mistaken!" Enma shot back. "Ms. Yukizome, can you take everyone away from the park?"

"Huh, I-I can't leave you two fight these monsters." Ms. Yukizome pleaded. "We'll fi-find another way to beat Monokuma. I-I'm not letting you all go through the same thing they did."

"Upupup! Look at Chisa dropping hints like that!" **What are they talking about? Is has happened before?**

"It doesn't matter. This is your last warning Monokuma. I want you to stand down or face the Simon family." Koyo ordered.

"Ooooh, I'm quaking in my fur."

"Let's go Koyo. There's no reasoning with him." Enma sighed.

"U-Um, are we not going to mention their transformation?" Ibuki asked the class.

"We can explain it later. Just go before you get caught in the crossfire."

"Enma, do you not have manners? You shouldn't raise your voice at a girl in the end." Koyo pushed up his glasses. "I'll make sure the Monobeast stay away from the rest of class."

"I advise that you get away from Enma, Fuyuhiko" Peko pulled on Fuyuhiko's sleeve. "As of right now, this is a battle zone."

"How are you gonna protect everyone?" Monokuma mocked us. "Geez, you twerps are more naive than the last group."

"We've talked enough. You made one mistake already." Koyo glared at Monokuma as the vines and leaves from the park created a thick topless dome that separated our classmates from the fight. "You choose an arena with forest vibe in the end."

"Oooh, I'm so scared. How about this? If you can beat all five, I'll leave. If you two can't I get to block off the remaining islands with the remaining Monobeast." Monokuma's red eye sparkled for a second.

" There won't be any left!" I used my gauntlets to propel myself in the air. **Let's see what my gauntlets are capable of!**

When I was high enough, I shot back down at the Gorilla Monobeast. I slammed my fist against the top of its head. It simply shook off the attack and roared.

"Oh so, you're starting with Monogorilla? Interesting, but you won't win!" Monokuma laughed.

"Useless as ever Enma, I'll handle this in the end." Koyo got into his boxing stance. "Take this!"

Koyo threw a straight punch at the beast but never moved. Instead, The leaves from the dome followed the path of his arm and slashed Monogorilla. The beast yawned as if it wasn't affected. **This is going to take a while. I have to step up my game.** I forced myself to land. I collected some of my Earth flame from in my hands and formed a ball. I lined up my aim at the gorilla's head. I felt something hit the edge of my cheek. **Was that..a leaf?** Without me noticing, Koyo readied himself for his next attack.

"Koyo! What are you thinking? Don't aim for me!" I shouted while trying to control my flame.

"Don't get in my line of fire then," Koyo said as if it was my fault.

"Really?! This is not the time Koyo!" I groaned.

I launched the ball of Earth flames at the mechanical gorilla. It stuck to the monster's stomach before collapsing and destroying said stomach. Almost like it was acting on instincts, the gorilla slammed its right arm against me and sent me flying into the dome.

"Gah!" **Did Koyo need to use thorns?** I pulled myself out of the thorns and threw myself back into the battle. **So I can destroy Monogorilla's armor, but my gravity sphere doesn't go that deep. I need something...That's it!** "Koyo, I need your help!"

"I refuse." He said it so plainly.

"But I know how to beat it!"

"I don't care in the end," Koyo said as he dodged Monogorilla's fist.

"Koyo-"

" Listen to Enma goddamnit!" Fuyuhiko raged while Nekomaru held him back."Our fucking lives are on the line!"

"Stay in your place midget."

"Midget? Who the hell do you think you are?!

"Fuyuhiko, you're not helping," Chiaki pointed out.

"Please! Is this really the time for independence?" Sonia screamed. "Please work together! We are counting on you two. I do not wish for death."

"...Fine. What do you want?" Koyo finally gave in.

"Attack when I tell you!" I collect a bigger ball of Earth flame. "Gravity Sphere!"

I shot towards the same shot as last time. The mechanical gorilla tried blocking with its arms, but the sphere destroyed them, leaving him wide open.

"Do it now Koyo! Hit him with everything you got!" I ordered. He clicked his teeth, but he did it anyways.

"Raging Forest Storm!" Koyo broke apart the dome and created a whirlwind of Forest flames and vines. He shot the storm at the opening I made. The Monogorilla cried out in pain right before collapsing. Its red eye completely dulled out as it shut down.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Souda cheered. "Keep it going!"

"Hold on, I need another round of film! I used all of it in the first fight. This is amazing!" Mahiru fumbled with her camera.

"Upupup! Let's start the second round." Monokuma seemed unfazed by our victory. "Monoeagle and Monoserpent vs Koyo and Enma!"

"Let's keep going Enma. This will be a breeze in the-" The mechanical snake slammed its tail against Koyo, smacking him against the hard ground. **That's a dirty trick.** The snake pinned Koyo to the ground. "You-You'll pay for that..." Koyo passed out from lack of oxygen. The snake moved off of him

"Koyo!" **That's it!** "Gravity Sp- Gah!"

The eagle smacked my entire body with its wings. I skidded towards Koyo's laying body. I grabbed him. **Forgive me Koyo.** I threw him to the others.

"Enma, what are you doing?" asked while Akane caught Koyo.

"I'll finish this. Gah!" The snake and eagle synced their attack by slamming their bodies against me.

"Enma! You need to yield!"

"No, I can't!" I slammed a Gravity Sphere against the two bots. I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Your body can't take anymore!" Mikan stated. "You're already injured because of earlier."

"Enma watch out! You need to get out of there!" Peko shouted.

I reacted too late and the eagle's final attack rendered me unconscious. **I..am..sorry.** The last thing I saw was Monokuma laughing at my failure.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Ugh..." I opened my eyes and immediately noticed that I wasn't looking at the gray sky. "I'm in a room?"

I sat up and heard chain rustle a bit. **Are we...** I lifted my hand and saw the cuffs. **Yep, I'm still handcuffed to Fuyuhiko.** I looked around the room and came to the conclusion that I was in one of the cottages, probably Fuyuhiko's. The room looked rather simple. We were in the bed with a TV and dress in front of us. There was a bathroom that probably had a shower, a sink, and a toilet. And, there was a small white sofa with a coffee table next to it. I debate on whether I should wake up Fuyuhiko or go back to sleep.

"I wonder what happened after..." **Oh yeah, I lost, so we're in some kind of murdering game.** "Nevermind, I can't face them. Not after that."

"Ugh...Enma?" Fuyuhiko groaned as he woke up. "What...How long have you been up?"

"Oh hey Fuyuhiko, I woke a few minutes ago."

"Shit." He forced himself to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad I guess. How's Koyo? Is he alright?"

"Mikan said he needed some rest, so she took him she'll watch over him for a while."

"That's good. I glad he's alright." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I got some bad news."

"...I scared to ask what it is."

"We're gonna be handcuffed until someone dies."

"What? I thought it was just a few days!"

"Don't scream at me! I'm not the one who made that rule! That shitty toy made the rule!"

"Oh right...I'm sorry for losing. I should've tried harder."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Fuyuhiko slapped the back of my head. "It's not like the rest of us actually helped you."

"I know but-"

"Upupupup! Good morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day." Monokuma appeared on the TV with a martini in his paws. **Honestly, what the hell is wrong with that thing?**

"I guess we should get ready." I sighed. "How should we...you know."

"Take a shower? We do it like any other day. It's not hard." Fuyuhiko answered while forcing us out of bed.

"Wait, I need a change of clothes." I pointed to my tattered clothes.

"Monokuma already put half of your clothes in my room and vice versa." Fuyuhiko tossed a brand new set of clothes at me and grabbed his clothes. "Let's go already. There's no point in waiting."

"I guess."

 _Twenty minutes later..._

"Was that so hard Enma?" Fuyuhiko said as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I guess it wasn't." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment while being in a towel. "I guess I was just overreacting."

"You guess? What did you think was gonna happen?"

"I don't know." I used my towel to dry my hair and body.

Fuyuhiko glanced at me for a moment before getting dressed. We finished getting dressed in silence. It was kind of hard to get dressed at the same time but somehow we managed to do it without messing up too badly. I placed my chain around my neck with one hand while Fuyuhiko fixed his tie.

"Are you ready? You know we're gonna ask what the hell happen to you right?" Fuyuhiko gave me a fair enough warning.

"I figured, but I rather stay in here," I answered honestly.

"Too bad, Togami wants us to meet up at the dining hall in the hotel first thing in the morning." Fuyuhiko dragged me out of the cabin and towards the hotel. "Besides Mikan needs to change your bandages. **This is going to be a long day. I can feel it.**

 **END OF PROLOGUE!**

 _A/N: I wanna tell you all that there are three traitors. is one and the last two are students. I've already given you a hint to who they are. Have fun guessing~ Remember to review for me, please! I'll try to answer any questions for now on._


	8. Target 8: Picking A Candidate!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: I don't know why but sometimes when I write , the teacher name, Fanfiction decides to erase it for some reason. So, I'm putting now._

 _Nasha-Rei-Kun ~ The teacher is one of the traitors, but you're wrong about the students...maybe. I know one for sure, but I'm thinking about the other one. I'm personally split in between Mikan x Enma and Enma x Fuyuhiko, but you can ship what you want._

 _LAST TIME WITH EMMA:_

" _Wait, I need a change of clothes." I pointed to my tattered clothes._

" _Monokuma already put half of your clothes in my room and vice versa." Fuyuhiko tossed a brand new set of clothes at me and grabbed his clothes. "Let's go already. There's no point in waiting."_

" _I guess."_

 _Twenty minutes later..._

" _Was that so hard Enma?" Fuyuhiko said as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist._

" _I guess it wasn't." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment while being in a towel. "I guess I was just overreacting."_

" _You guess? What did you think was gonna happen?"_

" _I don't know." I used my towel to dry my hair and body._

 _Fuyuhiko glanced at me for a moment before resuming getting dressed. We finished getting dressed in silence. It was kind of hard to get dressed at the same time but somehow we managed to do it without messing up too badly. I placed my chain around my neck with one hand while Fuyuhiko fixed his tie._

" _Are you ready? You know we're gonna ask what the hell happen to you right?" Fuyuhiko gave me a fair enough warning._

" _I figured, but I rather stay in here," I answered honestly._

" _Too bad, Togami wants us to meet up at the dining hall in the hotel first thing in the morning." Fuyuhiko dragged me out of the cabin and towards the hotel. "Besides Mikan needs to change your bandages."_

 _ **This is going to be a long day. I can feel it.**_

Fuyuhiko, basically, dragged me out of the cabin and pass the pool. He probably would've dragged me all the way to the hotel and the stairs if I left him to his business, but he might hit my head against the steps. So, for my safety, I started walking behind the small gangster. We entered the hotel and the first thing I noticed was Chaki was on the same video machine as yesterday. Fuyuhiko flat out ignored her, but I made him go over to her with me to what she was doing.

"Um Chiaki, aren't you gonna come to the meeting?" I tapped on her shoulder.

"I will...I'm waiting for everyone...to show up. I wanted to...get a game in...We're still missing...Hinata and...Souda." Chiaki paused occasionally to think of her words.

"But games first thing in the morning?" I asked the most obvious question. "I guess you're the Ultimate Gamer for a reason."

"This is nothing...I can stay awake for a whole week." Chiaki boasted.

"That's impossible!"

"No, it isn't. I do it all the time."

"Why do you sound like you're proud of that?"

"I am."

"Wha-How? That's not an accomplishment."

"If we go off of what you said, I achieved the impossible, so isn't that an accomplishment?" Chiaki's eyes never left the screen as she used my own words against me. " I think I said right, oh well."

"..." I stared at Chiaki for a moment in complete awe before sighing and heading upstairs. "I'll see you up there, Chiaki."

"Damn, she owned you." Fuyuhiko snickered.

"Who was owned? I was not informed that we could own each other." Sonia immediately asked when Fuyuhiko and I sat down at the closest table. "If that if the case, I would like to own Peko Pekoyama."

"Oooo! I wanna own Enma!" Ibuki shouted at the top of her lungs. "He was a total badass yesterday!"

"Umm Sonia...Ibuki... That's-" Ms. Yukizome sweatdropped.

"I call dibs on Mikan! She's my own personal horse." Hiyoko smiled evilly.

"I-I don't think-" Mikan whimpered at the idea of being Hiyoko's toy.

"Hehe..." Hiyoko giggled. "What was that _horse_?"

"No-Nothing!"

"I think this going too far." Komaeda lightly chuckled.

"No, it's perfect. I want someone to own." Teruteru smiled.

"Sooo creepy! Keep away from Ibuki!" Ibuki shrilled.

"Umm...what is happening?" Hinata finally climbed up the stairs with Chiaki following behind.

"A misunderstanding is what happening." Togami clarified. "No one is owning anyone. Sonia can't have Peko. Ibuki can't have Enma, and Hiyoko can't Mikan. They are humans, not slaves. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, sir!" Ibuki saluted.

"Now, where is Souda? He should be here."

"Souda said he was gonna run away." Hinata clarified.

"That was an option?" I asked.

"Run away? Where could you run to?" Akane pointed out.

"There's nowhere to run actually. There's engine in the planes, and this island doesn't have the supplies to make one." answered.

"Let's leave him to his devices." Mahiru scoffed. "If he wants to be unmanly, that should interfere with our plans."

"I will not start this meeting until everyone is present." Togami stood his ground.

"What would we even talk about?" Hinata avoiding looking at anyone.

"The better question is 'where do we even start?'" Fuyuhiko corrected him. "A lot of shit went down yesterday."

"How about a plan to beat the living shit out of those robots?" Akane cracked her knuckles.

"Th-That's too dangerous. Koyo and Enma could only defeat one of them!" Mikan whimpered. "I'm sorry for doubting you all!"

"We need a head-on attack! Let's overwhelm them with brute force!" Nekomaru shouted.

"That's an ideal proposal. However,...that is not the best course of action." Tanaka warned everyone."I suggest-"

"Whatever, I don't care. Let's start already." Hiyoko cut Tanaka off to complain.

"No, we need Souda to here," Togami stated again.

"You're so stubborn!" Mahiru shouted. "I'll get him if that's what it takes."

"Thank you, Mahiru." Togami tried sounding as sincere as possible. "Please hurry."

"U-Um, I'll try." Mahiru was completely caught off guard by his sudden change in character. The photographer looked at Togami one more time before going downstairs.

"Let's eat while we wait for Mahiru and Souda." Ms. Yukizome clapped her hands together and changed topics.

"Food?" I looked past the former Ultimate Housekeeper and saw a mountain of food. "Who made that?"

"I think Teruteru made it. He is the Ultimate Cook." Koyo answered.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE CHEF!" Teruteru suddenly snapped. "I mean I would like to be called the Ultimate Chef."

"Watch your tone when you're speaking to me." Koyo glared at the chef.

"Um...If Teruteru didn't make it, who made it?" I tried to change the subject before it got too awkward.

"I did." finally claimed ownership over the food. "You all are still growing, so, as your teacher, I have to make sure you're getting the necessary nutrients,"

"Thank you." Peko bowed.

"It is nothing. I'm teacher; I'm supposed to care about you."

"Alright! Let's dig in!" Ibuki and Akane shouted in perfect union.

I got up from my seat but I felt a tug come from my chain. Fuyuhiko didn't get up. He was watching everyone gather around the food.

"Um, Fuyuhiko...What are you doing? They're gonna leave the scrapes." I complained.

"Hold on, you'll get to eat. I just want to see something." Fuyuhiko watched as Togami and Akane gobble down their food.

"Okay, I'm back, and I brought Souda with me!" Mahiru shouted as she literally dragged Souda up the stair, not caring that his head hit every step.

"Le-Let go of me! I-I don't want to be here anymore." Souda whimpered as he wiped his eyes.

"What a punk..." Hiyoko snickered.

"Stop cry! You're supposed to be a man." Mahiru said with her hand on her hip.

"He's no a man. Haven't you realized it?" Koyo said as he bit into a sausage.

"I wonder if he's gonna be the first victim." Hiyoko thought out loud.

"There won't be any-"

 _CRASH_

We all diverted our eyes from Souda and towards the loud sound. Somehow Mikan slipped on the floor and brought down the whole table. **Slipped is an understatement actually.** She somehow lost her shoes and socks, got cable wire wrapped around her ankles, soaked her entire outfit, got a sausage in her mouth and to top it all gave Teruteru an eye full of her panties.

"I-I'm sorry! Please help me!" Mikan pleaded while holding back her tears.

"How...What?" Fuyuhiko, like everyone else, was at a loss for words. **I didn't think anyone could have worse luck than me.**

"Mahiru, I need your camera." Teruteru's nose was just gushing out blood.

"No, you pervert!"

"I can't ge-get up!" Mikan whined.

"This is...This is beyond my comprehension." Togami stared at the Mikan before shaking his head.

"I got you, Mikan." sighed and she undid the wires. "Stay still Mikan."

"Th-Thank you." Mikan got back on her feet.

"Mikan, what you did, that take a lot of skill. This can't be the first this has happened." Hinata stated.

"Everyone is here now. I guess we can start now." Chiaki brought us back into focus.

"That's right. Why did you call of here?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I have two things on the agenda. I would like to discuss the unnatural power Enma and Koyo seem to possess and our situation." Togami answered while glancing at me and Koyo occasionally. "Let's start with Enma and Koyo."

"Hold it, what makes you think we'll just hand over that information?" Koyo eyed Togami.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why would we?"

"Koyo..."

"Togami..."

"How about we just ask Enma? He probably knows more." Chiaki thought.

"Well, Enma..." Togami turned towards me.

"Um..." I looked at Koyo for guidance. **Should I really tell them?** "Is this really needed?"

"Yes, can you really expect us to turn a blind eye to yesterday's turn of events?"

"Yes...hehe."

"Enma, we're not going to judge you. We just want to know what the hell happened yesterday." Fuyuhiko explained rather calmly.

"Oh okay, I guess I can do that." I gave in and gave Koyo an apologetic smile.

"Whatever...Do as you please in the end."

"Okay, I'll start with the first question, and then whoever wants to ask a question can ask." Togami laid down the rules. "What exactly was the flame on your head? You weren't burned by it, so what was it?"

"Oh that, I was told it was called Hyper Dying Will Mode. I don't know anyone else that can use it."

"Then what was Koyo using?"

"My Forest flame and my Forest Simon ring." Koyo held up his ring.

"Forest flame? That sound like a clear contradiction." Sonia gasped.

"I assure you it's not. My flames resemble leaves in the end."

"So if you have forest flames, what does Enma have? It looked like gravity manipulation." Peko spoke up.

"Well, I'm the leader of the Simon family, so I have the Earth flame," I answered.

"Family? So there's more than you two." Togami asked. "I assume they have their own flame as well."

"Correct, there's seven of us. I'm positive that if the others had been present we would've defeated all of them in the end." Koyo nodded.

"Are you that powerful?" Akane gasped.

"We're the only seven members in the Simon family, and we have yet to be wiped out by the other families," Koyo smirked. "We've even wiped out a few ourselves."

"Interesting..." Togami paused to think. "Since you're the Forest..."

"I am one of Enma's Guardians; you can continue."

"Since you're the Forest Guardian, what are the other flames?"

"There's the Glacier flame, Mountain flame, Swamp flame, Desert flame, and Cave flame." I counted them on my fingers. **I think that's right.**

"Pride huh..." Hinata whispered. **Oh yeah, he doesn't have a talent.**

"Ooo I want Glacier flame. I wanna make a snowman in the summer." Ibuki shouted, oblivious to the situation.

"Ibuki, that's not how it works." I broke the news to her. "It's something you unlock through finding something you take pride in."

"Like my boxing skills." Koyo gave an example.

"Or my family."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Komaeda smiled. "We're in a room filled with Ultimates who take pride in their talents. With that, we can join together and beat Monokuma."

"Speaking of Monokuma, has anyone looked at the rules?" Togami asked.

"No, did Monokuma change them?" Souda pulled out his electroID. "What the hell?"

"Monokuma didn't change the rule. Rather, he added some."

I pulled out my electroID to see what Monokuma did now. I opened up the rules.

 _Rule 5: In the event of a murder in the 77th class, a trial shall commence. Participation is mandatory._

 _Rule 6: During the trial, students and will attempt to identify the culprit. If the culprit is correctly identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime._

 _Rule 7: Failure to identify the culprit will be considered a violation of the school rules. In this event, all students except the culprit shall be executed._

 _Rule 8: A culprit who successfully hides their guilt shall be granted immunity, and shall be permitted to leave the island._

 _Rule 9: After three people or more first discover a dead body, a "body discovery announcement" shall be broadcast across the island._

 _Rule 10: It is strictly forbidden to damage any facilities on the island, including any monitors or surveillance cameras._

 _Rule 11: You may freely investigate the island. No special restrictions will be placed on your activities._

"H-He was serious." I stuttered.

"That damn bear." Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth.

"Fuyuhiko remember to keep a cool head. These rules are made to make us paranoid and suspicious of each other." Peko reminded him.

"Therefore, we must stand unified, one unit," Togami added.

"We're gonna need a leader." Nekomaru pointed out.

"How about Miss. Sonia?" Souda proposed. **I swear I saw his eye sparkle for a split second.**

"Oh no, I'm just a princess." Sonia smiled in an apologetic way.

"How about Fuyuhiko or Enma? They're used to leading people." Chiaki suggested.

"It's best that we don't make Enma the leader. He's too passive at times." Koyo shot that down immediately.

"Why Koyo...?" I sighed.

"And I don't want to." Fuyuhiko huffed.

" ?" I offered. "She's the teacher."

"Oh no, I couldn't. You all need a class president." turned down the spot.

"Nekomaru?" Akane named another candidate.

"Nah, he's all bulk and no brain," Hiyoko replied.

"We're running out of possibilities," I said.

"Who else can we say?" Sonia looked around.

"...Is this suppose to be a joke?" Togami looked dumbfounded. "I run my own company!"

"Oh yeah, there's always Togami." We all said in union.

"Honestly, I'm the most qualified person here. To overlook me is absurd."

"So it's settled." clapped her hands together.

"As my first commission as the leader, I would like everyone to follow me to Jabberwock Park." Togami turned to leave, not bothering to wait for any of us.

"Umm...We didn't even finish breakfast." Mikan stared at her plate.

"I didn't even any food." Enma slumped over in my seat.

"You should've eaten when you had the chance in the end." Koyo grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm sure Togami won't take long with this." Ms. Yukizome reassured me. " You can eat afterward."

"Let us go now. I wish to see what Togami has planned for us." Sonia smiled.

 _A/N: I had to make up one of the flames since one of Enma's guardians never actually fought. If you know what the true flames, please leave a review for me. I made up the Cave flame._


	9. Target 9: Sonia, You Shouldn't Do That!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _So it's settled." Ms. Yukizome clapped her hands together._

" _As my first commission as the leader, I would like everyone to follow me to Jabberwock Park." Togami turned to leave, not bothering to wait for any of us._

" _Umm...We didn't even finish breakfast." Mikan stared at her plate._

" _I didn't even any food." I slumped over in my seat._

" _You should've eaten when you had the chance in the end." Koyo grabbed a piece of toast._

" _I'm sure Togami won't take long with this." Ms. Yukizome reassured me. " You can eat afterward."_

" _Let us go now. I wish to see what Togami has planned for us." Sonia smiled._

I gave the dining hall one more look before Fuyuhiko and I left the hotel area. Ms. Yukizome was one the leading us to the park since Togami seemed to disappear. **How did he even get that far ahead? He had a minute head start.**

"Man, that fatass knows how to speed walk." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Um, Fuyuhiko...Is that really appropriate?" I sweatdropped.

"What? He's right. This kind of stuff is unheard of." Souda nodded.

"It's quite impressive." Sonia smiled. **Did she use the right word?**

"That's enough students. You shouldn't fat shame Togami and do it behind his back no less." Ms. Yukizome scolded Fuyuhiko and Souda.

"Who talks bad about a person right behind a teacher?" Hiyoko rolled her eyes. "Rookies..."

I was closest enough to Hiyoko to hear what else she said, so I assumed it was an insult. We crossed the bridge. I still didn't trust the stability of the bridge, so I held on the rope. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the Monobeast guarding a bridge. **Monokuma really did block the other islands off. I should've fought harder. I could've prevented all this if I just tried harder. Maybe-**

"Um, En-Enma." I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Mikan whimpering like always. "I'm sorry. I ne-need to check your wo-wounds later."

"Oh okay. I'll stop by your cabin after this alright?" I answered back before smiling at Mikan.

"Thank you! I'll try my best to help you." She shouted.

"Too loud! Shut your mouth Mikan!" Hiyoko wailed while covering her ears.

"Sorry!" Mikan said before covering her mouth. **Poor Mikan...She's already Hiyoko's victim. Should I say something?**

"Mikan, you don't have cover your mouth," I reassured her. She glanced at me before slowly lowering her hands. "You just need to speak in your normal voice."

"Th-Thank you Enma." She started tearing up.

"It was nothing." I could feel my face heating up while I felt a cold glare on the back of my neck.

I turned around and saw Hiyoko slowly sliding her finger across her neck. **Crap, I always pissed someone off.** I went back to facing forward and pretended not to feel Hiyoko burning her stare into the back of my neck. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I saw Togami impatiently tapping his shoe against the ground in the center of the park. I looked right behind him and saw a round black ball with the same red eye as Monokuma. There was a timer underneath it. **21 days...3 hours...and 42 minutes?**

"Finally, you decided to join me. For skinny people, you're rather slow." Togami shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey! You're the one who sped off." Souda reminded him.

"Because I walk with a purpose, that's why I got here so fast. I now know you all don't care about our situation."

"We do, but we didn't know this..." Sonia gestured to the timer. "Was the reason."

"It looks like a clock. I wonder what's it counting down to." Hinata thought out loud.

"That wasn't here last night," Koyo recalled.

"I found it went I was walking around the island this morning. I figured I would share it with you all." Togami answered.

"Monokuma must've installed it when we all were asleep," Ms. Yukizome figured out after thinking for a minute.

"So what does this timer mean?" Peko glanced around the group.

"The possibilities are as endless infinity." Tanaka sighed before feeding one of his hamsters a piece of bread.

"It seems you all have another mystery on your hands. I'm glad that I'm not apart of it." Teruteru nervously chuckled. "Who would've thought you all would be thrown into a killing game?"

 **That's one way of dealing with the situation, but is it really healthy?**

"You're delusional Teruteru." Fuyuhiko facepalmed.

"He'll come around eventually."Komaeda laughed.

"Back to the matter at hand, is it possible that we're facing a bomb?" Nekomaru clenched his fist.

"A-A BOMB?" Souda shrieked in an almost high pitched voice.

"Why are you screaming? Aren't you use to this kind of thing?" Akane nibbled on the rib she brought along.

"No, I build cars and engines! I'm not a bomb expert!"

"Pity, you could've disarmed it and freed us of a worry." Sonia sighed.

"My sincerest apologies!"

"Wimp..." Hiyoko scoffed.

"It's okay Souda. You twied youw hawdest." Usami came up behind Souda to pat him on the back.

"AHHH!" Everyone but me, Ms. Yukizome and Koyo screamed at the sight of Usami, who was now half white and half pink and in a diaper. **Did we miss something?**

"It's just Usami. Why are you all scream like it's a ghost." Koyo rolled his eyes.

"Because it is a ghost! Monokuma shot Monomi until she was cotton!" Ibuki screamed.

"Monomi has spares, so she can keep coming back." Ms. Yukizome informed the group.

"Can you not use the wowd 'spawes'? It demeaning." Monomi whimpered.

"Your timing is impressive. Answer me this." Togami completely dismissed the rabbit's feelings. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"Huh? Kyaaaaa! How on earth did that get there?!" Monomi screamed.

"She's just as surprised as us when we say it," Akane stated while waving around the bone in her hand.

"So she useless." Togami turned his back to the stuffed rabbit. "What about you Ms. Yukizome?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just as confused as the rest of you." Ms. Yukizome answered while feeling slightly disappointed in herself.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly do you know about our situation? When Monomi first saw you, she acted as if you weren't supposed to be here."

"I remember the first three months of school when you all were freshmen. I know that for certain. I remember it like it was yesterday, but it cuts off after that. The only other thing I remember is the message I received."

"A message? What did it say?" Hinata sounded too interested in the message.

"The Hope Shards are the key to them leaving." Ms. Yukizome recalled. "That was repeated over and over."

"I see. Then, that explains why you want us to get along." Togami paused to think. "I'll brainstorm ideas behind the clock and Ms. Yukizome's message. You all are free to collect Hope Shards."

"That does make sense. If Ms. Yukizome is telling the truth, we can leave as a group and beat Monokuma." Sonia pumped herself up.

"Oh ho ho! Now that something I can get behind." Teruteru smiled.

"This is might be harder than we originally thought." Mahiru sweatdropped when she saw blood dripping from Teruteru's nose.

"Are we done here? I have things to do." Fuyuhiko huffed.

"Yes, do as you please." Togami waved him off.

"Let's go Enma."

"Yeah," I nodded before turning to Mikan. "I'll meet you at your cabin."

"R-Right! I'll se-see you there." The nurse smiled before rushing ahead.

"Oh Enma, I didn't know you had a thing for Mikan." Teruteru nudged my shoulder.

"I don't; it's-" I tried answering.

"What's wrong with Mikan, huh? She's perfectly fine!" Mahiru completely misunderstood the situation.

"There's nothing wrong with Mikan, she's-"

"Those curves are divine aren't they." Teruteru gave a dirty smile.

"I wasn't paying attention that. I-"

" Don't you dare say there's something wrong with Mikan." the photographer warned me.

"Are you done being retarded?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Mikan was gonna fit Enma's wounds in her cabin."

"Oh...Why does Mikan have to be one who fixed your wounds? You're a man, aren't you? Do it yourself, Enma!"

"Are you fucking serious right now? Mikan is a professional nurse! Why wouldn't he go to her first?!"

"He can do that himself! Don't overwork Mikan!"

"Overwork Mikan?! I'll-"

"Umm Fuyuhiko...Mahiru... let's just stop here. I need to meet up with Mikan. I already made plans with her." Enma interrupted their fight. I started to walk away with Fuyuhiko in tow. **This is the third girl I pissed off. Hopefully, things will end well with Mikan.**

We headed back to the first island's cabins. There, I could visibly see Mikan giggling to herself.

 _Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, is waiting for you?_

 _ **I wanna hang out with her**_ _/ Ditch her_

Enma: Hey Mikan, are you ready?

Mikan: I-I'm ready! Let's go inside.

Enma: So where do we begin?

I looked around for a possible spot to sit.

Mikan: I need to change your bandages, so can you remove your shirt? They should be dirty.

Enma: They might fall off. I did shower with them on.

Mikan: You wh-what?!

Fuyuhiko: It's not a big deal, right?

Mikan: Th-This is bad! Enma, take your shirt off right now. You might get an infection.

Enma: Really?

I slipped my shirt over my head and laid it on her couch. Like I said, the bandages fell right off. Mikan instructed me to sit on the bed. The nurse started cleaning all of my wounds.

Fuyuhiko: Mikan, can you explain it to us? How could Enma get an infection from that?

Mikan: It's because germs and bacteria grow in wet places. That's why you have to clean your bathroom occasionally, or you'll have mold growing everywhere. It's the same way with a wound but much faster. You take a shower, but you need to change the bandage immediately. I wouldn't mind it if you didn't though.

Enma: What was that Mikan?

Mikan: No-Nothing!

Fuyuhiko: Did say you want him to get an infection?

Enma: Mikan!

Mikan: I'm sorry!

Enma: Wh-Why would you want something like that for a patient?

Mikan: It's because you're my patient.

Fuyuhiko: That doesn't make sense.

Enma: I thought a nurse was supposed to care for their patients.

Mikan: It's just...It's just that I like caring for people. It gives me a purpose and some pow-power.

Fuyuhiko: You're after power? The fuck...

Mikan: I kn-know I'm weak. When I caring for other people who are weaker than me, I feel strong. I'm sorry!

Enma: Because someone's depending on you?

Mikan: Yes! I'm sorry for being this way!

Enma: Mikan, you don't have to apologize. You're not committing any crimes.

Mikan: Huh?

She stopped reaching for the wrap of bandages in her first aid kit.

Enma: I mean. You're just making yourself feel better.

Fuyuhiko: Unless, you're making your patients sick on purpose.

Enma: Fuyuhiko! Why would you say that?!

Mikan: Th-That's probably illegal, and I-I wouldn't survive in juvie.

Fuyuhiko: Just checking.

Mikan glanced at Fuyuhiko for a moment before she finished bandaging my waist. She made the bandage tight enough to stay in place but not tight enough to hinder my walking.

Enma: Thank you again, Mikan.

Mikan: I-It was nothing. I like doing this kind of operation.

Fuyuhiko: It wasn't much of an operation.

Enma: Let Mikan have this. She didn't have to do this. Thank you, Mikan. We'll see you later.

I grabbed my shirt off the couch and put it back on.

Fuyuhiko: Whatever. Bye Mikan.

Mikan: U-Um! Thank you for hanging out with me, Fuyuhiko and Enma!

We waved goodbye as we exited her cabin.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **MIKAN TSUMIKI: 2**

"She counts that as hanging out?" Fuyuhiko pointed back at the cabins while we finally headed back to the hotel for food.

"I guess it meant a lot to her." I shrugged.

"Her self-esteem is as shitty as your self-esteem, maybe worse."

"Hey!"

"Oh good morning Fuyuhiko! Enma!" Sonia shouted from behind us.

 _Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, is calling you?_

 _ **Hang out for a bit**_ _/ Runaway_

Enma: Sonia?

Sonia: I am glad to find the two of you and chained together, no less.

Fuyuhiko: We've been like this since the first day.

Sonia: I remember. Oh yes, I have a question for the two of you.

Enma: Really? Already?

Sonia: Yes. I did some personal research when I was coming to Japan. I heard rumors of Yakuza and Mafia Bosses wearing tattoos of their family's symbol.

Fuyuhiko: Where the fuck do you even get that information?

Sonia: Oh so it is true?! Can I see them?!

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck?! NO!

Enma: Sonia, think about what you're asking us. You want us to strip in broad daylight.

Sonia: Should we go somewhere more private?

Fuyuhiko: God no, that's not the point! We're not doing it!

Sonia: I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!

I felt a weird breeze right after Sonia spoke.

Enma: Huh...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Fuyuhiko: What the fuck? Sonia, did you do this shit!?

Somehow, Fuyuhiko and I were stripped down completely, with our shirts on the floor and pants and boxers around our ankles. Sonia took this opportunity to check us for any signs of tattoos. We quickly tried to get dressed before anyone else saw the three of us.

Enma: Sonia, how did you do that?

Sonia: I had always had this power. When someone would not submit to my family, I would that.

Fuyuhiko: That doesn't mean you get to use that on us!

Sonia: I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I, how you say, did it out of habit.

Enma: Habit?

Sonia: Did I use it wrong?

Enma: No, how often do you do this kind of stuff?

Sonia: Once every other day, I would have to do it for my country.

Fuyuhiko: What's up with the girls here and manipulation?!

Sonia: Huh?

Enma: It's nothing. Sonia, you do know how dangerous that power is, right?

Sonia: I know. I will refrain from using it here if you would like.

Fuyuhiko: Please, that would be fucking great.

Enma: Thank you. Oh Sonia, did you find what you were looking for?

Sonia: Yes, I found the tattoo on your back, and Fuyuhiko has his tattoo on his right butt cheek.

Enma:...

Fuyuhiko:...Fuck this, Let's go eat Enma.

Fuyuhiko just yanked me away from Sonia without much of an official warning.

Enma: Hey wait! Bye, Sonia.

Sonia: I will, how you say, seeya later?

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SONIA:2**

 _A/N: I'm open for Free Time suggestion. I'll take anyone except the teacher, Sonia and Mikan for this arc._


	10. Target 10: Secrets Coming to the Light!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Nasha Rei-Kun: You gotta wait until the second arc for Mahiru to get what she deserves. That's when people start being put in their place._

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _Sonia: I know. I will refrain from using it here if you would like._

 _Fuyuhiko: Please, that would be fucking great._

 _Enma: Thank you. Oh Sonia, did you find what you were looking for?_

 _Sonia: Yes, I found the tattoo on your back, and Fuyuhiko has his tattoo on his right butt cheek._

 _Enma:..._

 _Fuyuhiko:...Fuck this, Let's go eat Enma._

 _Fuyuhiko just yanked me away from Sonia without much of an official warning._

 _Enma: Hey wait! Bye, Sonia._

 _Sonia: I will, how you say, seeya later?_

 _ **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**_

 _ **SONIA:2**_

Fuyuhiko and I entered the hotel and went straight upstairs. Fuyuhiko didn't bother stopping to say hi to Chiaki who was playing on the same arcade game. **I kinda want to see someone beat her high score if that's even possible.** Fuyuhiko lead me to the kitchen, and I, somehow, managed to headbutt Peko. I rubbed my forehead while Fuyuhiko helped Peko back on her feet.

 _Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, is front of you._

 _ **I guess we can hang out**_ _/Leave, she might be pissed_

Enma: Sorry Peko, I didn't see you there.

Peko: It is alright. I should have been more careful. What are you two planning on doing here?

Fuyuhiko: We haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving.

Peko: I'll prepare something for you um...Fuyuhiko?

 **She paused. I swear she did.**

Fuyuhiko: Yes... that's my name. We can handle this.

Enma: Yeah, I'm sure the two of us can manage to make something.

Fuyuhiko:You can help if you really want.

Peko: Thank you.

She bowed as if it was out of pure instinct. The swordswoman backed into the kitchen and pulled every possible ingredient out of the fridge. I came up behind her and saw that she was avoiding the milk, so I pulled it out myself.

Enma: Got any idea of what we can make?

Peko: Well what do you two want to eat? The time is 5:05 pm, so it is a bit too late for breakfast.

Fuyuhiko: How about lunch? It's a bit early for dinner, don't you think?

Peko: I agree.

Enma: But can we honestly saw we'll come back up here before we go to sleep?

As if I just offended Peko, she grabbed for her bamboo sword, but Fuyuhiko grabbed her arm before she could hit me.

Enma: Yo-You know what. I'm fin-fine with lunch.

Fuyuhiko: Don't start stuttering. Peko, you can't go around swinging your sword every time someone disagrees with you.

 **But I disagreed with you, Fuyuhiko.**

Peko: Youn-You're right. I apologize Enma.

Enma: Were you about to say 'young'?

Peko: No, what would make you think that?

Fuyuhiko: The lack of food must be making you hallucinate.

Enma: I guess. How about we make some sandwiches and fries?

Fuyuhiko: Anything will work at this point.

Enma: I'll work on the fries.

Peko: I'll make the sandwiches. That covers everything, right?

Fuyuhiko: That leaves me with nothing!

Enma: It's okay. You can fix the drinks.

I poured the oil in the pot on the stove. I lit the fire.

Fuyuhiko: Fine...

Peko: What do you want on your sandwich?

Enma: Um...Just give me the same thing Fuyuhiko is having.

Peko nodded and turned around to make the sandwiches. **She didn't even ask Fuyuhiko what he wanted.** I glanced at her one more time before going over to the fridge with Fuyuhiko. I grabbed the curly fries out of the freezer while the small sifted through the drinks. I poured the fries in, careful not let the hot grease hit anyone.

Fuyuhiko: There's some ice tea if y'all want that.

Peko: I'm okay with whatever youn-you pick.

 **She did it again.**

Enma:...I'm alright with that. The fries shouldn't take long.

Peko: Okay...Enma, I have a question.

Enma: Huh? Um okay.

Peko: What is Koyo to you?

Fuyuhiko: What kind of question is that?

Enma: Koyo, he's a childhood friend of mine. I care about him.

Peko: I see, thank you.

Fuyuhiko: He says this, knowing damn well Koyo doesn't respect him.

Enma: I can't help with that. He only respects girls.

Fuyuhiko: I guess Peko is lucky. He's a dick.

Enma: The fries are done.

I managed to divide the fries among the three of us without burning myself. Fuyuhiko took three glasses and a pitcher of iced tea with him as we left the kitchen. The three of us sat a table with a view of the entrance to the hotel. Peko helped Fuyuhiko pour the drinks. I took a bite out of the sandwich.

Enma: Wow, this sandwich is amazing.

Fuyuhiko: Yeah, this is great.

Peko: Thank you.

Enma: How did you know Fuyuhiko would like it? I mean you didn't even ask him what he wanted.

Peko:...

Fuyuhiko:...

Enma: Did I say something wrong?

Koyo: You surely know how to make people uncomfortable in the end.

Enma: Koyo, what are you doing here?

Koyo: I wanted a snack, but it seems something interesting is happening.

Enma: Peko?

Fuyuhiko: Will you two leave her the fuck alone!?

Enma: Fuyuhiko?

Fuyuhiko: You're acting she's on fucking trial.

Koyo: So why are acting hysterical? Peko should be one defending herself in the end. Unless, you two are hiding something.

Fuyuhiko: Tch!

Enma: Do you know Peko?

Fuyuhiko:...

Peko:...

Koyo: There's something that's bothering me. It's probably nothing, but I have to ask. Why would the Kuzuryuu clan allow Fuyuhiko to go to school alone?

Enma: That's...That's a good question actually. Adel didn't even trust me to go alone.

Fuyuhiko: Probably because you're a fucking pussy.

Peko: This conversation is pointless. Cease this speculation at once.

Koyo: I'm sorry, but there are too many questions that would be left unanswered if we did that in the end.

Enma: He's right. You two are being weird.

Fuyuhiko: Because you two dipshits are interrogating us like we committed a crime!

Peko: This is your last warning.

Enma: Fuyuhiko...Peko if you just explain everything then we'll stop.

Fuyuhiko: I-I can't..if I do...if I do...Peko can't have a normal life!

Peko: Young master!

Enma and Koyo: YOUNG MASTER?!

Fuyuhiko: Peko, wh-why did you say that? I told you not to call me that!

Enma: S-So, you two do know each other?

Koyo: That's-That's an interesting nickname.

Fuyuhiko: Goddamnit Peko. Why did you have to say that name? You could've had a normal high school life.

Peko: I apologize.

Enma: She can still have a normal one. I mean we're not gonna treat her differently.

Fuyuhiko: What?!

Koyo: For once, Enma is right. Only an idiot would judge a person based on their occupation. Peko is still classmate to me.

Monokuma: Upupup! Listen up kiddos! I've been working hard all day to make a late night recreation activity for you all, so it's mandatory for you all to come. That includes you too, cleaning lady!

Enma: How did he even do that? There's no TV in here.

Peko: Another question we won't get an answer to. Let us see what he has planned for us.

Fuyuhiko: Fuck! I didn't even get to eat my food.

Koyo: Don't complain. You can bring the food with you in the end.

Peko: Sounds like a plan.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **PEKO PEKOYAMA: 2**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU: 2**

The four of us left the hotel with food and water in our hands to the middle island. Somehow, we were the last to arrives. I noticed a stage in front of the statue.

"You took your poor sweet time as always," Togami stated while looking down at us.

"We didn't eat today, so we had to make dinner." Fuyuhiko lied.

"I see. Your tardiness is excused, enjoy your food." Togami turned his back to us and left.

"What's the stage for? Is that what Monokuma was talking about?" I said in between bites.

"Yep!" Monokuma appeared out of thin air in a suit and tie. "OH, you even brought food with you to enjoy the show; that's smart of you!"

"A show! Ibuki wanna see a comedy!" Ibuki cheered.

"Upupup! It's a two-man comedy stand-up routine."

"But you're a robot bear. Who would even be foolish enough do a routine with you?" Togami questioned.

" My pathetic sister, Monomi!" Monokuma

"What? How did this happen?!" Monomi seemed to be shocked to find herself in a pink frilly dress.

Monokuma pushed her onto the stage and began the stand-up. **What does he have planned? It's Monokuma. He can't be doing this for the fun of it.**

"Hello, this is the Monokuma Big Laugh Show!" Monokuma smiled. "I'm Monokuma!"

"I'm...Monomi."

"And we're the Monobearz!"

"Umm...what wre supposed to do? You nevew gave me the woutine..." Monomi whimpered.

"Easy, I'm going to read your mind! I even made your job simple, stay truthful!"

"Whaaat! That's invasion of pwivacy." Monokuma punched her in the stomach and ignored her complaints.

"Let's start with something easy! You think you're the teacher!"

"How did you-"

"I got another one! You can't write!"

"That's obvious. She's a rabbit!" Souda shouted.

"The audience needs to hush before I get mad." Monokuma showed off his claws as a threat.

"Umm...shouldn't we finish the show?" Monomi turned Monokuma's attention away from us.

"Of course! Who knew you could be a good little sister?"

"What? I'm always a good pewson!"

"No, you're not! We both know you can be very selfish if you want!"

"Since when?!" **This isn't much a show.**

"Since you stole all their memories!" **I'm sorry...what?!**

"You shouldn't have known that!"

"Hinata was on the right track when he kept asking how y'all got here. That's because she took your memories since your first day at Hope's Peak Academy."

"Please stop!" Monomi was on the verge of crying.

"Y'all lost years of memories! She even erased one of the two student traitors' memories. Ah, that was really damaging my conscious. I'm so glad to get that off my chest." Monokuma sounded almost proud of his actions. **God, they're both horrible! I hate both of them.** " I gotta split now! Monomi the stage is yours!"

"Wh-What is going on?!" Ms. Yukizome gasped.

"Memory loss..." Togami clicked his tongue. "Someone grab that rabbit!"

No one moved. They were too shocked from Monokuma's most recent news. Monomi took this time to chance to escape into the forest which made Togami sigh in disappointment. Once everyone recovered, Togami started up the conversation.

"Is this really possible? Could we all be facing amnesia?"

"Ha...haha. This can't be right." Ibuki chuckled halfheartedly. "Yesterday was Ibuki's first day at Hope's Peak."

"I think you're forgetting a crucial piece of information. Ms. Yukizome testimony." Chiaki remained calm.

"That's right. She was our teacher for the first three months." Sonia recalled.

"Monokuma did mention that there are two student traitors," Nekomaru added in.

"She might know my talent?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, Ms. Yukizome...who wasn't in our class?" Togami raised an eyebrow.

"That's the thing. Hajime was in Hope's Peak Academy reserve course for normal students who wanted go to Hope's Peak." The former Ultimate answered worryingly.

"So I never had a talent..." Hinata sighed.

"Then, how did he get passed the gates? Someone must've stopped him what he was doing." Akane asked.

"You seemed to forget that we all just woke up in front of the classroom door." Tanaka reminded her.

"Is that all?" Togami asked for a possible conclusion.

"No...No, there's one thing I still don't understand myself." Ms. Yukizome shook her head. "I've been trying to understand how it's possible, but I have nothing."

"Ms. Yukizome, what are you talking about?" Peko asked.

"We're missing a student."

"Missing a student?" Souda gripped his beanie while looking completely confusion.

"There's more..."

"What else could there be said?!"

"Who are you, Togami Byakuya? I've never seen you before in my life."


	11. Target 11: Shots At Your Trust!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _So I never had a talent..." Hinata sighed._

" _Then, how did he get passed the gates? Someone must've stopped him what he was doing." Akane asked._

" _You seemed to forget that we all just woke up in front of the classroom door." Tanaka reminded her._

" _Is that all?" Togami asked for a possible conclusion._

" _No...No, there's one thing I still don't understand myself." Ms. Yukizome shook her head. "I've been trying to understand how it's possible, but I have nothing."_

" _Ms. Yukizome, what are you talking about?" Peko asked._

" _We're missing a student."_

" _Missing a student?" Souda gripped his beanie while looking completely confusion._

" _There's more..."_

" _What else could there be said?!"_

" _Who are you, Togami Byakuya? I've never seen you before in my life."_

"To-Togami isn't a student here? Then, th-that means..." I was beyond shell shocked. I could barely accept the whole memory loss thing. **Could Togami be one of the traitors then? If he's not a student, then what is he?**

"I am not a traitor; I can promise you that." Togami was all too calm about his secret being exposed.

"Then, who are you?!" Akane shouted, ready to be the answer out of him if she had to.

"That's a question I can't answer. It's too complicated."

"Too complicated?" Fuyuhiko folded his arms. "It's a question about your identity."

"I am aware of that."

"Then, who are you?"

"The answer is too complicated. Just trust me."

"Trust you?! We barely know each other! How are we supposed to trust you?!" Souda shouted while glaring at the large man.

"Maybe we should tie Togami up and interrogate him in the morning?" Nekomaru suggested.

"I could use my forest flame as a rope in the end," Koyo smirked.

"Is this really necessary?" Togami rolled his eyes. "I've already said that I can't answer your questions."

"Togami, you're asking us to trust a person who was never in our class nor attended Hope's Peak Academy. That is already , Monokuma appears and tell us that we have two traitors in our group." Peko explained. "I'm sorry, but you need to start answering our questions."

"I think you guys got it wrong." Chiaki countered. " It's true that Togami may not be a student, but we can't allow fear and suspicion to rule our minds. If anything we should continue to trust Togami, he's tried his best to maintain order and spot out important details. If we trust Monokuma's word over Togami's, wouldn't we be siding against one of few we're trying to befriend?"

"..." **Where did she hide all that philosophy? That was amazing.**

"I think that makes sense."

"Awww! Chiaki, that was so sweet." Ibuki lifted her off the ground with a hug.

"Hey, it getting kinda late, doncha think?" Akane looked the night sky.

"Yea, Akane is right." Komaeda chuckled. "We should restart the conversation tomorrow morning."

"Then, it's settled. It's time to go to sleep, students." Ms. Yukizome clapped her hands together.

With that command in our heads, we all headed back to our cabins. Fuyuhiko and I were the way back of the group while Togami led the group. **I know Chiaki had a good point, but I can't help to think about who Togami really is. Could he really be the Ultimate Affluent Progeny or someone else? Maybe the traitor? Ugh! Monokuma is adding too many questions and mysteries. Why would he even need to out the traitors like that but not tell us who they are? It doesn't even make sense.**

"Enma, we're at your cabin now." Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Shit, why the hell are you thinking so hard?"

"All these mysteries and secrets are getting the best of me," I admitted while opening my door. "It's like we're apart of something that was never explained to us."

"You're right about that. Shit's escalating." Fuyuhiko took his shirt off and sat on the bed with me.

"I wish we could just get some answers." I did the same with my shirt.

"Upupupup! This is Monokuma speaking. It is 10 pm, so it's time to sleep kiddies! Have some despairing dreams for me! If you can't sleep tonight, I want you to think about this. If you can get away with murder, I'll restore your memories and ship you back to the mainland. Now, that's a promise!" Monokuma's late night broadcast ended with that message stuck in my head. **I have to kill someone if I want answers?**

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Fuyuhiko growled at the TV.

"That's not even an option for either of us." I shook my head. "I can't leave while knowing Koyo had to die."

"Yeah, I don't need Peko dying because of me, but I can't say that for the rest."

"You mean that everyone else might've watched it too?"

"...Yeah, let's go with that." Fuyuhiko avoided looking at me and got underneath the sheets. "Goodnight Enma."

"Goodnight Fuyuhiko," I said before letting exhaustion take over.

 **Eight hours later...**

 _Upupup...Everything in the dark will come to the light, and that's when you'll despair once again._

 **Huh? What was that voice right now?** As if I just shocked, I was completely awake, but I felt wet. **A cold sweat?** I looked over at Fuyuhiko who sleeping completely fine. **I guess I was just having a bad dream.**

"Should I go back to sleep?" I thought out loud. **I can't leave the bed since Fuyuhiko is still asleep.**

 _Click! Snap!_

I was momentarily blinded by a bright light. I rubbed my eyes until I could see again. I heard my door click while whoever escaped. **Was that a camera?**

"Why can't anything be normal?" I sighed.

"Upupup! Good morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day! Remember that my offer from last night still stands." Monokuma's morning broadcast played rather quickly.

"Fuyuhiko, wake up. It's time to get up." I shook him until he groaned.

"Shit...It's morning already." The small gangster rubbed his eye.

"Yeah, the morning announcement already played."

"Shit, it's another shitty day." Fuyuhiko groaned as we got out of the bed and over to the dresser.

We grabbed our clothes and headed over to the bathroom.

 _25 minutes later..._

"That was a good shower." Fuyuhiko stretched as we walked out the bathroom, cleaned and dressed.

"Yeah, but it's really tight in the shower and kinda awkward," I answered.

"Eh, Monokuma can't keep us chained up forever."

"Upup! Wanna bet on it?" Monokuma snickered as he snuck up behind up.

"How long have you been there?!" **Was he watching us shower?**

"Don't worry I just came. I don't want to see your bits." Monokuma answered.

"Bigger than what you got." Fuyuhiko scoffed.

"My ears! My purity! It's gone!" Monokuma covered his ears.

"What fucking purity?! You're trying to kill all of us!"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not forcing you to kill anyone. Don't put that on me!"

"Then, let us go!"

"No deal, I stand by the rules. Upupup! I'm turning into Ishimaru."

"Ishi...maru? Who's that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"The first one to be executed in- upupup I almost let a spoiler slip. Maybe we'll see someone act like him." Monokuma snickered again before disappearing into thin air.

"That was weird. Who do you think Ishimaru is?" I asked the gangster.

"The wording you're looking for is 'who do you think was this Ishimaru guy?'" Fuyuhiko corrected me. "Monokuma said something about Ishimaru getting executed."

"Like how he said he'll execute someone if they don't win the trial?"

"Shit, I don't know. That bear is batshit crazy." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and then pointed to the door. "Let's go already. I'm not waiting until the afternoon to eat again."

"True, I don't think I can do that again." I rubbed my stomach and hear a faint growl. "Let's go."

The two of us exited my cabin and walked the the pool to get to the hotel. Chiaki was on her usual arcade game. I said hi to her, but she was too engrossed in the game to notice me. I didn't try any to go any further, we just went upstairs. Everyone was here except Peko, Souda, Chiaki, and Nekomaru.

"Hey, everyone," I whispered and gave a quick wave.

"Okay, almost every guy is here. I can start my interrogation." Mahiru grinned while giving off a bad vibe.

"Interrogation?"

"Yes, interrogation. I've tolerated a lot of stuff, but I won't tolerate thieves."

"What exactly have you tolerated? You snapped at Enma for asking Mikan to help change his bandages." Fuyuhiko folded his arms.

"O-Oh yeah, I nee-need to change your bandages today." Mikan stuttered. "I can do it now. Th-There's a first aid kit in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mikan." I blushed. **I was bound to be shirtless around everyone.** I pulled my shirt over my head and sat down, so Mikan could start working again.

"Oooo! Is Enma stripping again?" Sonia's eyes lit up. "I wish to see your tattoo again."

"That was a one-time thing, Sonia," I answered. "Besides, that wasn't even with consent."

"What is Sonia talking about?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"Enma and Fuyuhiko-" Sonia began, but Fuyuhiko interrupted her.

"It's nothing important. Sonia just overstepped her boundary." Fuyuhiko ended with a cough.

"How dare you interrupt a princess?!" Souda screamed while everyone else trailed behind him. Peko had to stop herself from grabbing her wooden sword.

"But I is in the wrong," Sonia said. "I made them show me their tattoos by stripping completely."

"..."

"Oh ho ho! You dog." Teruteru nudged Fuyuhiko's shoulders.

"DO YOU WANT TO LOSE A FINGER?!" Fuyuhiko's threat wasn't as threatening as usually because he couldn't stop blushing.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Mahiru shook her as if we were in the wrong. "You can't force Sonia to take blame your actions. That's deplorable."

"Are you fucking deaf? We're the victims."

"Sonia's too innocent to do something that wrong. You two are the ones who should be responsible."

"It's on my electroID. I can show the time we spent together." Sonia offered.

"No! Enough people have seen me naked! I'm not letting this chick see me too."

"ONLY A PERSON THAT HAS SOMETHING TO HIDE WOULD MAKE AN EXCUSE LIKE THAT!" Mahiru shouted in Fuyuhiko's face.

"WOMAN! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! SONIA ISN'T EVEN INNOCENT! HAVE YOU HEARD THE SHIT SHE'S INTO?!" Fuyuhiko shot back.

"DON'T DISRESPECT SONIA LIKE THAT! SHE'S A PRINCESS!" Souda decided to join the argument.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mahiru and Fuyuhiko said in perfect union.

"HEY!" Ms. Yukizome shouted to get everyone's attention. "I'll watch the video just to end this debate and so we move on."

The former Ultimate grabbed the electroID from Sonia and sat as far away from us as possible. **The video should be short; it felt like it happened so fast.** Ms. Yukizome blushed and then looked at Sonia for a moment.

"That was...inappropriate." Ms. Yukizome sighed. "Sonia, please, don't do that again."

"I understand. I've already apologized." Sonia bowed.

"Now, let's move on." Koyo eyed the photographer. "Mahiru, you have the floor."

"Isn't Togami suppose to saying that?" Hajime pointed to our large leader.

"Togami hasn't said a single word since he's arrived."

"Who cares? Let's get on with this." Hiyoko whined. "I'm bored and hungry. I'm going to the kitchen for juice."

"HIyoko's right." Mahiru slammed her hand the table. "Who stole my camera last night?! Confess!"

"Someone stole your camera?" I asked as Mikan finished patching me up.

"Yes! I woke up this morning and saw my camera missing. NOW WHO TOOK IT?"

"Wait, someone broke into your room just for a camera? What the hell?" Akane's jaw dropped.

"That weird...You were completely defenseless, but they only took a camera?" Chiaki thought.

"What's the point of all that?" Souda huffed.

"Took take pictures..." I realized but my stomach's growl covered it.

"Really Enma..." Mahiru sighed. "You couldn't hold it in."

"I guess we can eat and then finish the discussion." Ms. Yukizome decided.

Teruteru came out of the kitchen with a huge plate of pancakes. Before Akane grab the entire plate, our teacher divided the pancakes evenly between everyone. We thanked Teruteru for the food and dug in.

"Wow, this is really good." Nekomaru complimented the Ultimate Chef.

"Well, this is what I d best." Teruteru winked.

After two or three pancakes, I could feel my heart racing. **Huh? Wh-What's happening?  
** "My heart..." I clutched my shirt.

"Shit! Where did this energy coming from." Fuyuhiko's chuckled didn't match the seriousness in his voice.

"I don't know, but this is amazing." Mikan giggled as she rocked in her seat.

"Teruteru...what did you do to those pancakes?" Ms. Yukizome looked like she was having a full-on panic attack.

"Pretty stars..." Teruteru's red eyes were glued to the wooden ceiling.

"This is bad. I want more." Sonia jumped on the table and devoured the remaining pancakes.

At this point, most people were asleep or just staring off into space. **I'm losing my mind. I can't even see clearly.** I saw a human shaped body with a red eye holding gray and sparkling coming towards another person. **Is this my imagination? I...can't tell...anymore.**

 _8 hours later..._

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Ugh...It's too early to be shouting." I groaned as I got off the floor.

"En-Enma, the-there's-" Mikan couldn't find the right words, so she just frantically pointed at a spot behind the table.

Fuyuhiko was still asleep as was everyone else, so I set Fuyuhiko over my shoulder and checked the spot out. **Th-This can't be real.** I grabbed my mouth to prevent vomit from coming up. **Oh god, the pancakes are coming back.**

"A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our class trial." Monokuma's voice rang throughout the dining room.

"Wh-Who would want Teruteru dead?" I couldn't take my eyes off of his corpse.

 **Someone actually sliced open his throat. If that wasn't enough, they stabbed him repeatedly.**

"En-Enma, what do we do now?" Mikan began to panic. "Everyone's as-asleep and Teruteru is dead."

"I know one thing." I gave Teruteru's body one more look and activated my Hyper Dying Will. "The killer is not going to win this trial. Let's get everyone ready to win this!"

 _A/N: So Teruteru was the first person to die this time. If you wanna leave a comment about who could be the killer, you can leave a review._


	12. Target 12: Teruteru's Room Gonna Burn!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our class trial." Monokuma's voice rang throughout the dining room._

" _Wh-Who would want Teruteru dead?" I couldn't take my eyes off of his corpse._

 _ **Someone actually sliced open his throat. If that wasn't enough they stabbed him repeatedly.**_

" _En-Enma, what do we do now?" Mikan began to panic. "Everyone's as-asleep and Teruteru is dead."_

" _I know one thing." I gave Teruteru's body one more look and activated my Hyper Dying Will. "The killer is not going to win this trial. Let's get everyone ready to win this!"_

"Wh-what? Where do we eve-even start?" Mikan asked as I closed Teruteru's eyes.

"With this beautiful addition to your investigation!" Monokuma appeared with an envelope in his paws. "Upupup! I like to call it 'The Monokuma File #1. It's really what the fifth one in existence, but it's the first one you've ever gotten."

"Wait, someone really did kill Teruteru?"

"Duh, the corpse is right in front of you, and the killer is in this very room."

"Oh God..." I sighed.

"Good luck kiddos." Monokuma left the envelope on the table.

I slowly opened it and read the paper that was inside.

Victim: Teruteru Hanamura

The body was found on the top floor of Future Hotel. The time of death was around 8:30 am. His throat was slashed with a sharp weapon and repeatedly stabbing in the abdomen. There're traces of an illegal substance and prescription medicine in his system when he died.

 **Ammunition 1: Monokuma File #1:** It's a little bit helpful, but it doesn't specify what was in our systems.

 **Ammunition 2: Odd Corpse Discovery Announcement:** It takes three people for the body discovery announcement to sound, but Mikan was the only one awake.

"That's a lot to take in," Mikan stated.

"What's a lot?" Komaeda decided to join us, but he looked down and saw Teruteru. "Jesus Christ! Thi-This can't be. An Ultimate died?"

"Komaeda, I know this is a lot to take in, but we have a piece together what happened." I comforted him.

"I understand. I won't let despair of Teruteru's death stop us." Komaeda smiled.

"Okay, let's wake everyone up first. Mikan, I want you to cover the body for the time" I ordered while pinching Fuyuhiko's cheek. "It's time to wake up Fuyuhiko."

"Shit, my face hurts." The Ultimate Yakuza groaned. I ignored his complaints and went over to next person.

"Hey, Koyo...Peko...Togami...It's bout time to wake."

"Nekomaru...Akane...Hiyoko...We re-really need to wake up."

"Hajime...Chiaki... Souda...Ms. Yukizome...Now's not the time to be sleeping."

"Mahiru...Tanaka...Ibuki...Sonia...Come on wake up."

One by one, they all woke up. Well, everyone except Sonia was awake.

"Why isn't Sonia waking up Oh god, is she dead too?" Komaeda took a step back.

"No, I-I think she's in something similar to a coma. She must've consumed a lot of whatever in the pancakes." Mikan answered.

"So she's like Sleeping Beauty at this point?"

"Ba-Basically."

"Hold on what did Komaeda say?" Ms. Yukizome halted the conversation.

"She's like Sleeping Beauty?" Komaeda repeated.

"No before that! You said 'too' as in someone else is dead."

"Oh yeah...someone is dead..." I hid my eyes behind my hair. "While everyone was knocked out, someone...someone killed Teruteru."

"This is not the time for jokes Enma! Teruteru can't be dead!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"You say it as if it's impossible for any of us to die." Komaeda smiled. "But Enma's right."

"Bastard why are you smiling?" Fuyuhiko grinded his teeth together.

"H-He's passed away while we're asleep. He wasn't even able t-to defend himself. He was too drugged" Mikan wiped her eyes.

"Wait, the killer didn't even leave a body?!" Hiyoko screamed.

"There is a body." I pulled the cloth off of his body for everyone to see.

"Oh shit! I think I'm gonna puke." Souda rushed into the kitchen.

"I know he was a pervert, but did he deserve this?" Mahiru gasped.

"He's walking through the Nine Gates now. I pray he has something to pass judgment." Tanaka paused to pray.

"We'll be walking through those gates if we don't win this trial," I added.

"Monokuma did mention a trial in the rules," Peko remembered. "So we're supposed to be investigating right?"

"That's what he said. I guess we split up and look for clues."

"I got that reference," Ibuki shouted.

"Hang on...When I play mystery games, there's always two people who watch over the major evidence." Chiaki added.

"You mean Teruteru right?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, if we all leave, then the culprit can mess with the crime scene."

"We'll need two people just to be safe." Ms. Yukizome thought before coming to a conclusion. "Hey Nekomaru and Akane, you two can watch the body."

"We're on it! Ain't nobody getting passed us." Akane promised while Nekomaru nodded behind her.

"Let's team up, so we can make up the time." I offered an idea. "Fuyuhiko and I will work together."

"Nekomaru and Akane are already together." Ms. Yukizome remembered. "I guess I'll watch over Sonia. I'll leave everything to you all."

"Peko and I will work together in the end." Koyo offered.

"I need help doing an autopsy, so can someone partner with me," Mikan claimed.

"I guess I can try. It's better than being paired with a guy at the time being." Mahiru answered. "Don't think I forgot about my camera, though."

"Aye, Ibuki! Wanna work together?" Souda said after considering the last three people.

"Let's do this! We're gonna win!"

"Hmm...Hajime, do you want to investigate together? We might be a good pairing." Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much help I could be."

"I'll be taking Togami if you nobody minds." Komaeda hooked his arm around Togami's arm.

"...Okay."

"Hey, that leaves me with this creep!" Hiyoko whined. "I wanna trade with someone."

"It would best if you do not anger me. I sense impurities coming from everyone in this room." Tanaka replied. "It is familiar to my soul. Let's discover what it is."

"So weird!" The small dancer complained while following Tanaka down the stairs.

 **Ammunition 3: Teruteru's System:** He was too drugged to know what was happening to himself.

"Fuyuhiko, let's check out the kitchen. There's bound to be something." I pointed to the door.

"Sure."

The kitchen was pretty messy when you first look at it. The floor was covered in broken eggs, spilled milk, and flour. I noticed some sandal prints in the flour. I checked out the container that had the batter. Fuyuhiko picked up a lump in the leftover batter. **It's a broken pill. Was this the prescription medicine that was in the Monokuma File?**

"Who would want to put a pill in the batter?" I questioned.

"This was definitely premeditated. They wanted to kill someone." Fuyuhiko commented. "But we all were asleep, so why not kill all of us and avoid the trial altogether?"

"That's a scary idea, but it was a possibility. I think Teruteru did something specifically to them"

"The dude was a pervert, so you think he tried something?"

"I might know what he did. What if he's the one who took Mahiru's camera?"

"There's only way to find out. Let's break into his fucking room!"

"Fuyuhiko! We can't do that!"

"Why not? We don't have restrictions."

"But breaking and entering?"

"Done it before. I know what to do." Fuyuhiko pulled me out the kitchen and all the way to the cabin. We stopped in front of Teruteru's door.

 **Ammunition 4: Spiked Batter:** While Teruteru wasn't looking, someone must've spiked the batter. This was definitely premeditated.

 **Ammunition 5: Footprints:** The mess was there when Teruteru was cooking, so the culprit must've run through the mess and left a footprint.

 **Ammunition 6: Broken Pill:** This must be the prescription medicine that Monokuma mentioned in the file, but what was the illegal substance?

"Fuyuhiko, we can't break down the door. That's wrong." Enma warned him.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

"Upupup! You don't have to be so violent. I could've opened the door." Monokuma came up behind us. He clapped once, and the door opened. "I'm off!"

"Was that so hard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever...Let's check for a motive." Fuyuhiko scoffed and pushed open the door. "...I should've seen this coming."

It should've been obvious that Teruteru would have porn magazine literally everywhere, on the floor, the bed, the couch, the TV, the ceiling, the walls. **How did he even get all this in a matter of few days?**

"Ugh...what is that smell?" It dawned on me what it was. "Nevermind, that's disgusting. Don't touch the socks or tissues."

"God, I'm burning down this room if we make it past the trial," Fuyuhiko swore as he checked the drawers. "All I found was like 20 pictures in a drawer."

"I found a camera in a separate drawer," I mentioned. "Should we check the photos? They look like they came from the camera."

"Yeah, but this is Teruteru's room. It's bound to be fucking disgusting."

"It can be evidence." I grabbed them and shifted through them. **Fuyuhiko was right, but some of these are weird.** "He took pictures of Mahiru's panties..."

"And of us sleeping...That FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Fuyuhiko calm down. He's already dead. You can't do anything."

"I can do something. Get revenge!" Fuyuhiko smirked and grabbed all the pictures. "Let's check his body."

 **Ammunition 7: Mahiru's Camera:** Teruteru was one who took the pictures. He must've been the one who broke into all of our rooms just to take pictures of us, but this is a bit extreme for him.

 **Ammunition 8: Teruteru's Photos:** The killer must've known about the pictures and decided to kill Teruteru because of it. The question now is 'When did they find out about the pictures? The time gap was so small.

Fuyuhiko and I walked back to the hotel with the camera and photos. Fuyuhiko couldn't stop grinning as we approached the girls.

"Hey, girls," I said.

"Oh hey, guys. What's up?" Mahiru asked.

"How's the autopsy going?"

"It's going well. Mikan might've figured out the murder weapon."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Ye-Yes, it has to be a blade." Mikan squeaked.

"The weapon has to be a kitchen knife since that's the only blade close by," Mahiru added. "See girls can be productive."

"Thanks for the information." Fuyuhiko grinned "We found your camera along with some pictures."

"Really? I knew guys could useful for something. Where did you find it?" Mahiru's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Teruteru's room and he took some picture. We haven't looked at them because we weren't sure of what we'll get." Fuyuhiko completely lied as Mahiru's smile faded away and a worried face appeared.

"Le-Let me see... I wanna kn-know what he did." Mahiru held out her hands. Fuyuhiko gladly returned the camera and the photo. The photographer slowly flipped through the picture. Her face grew more and more furious with each flip until she got to the pantie shots. "THAT SON OF BASTARD! How dare he do this with my camera?"

"Do what with your camera?" Fuyuhiko asked 'innocently'.

"H-He took pictures of all of us sleeping. Th-That's all you have to know." Mahiru clutched the pictures.

"Shit, too bad he's dead now. We would have punished him for that."

"That's enough Fuyuhiko." I sighed and took him away. "We'll see you later at the trial."

 **Ammunition 9: Mikan's Autopsy:** The girls determined that the killer used a kitchen knife to kill the Ultimate Chef.

"What was the point of dragging me out of there? I was having fun." Fuyuhiko glared at me.

"You were toying with Mahiru, and you know you're wrong for it."

"Whatever, we found a few clues, and this trial could start at any moment. What do you wanna do now?"

"Hey, it's Enma and Fuyuhiko," Koyo shouted behind us.

"How is your investigation coming along Young Master?" Peko freely called him by his nickname.

"I told you not to call me that while we're here!" Fuyuhiko huffed. "It's going okay. We figured out who took Mahiru's camera and what they did with it."

"How does that pertain to the cause in the end?" Koyo narrowed his eyes.

"It's a bit complicated. We know that Teruteru was the one who took her camera because he wanted to take pictures of us while we were asleep. The killer knew that Teruteru was the one took the pictures, so that's why they killed him." I explained.

"Would that not make Mahiru the culprit then?" Peko asked.

"We can't be sure of that because he took pictures of all of us."

"We did find a broken pill in the pancake batter," Fuyuhiko added. "That's how they caught all of us off-guard."

"But there's no single drug in the supermarket that has those symptoms," Koyo mentioned. "We found out that a bottle of sleeping pills was taken, but that's the only thing missing."

"That must've been the prescription pill Monokuma was talking about." **Wait shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!**

"You talked to Monokuma?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"When everyone but Mikan and I were asleep, he gave the two of us a file on Teruteru's death."

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Peko asked.

"At the trial, I was hoping that the culprit might say something that was in there."

"Let us see the file, Enma." Koyo held out his arm. I handed it over. "...I see. I think I know the illegal substance Monokuma was talking about."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's weed. There must be weed on the island."

"Isn't it dangerous to mix that kind of stuff with medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, more people could've died because of it."

 **Ammunition 10: Weed and Sleeping Pills:** The culprit added weed and crushed sleeping pills to the pancakes to execute their plans.

"Upupup! It's time! The long-awaited trial! I want you to meet up at Monokuma Rock on the Central Island. It's the mountain with my adorable face carved into it. Don't forget that attendance is mandatory! Seeya there!" Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the island.

We all exchanged worried looks before doing as he said. **I wonder if he's going to excuse Sonia since she's still in the coma-like state. He could be merciful this one time since she has no control over herself. Or he'll kill she for insubordination. Hopefully, he won't do the latter.**

"Monokuma, you can't punish Sonia! She's in a coma!" Monomi shouted as we approached Monokuma Rock.

"She can't attend the trial like that, so she's a rule breaker." Monokuma countered.

"But it isn't wer fault!"

"Ugh...Little sisters are supposed to listen to their older brothers."

"Monokuma, you can't kill her for something like that. She hasn't done anything wrong!" Ms. Yukizome covered Sonia's body with her own.

"Wait, you want to kill Sonia for something like that?!" Souda shouted.

"Yes!"

"Isn't that a bit unfair? This isn't even her own fault." Mahiru mentioned.

"This is totally unfair! How dare he treat a princess like this..." Souda trailed off and mutter the rest to himself.

"Rules are rules!" Monokuma defended his stance.

"Hold on!" Togami silenced the whole group. "Sonia is in a coma, correct? Which means she can't agree nor disagree with attending a class trail. Thereby, she's in a state of equilibrium. The reason why she's in spot is because of the blacken. How can you punish Sonia for another person's actions?"

"Togami's right. We've been following the rules with a mutual understanding of the rules, but you're trying to bend the rules to fit your ideals. You do that what's stopping us from doing the same? There's no rule against bending the rules." Chiaki calmly said.

"Fine, I won't execute Sonia this time, but I'll make a deal with y'all." Monokuma's red eye sparkled. "I'm a fair bear, and I know when to bargain. If you can correctly identify the person who killed Teruteru and put Sonia in this coma, I'll wake her up."

"Th-That's impossible. It's no-not possible to wake a person up fr-from a coma." Mikan pointed out.

"I think we should take it. What do we get to lose?" Mahiru said.

"Oh if you lose? I'll make your executions twice as worst, I'll send a video of your execution your friends and families."

"...what..the fuck?" My jaw dropped.

"We'll take your deal." Togami decided.

"Okie Dokie!" Monokuma gave us a thumbs up. "No, take backs."

"Hold on! He can't make that decision on his own." Fuyuhiko argued.

"You may not trust me as a person. However, that does not matter at the moment. I believe that we can choose the right person because I have faith in you all." Togami proclaimed. **Where did he find his resolve from? He was so quiet this morning. Did Komaeda say something to him?**

"Beautifully said." Komaeda applauded. "I agree with Togami. Everyone except Hajime is an Ultimate, so there's nothing that can stop us."

"Did you have to remind everyone that I'm talentless?" Hajime sweatdropped.

"Sorry, but there's still hope for you. You just gotta apply yourself; then, nothing can overwhelm you."

"Ew, he's getting all cheesy," Hiyoko whined.

"Quiet child, judgment is upon us." Tanaka shushed her. "Let us the scales be righteous!"

"...Right..." I glanced at the animal breeder. "Hey, are we having the trial here on the beach?"

"Upupup! I'm glad you asked because here's the entrance." Monokuma's laugh roared throughout the beach. It was strong enough to shake the entire beach.

We all watch one of the mouths from the Monokuma Mountain open up and an escalator linked the mountain to the beach.

"Ah! Is that even safe to ride?" Souda questioned.

"Yep! I designed it myself."

"Th-That's not reassuring." Mikan whimpered.

"Let's get on with it!" Akane shouted as she on the escalator. "I wanna get this over with."

"She has the right idea." Komaeda shrugged.

One by one, we all got on the escalator. Nekomaru was in charge of carrying Sonia along the way. The escalator automatically got us on an elevator. It was a pretty big, so we all had more than enough arm space. **Someone isn't coming back up when all this is over. We investigated as best as we could, so we might as well brace ourselves for what comes next.**

"This definitely has the boss feeling." Chiaki's voice broke through the quietness. "The game level is pretty high, but I think we can pass it."

"I still can't believe someone turned against Teruteru." Ms. Yukizome sighed.

"Teruteru was a major pervert, but did he deserve this?" I asked.

"No one truly deserves death. That's a given. The only we can do is avenge him." Togami answered.

"Ugh, y'all are so cheesy! Can y'all not do this?" Hiyoko slid down against the wall. "Crap, my bow came undone."

"Okay, can't you fix it without telling us?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"My arms are too short. I can't do it myself."

"I'll help you Hiyoko." Mahiru sighed. "I'll do so it won't come undo again during the trial."

"Th-Thank you."

" The elevator is slowing down," Hajime announced.

 **Ammunition 11: Hiyoko's Testimony:** Does that mean she hasn't shower once this whole time? She must smell horrible by now.

 _A/N: I honestly can't believe that I finished the whole investigation that fast. The trial will be the next chapter, but I might do it in two parts because that's how the game goes. Y'all can guess the killer if you want just leave a review for me. I like reading them._


	13. Target 13: You're The Only One!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

TRIAL MODE: BEGIN

The elevator finally slowed down to a stop after what felt like an eternity. The metal door opened, and we were presented with 19 trial stands in a circle with a nameplate on each one. Monokuma was sitting high above everything else in a chair fit for a king. Monomi had her chair, but it was more of a booster seat if anything. **He really like humiliating her.**

TOGAMI: This wasn't what I had in mind when you said we're going to hold a trial.

MONO: What were you expecting? An actual courtroom?

TOGAMI: Yes, that is where a trial is usually held.

IBUKI: Ibuki likes it this way! Let's get this going!

PEKO: Are you not aware of the severity of this situation? You shouldn't take it so lightly.

KOYO: Peko is right. We should try to take this seriously. Let's start this.

We all took our spots in the circle. The pattern from left to right was me, Fuyuhiko,Togami, Akane, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Hajime, Chiaki, Tanaka, Mahiru, Koyo, Ms. Yukizome, Souda, Peko, Sonia, Teruteru, Hiyoko, Komaeda, Mikan and back to me.

MONO: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the rules. You must find the killer hiding in your ranks. If you correctly do so, I'll only punish the killer. However, if you fail to do, I'll kill everyone except the killer. The blacken, then, will get their memories back, and I'll ship them back to Japan.

MONOMI: That's so messed up and cwuel. Don't do this Monokuma.

MONO: Hush! I could just kill them all right now if you want.

MONOMI: No, please don't.

MONO: Then shush!

KOMAEDA: Hey Monokuma, I wanna confirm one thing before we begin. The killer is someone in this circle right?

MONO: Yep, isn't it despairing to know someone killed a dear classmate?

YUKIZOME: Okay, let's ignore Monokuma for time being and begin the trial.

HIYOKO: Why do we even have to do this trial? The killer is so fricking obvious

CHIAKI: It is? How?

HIYOKO: Whoever was awake first should be the killer!

KOMAEDA: That would leave Enma and Mikan. I was the third one awake.

ENMA: H-Hold on! I didn't kill anyone!

MIKAN: I didn't either! I was just the first one wake up! Please believe me!

HIYOKO: One of you idiots are lying! The killer has to be one of you.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

AMMUNITION:

Odd Corpse Discovery Announcement

FUYUHIKO: I can't see either of them killing in all honesty.

HIYOKO: It can't be anyone else! **It's either Enma or Mikan**.

KOYO: Enma wouldn't kill Teruteru just to leave. He knows the consequences of leaving me behind.

SOUDA: Then, it's Mikan?

MIKAN: I-I didn't kill anyone! Why don't you believe me?

HIYOKO: Just admit you did! I'm not dying because of your crime!

TOGAMI: That's enough Hiyoko. We're going to do this in an orderly fashion.

HIYOKO: But, **they're the only people could've done it!**

ENMA: YOU GOT THAT WRONG! I can prove Mikan and my innocence!

Ammunition Used:

Odd Corpse Discovery Announcement.

ENMA: Monokuma, can you clarify something for me? The Corpse Discovery Announcement...does it killer count as a person seeing the corpse?

MONO: Upupup! That's a beary interesting question Enma.

FUYUHIKO: Well... Does it?

MONO: Why is it important? Can't you find another way prove your point?

ENMA: Monokuma stop avoiding my question. Just clarify the rule behind the announcement.

TOGAMI: We can't proceed with the trial without Enma.

MONO: Fine, the announcement will sound when three people , not including the killer, see the body. Now, continue before I fall asleep.

ENMA: That's weird. Mikan was the first one to wake up, and I was second.

NEKOMARU: What's weird about that?

ENMA: The announcement sounded right after I woke up, so neither of us could be the killer!

MIKAN: Th-Thank you Enma.

AKANE: I guess the midget was wrong.

HIYOKO: Mi-Midget? At least, I'm not a big breast idiot!

KOMAEDA: Truly amazing Enma!

EMNA: Can anyone else prove their innocence?

AKANE: Nah, I don't think anyone can.

MIKAN: Where do w-we go from here?

YUKIZOME: How about we discuss why they picked Teruteru? Did they have a specific reason?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

Ammunition:

Mahiru's Camera

Teruteru's Photos

FUYUHIKO: If the killer was really out to kill, they could've killed all of us.

SOUDA: That's a dark thought...

FUYUHIKO: It was an option for them

TOGAMI: They **must've had a reason to only kill Teruteru.**

AKANE: They dude was a creep, so they must've gotten tired of him.

IBUKI: But to kill him?!

HAJIME: **Teruteru must've crossed a line at some point.**

ENMA: Hajime's onto something! Teruteru did cross the line.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Teruteru's Photos

MAHIRU: That's right! Teruteru was the one who took my camera from my room.

SOUDA: How do you know that?

FUYUHIKO: Because Enma and I found the pictures and Mahiru's camera in his room, he's the only one could've taken it.

AKANE: Someone killed him because of pictures? Man, that's stupid.

MAHIRU: It's true. He took pictures of all of us while we were asleep.

HIYOKO: That's so weird! Ewww!

KOYO: Was that boy ever in his right mind? I mean this is beyond normal.

TANAKA: When were these taken?

ENMA: Our best guess is he took them this morning. I remember hearing a click and snap before being blinked by a light.

MAHIRU: That's definitely the sound from a camera. He left the flash on like an idiot.

IBUKI: Ibuki made the connection! The killer must've been wide awake when Teruteru was snappin pics. When he left, they must've planned the murder.

MAHIRU: That really doesn't eliminate anyone else. He made a move on basically everyone.

HIYOKO: Ugh, this is so boring.

FUYUHIKO: Take this seriously. Our lives are on the line.

CHIAKI: Hey, we shouldn't be fighting. This class trial is a bit rocky. I think I have an idea about how we can handle it.

HAJIME: What did you have in mind?

CHIAKI: If you have a question related to the case, you can ask it. If we do that, we can undo the mystery.

TOGAMI: It's not a bad idea. Let's try it. Who would like to begin?

IBUKI: Ibuki will go! There's a question Ibuki wants to ask.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Weed and Sleeping Pills

Mikan's Autopsy

Monokuma File #1

IBUKI: Ibuki came back to the crime scene with Souda can, and I noticed something. It was bloodless! Who cleaned it?

SOUDA: Oh yeah, now that you say it, **Teruteru's blood wasn't anywhere just on his body.**

PEKO: Blood is a liquid-like consistency, so why didn't it splatter?

MIKAN: It wa-was like that when I woke up.

ENMA: Could be that **someone cleaned up the crime scene?**

HAJIME: Enma's on the right track! They did clean the crime scene.

HAJIME ENDED NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition:

Bloody Cloths

HAJIME: Chiaki and I checked out the cabin next to the Future Hotel, and we found a large cloth covered in blood.

CHIAKI: The culprit must've put in there.

ENMA: That cabin looks pretty old. Is it really safe to be in there?

HAJIME: The culprit took the chance, but they didn't notice one thing.

NEKOMARU: What was it?

HAJIME PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

A PIECE OF A SHIRT

CHIAKI: A small part of their shirt tore off. The killer must be wearing white.

TANAKA: The only person who doesn't wear white is Enma who is already taken out of an equation.

HIYOKO: Me! I'm wearing orange.

YUKIZOME: Tanaka can't be an option. His coat and scarf are covering his whole shirt.

SOUDA: My yellow jumpsuit is covering my whole body, so I'm out.

FUYUHIKO: I'm wearing black, and Sonia is out too. She's wearing some kind of green.

ENMA: That leaves Mahiru, Peko, Ms. Yukizome, Hajime, Chiaki, Akane-

AKANE: Hold on! My shirt is completely fine. Why am I a suspect?

HIYOKO: Anyone wearing white is a suspect, duh.

AKANE: Why not just look for a person who has a torn shirt instead?

HIYOKO: Like Komaeda?

KOMAEDA: Huh? Quit joking Hiyoko. My shirt is fine.

HAJIME: Komaeda?

KOMAEDA: I'm not the killer, so let's drop the accusation.

HIYOKO: That's why your shirt is torn on the side. I saw it when we were in the dining hall. It's torn!

KOMAEDA: Gah!

CHIAKI: Komaeda, if your shirt is fine, you can take off your jacket to prove it.

KOYO: If you refuse to, we'll suspect that you're the killer.

KOMAEDA: Ah!

HAJIME: Komaeda, you didn't do this right? You were so tolerant of Teruteru. So couldn't have done this...right?

ENMA: Can I say something? I remember Komaeda did something weird this morning. Mikan can testify too. He was shocked that Teruteru one second and then he was smiling as if nothing happened.

MIKAN: He was al-also the third one to wake up.

KOMAEDA: Ah! Ha!

TANAKA: That is indeed odd. He's reeking of impurities.

HIYOKO: We found the killer! Let's end this.

CHIAKI: Komaeda, this is your last chance to defend yourself.

KOMAEDA: Ah! Ha...ha...ha...This is...This is amazing! The hope of the best is acting as one! Against someone as worthless as me too!

 **The dude cracked.** His eyes had this swirling effect as if two opposites were becoming one thing. **Hope and despair?**

IBUKI: He's lost it!

HAJIME: Komaeda...? What is wrong with you?

KOMAEDA: Oh Hajime...this is absolute bliss. Hope is finally acting as one! Soon this trial will become nothing more than a stepping stone for hope.

ENMA: Komaeda, what are you talking about? Are you admitting you killed Teruteru?

KOMAEDA: No...No, that's not what I'm saying! May I start from the being, but I may ask a question along the way to see if you've been paying attention?

HAJIME: G-Go ahead.

KOMAEDA:My involvement goes way before the incident.

TOGAMI: What? How is that possible?

KOMAEDA: Togami, you know what I did. Can you tell everyone what I'm talking about?

TOGAMI: Wait, you're the one who wrote that letter!

MAHIRU: What letter? Oh god, did you something to Teruteru to make him take my camera?

KOMAEDA:...No, Togami care to explain?

TOGAMI:...Fine...Here.

TOGAMI PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

A THREATENING LETTER

TOGAMI: I'll read it. There will be a murder tomorrow. You can not stop it.

YUKIZOME: Komaeda, why would you send that to Togami?

KOMAEDA: To make your hope's shine bright!

TOGAMI: That's why I was quiet this morning. I was wondering how could I stop the murder.

SOUDA: What? That's insane.

KOMAEDA: As expected, you despaired over Teruteru's death, so when you finally defeat the killer, your hope will shine brighter than before.

FUYUHIKO: Besides your batshit crazy logic, what does this have to the crime?

KOMAEDA: Answer one question, what is my worthless talent?

UNLUCKY STUDENT/ **LUCKY STUDENT**

ENMA: You're the Ultimate Luck, which means you have unbelievable luck.

KOMAEDA: That's correct. Because of my lucky, my pancakes were barely spiked, so I woke up long before everyone else...well except the killer.

PEKO: You saw the killer?! Why didn't you say that earlier?! Choose your words carefully.

KOMAEDA: Now...Now, I didn't want to outright say who the killer is because I wanted you all to figure it out.

HIYOKO: Hold it! Komaeda is the killer! You can't deny it! I won't believe otherwise!

CROSS SWORD BEGIN!

Useable Swords:

Odd Corpse Discovery Announcement

Monokuma File #1

HIYOKO: Komaeda is the ==/== killer!

HIYOKO: He's just ==/== trying to push blame onto someone else!

HIYOKO: I won't let ==/== avoid his punishment!

Advancement!

ENMA: Hold on Hiyoko, Komaeda might give us a hint.

ENMA: It's true that he was the first one to wake up, but he might not be the killer.

ENMA: Let's hear him out!

HIYOKO: What do you know?! There's nothing that can prove he's innocent!

ENMA: I'll cut through those words with this!

Used Sword:

Odd Corpse Discovery Announcement

ENMA: We know that I'm the third person to see Teruteru's body, and Mikan was the second person to see him.

CHIAKI: We're missing a person. If Komaeda is telling the truth, he's the first person to see the body.

KOMAEDA: I can't believe you defended trash like me.

TOGAMI: Continue with your story.

KOMAEDA: As you wish, I woke up, and the killer made it painfully obvious that they were the killer. They couldn't change. So, I lent a hand. I cleaned the crime scene and dumped the cloth in the old cabin to avoid breaking the rules.

MAHIRU: Ugh! You do know that the killer is the only who gets to leave!

KOMAEDA: I know. Monokuma told me as I was cleaning.

HAJIME: And, you still helped?!

KOMAEDA: Yep!

FUYUHIKO: You fucking retard!

ENMA: Okay, so Komaeda helped the killer. That still doesn't eliminate anyone.

CHIAKI: Komaeda, you said that the killer couldn't change. What did you mean by that?

KOMAEDA: I can't answer that, sorry. It would make the killer obvious. I can say that I'm not the only one with ruined clothes.

ENMA: Ruined clothes...

HIYOKO: What kind of riddle is that?

ENMA: It's on the tip of my tongue... Liquid consistency... Ruined clothes...

HAJIME: Komaeda cleaned the crime scene...Blood was everywhere...

HANGMAN GAMBIT: BEGIN!

-/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/D/- -/-/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/D/- C/-/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/D/- C/L/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/D/Y C/L/-/-/-/E/-

B/-/-/-/D/Y C/L/-/-/H/E/-

B/-/O/-/D/Y C/L/-/-/H/E/-

B/-/O/-/D/Y C/L/-/-/H/E/S

B/L/O/-/D/Y C/L/-/-/H/E/S

B/L/O/O/D/Y C/L/-/-/H/E/S

B/L/O/O/D/Y C/L/O/-/H/E/S

B/L/O/O/D/Y C/L/O/T/H/E/S

EMNA AND HAJIME: I got it! The killer couldn't change their clothes because they had blood on them!

IBUKI: They're totally in sync!

FUYUHIKO: I'm pretty sure the killer could've changed their clothes while everyone was sleep.

ENMA: That's the thing, Fuyuhiko. They couldn't do alone.

HAJIME: The killer couldn't change their clothes on their own, and there's only one person who here that can't.

ENMA: Hiyoko! You're the only one.

KOYO: Really Enma? All that build up for that. Hiyoko can't be the killer. She's well weak.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Spiked Batter

Broken Pills

Teruteru's System

MAHIRU: Enma, when was the last time you heard of a girl killer, honestly.

PEKO: Do not underestimate your opponent. It can mean the difference life and death.

KOYO: This is different. **Hiyoko is weak and scrawny.**

HIYOKO: W-Why is you picking on me? I-I'm sorry for everything I did to you.

AKANE: Geez man, the poor girl is gonna start crying if you keep this up.

TANAKA: While she may be pitiful, even a lion cub can be dangerous.

NEKOMARU: Teruteru never worked out, but **there's no way she could kill him.**

ENMA: That's where you all are wrong! You forgot one thing!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Spiked Batter

ENMA: We all know that something was in the batter. That's the reason why we all passed out and might be delusional.

PEKO: He's right. Teruteru was unaware of his batter being spiked with weed and crushed sleeping pills.

YUKIZOME: That's what was in the batter?!

ENMA: Yes, the weed is what made us delusional and the sleeping pills knocked us out. Do anyone here think they had any control their body when this happened?

AKANE: Nah, I was out like a light.

ENMA: So it's not hard to believe Hiyoko could do this.

MAHIRU: You have a point...I guess.

CHIAKI: Hiyoko...if you have a counter argument, this is the time to present it.

KOMAEDA: Well Hiyoko...Can you overcome the despair presented to you?

HIYOKO: Wh-What with this weird talk? I di-didn't kill that freak.

FUYUHIKO: We can't take your word. You-

HIYOKO: WHY NOT?! You all been believing that red headed loser, that Hope fetish white head, and that talentless freak. When I say something, you dismiss my idea. IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!

ENMA: Hiyoko, you killed him. It can't be anyone else.

HIYOKO: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKING LOSER I DIDN'T KILL HIM!

PANIC ATTACK BEGIN!

HIYOKO: I didn't do anything wrong! Stop bullying me!

X/X/X/X/X

HIYOKO: I'm not the killer you retard!

X/X/X/O/X

HIYOKO: I don't want to die because of you!

X/O/X/O/X

HIYOKO: Komaeda is probably lying! He's crazy!

O/O/X/O/X

HIYOKO: This isn't funny anymore. Come on, let's stop this!

O/O/O/O/X

HIYOKO: That loser is wrong! He doesn't know he's talking about!

O/O/O/O/O

HIYOKO: You keep saying that I'm killer because I can't get dressed! That's fucking nonsense!

ENMA AND HAJIME: No, it isn't. YOU CAN'T TIE THE BOW BEHIND YOUR BACK!

Ammunition Used:

Hiyoko's Testimony

HAJIME: You said it yourself. You can't tie your bow by yourself. Komaeda said that he helped the killer change; he must've meant that he helped you tie your bow like how Mahiru helped you.

ENMA: You dug your own grave.

HIYOKO:...I don't want to die...I'm going to die...going to die...die.

KOMAEDA: That's the closest we're going to get to confession.

CHIAKI: Hey Hajime, can you give us an overview of the crime? I want to double check that we didn't leave any behind.

HAJIME: Right. The whole thing start when Teruteru was breaking into our rooms to take picture of us sleeping. Little did he know, Hiyoko was wide awake and saw him. Tired of him and his perverted mentality, she decided to kill with the help from his own creation. Hiyoko found weed and sleeping pill somewhere. She crushed the pills and weed into what we assumed into powder, so it mix easily with whatever Teruteru made. When she was going to get orange juice from the kitchen, this was most likely when she planted the crushed weed and pills into the batter. Once everyone had passed out, she struck. She slashed Teruteru's throat and stabbed him a few stab for good measure. However, she didn't think it completely through. Hiyoko was covered in blood, and she knew couldn't change by herself. Luckily, Komaeda's luck allowed him to wake up first. Knowing he wanted to murder someone, he helped Hiyoko clean up the crime scene and tied her bow when she changed. He put the cloth in the old cabin. Hiyoko and him went back to sleep they could wake up with everyone else. That's how it went down!

ENMA: Hiyoko Saionji! You're the murderer!

MONO: Upupup! Do you all agree with Hajime and Enma?

Everyone looked at the two of us. **Well, we're the ones who they'll blame if we're wrong.**

YUKIZOME: Yes, we deducted that Hiyoko is the killer. Are we right?

MONO: Upupup! You...are...absolutely...100%...correct! Hiyoko Saionji is the killer! It's time for the execution!

 _A/N: It's shocking that no one got it right. I had to hid some evidence from y'all because Hajime should do something in the series. As long as he still lives that is. Tell me how you felt during the trial. The execution is next!_


	14. Target 14: Petal Dance!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Nasha Rei-Kun- I made the killer was obvious for two reasons. One, there's going to be a parallel between this story and my previous one. Two, remember that Ishimaru was a victim in three chapter in the game, and Hiyoko was also a victim in the third chapter._

 _Ultimate Challenge writer: I'm caught literally between Mikan and Fuyuhiko, but I'm gonna make a poll for the two of them. Y'all get to decide._

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _ENMA: Hiyoko Saionji! You're the murderer!_

 _MONO: Upupup! Do you all agree with Hajime and Enma?_

 _Everyone looked at the two of us._ _ **Well, we're the ones who they'll blame if we're wrong.**_

 _YUKIZOME: Yes, we deducted that Hiyoko is the killer. Are we right?_

 _MONO: Upupup! You...are...absolutely...100%...correct! Hiyoko Saionji is the killer! It's time for the execution!_

TRIAL MODE: FINISHED!

"We were right?" Chiaki said with dread in her voice. **Now Hiyoko is going to die for crimes. Why did it have to come to this?**

"Upupup! Yep, the person who killed Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook, was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!" Monokuma rocked in his chair, laughing at the visible pain on our faces. **We're about to lose another classmate. Doesn't he care?** "Since I'm merciful, I'll give Hiyoko some time before her despair-inducing execution."

"How about you don't go through with the execution altogether?" I pleaded.

"Can't! It would go against my moral. She's going to die today!"

"Monokuma, please weconsidw!" Monomi wiped a tear from her mechanical eye. **How is she cry? Wait, that's not important right now. Hiyoko is going die.**

"Upupup! Plead all you want, but someone is going to die today. I can promise you that."

"But-" Ms. Yukizome was immediately cut off by Monokuma revealing his claws.

"I said she's going to die. You all correctly picked the culprit, and now the culprit, Hiyoko, must die."

"You little fucker..." Fuyuhiko closed his eyes and clenched his fist to repress the rage building inside of him.

"I don't want to die..." Hiyoko finally spoke since the end of the trial.

"So why did you kill Teruteru?" Koyo looked down at her with anger seeping out of his voice.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Do you not realize what you have done? Sonia is in a coma, and Teruteru is dead because of what?" Koyo snapped at her making her flinch from terror. "Answer me! What was the point of it?"

"Koyo, aren't you being a bit too harsh? She's a little girl." Mahiru defended the small traditional dancer.

"Oh, that is no little girl. She's a murderer, and you know it." Fuyuhiko barked at the photographer.

"That doesn't mean he can talk to her like that. She has her inalienable rights!"

"Mahiru, this not to the time for your feminist shit. She killed someone, and we want to know why."

"That's rich coming from a Yakuza! You probably killed hundreds. Where's their justice?"

"Bitch, what the hell do you know about my life? You don't know shit!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ms. Yukizome shouted with tears pouring down her face. "I won't allow you two to argue anymore. Apologize to one another."

"But-"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Sorry..." Fuyuhiko and Mahiru muttered barely above a whispered.

"Now, Hiyoko," Ms. Yukizome picked the traditional dancer off the floor and looked her directly in the eyes. "Why did you decide to kill your classmate?"

"I...I was at my wit's end. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was becoming too much for me...the Monobeast...Enma and Koyo's freaking powers... The stress was too much for me. I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat. I wanted to leave... When I caught Teruteru taking a picture of me in my room, I don't know what happened... I heard a voice in my head."

"A voice? What did it say to you?"

"This is my chance to get out. No one would miss Teruteru. Everyone hated him, so I would be doing everyone a favor by killing him... It sounded so sweet and innocent. I felt like I could trust the voice. It's the one who came up with the plan. It knew it was foolproof. The whole thing was supposed to be foolproof."

"You were possessed by a demon?" Tanaka gasped. "What is the voice telling you now?"

"Nothing...It disappeared ever since I was pointed out. It abandoned me when I needed it the most... That stupid voice..."

"I don't want to be the guy, but how do we know she's telling the truth?" Souda nonchalantly scratched his chin. "I mean she could be just lying to cover her skin."

I stared at the Ultimate Mechanic in complete shock, not because he said something so outrageous but because I couldn't prove him wrong. Hiyoko could very well be lying to get sympathy out of us, or she could be telling us the truth. The odds of both were equal, but I had nothing that could tip the scale in either one's favor.

"Believe her." Togami shattered the silence in the room. "I rather Hiyoko know that at least one of her classmates believed her till the end."

"Togami..." Hiyoko held back the tears.

"Togami's right. I still believe that good exist in Hiyoko." Chiaki smiled with her hand on her heart. Either everyone nodded in agreement to what Togami and Chiaki were saying or said something along the lines.

"Upupup...Aw, this is so sweet. You're breaking my mechanical heart." Monokuma showed his ugly voice again in our conversation. "You all have moved me. I decided to tell you all why Teruteru did what he did."

"That's right. Hiyoko how did you know it was Teruteru that took the pictures." Mahiru gasped.

"I never actually saw him...hehe...I figured he would the only one who do something weird." Hiyoko twirled her fingers in a circle.

"Upupup...So no one ever saw Teruteru take the pictures?" Monokuma asked.

"No, everyone except Hiyoko was asleep when it happened." Nekomaru clarified. "What's the point of asking that type of question?"

"Upupup! I rather have everyone here when I explain the whole thing." Monokuma sharpened one of his nails and poked Sonia's hand until she started bleeding. "The procedure is done. Dr. Kill Good kept his side of the deal."

Almost instantly, Sonia's eyes shot open and rose to a sitting position.

"Ho-How did you do that?" Milan asked while pointing a shaky finger at Monokuma.

"Upupup! I ain't telling." Monokuma snickered.

"May I ask where am I?" Sonia looked the room for someone, really anyone, to answer.

"This is where we held Teruteru's murder trial." Souda saluted for some reason. **She's a princess, not a sergeant.**

"I see...So it wasn't a hallucination ...Teruteru was kill by Hiyoko." Sonia sighed as if this wasn't a major surprise.

"Wa-Wait, yo-you saw Hiyoko do it?" Mikan squeaked.

"Yes, I believe I was eating while it happened. I passed out before I could stop her."

"Is that why Monokuma kept you knocked out until the trial?" Komaeda paused to think.

"Upupup! That's absolutely correct. It would be beary boring if Sonia just pointed out the killer, so I waited until it was all over to wake her up."

"Gasp!" Ibuki literally said and did the action.

"That was a dirty trick Monokuma." Monomi I attempted, keyword, to growl at the black and white bear, but it came out a whimper.

"And I blindly agreed to the terms." Togami lowered his head in disappointment. "I could've bargained."

"We can't change the past, but we can learn from it. Next time, we should negotiate with him." Chiaki said it as if Monokuma wasn't present at the moment. "How are you feeling, Sonia?"

"Aside from a small headache, I am completely normal," Sonia answered.

"That ma-makes sense. It's from taking too many sleeping pills." Milan deducted.

"Sleeping pills? I do not remember taking any."

"They were in the pancakes along with weed that gave some of us hallucinations," Fuyuhiko answered.

"I see..."

"We're glad to have you back Sonia." Hinata helped her off the ground.

"Thank you, I am glad to be back."

"Aww, this such a touching reunion. It just makes me want to." Monokuma whimpered as if he was moved by us checking on Sonia. "ruin it."

"Monokuma?"

"Back to what I was saying before Sleeping Beauty woke up."

"The thing with no one seeing Teruteru taking pictures?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, was anyone's lock broken this morning? I'm just curious. I gotta replace the whole door if that's the case." Monokuma asked, but no one spoke up. **That is weird. I didn't notice anything wrong with my door.** "All of your doors were fine? That's weird! I never gave Teruteru access to your rooms either!"

"Wait! Th-That can't be right! It has to be Teruteru! We found the pictures in his room! Mahiru's camera was in there!" I shouted.

"So you assumed that Teruteru would leave that kind of evidence in his room? That's a big jump isn't it?" Monokuma continued to toy with us.

"Get to the point already! Did Teruteru do it or not?" Souda was clearly losing his patience.

"But it's so dramatic when you're given small hints."

"Fucking Monokuma! If Teruteru didn't do it, who did it?" Fuyuhiko was at his wit's end.

"Does that mean I killed Teruteru for nothing?!" Hiyoko nearly passed out from the realization. "Please tell me Teruteru did all that! He had to! He's the biggest pervert here!"

"Another assumption?!" Monokuma gasped. "I'm sorry, but Teruteru never touched Mahiru's camera."

"Teruteru died for nothing...He was completely innocent, and we blamed him." I whispered.

"Then, who planted the evidence in his room?" Nekomaru asked.

"Someone with access to all our rooms," Hinata concluded.

"Monokuma...you're the only one who could've done it! You're the one who opened Teruteru's door for us!" I shouted.

"You caught me red-handed well pawed. Same thing." Monokuma shrugged as this meant nothing to him. "I took the pictures, and I planted the evidence in his room."

"Double gasp!" Ibuki gasped twice.

"Why? Why would you doing something like that?" Sonia reverted back to sitting on the floor as her legs gave out.

"Because I was bored, you all were trying so hard to get along, and it was boring me to death. Sooooo, I decided to mix it up a bit and take pictures of you while you caught some Zs. Then, I simply put everything in Teruteru's room for safe keeping."

"You framed Teruteru, and we all fell for it..." Ms. Yukizome muttered.

The whole room fell silent again as that words hung over our head. **We played right into Monokuma's hands. He did all this...manipulated us like we were pawns...just to get us to the killings started. And we fell for it. We blindly blamed Teruteru for what happened. I believed he would do something like this to us. God, that weird voice was right. Everything in the dark will come to the light, and that's when you'll despair once again** _._

"Upupup! It's time for the execution!" Monokuma's laugh echoed through the room. **That's right...Hiyoko is to be executed because of Monokuma's meddling in our lives.**

"Wait!" Hiyoko screamed with tears pouring her face, hair completely ruined, and probably on the brink of a mental breakdown. "I'll do anything! Anything you want! Please do execute me! I don't want to die!"

"Are you being sincere?" Togami oddly asked.

"Yes! Yes, I am. I'll do anything. I just don't want to die."

"Then, you won't die."

"Huh? Togami what are you talking about?" Ms. Yukizome asked with a worried tone.

"I am willing to be executed in Hiyoko's place."

"That's crazy!" Ibuki started foaming at the mouth, so Mikan rushed over to check on her.

"Togami, you don't have to do this. Think rational." I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Am I not the leader?"

"Yes, you are but-"

"Is not the job of the leader to protect as many people possible?"

"Yes, that's true, but-"

"So what's wrong with my logic? As the leader, I'm choosing to protect a member of our group."

"Togami, you got that wrong!" Chiaki shot through his whole stance with power behind her voice. "You're not protecting anyone. You're running away from your position!"

"What? How dare you?"

"If you die now, who is suppose to lead us? If you really wanted to protect as many people, you would try to prevent any more murders from happening. By dying, you would leave us leaderless." **Chiaki should be the leader with all this inspiration.**

"Besides, I wasn't gonna allow Togami to die. The rules clearly state that only the blackened will die if they are correctly picked." Monokuma reminded him. "Let's get the show on the road with everyone's first execution of the game! It's punishment time!"

"Hiyoko Saionji has been charged with murder. Proceeding with Execution Plan #14: Petal Dance!" A robotic voice rang throughout the trial ground.

HIYOKO'S POV

A chain grabbed me by my neck and ripped me from Ms. Yukizome's arms. I felt like I was being strangled. I reached out to my classmate, but they were getting farther and farther away. My kimono as tearing the more I was drag through the tunnel. My bow flew off along the way, so I had to hold my clothes together until the very end.

At the end of the tunnel, I felt my back hit a metal post. I tried to scream to vocalize my pain, but pure silence came out. A metal chain wrapped around me several times, so I couldn't escape. **I don't even have room to turn my neck.** I looked forward, the only direction I could look really, and somehow I was on a beach with a view of the sunset. **Wait, we went into a mountain, and that elevator ride was too freaking long for us to be on beach level. We could've had the trial on the beach!**

Two Monokumas in kimonos danced into my vision range. I rolled my eye and let out a groan. **Oh haha, it's because I'm a dancer isn't it?** Flower petals started falling from the sky. **This isn't much of an execution unless the point is to bore me to death.** **They're not even dancing! That's fucking twerking! There's a difference!**

The two Monokumas stopped 'dancing' and each pulled out a flower cutout. They waved the flowers as if they were paper fans. The ones I usually use during my performances. **Ugh, this is so stupid. Just let me go already. I apologized already!** The Monokuma on the left threw his flower at the right side out me. I instinctively flinch.

 _Slit!_

I screamed as I felt the supposed cutout cut completely through the flesh and bone in my right legs. A part of me wanted to not look and believe that I didn't just lose my leg and my future, and the other part wanted to cry. I chose to keep my eyes shut and just scream and sob.

 _Slit!_

This time I felt my left arm get sliced off. This time the pain was too much to bear, and my eyes shot open. At some point, the number of Monokumas went from two to well past twenty. Each had its own flower. They got into two horizontal line, one on the left and one the right. A Monokuma from the left twirled and threw it's flower at me, leaving a deep gash on my left side of my stomach. Then, it was a Monokuma from the right that did the same thing. Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

Left! Slash!

Right! Slash!

 **It finally stopped. I...can barely...think. I lost...too much blood...I get that...I did something wrong...but I can't...take anymore...Please stop...** _**Is the despair too much?**_ The same mental picture of a person popped up in my head. It was a faint silhouette of someone with twin pigtails. I couldn't tell how old the person was, but from the voice, I knew it was girl's voice. **Ugh...I blame...you for...this.** _ **Too bad this is your end. Don't worry I'll put your body to good use when I win.**_ **What...is that supposed...to mean?** _ **Don't worry about that. I'm gonna bring back someone special to me. Here comes the finale! Heads up!**_

With the little strength I had, I looked up and saw a Monokuma theme flower flying towards my neck. **Oh, fuck you!** I glared at the Monokumas with the rest of my energy. Everything went black after that moment.

A/N:

POLL: (Potential Options)

Enma x Fuyuhiko

Enma x Mikan

Enma x Peko

Enma x Koyo

Koyo x Peko

*I will take suggestions and comments about the pairings, but I will not use Yukizome as one.*


	15. Target 15: Cultivating Anger!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Shirotsubasa8: I thought she was annoying in the game because she always did stuff like this while she was alive. This is why she died. She overstepped boundaries. I might be overdoing it thought._

ENMA'S POV:

 **Holy shit! That was too gruesome! Who would think of something that horrible?** I slipped out of my Hyper Dying Will mode.I clutched my stomach and kept my hand over my mouth just to keep myself from puking all over the floor.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SEE!" Souda screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That couldn't have been real." I wanted to deny that Hiyoko died in such a horrible way. **God, I can still hear her screams in my head.**

"Too the extreme! That's what I say!" Monokuma cheered like he was on an adrenaline rush.

"That was horrible!" Ms. Yukizome cried. "You didn't have to go that far."

"Hey, she didn't have to kill Teruteru. There are other ways of handling your problems." Monokuma countered.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED HER TOO FAR!" Mahiru shouted. "You saw a moment to take advantage of a moment of weakness, and you exploited it!"

"Can't you say she did the same?"

"Do not fuck with us." Koyo glared down at the bear.

"I'm not I swear."

"You're insufferable in the end."

"Since you're all upset, I'll do you a favor, and return your memories." **What?**

"Whaaaaaaa?" Monomi flailed her arms to signal that she was panicking. "You can't...If you do...oh no."

"Keep your diaper on. I never said I would do it at this exact moment. Sometime in the future. I haven't picked a date." Monokuma added another hoop for us to jump through. "Upupupup! See Y'all!"

"Hold it!" I grabbed him by the ear. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmmm...Nope, I think I did everything I wanted. I got the pictures...got a trial... got y'all to do the trial...woke up Sonia...executed some girl...and made a promise."

"What about the promise with me and Fuyuhiko?" I raised my chained arm. "You said you would take the bracelets off when someone committed murder."

"Oh yeah! Get them off of us." Fuyuhiko backed me up. Monokuma groaned and clapped once. The chains fell to our feet. I placed Monokuma back on the floor and rubbed my wrist. Monokuma and Monomi rushed out of the trial. "At least, one thing came out of all this bullshit."

"A lot of good things came out of this actually." Komaeda chuckled a bit."For one, you guys hope will be much bigger and grander now that you experienced a bit of despair."

"What? No, this is not the time to saying something that weird." Hinata shook his head. "I don't want to hear hope or despair right now."

"Come on Hinata, you should think of this whole thing as a stepping stone for you guys hope's."

"Did he-" I choked on my spit when I heard him say stepping stone. "Are you including Teruteru and Hiyoko's deaths?"

"Answer...carefully," Koyo growled.

"I am deeply saddened that we lost great Ultimates. I truly am, but your hope is going to brighter now that you have experienced the death of your friends."

"You bastard!" Akane tried attacking him, but Nekomaru held her back.

"I, absolute trash, managed to piss off the grandest of people." Komaeda marveled.

"Shut up before I kill you in the end," Koyo warned him.

"I'm okay with that. Any of you can kill me anytime." Komaeda waved it off. "It would an honor to die by the hands of an Ultimate."

"How fucked up are you?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"However, I must asked the culprit to do one thing for me. I want to help in any way I can. I want my murder to be a challenge. Well...a challenge is nothing to you all."

"Komaeda will you stop! This is crazy." Souda screamed.

"It's no use." Hinata sighed. "He's gone off the deep end."

"Wow, even a mere high school student hates me," Komaeda exclaimed.

"Hinata was a part of the Reserve Course. He might have been a Reserve student, but he would've graduated the same time as you all." Ms. Yukizome corrected him while she tried to hold her whole personality together.

"I heard that the Reserve Students were in a separate building." Sonia tipped her head to the side.

"You heard of the Reserve Course?" Hinata questioned. "What do you know?"

"Yes, my family learned everything about the school including the other building. The Reserve Course was for the people who wanted the title of going to Hope's Peak, but they don't have a talent."

"So he's a student, so he's technically our classmate." Akane scratched her head.

"I guess that makes sense," I answered, but I wasn't sure that I was even right.

"That just shows how amazing hope is. A school that promotes the cultivation of hope." Komaeda tried starting up again.

"I think that's enough for one day." Chiaki offered. "Komaeda, I know this is a bad thing to ask for you to do, but I need you to not talk anymore for the rest of the day."

"Let's go already." Mahiru uncharacteristically said. "I want to go back to my room."

Sonia and I gave Mahiru a worried look, but the photographer dismissed them with a fake smile.

"I think this enough for one day. Let's head back to the island." Togami declared.

With the trial and aftermath finally done, Togami lead us back to Jabberwock Island and to the cabins. The whole day past, so we were somewhere in the night. I laid in my bed for a long time, so I could fall asleep and just end this day. But, I could get Hiyoko's scream out of my head. **Maybe a walk will help. I might tire myself out.** I locked my door and saw Koyo heading out too.

 _Koyo Aoba, the Ultimate Forester, is leaving too?_

 _ **Hang with him a bit**_ _/ Avoid eye contact and leave_

ENMA: Oh Koyo, what are you doing?

KOYO: Enma? I assume you couldn't sleep as well.

ENMA: Yeah...I have Hiyoko's scream in my head. Every time I close my eyes, I hear it. What about you?

KOYO: I need to punch something.

ENMA: What?

KOYO: All of this is pissing me off, and I need to get rid of this anger. One of the Monobeasts should do.

ENMA: Didn't one of them hit you once, and you got knocked out?

KOYO: And you lost to the same one.

ENMA: How about we go check one out? Monokuma never said we couldn't fight one.

KOYO: True.

Koyo went back to being quiet once we left the cabin and found the bridge to the center island.

ENMA:...Do you want to talk along the way?

KOYO: What would we even talk about in the end?

ENMA: Hmm...What do you think about all this?

KOYO: I underestimated Monokuma. I completely underestimated him in the end.

ENMA: What? I thought he was serious the moment he pulled out the Monobeasts.

KOYO: I thought they were for intimidation. The execution was what made all this real.

ENMA: So not Teruteru dying?

KOYO: You know that we've seen dozens of dead bodies.

ENMA: But this was someone we actually knew and had to live with.

KOYO: I never had a decent conversation with that pervert. I would've punched him had I been left alone with Teruteru.

ENMA: He wasn't _that_ bad.

KOYO: Did you talk to him at least once?

ENMA: No, I don't think I could get Fuyuhiko hang out with him.

KOYO: My point sta-

?: Kyyyyaaaaaaa!

A strange voice screamed. I know it wasn't an actual person's voice, but it was familiar. **It could be Monokuma or Monomi, but why would they scream?** Koyo and I rushed across the bridge towards the scream. Sadly, it wasn't the Monobeasts turning against Monokuma and ripping him apart. Monomi was fighting the MonoSerpent and losing badly. **Why would you fight the biggest one?** I activated my Hyper Dying Will and punched the beast in the face. It skidded across the sand, but it kept Monomi in its' hold. I grabbed the MonoSerpent's tail and shook it until Monomi was released. Koyo caught the pink and white rabbit just to toss her far away from the battle.

Koyo summoned vines from the forest behind him. He started whipping the ground around the MonoSerpent. I took the opportunity to throw a Gravity Sphere at its' head, but the tail took the hit. The serpent waved its' tail in the air furiously, almost knocked me out of the sky.

ENMA: Koyo! Hold the Monobeast down, so I can end this!

KOYO: No, I'm getting my anger out in the end!

My Forest Guardian shot a storm of leaves at the body. The Monobeast roared in pain. **It has a nervous system? It's a robot right. Right?** **I might as well put it out its' misery.** I gathered a sphere of Earth flame, the size of my stomach.

ENMA: Gravita Della Terra!

I threw the sphere at the snake. Thankfully, Koyo jumped out of the way at the last moment. The MonoSerpent screeched as the red light in the right eye fade away. Even though the beast was clearly dead, Koyo continued to attack the metal serpent. I turned off my Hyper Dying Will, and Monomi came running back to the fight with a stick in her grasp.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **KOYO AOBA: 2**

"What are you doing out here Monomi?" I crouched down to her right. "You would've died if we didn't come."

"I wanted you all to have mowe space to gwow and become fwiends. The Monobeast was in the way." Monomi proudly answered. "So, I made it my mission to oblitewate it!"

"With a stick? That wouldn't work, but I guess you had the right idea."

"I know, but Monokuma bwoke my staff. This is the last wesowrt."

"I don't think you should do this anymore. Koyo and I will handle them."

"But I'm youw supewvisow..."

"Not really...Togami and Ms. Yukizome are in charge of us. I don't know what you do."

"Okay Enma, we can...go now." Koyo paused to catch his breath.

I looked over at the serpent, and Koyo completely destroyed it. Oil was leaking out of spots. The head was completely flattened; the whole body was sliced in uneven shapes. Had I never seen the original MonoSerpent, I would've never guessed it was a snake in the first place.

"We can't leave it here. It's blocking the gate." I mumbled.

"Who cares? We'll handle that in the morning with everyone else." Koyo rolled his eyes.

"I can do it!" Monomi volunteered.

"Great! She can our scapegoat in the end." Koyo stated and immediately left.

I shrugged and followed him back to the cabins. He didn't say anything along the way, and I didn't want to agitate him. Koyo went back to his room.

A/N: It's clear people either want Enma x Fuyuhiko or Enma x Mikan. There's also Koyo x Peko and Koyo x Mahiru. I think the poll is gonna last until the next person dies, so that's about 6-7 weeks to vote, depending on how fast I type. You can leave a review for shipping names you prefer like Gruvia (Gray x Juvia) or Moral Biker (Ishimaru x Mondo)

Poll:

Enma x Fuyuhiko 2

Enma x Mikan 2

Koyo x Peko 2

Koyo x Mahiru 2


	16. Target 16: Let's Raid!

I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!

A/N: PLEASE READ! I know what I'm doing in this arc. I know what happens in the game, but I wanted to try something new. Hope you enjoy!

Amerdism: My posting schedule is irregular, but I tend to post at least one a week. I'll be posting a few more chapters this month because I have the rest of the month off.

LAST TIME WITH ENMA:

"Okay Enma, we can...go now." Koyo paused to catch his breath.

I looked over at the serpent, and Koyo completely destroyed it. Oil was leaking out of spots. The head was completely flattened; the whole body was sliced in uneven shapes. Had I never seen the original MonoSerpent, I would've never guessed it was a snake in the first place.

"We can't leave it here. It's blocking the gate." I mumbled.

"Who cares? We'll handle that in the morning with everyone else." Koyo rolled his eyes.

"I can do it!" Monomi volunteered.

"Great! She can our scapegoat in the end." Koyo stated and immediately left.

I shrugged and followed him back to the cabins. He didn't say anything along the way, and I didn't want to agitate him. Koyo went back to his room.

I returned to my cabin and crashed onto my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away.

"Upupup! Good morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day! I wish you have a despairing day!" Monokuma's fucking broadcast signaled that it was time to wake up. Fuck... everything... I groaned but stayed in my bed for another thirty minutes.

I rolled off the bed and left my room, not caring about showering or not. If no one noticed Hiyoko skipping for three days, I can delay my shower an hour or two. I didn't see Chiaki on the arcade game, so I assumed she was upstairs already.

" Ah, there's Enma." Fuyuhiko spared me a glance before turning back to the group.

"So the only people missing are Koyo and Komaeda?" Ms. Yukizome clarified.

"I think Koyo is gonna sleep in for a while. He sounded pretty tired when I talked to him." I answered.

"God only knows what Komaeda is doing." Fuyuhiko scratched his head. At least no one is depressed today.

"IT'S A COMPLETE MYSTERY!" Nekomaru suddenly screamed.

"Err..." Hinata sweatdropped. "Yeah... Fuyuhiko just said that."

"How about we just forget about that weird asshole?" Souda added in. "He went off the deep end."

"..." Chiaki stared at the two of them with a blank expression. "What did you two do to Komadea?"

"Eh!? What makes you think we did something to him?"

"You two didn't kill him right?" Fuyuhiko asked too calmly. He said as if it was like asking for a pencil. "I don't feel like going through another trial today."

"He isn't dead!" Souda screamed, but his turned into a whisper. "...I think."

"What the hell does that mean?" Akane cracked her knuckles.

"Shit, this is bad!" Nekomaru panicked. These two could never get away with murder. They panic too easily.

"Upupup! Did someone call for one distraction?" Monokuma literally crashed through a window and landed perfectly on the table.

"No, but thank you!" Souda said the one sentence I thought no one would say to Monokuma.

"Jesus Christ...what do you want Monokuma?" Mahiru sighed.

"I'm looking for something rather some beast."

"A beast? How intriguing? Pray tell the name of this beast, and I shall hunt it down." Tanaka announced.

"My MonoSerpent!" Monokuma roared. "It disappeared this morning, and I can't seem to find it."

"We killed it," Koyo admitted almost immediately.

"Koyo! Why did you say that out loud?!" I shouted.

"What? There's no rule against killing them." He shrugged.

"There goes one of my babies. I should've fed him more." Monokuma despaired.

"Does this mean we can go to another island?" Sonia asked.

"Yes...the gate opened shortly after."

"LET'S EXPLORE!" Ibuki cheered.

"Hold on...that's weird..." Mahiru stared at her electroID.

"What is it?" Ms. Yukizome looked over her shoulder. "Enma...Koyo did you two know what gate you opened?"

"No, which island is it?" I asked.

"The third island...You literally skipped over a Monobeast. How?" Mahiru rolled her eyes.

"Sorry...we kinda heard Monomi screaming, and we destroyed the Monobeast that was attacking her," I answered.

"Can you killed them in order?"

"Woman, why are you talking down to him?" Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow.

"Because he skipped one, why didn't he go in order?"

"Yet you won't thank him for getting us a new island? They didn't have to do that for us."

"..."

"Okay...How about we split up and explore the island?" Togami took charge. "There are four main parts of the island, and we have sixteen people here at the moment."

"So four people per group?" Nekomaru asked.

"It would be seventeen with Komaeda, but that's none of my business." Sonia took an imaginary sip from a cup.

"The references! I'm shook!" Ibuki gasped.

"Okay, Souda, Nekomaru, Hinata, and Chiaki will go get Komaeda and take the place called Electric Town on the third island," Togami ordered.

"Why are Chiaki and I being punished?" Hinata complained.

"Mahiru, Peko, Koyo, and I will go to the motel and check it out." Togami ignored him.

"This is a weird group," Peko stated.

"Then, there's Sonia, Tanaka, Enma, and Mikan will go to the hospital and see what's there."

"A-A hospital? Yes!" Mikan cheered for the first time.

"And Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, Akane, and Ms. Yukizome will go to the nightclub."

"Aye! A nightclub! Let's raid!" Ibuki shouted as she rushed out the room without waiting on anyone.

"Report to the nightclub when you're done." Togami ended the meeting.

"HOLD IT!" Monokuma screamed as we tried to leave. Somehow, his face turned red. "There's something you all should know about each island. Every island comes with a motive, and the third island motive will come in two days."

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll survive this motive." Togami declared with the same level of assurance as a military commander who knows they won a war.

With that statement lingering in the air, we all left the dining hall. We went from the first island to the center island, passed the MonoEagle, to get to the third island. Monomi already cleaned up the remaining pieces of the MonoSerpent. The third island looked very different from the other two. It had houses that were lined up against the mountain. The mountain also had a forest filling in the spaces between the houses. A place called Titty Typhoon was standing in the front. I guess that's the nightclub. I hope... This island looks a desert.

Sonia, Tanaka, Mikan, and I split off from the group and went to the left of the Titty Typhoon to get to the hospital. Tanaka and I pushed open the door, and the first emotion that came to me was horror. The whole place could come from a horror film if it was dark outside. The front desk was deserted, and there was a single notice on the board. There was a cactus planted next to the front desk, and the room had a few flimsy chairs in the corner.

"I don't feel right about being in here." I slowly backed out, but Sonia pulled me back in.

"We actually have a hospital!" Mikan jumped around the room. "Let's see if there's anything we can use!" Mikan didn't wait for us before busting through the double door to the actual check up and medical events.

"Should we follow?" I asked Sonia and Tanaka.

"It would be wrong if we left Mikan to do all the work," Sonia answered before following her. Tanaka and I glanced at each other before silently following the girls.

To my left, I saw the examination rooms numbered from 1-3. To my right, there was glass window with 'Operation' floating above. I walked down the hallway and watched it change from a sick person with a Monokuma head to an actual operation. Then, there were arrows pointing to the door with heaven written above and an unmarked grave. Well, that was depressing... I tried to push that from the back of my head, and we went to the next floor. The second floor had two more examination rooms and a conference room.

"Tanaka! Enma!" Sonia shouted with half her body sticking out of the conference room. "We found the medical supplies! Come quickly!"

"It seems this place is worthy enough to be searched," Tanaka said as we entered the room.

The first thing I noticed was the window in the back with the curtain pulled to the side. There were a few wooden tables with their legs folded against the wall, and I saw a few chair lying around. Mikan was giggling over over the first aid kits she found. Sonia signaled for me and Tanaka to unfold the tables for clues. I didn't know if I should be shocked or impressed that Tanaka's hamsters were able to unfold a table by themselves. There weren't any clues about our situation, but Mikan did manage to stock up on her supplies.

"That's right!" Mikan stopped moving and looked at me. "Your bandages! You need to take them off."

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "With everything that has happened, I forgot that I had bandages."

"But it should hurt to move, right?" Sonia asked as I took my shirt off for Mikan.

"No, I don't feel pain anymore."

"Anymore? As if you misplaced the sense of pain?" Tanaka raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't mean like that. The pain went away after the first day."

"It looks like the wound is fully closed, so you don't need to wear them anymore." Mikan deducted while cutting off the dirty bandages.

"Thank you, Mikan," I said while putting my clothes back on.

"Should we go over what we know?" Sonia asked.

"There's at least six hospital room and a conference room." I started the list.

"There appear to be no souls remaining here," Tanaka added.

"Everything here is brand new. I didn't see anything that looked used." Mikan went on. "It's like everything came straight out of the package."

"The examination rooms are clean and can fit one person," Sonia said after thinking for a bit.

"That's about it. I think." I guessed.

"Then, let us go to the nightclub!" Sonia declared.

I felt my whole body move down the stairs and out the hospital. Sonia did it against. I can't stop my body from moving.

"What is this black magic?!" Tanaka grunted as he pushed the nightclub, also known as Titty Typhoon, door open. "When was I placed under a spell?"

"Oh my! Did I do it again?" Sonia gasped and involuntarily released us.

"Yes, you did." I sighed.

"Okay, everyone is here now. Let's get this over with already." Koyo rolled his eyes.

I looked around the club and saw that everyone really was here. How? We were literally next door. The nightclub looked rather dark with bits of color everywhere. The wooden stage was pretty low to the ground. There was a black curtain for a background. The stage had two pillars to the right and left.

"Let's start with the last group to arrive, Sonia's team." Togami signaled for her to speak.

"We did not find anyone in the hospital, but Mikan managed to find medical supplies for us." Sonia started and waved for me add on.

"There are a few examination rooms we can use, but there are only six rooms and seventeen people."

"If things ever take a turn for the worse, we might have to share rooms." Peko thought.

"Is that everything?" Togami asked and Mikan immediately nodded. "Very well, Chiaki's team is next."

"Umm...I think we should go last. What we found might take us off track..." Chiaki sighed while the guys nodded. What the hell did they? "It's for the best..."

"...Interesting, then, my group should be next." Togami continued. "Koyo if you may..."

"The motel was interesting, to say the least. It was modeled after what Americans call ' a cheap hotel'. There were about six rooms with two beds in each, so twelve people live there in the end."

"I don't know someone would. Those rooms looked disgusting. I swear I that almost lost my sense of smell." Mahiru held her nose.

"It's possible that if the hospital patients grow past six, we can move them to the motel," Peko mentioned.

"Anything that could help us escape?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"There was an abandoned car in the parking lot," Mahiru remembered which peaked Souda's interest. "but it didn't have anything under the hood."

"So basically all we found was medicine and other places we can room." Fuyuhiko summed up.

"Well, what y'all find then?" Mahiru challenged him.

"It's a nightclub. What did you expect to be here? There's booze to the left and music in the back like any other club."

"LET'S GET DRUNK TONIGHT!" Ibuki shouted with two bottles in her hand.

"Ibuki, I already said no. You all are underage." Ms. Yukizome snatched the bottles from her.

"I wish to see how my fellow classmates act when intoxicated." Sonia sighed.

"The alcohol is off limit to you all, and I'm not drinking around you all."

"So they're just decorations now?" I asked and the former Ultimate nodded.

"The last group would be Chiaki's group." Pekoe reminded us that we skipped them.

"It was mostly junk," Nekomaru said so bluntly and without a single care in his voice.

"IT WASN'T JUNK FOR THE LAST TIME!" Chiaki and Souda screamed in perfect union.

"...We mostly found electronics that were dead or broken." Hinata admitted. "Everything else was charging."

"Like the Ultimate Souda is, he said he can fix up a game console for Chiaki." Komaeda threw a tidbit of information in. "I give Souda about a day or two before he fixes one."

"Is that all?" Togami raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how this could derail the conversation."

"Well...there was one more thing." Hinata lowered his head.

"That was obviously a joke, Hinata. There's no need to worry these important people with such nonsense." Komaeda smiled, but it came off as a warning.

"What happened over there?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"It's nothing." Komaeda continued to smile.

"The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind happened, and Hope's Peak Academy was the starting point of it all." Chiaki dropped the bombshell on all of us.

 _Poll:_

 _Enma x Fuyuhiko 3_

 _Enma x Mikan 3_

 _Koyo x Peko 2_

 _Koyo x Mahiru 3_

 _Poll ends at the end of the arc!_


	17. Target 17: Never Have I Ever!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Well...there was one more thing." Hinata lowered his head._

" _That was obviously a joke, Hinata. There's no need to worry these important people with such nonsense." Komaeda smiled, but it came off as a warning._

" _What happened over there?" Ms. Yukizome asked._

" _It's nothing." Komaeda continued to smile._

" _The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind happened, and Hope's Peak Academy was the starting point of it all." Chiaki dropped the bombshell on all of us._

"Eh...EH!" Ibuki started foaming at the mouth.

"The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind?" Togami nibbled on his fingernails. "Is it happening on this island as we speak?"

"No, it happened across the world all at once because something happened at Hope's Peak," Chiaki answered, but she paused to think. "It had something to do with the Reserve students revolting against the main course."

Almost immediately, all eyes were on Hinata. **Could he be one of the traitors? Can't he be right? He helped me in the trial. Did he already know that Hiyoko was the killer and just played along?**

"He-Hey, why is everyone staring at me? I ha-had nothing to do with this." Hinata stuttered.

"How do we know that's the truth?" Koyo asked. "You're the only one here was in the Reserve Course."

"We are in a killing game with other Ultimates," Fuyuhiko added.

"Wh-What? That doesn't mean I'm a part of that stuff." Hinata defended himself.

"Hinata, this is your only chance to come clean about whatever hiding." Koyo threatened. "If I find out that you had anything to do with all this, Monokuma will be the least of your problems."

"Koyo, you can not threaten people like that." Peko sighed.

"Thank you Peko." Hinata sounded relieved that someone was on his side.

"Verbal threats are ineffective when getting someone to submit to your demands." Peko unsheathed her bamboo sword. "You many need to add a touch of violence in some cases."

"Peko put that thing away. You can't harm Hinata." Ms. Yukizome snatched the sword before she whacked the boy. "I'm sure there's a logical reason behind all this, so Togami and I will investigate and tell y'all what we find together tomorrow. Until then, no one hurts anyone."

"This meeting is done. You all are dismissed." Togami as him and Ms. Yukizome left. I was about to leave until Ibuki stopped me.

 _Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, is calling you._

 _ **Give her a chance**_ _/ Avoid her she's crazy_

ENMA: Hey Ibuki, did you need something?

IBUKI: Let's play a drinking game with Fuyuhiko and Akane!

ENMA: Um...I don't think Fuyuhiko would agree to that, and Ms. Yukizome just said we can't drink.

IBUKI: It won't be alcoholic, pleeeeeeeeeeease!

ENMA: I guess, but how did you get them agree?

IBUKI: Don't worry about that! They're already at my cabin! Let's go!

Ibuki grabbed my arm and rushed out the nightclub towards first island's cabins. Like she said, Akane and Fuyuhiko were waiting for us.

FUYUHIKO: Shit, she dragged Enma into this.

AKANE: Aye yo Enma, this is gonna good.

ENMA: So how long is supposed to be?

 **I still haven't taken a shower today.**

AKANE: Until we out of drinks, duh.

FUYUHIKO: Let's get this over with. I got the cups.

IBUKI: Woohoo!

Ibuki gave one last cheer before unlocking the door for us. The fourth of us sat on her couch and floor. Ibuki poured the drinks.

ENMA: Who should go first?

IBUKI: Enma, you oughta go! Start this with a bang!

ENMA: Um... Never have I ever stole from a store?

Fuyuhiko, Akane, and I took a sip. Ibuki just looked at us sideways.

IBUKI: Akane, you stole before? Gasp!

AKANE: Yeah, I had to do when I was a kid. I'm gonna go next.

IBUKI: Go for it!

AKANE: Never had I ever got into a fist fight!

Again, Fuyuhiko, Akane, and I took a sip.

ENMA: Wow, I thought you would at least get into one.

IBUKI: Nope, Ibuki is a good child.

FUYUHIKO: Alright, I'll go. I'll make her drink. Never have I ever used profanity.

IBUKI: Sorry, but Ibuki hasn't cursed once. You can check the records.

FUYUHIKO: Fuck!

ENMA: It's alright Fuyuhiko. It's her turn anyways.

Everyone except the Ultimate Musician drank some more.

IBUKI: Never have I ever lip sync to a song!

Without waiting for anyone else, Ibuki drank half her cup. I shrugged before taking a slip too. Akane and Fuyuhiko did too.

AKANE: Really Gangster? I didn't think you would be the one to lip sync.

ENMA: Yeah, I thought you wouldn't do something like that.

IBUKI: Ooooooh, what was the song?

FUYUHIKO: Like hell, I'm telling you!

ENMA: Haha! It can't be that bad. I can tell you what song I did.

AKANE: There's nothing ashamed of. I like singing to Hell Yeah by Midnight Red. It's so up fucking beat.

IBUKI: Ibuki likes Heroes! We are the heroes of our time!

ENMA: I like Secrets by OneRepublic. It's...comforting.

FUYUHIKO: I sing Roar when I'm alone...

The gangster actually blushed from embarrassment in front of us.

ENMA: Roar...like the one Katy Perry song?

FUYUHIKO: Yes, that fucking one! Can we move on now?

The three of us froze in horror while trying to imagine Fuyuhiko singing and possibly dancing to that kind of song.

ENMA:...

AKANE:...

IBUKI:...

FUYUHIKO: What?

ENMA: I can't look at you the same again...

AKANE & IBUKI: Me too...

FUYUHIKO: Piss off! Enma, go before I leave.

ENMA: Okay...okay...Never have I ever got sick from eating too much candy.

IBUKI: Who hasn't? Ibuki does it once a year! #Halloween!

AKANE: Haha! What do you think I stole when I was a kid? That's all took. Ahhhh the memories...

ENMA: What you Fuyuhiko? I did it whenever I saw candy canes.

FUYUHIKO: You're a Christian?

ENMA: No, they just came in the winter. So what about you, Fuyuhiko?

FUYUHIKO: Fuck, I did it a few times.

AKANE: Aye! Fuyuhiko got a sweet tooth!

Fuyuhiko blushed became visible again. Akane and Ibuki chugged the rest of their drinks while Fuyuhiko and I continued to take sips. We waited for them to refill their cups.

FUYUHIKO: Alright...Alright, it's Akane's turn.

AKANE: Never have I ever went skinny dipping!

ENMA: My guardians and I do it all the time. We never liked bathing suits anyways.

IBUKI: Enma is so scandalous! Ibuki did it once with her band mates at night!

AKANE: I know what you mean Enma. It feels so much better when you have no restrictions.

FUYUHIKO: I skinny dipped last night in the pool. It's the first thing I did went Monokuma split us up.

ENMA: I don't blame ya. I might've done that at the beach if I didn't see Koyo.

I looked inside my glass and noticed that I was halfway, so chugged the rest down. The other three chugged their drinks too.

IBUKI: That's it Enma! It's your turn, Fuyuhiko.

She pointed at the blond gangster while I pour more for everyone.

FUYUHIKO: Aye, it's time motherfuckers! All y'all are gonna drink! Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.

ENMA: Hey, you already saw my tattoo.

FUYUHIKO: Hehe...You gotta drink Enma. What about you...Ibuki?

Akane and Ibuki collapsed on the floor with their drinks in their hand. I checked their pulses to see if they're alive. Thankfully, they just passed out.

ENMA: What was in that?

FUYUHIKO: They probably never drank alcohol before. Man, they're gonna walk up with the biggest fucking headaches ever.

ENMA: Wait, that was alcohol?!

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, how are you still awake?

ENMA: I drink with my guardians a few times. How about you?

FUYUHIKO: Do you know how many times people tried to get me drunk? Too fucking many.

ENMA: Well, let's get the girls to bed. I tuck Ibuki to bed, and you can get Akane.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **IBUKI MIODA: 2**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **AKANE OWARI: 2**

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU: 3**

I put Ibuki into her bed while Fuyuhiko back to her room. I locked her door and left her room. Fuyuhiko finished his duties and went to the hotel. Instead of going with him, I went back to the hospital to see if we overlooked anything. **The third island is rather quiet even though we just unlocked it this morning. I guess I should be glad no one is running around like they don't have common sense.**

"Hey, isn't that Tanaka?" I asked myself when I say I figure enter the hospital.

 _Tanaka Gundam, Ultimate Breeder, might've gone in there._

 _ **Follow his ass**_ _/ Too drunk to care_

ENMA: Hey Tanaka, you in here?

I pushed the door open and called for him again.

MAHIRU: Tanaka? Wait did you just call me Tanaka?

ENMA: ...Nooooo, what makes you think that?

MAHIRU: Well because, Tanaka is nowhere need this place, and we're the only people in here.

ENMA: Alright, I mistook you for Tanaka. It was an honest mistake.

MAHIRU:...I'm the only ginger on the island!

ENMA: Ah! You can tone it down a bit. You don't have to scream.

MAHIRU: Pfft! You deserve it. Only an idiot would make that mistake.

ENMA: To be fair, I'm slightly intoxicated.

MAHIRU: What? Ms. Yukizome just said not to touch the alcohol!

ENMA: Ah, chill with screaming. Ibuki never told me that it was alcoholic. Fuyuhiko told me after we finished.

MAHIRU: Great, who else is drunk? Wait...where are they?

ENMA: Ibuki and Akane are sleeping it off, but they're gonna have hangovers in the morning. I made sure they got put in their beds.

MAHIRU: You didn't try anything right?

ENMA: Wait for what?! No! Ah...I'm not that kind of guy.

MAHIRU: Mhm...I'm telling the teacher.

ENMA: What? Why? No!

MAHIRU: Because you four broke the rules, therefore, she must punish you.

ENMA: But it was an innocent game. Nothing bad happened. How about we sweep this under the rug?

MAHIRU: How about you take your punishment like a man?!

I clutched the side of my head as my headache got worse.

ENMA: Will you stop screaming? It's giving me a headache.

MAHIRU: Good! You deserve it!

ENMA: Ah my head. Why are you being so sadistic?

MAHIRU: I'm not. This is what I used to do my dad whenever he drank too much.

ENMA: But I'm not your dad. I was just going along with the others. Ah...

MAHIRU: Still, you know drinking is bad.

ENMA: You're not listening.

 **She so hardheaded. My headache is getting worse because of her.**

ENMA: Fuck it, you can go snitch Mahiru. I don't care anymore. The longer I talk to you the more my head hurts.

I turned by back to the photographer and exited from the hospital. I started walking back to the cabin, so I could sleep the rest of the day. **How ironic...I feel worse when I left a hospital.**

MAHIRU: Enma, wait.

ENMA: Go away Mahiru. I'm too tired to deal with you.

MAHIRU: I just wanted to...

She thought now was the best time to whispering shit.

ENMA: What? This is not the time to be losing your voice.

MAHIRU: I just want to apologize. I guess I took it too far.

ENMA: Apology accepted. Goodbye.

MAHIRU: Will you stop walking away? I know how to cure your headache.

ENMA: By you stop talking?

MAHIRU: Stop being a smartass! Oh sorry, I know a drink that can help you. Come with me.

She tried smiling to ease my uncertainty. I gave in and gave her one more chance. The photographer dragged me into the Titty Typhoon. **Isn't this the place where all the alcohol is?**

ENMA: I don't think drinking more booze will help.

MAHIRU: Trust me, I'm a pro at curing hangovers.

She sat me at the bar, and she immediately ducked under the side of the bar with the drinks.

ENMA: Because of your dad?

MAHIRU:...Yeah, I made it for him a lot. I knew it would be here!

She came back up with a can of Sprite and a plate of asparagus.

ENMA: ...What? Are you going to mix them together?

MAHIRU: No, you're supposed to drink the Sprite and eat the vegetables. That's just gross.

ENMA: Thank God, that sounds so much better.

MAHIRU: Good, now finish it. I'll get out of your hair.

She waved goodbye as she left the bar.

ENMA: Hang on Mahiru, I want you to stay.

MAHIRU: H-Huh? Wh-What are you planning?

ENMA: Nothing, aren't we supposed to befriend each other? This our chance to bond a little.

MAHIRU: Well...I guess it couldn't hurt.

The photographer took the seat next to me and grabbed the other Sprite.

ENMA: Thank you. Soooo, do you want to talk about our parents?

MAHIRU: Wow, you weren't even subtle about it.

ENMA: I'm kinda drunk, so subtly isn't the first thing on my mind. So, you want to or is it too hard for you.

MAHIRU: I'm good.

ENMA: So why was your dad such a drunk?

MAHIRU: You're too blunt right now..., but I think it was because my mom was too busy for either of us.

ENMA: She abandoned you?

MAHIRU: No, it wasn't because she abandoned us. She was always traveling for work. She sent us pictures wherever she went.

ENMA: Oh really, what did she do for a living?

MAHIRU: My mom? She was a professional photographer. She's the one that showed me how to take a picture.

ENMA: That's how you became the Ultimate Photographer?

MAHIRU: Yeah, I learned everything I know from her.

ENMA: Aw that's sweet. She must've been proud when she found out your title.

MAHIRU: Yeah...she was, but I still think that my talent is silly.

ENMA: I don't think it is. It's kinda like toast to how much you love your mom.

MAHIRU: Huh?

ENMA: Yeah, if you didn't care about your mom like that, you probably wouldn't be the Ultimate Photographer. Think of it like your talent is a testament to your mom.

MAHIRU: Testament to my mom?

ENMA: Yeah, but I'm kinda drunk. So, take it how you like it.

MAHIRU: Thanks, Enma. I need that. Oh yeah, what about your family? You never talk about them.

ENMA: Huh? Oh, my parents and little sister were killed by the Vongola family.

MAHIRU: What? I'm sorry for your lost.

ENMA: It's alright. You had nothing to with it. I'm going after them the first chance I get.

MAHIRU: I'm a little bit lost. Who are the Vongola family?

ENMA: One of the strongest mafia families around.

MAHIRU: And you want to fight them? Isn't that kinda like suicide?

ENMA: Well, it wasn't the whole family I want dead. Just Tsuna and his guardians.

MAHIRU: He's the head of the family right?

ENMA: The future head of the family. He's supposed to be the tenth.

MAHIRU: So you want to cut the head off of the Vongola family?

ENMA: Yeah, they deserve it. The Vongola have always tortured my family from the moment they betrayed the Simon's family founder.

MAHIRU: They sound horrible.

ENMA: They're the worst.

MONOKUMA: Upupup! It's currently 10 pm, so Nighttime has been activated. Have despairing dream kiddos!

 **HOPE'S SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **MAHIRU KOIZUMI 2**

"Thanks again Mahiru." I finished the rest of the food and cleaned up the bar. "I needed that."

"It was nothing." Mahiru fumbled with her camera for a bit. "You're not bad for a guy."

"Thanks?"

"Don't worry, It was a compliment." Mahiru headed for the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

I finished everything up and headed back to the cabins. I opened my cabin door and immediately crashed onto my bed. I let all my problems fade away and drifted off to sleep.

Poll:

Enma x Fuyuhiko 3

Enma x Mikan 3

Koyo x Mahiru 3

Koyo x Peko 2


	18. Target 18: The First Killing!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Thanks again Mahiru." I finished the rest of the food and cleaned up the bar. "I needed that."_

" _It was nothing." Mahiru fumbled with her camera for a bit. "You're not bad for a guy."_

" _Thanks?"_

" _Don't worry, It was a compliment." Mahiru headed for the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."_

" _Good night."_

 _I finished everything up and headed back to the cabins. I opened my cabin door and immediately crashed onto my bed. I let all my problems fade away and drifted off to sleep._

"Upupupu! It's that time of day again. It's 7 am on this beautiful archipelago, so nighttime is officially over. I hope you make the most of today because it might be your last." Monokuma's daily broadcast woke me from my sleep.

I groaned a little before getting out of bed. I got some clothes out of my dresser and headed to the bathroom. I stripped down to my boxer and brushed my teeth. I rinsed out my mouth and spit everything into the sink. I tossed my boxers into the pile of my other clothes and got into the shower.

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

"Ahhh! That was a nice shower. I really needed that." I stretched my arms once I stepped out of the shower. **And I don't have a hangover. I guess Mahiru's method worked.**

I got dressed in my usual hoodie and jean; I locked my door and headed to the hotel for our daily meeting. I didn't see anyone in the lobby of the hotel, so I just went up the stairs without stopping. I came up to the second floor, and I still didn't see anyone there. **I guess I'm the first one here.** I shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I saw that someone started making the coffee, so I made myself a cup and took a donut or two for myself. When I was exiting the kitchen, I saw Ms. Yukizome and Tanaka coming up the stairs.

"Oh good morning Enma. Did you sleep well last night?" The former Ultimate HouseKeeper smiled as took her seat.

"Good morning Ms. Yukizome...Tanaka." I toasted to their arrival before I took another sip. "I feel better now that I got some sleep. What about you two? How did y'all sleep?"

"Thanks to my slumber I have the strength to withstand any catastrophe or overcome any obstacle." Tanaka declared. **So he means it was good?**

"I slept well. Thank you for asking." After that, it was complete and utter awkward silence. **I haven't really talked to them ever since we came here. Should I hang out with Tanaka after breakfast, or I could hang out with someone I know like Mikan or Koyo? I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to him for a while.**

"Hey Tanaka," I glanced up from my cup and saw him feeding his hamsters.

"What do you want mortal?" He didn't bother looking up to me.

"I was wondering if we can hang out after the meeting, or are you too busy? It's okay if you're busy. I don't want you to-"

"Silence human!" Tanaka raised his voice loud enough to shut me up, but it wasn't loud enough to disturb his hamsters. "If you insist on joining me today, I'll allow it."

"It looks like you finally found Tanaka," Mahiru stated as she, Togami and Peko entered the room.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks again Mahiru. I feel better." I raised my cup as a way to praise her knowledge.

"I-It was nothing."

"You were sick Enma?" Ms. Yukizome tilted her head. "You looked fine yesterday."

"Oh, it was just a small headache. It's nothing to worry about."

"Hmm...okay."

"I assume you two find something yesterday?" Peko turned to the teacher and our leader.

"We will get to that when everyone is accounted for. " Togami folded his arms and closed his eyes to think.

"Geez, he could at least tell us if it's' good or bad," Mahiru complained.

"It's better if we do it that way, so we don't confuse people." Ms. Yukizome explained.

"And it would suck if we had to start over every time someone came." Fuyuhiko pointed out while him, Koyo, Ibuki, and Hinata appeared.

"That's one way of putting it." Hinata sweatdropped.

"So we won't know if Hinata is a traitor until everyone comes?" Fuyuhiko openly said as if he didn't care that said person was in the room.

"I'm not the traitor for the last time. I'm just a regular student." Hinata groaned.

"Deny it all you want, but the facts are present in the end." Koyo backed up the small gangster.

"It doesn't matter whether or not Hinata is one of the traitors. Your hope will overcome this and shine brighter than before." Komaeda exclaimed as he came up the stairs with the missing students.

"Can you knock that off already? It's annoying." Souda rubbed his head to ease his headache the Ultimate Luck was causing.

"I can't even praise them correctly. I really am trash." Komaeda said as if he was complimenting himself.

"Gahh! Shut up!"

"No, his praise was okay, but this is not the time for praising us." Sonia declared. "Save your compliments for the time we do something worth them."

"Nicely said, Sonia." Ms. Yukizome smiled as she got up to stand. "Let's begin with today's meeting. The first thing on the agenda is the message."

"So what did it say?" Nekomaru asked. "Is what they said true?"

"Yes, it hinted that the Reserve Course was revolting, and they destroyed Hope's Peak Academy."

"Okay, so Hinata is the reason we're here. Let's torture him and get everything we need from him." Fuyuhiko ended that suggest with a simple shrug.

"That's a little bit extreme don't you think?" I sweatdropped.

"There was more to it. The file said that there was a third party manipulating the whole thing." She continued. "The Reserve Course revolted for one reason, but the outcome was something that could never be expected. It was a worldwide devastation."

"Also, the school did try to calm the students, but the third party interference ruined it. The third party must've been a group that caused the riot, but the reason all of it is a complete mystery." Togami added.

"Wa-Wait, that means I'm not a tr-traitor right?" Hinata asked.

"Isn't that a big jump?" Souda asked.

"If you think about it, Hinata has a point," Chiaki spoke up. "He's the Reserve Course student, so how can he the third party too?"

"That's true, but how can clear him?" Koyo asked. "How do we know that we can clear him of suspicion?"

"Because the third party is the one who controlled everything."

"Yes, but he's in the Reserve Course. How do you know he's not acting independently from the third party?"

"If we had our memories, we could figure out what the hell happened during that time." Nekomaru groaned.

"At the moment, we can only speculate. However, this information doesn't point to Hinata being a traitor." Togami declared. "For the time being, let us not harm Hinata."

"Oh please, I think you and Hinata our traitors in the end." Koyo rolled his eyes. "I haven't forgotten that no one knows who you are."

"..."

"Enma can't you control your guardian?" Akane sighed.

"Sorry, he doesn't really listen to me."

"You don't have a backbone. That's the reason why he does this kind of shit." Fuyuhiko pointed out. "Fucking discipline him, Enma."

"This is coming from the boy with the height of a toddler in the end."

"Oh hell no!" Fuyuhiko broke off a piece of the table and chucked it at Koyo.

"That's enough!" Akane grabbed the both of them by their collars and slammed their heads together, effectively knocking them out. "Geez, I have a headache so knock this shit off."

"O-Oh my god, I-I need to check on th-them."

"Er...Akane, you knocked them out." Mahiru sweatdropped.

"I don't care. I'm going back to sleep." She said before taking her plate of food with her.

"Um...Ibuki is gonna go back to sleep too. Ibuki needs a break." She said nervously.

"I guess we can say the meeting is over." Ms. Yukizome awkwardly chuckled. " You all can go about your business."

 _Tanaka Gundam, Ultimate Animal Breeder, is staring at you._

 _ **Say something**_ _/ Avoid eye contact_

I signaled for him that we can leave the room.

ENMA: So Tanaka...Is there any place you wanted to go?

TANAKA: Let us travel to the realm of electricity.

ENMA:...You mean Electric Town on the third island?

TANAKA: Yes, that is what I said.

ENMA: Sorry...I was just making sure we were going to the same place.

TANAKA: Very well

ENMA:...

TANAKA:...

ENMA: So I noticed you had four hamsters.

TANAKA: Ah yes, my Four Dark Gods of Destruction. They're a force to reckoned with. Your silence is because you're quaking in fear?

ENMA: I was more along the lines of what's their names, or Four Dark Gods of Destruction their names for all of them.

TANAKA: Hmm? Is the name I proved for them not worthy enough for them?

ENMA: Oh no, I was just wondering what was each of their names. You gave them a very...threatening name.

TANAKA: I see.

HIs four hamsters popped up from his scarf.

TANAKA: Their names consist of Cham-P, Maga-Z, Jum-P, and San-D.

He pointed to them in this order, the large orange one, the mostly white and a little bit brown one, the mostly brown one and a little bit white one, and then the average size orange one.

ENMA: So why do you call them the Four Dark Gods of Destructions?

TANAKA: Because they each have the strength of a god.

ENMA: Really? They look so innocent.

I reached out to touch them. I swear I saw their eyes glisten with evil intent. I immediately retracted my hand to my chest.

TANAKA: Haha! Beware of their power mortal.

ENMA: I see why you call them that. How did you tame them? They haven't attacked anyone...right?

TANAKA: Fear not, my Four Dark Gods of Destruction have yet to inflict any pain on anyone.

ENMA: Then, how did you do it?

TANAKA: It was a fierce battle indeed. They were truly a worthy opponent. They almost destroyed my human arm.

ENMA: Wait what?

TANAKA: Yes, they almost incapacitated my arm. The wounds of our battle were so horrific that I must keep my arm wrapped constantly, or else.

ENMA: Or else what? Maybe we should go see Mikan instead.

TANAKA: Hush mortal we are here now.

We entered the Electric Town and the first thing I noticed was the sheer number of computers laying around. We approached the only one that was on. A file called Usami was already up for us.

Re: The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind

The incident began with a sudden student revolt within Hope's Peak Academy.

The students of Hope's Peak Reserve Course had become increasingly discontent with what they perceived as a highly discriminatory treatment on the part of the main school.

What started as an ordinary but heated dispute gradually escalated into what can only be described as an all-out armed revolt.

After the original complaint, the school entered into negotiations with the students. By all accounts, these negotiations were proceeding smoothly, and a peaceful resolution seemed forthcoming. What followed, however, was the exact opposite.

We theorize this to be the work of a third party - one with considerable influence over the student movement - acting behind the scenes.

When all was said and done, riots and insurgency began spreading like a contagion, nationally and beyond.

The insurgents' behavior after the outbreak was not at all consistent with that of a group seeking to stage a coup d'état or perform acts of terrorism. We have yet to determine the true purpose of the revolts, and can only speculate as to its nature.

The only thing we can conclusively state is that they do have a purpose; everything we have observed suggests a plan at work. A de&pai!-ind*c ng situa(ion indeed.

As the dis*urb&nces con%inued, Ho£e's Peak A%^demy wa% fo(£ed to p*^ %n end to %ts long hi to!y.

The surviv$ng st%den"s ma&$ int^ "examples of despair" by b*&ng fo^!e! ! k*l* (ch (th;r.

ENMA: Well shit... that was depressing.

TANAKA: Indeed...However, I am capable of making out the last few lines. It reads... As the disturbances continued, Hope's Peak Academy was forced to put an end to its long history. The surviving students something made into examples of despair by being force kill, oh to kill, each other.

ENMA: Wait, do they mean us? Are we the surviving students?

TANAKA: It is a possibility. We are Hope's Peak Academy's 77th class.

ENMA: Yeah, but this can't the first mutual killing.

TANAKA: What? Explain yourself.

ENMA: On the day Teruteru and Hiyoko died, Monokuma mentioned someone called Ishimaru. Apparently, he was the first to be executed.

TANAKA: I see, so you suggest we are the second round. Did he say anything about what happened to the rest?

ENMA: Sorry, he stopped before could explain himself.

TANAKA: I see. This where we must meet our end. I must go feed my Four Dark Gods of Destructions, or they'll wreak havoc on the island.

ENMA: I guess I'll leave to that. It was nice to hang out with you.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TANAKA GUNDAM: 2**

We went our separate ways. He went back the first island while I went to the center island to check on the huge ticking time bomb. **17 days...5 hours... 31 minutes.**

"Has it really been four days? So much happened. I thought it would longer." I sighed.

"I know what you mean Enma. It's hard to believe we lost two people in less than a week." Ms. Yukizome appeared right behind with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh Ms. Yukizome, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every day. If you don't mind the ticking, this can be a very peaceful place to be."

"Hey Ms. Yukizome, I have a question."

"Yes, Enma?"

"Are we the first class you're teaching?"

"Yes, I decided to come back to Hope's Peak Academy to influence this generation instead...this happened."

"I'm guessing your class what great then." I chuckled.

"Great is an understatement. I wasn't close to my whole class, but I did make two amazing friends." She looked down at her hands. "I'm just hoping they're not running amok to find me."

"Monokuma said it's been years, so they might be close to finding us." I gave her some hope.

"Yeah...I know they won't give up, especially Kyosuke."

"I know what you mean. I think Adel is probably strangling some poor guardian for information."

"She's your Glacier Guardian right?"

"...Yeah, how did you know that?" I gave her a questionable look.

"I'm your teacher, so I'm supposed to know my students." She smiled again as a way to soften me up to the news.

"Okay...but isn't that an invasion of privacy? How much do you know anyways?"

"It's not an invasion of privacy if she uses to come our class to check up on you." **That's not sitting right with me. I know Adel's protective, but she gave Koyo that responsibility.**

"I guess that makes sense, but do you know everything about our class?"

"Yes, I am your teacher after all."

"So who's the missing student then? You never did give us a name."

"If I recall correctly, his name was Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator."

"An Animator? What was he like?"

"He...He was a quiet I had to gather the whole class for their second day of school, he was hiding in his room and making anime."

"Gather the class? Isn't attendance required? It's a school."

"As long as you passed the big test, you don't have to come to class every day, but you, Fuyuhiko, Mikan, Sonia, Mahiru, an-and Hiyoko came everyday."

"I can only imagine how that went." I sweatdropped.

"Upupupup! It's officially 10 pm, so nighttime is in effect. Have some despairing dreams for me, will you do it for me?" Monokuma's nightly broadcast brought our conversation to an end.

"I guess that's all the time we have for today Enma." Ms. Yukizome sighed while we walked back to the first island.

"I learned a lot today. Especially from you and Tanaka."

"Oh really? What did you learn from Tanaka?" She gave me an innocent smile.

"Oh that, this isn't the first mutual killing to happen. One must've happened before we lost our memories." I answered.

"Ho-How did he know something like that?" This is the first time I heard get caught off guard in a long time. She immediately straightened her posture. "I mean Togami and I didn't find something like that. Where did you learn something like that?"

"At the Electric Town, Tanaka was able to decipher the last two sentences. It said the surviving students were forced to kill each other as an example of despair. It was something like that."

"I will definitely check that tomorrow. It's too late for me to go back." She started muttering to herself after that. I went ahead of her, so I get a chance at more sleep.

I locked my cabin door and kicked off my shoes before slamming body against the cozy bed.

Poll:

Enma x Mikan 5

Enma x Fuyuhiko 4

Koyo x Peko 2

Koyo x Mahiru 3


	19. Target 19: Despair Disease Released!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Oh that, this isn't the first mutual killing to happen. One must've happened before we lost our memories." I answered._

" _Ho-How did he know something like that?" This is the first time I heard get caught off guard in a long time. She immediately straightened her posture. "I mean Togami and I didn't find something like that. Where did you learn something like that?"_

" _At the Electric Town, Tanaka was able to decipher the last two sentences. It said the surviving students were forced to kill each other as an example of despair. It was something like that."_

" _I will definitely check that tomorrow. It's too late for me to go back." She started muttering to herself after that. I went ahead of her, so I get a chance at more sleep._

 _I locked my cabin door and kicked off my shoes before slamming body against the cozy bed._

"Upupup! It's officially 7 am, so nighttime over. It's another day on my archipelago, and you gotta enjoy like it's your last. Who knows? It might be your last one." Monokuma's weird ass broadcast sounded like always.

"Man, I was having a good ass dream too." I groaned into my pillow.

I got of bed, and I grabbed my clothes out of my dresser. **I don't know what hell Adel was thinking when picked this shit out. I guess she knew I looked good in about anything.** I shrugged. I stripped off yesterday's clothes and got into the shower.

 _30 minutes later..._

I out of the shower with a white towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant on. I honestly want to walk to the hotel like this, but I knew Koyo would bitch about it. Therefore, I put on a pair of boxers, my jeans, socks, and my white sneakers. **Fuck the hoodie and jacket, I look better without them. I want to show off the abs to everyone.** I left my cabin and headed to the hotel. I entered the lobby of the hotel, but I didn't see Chiaki on her game as usual. **Sucks to be her. She's missing out.** I shrugged again, and just went upstairs. To my benefit, damn near everyone was here.

"At last, the best has arrived. Ladies, you marvel in my awesomeness. Guys, y'all can hate." I blew a kiss at Mikan, who became a stuttering mess.

"Where are your clothes, Enma? Don't come to our meeting half dressed." Koyo complained.

"Fuck off Koyo." I rolled my eyes and took an apple from the table.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is happening here?" Fuyuhiko pointed at me. "Enma, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Chill dude, what crawled up your ass this morning? I ain't got a problem. I'm just putting Koyo in his place."

"Oh please tell me, what is my place in the end?" Koyo actually tried me.

"As my bitch." The whole room went completely silent. "Hell yeah, I dropped the mic!"

"You do not have a mic. If you would like I can run to the nightclub and get you on." Sonia offered. "Would you like that?"

"Nah, it's alright girl." I waved her off. She curtsied and sat back down.

"Di-Did Miss Sonia ju-just bow to En-Enma?" Souda sounded baffled by the idea.

"Why wouldn't she? I am a mafia boss after all."

"BUT SHE'S A PRINCESS DAMMIT!"

"Watch your tone little boy." I glared down at the lowly mechanic.

"That's enough Enma." Fuyuhiko butted in again.

"Alright...Alright, I'm chill dude." I held my hands up with the apple still in my grasp and snickered.

"Um Enma, ca-can I check you for a mo-moment?" Mikan whimpered as if I could hurt her.

"Chill girl, I ain't hurt ya. You can touch me wherever you want." I smirked.

"Enma! Don't make lewd comments to Mikan." Mahiru 'ordered' while Mikan touched my forehead.

"Ah wait your turn, you can touch me next."

"Ugh!"

"Oh n-no! You're burning up Enma!"

"Mikan, can you check Sonia?" Fuyuhiko asked as he touched my forehead too.

"You can touch me if you need to." Sonia saluted.

"Oh man." Souda smiled with this perverted aura around him.

"Aye man, you're cutting. Mahiru was next." I chuckled.

"Shut the hell, Mikan was 're burning up."

"So-Sonia's burning up too."

"How can two people get fevers that overnight?" Chiaki thought.

"Upupup! It's thanks to my despair disease." Monokuma popped up behind her.

"Des-Despair Disease?" Mikan gasped. "I've never heard of that."

"That's because it's the new motive. I release a bug, that can't be seen by the naked eye, onto the island."

"You said we had two days!" Hinata shouted. "It's only been one."

"You, sir, can't count. The first day was used when y'all went exploring. The second day was yesterday."

"How do we cure it?" Koyo asked the retarded question. "I refuse to live with this asshole."

" Dumbass, Monokuma isn't the type that would tell you." I rolled eyes.

"Upupup! Enma's wrong. The only way to cure these two is by someone killing another classmate." Monokuma laughed. "Upupup! You might want to hurry because this is contagious."

"Shit! I touch him!" Fuyuhiko groaned, and I took the time to laugh at him.

"Wh-What is the Despair Disease? Sonia and Enma are acting to-totally different from each ot-other." Mikan asked.

"Despair Disease is just a broad name for it. It's sorta like Walmart. One large store and so many choices! Enma has the Arrogant Disease while Sonia has the Obedient Disease. Upupup, I wonder who's next." Monokuma's horrible laugh faded away as he disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Souda asked with his head over his mouth.

"I don't know. Do as you, please. I'm taking a nap." Ms. Yukizome yawned. Mikan hung her head and sighed. The nurse checked her forehead and shook her head in disappointment.

"Ms. Yu-Yukizome has it too."

"Damn Monokuma, how can he do this to these Ultimates?" Komaeda growled.

"Okay, let's take these three to the hospital," Togami ordered.

"Then what? I ain't sitting in a hospital all day." I folded my arms.

"You're sick Enma. We gotta quarantine y'all." Fuyuhiko sighed. "The hospital's the only place we can use."

"...Fine."

"Umm...How come Enma only listens to Fuyuhiko?"Ibuki nervously twirled her fingers.

"Fuyuhiko's my man."

"What about me? I'm one of your seven guardians." Koyo pointed out.

"Bitch please, you're just an asshole that I live with."

"Alright, let's go." Fuyuhiko pointed to the stairs.

Sonia and I listened to his command and followed Mikan all the way to the hospital on the third island. Nekomaru manned up and carried the teach all the way. Mikan gave Sonia the first room, and I got the second. I figured the teach got the third one. The examination room looked rather bland. It had a bed with a faded green color, a robe and slippers hanging on the door, a bathroom to piss and shit in, and a window. **Man, Monokuma could've at least decorated the place. What am I supposed to do all day?**

"Enma, I need you to change into the robe." Fuyuhiko appeared the door with the robe in his hand. He had one of those medical masks around his mouth and nose, and he had rubber gloves on.

"I have Arrogant Disease not fucking Ebola."

"You're still sick, and this shit is contagious. I ain't getting sick because of your ass." The small gangster raised the robe to my face. "Now put it on."

"Fine," I slipped out of my shoes and socks. "Why are you doing this anyways? Isn't Mikan the Ultimate Nurse?"

"She is, but Mahiru didn't want a girl taking care of a guy. Then, she bitched about how I have to do it."

"And Peko didn't bitch back?" I undid my pants and tossed them onto the bed. "I mean you and Mikan got the best chances of getting sick."

"Peko knows she can't say shit, and someone has to do it. We know Koyo wouldn't do it."

"Why not?I like the idea of having him as my bitch. After dealing with his ass, I'm getting payback." I put a thumb in my underwear as a signal, but Fuyuhiko just tossed me the robe. "Alright, so what am I supposed to do now? Shit, what am I supposed to do until this over?"

"Sleep."

"You're kidding right?"

"That's the only thing we got at the moment, so you gotta sleep."

"For how long? If you think I'm sleeping all day, I'm not. I got better things to do."

"Like what? You can't leave the hospital. Go to sleep Enma."

"Fuuuuuuuck," I groaned as the small gangster pushed me onto the bed.

He threw the cover over me and left the room. I stared at the ceiling, with nothing really to do. A mixture of boredom and exhaustion eventually came over me, and I passed out.

 _Twelve Hour Later..._

"Ugh, I feel worse." I groaned. I clutched my aching head and sat upwards. "Shit, I am never doing that again."

I looked out my window and noticed that it was pitch black outside. **Crap, I slept all day. Are Fuyuhiko and Mikan still here?** I checked the map on my electroID. **So they're rooming in that nasty ass motel? Wait, why is Fuyuhiko the only one in his cabin and why is Mikan still here? Ow, my head.** I closed my electroID, so I could use both my hand to rub my aching head.

"Fuck this. I gotta get out of here. Damn what Fuyuhiko said." I changed back into my jeans and shoes; I went into Sonia's room. "Sonia? You awake?"

Like a loyal soldier, she immediately woke up and saluted to me. The Ultimate Princess got out of bed and walked towards me.

"What can I do for you?"

"I can get used to this. We're busting out of here."

"If that is what you want, I shall accompany you. Where are we going?"

"I don't know how...about the hotel? I haven't eaten all day. Have you?"

"No, I was never brought any food."

"Then, let's get something to eat." I activated my Hyper Dying Will, so we didn't have to walk through the front door.

Sonia changed into her usual dress and held onto my waist like for life depended on it. We left our electroID on her bed, so Mikan would think we're still in the hospital. **Well, it kinda does. If she slips, it's game over for her. It would happen though because I'm too great to let that happen.** I opened her window and headed for the first island. I flew over the second island instead of going from the third to center to the first. The MonoEagle didn't even notice us. **Ha! Retarded piece of shit!** I landed at the very front of the hotel, and Sonia let go of me. We immediately went to the kitchen on the second floor when we saw Monokuma wearing one of those medical masks.

"Hold it!" He held up a paw to stop us. "I can't have you contaminating the food."

"But we haven't eaten all day. Mikan and Fuyuhiko weren't feeding us, so we're getting food ourselves." I retorted.

"Too bad, I can cure y'all, but I can't cure the food."

"You can cure us? You said killing someone was the only way." Sonia stated.

"Duh, I'm not stupid enough to release a disease onto the island without having a cure. Of course, I have a cure."

"Then what we supposed to do for food? I doubt starving to death is the most entertaining class trial." I rolled my eyes.

"I can get you food." Monomi cheered from behind Monokuma. "I have enough cawwots for everyone."

"Thank you, I will gladly eat them." Sonia saluted.

"I won't. I'm not a fucking rabbit." I folded my arms.

"Kids today, they're so damn picky. If you want to use the kitchen so bad, you can go ahead, but you gotta wear these gloves." He held up two pairs of clear gloves. Sonia and I put them on while Monokuma dragged Monomi out the room by her ear.

"What should we make tonight?" I asked Sonia.

"Anything that will please your palate."

"You know. You're not much help Sonia." I sweatdropped. "How about some grilled cheese? Are you allergic to anything?"

"I am capable of eating anything edible."

"Alright, get me two slices of every type of cheese in the fridge," I ordered as I prepared the stove and the plates.

"Yes, sir."

Sonia delivered everything I asked for in a matter of seconds. I grabbed two slices of bread and started stacking the different cheeses on each of them. Once the last slice was used, I topped them with another piece of bread. The stacks ended up making the sandwich about eight inches high.

"I do not think that will fit in the oven." Sonia put in bluntly.

"Hmm, I could try my Hyper Dying Will flames. I mean they exert some heat." I looked at my gauntlets. "Eh, they'll be enough."

I raised my hands above the sandwiches and blasted them with a small dose of flames. The cheese on top melted a little bit, so I hovered my hand around the sandwiches to melt the rest. I pressed my palms against the bread to get it golden brown. I asked Sonia to wrapped the sandwiches in aluminum foil while I found a satchel to put them in.

"Okay Sonia, you can put the satchel, and I'll fly us-"

"Upupup! Nighttime is officially over, and it is 7 am. Today is a new day, and the Despair Disease is still airborne. I wonder who's next to succumb to the disease. Have a despairing day on this beautiful archipelago."

"Shit..." I groaned.

 **A/N: I'm going to enjoy this disease. So Mikan and Fuyuhiko are coming to their morning check up, and two of their patients aren't even there. How will this play out? Who do you think is next? I like the idea of switching the patients because it would be boring if it was just Akane, Komaeda, and Ibuki again. You can see who's next in chapter 20. Please, a comment about how you feel about Sonia, Ms. Yukizome, and Enma now, and how they're treating people.**

 **Poll:**

 **Enma x Fuyuhiko 5**

 **Enma x Mikan 6**

 **Koyo x Mahiru 4**

 **Koyo x Peko 2**


	20. Target 20: Holy Disease!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _I do not think that will fit in the oven." Sonia put in bluntly._

" _Hmm, I could try my Hyper Dying Will flames. I mean they exert some heat." I looked at my gauntlets. "Eh, they'll be enough."_

 _I raised my hands above the sandwiches and blasted them with a small dose of flames. The cheese on top melted a little bit, so I hovered my hand around the sandwiches to melt the rest. I pressed my palms against the bread to get it golden brown. I asked Sonia to wrapped the sandwiches in aluminum foil while I found a satchel to put them in._

" _Okay Sonia, you can put the satchel, and I'll fly us-"_

" _Upupup! Nighttime is officially over, and it is 7 am. Today is a new day, and the Despair Disease is still airborne. I wonder who's next to succumb to the disease. Have a despairing day on this beautiful archipelago."_

" _Shit..." I groaned._

"What do you we do now?" Sonia waited for a demand. **I got an idea.**

"I want you to walk to the hospital. I don't want you to stop until you get there." I explained. "If anyone asks about where I am, I'll be in my cabin."

Sonia saluted and took her sandwich with her. She marched out the hotel through the back entrance. **Hehehe...Let the game begin.** I took the back entrance too, but I went to the first island's beach instead. I sat down under a palm tree and slowly ate my grilled cheese as I walked for _him_ to arrive. I watched the waves come and go with a devilish smirk on my face. I lost track of time since I didn't have my electroID. **In retrospect, I should've brought it. At least, I wouldn't have to wait so long. Ugh, hurry the fuck and find me!**

"Enma! There you are!" Mahiru screamed too fucking loudly; she had Koyo and Peko by her sides.

"Aye, y'all found! Koyo, you finally did something right." I brushed the sand off my ass.

"Enma, what do you think you're doing? You can't leave the hospital in the end." Koyo's face turned red with fury.

"Quit nagging me." I put the foil and gloves in my back pocket because littering was apparently against the rules. "I left because I was hungry. I took Sonia to get a bit to eat."

"We know. Sonia said you were in your cabin." Mahiru placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you here on the beach?"

"Because I told Sonia to say that, I was never at my cabin." I laughed.

"You had Sonia lie for you?! What the hell Enma?"

"Technically, she didn't lie. She said what she thought was the truth. I just happened to change my mind after she left." I shrugged.

"Don't you have any honor, Enma?" Koyo clenched his fist.

"Don't you have a dick to suck, Koyo?" I clapped back.

"Enma!" Mahiru screamed at the top of her lungs again.

"Geez woman, I'll be deaf before the day is over."

"You won't have to worry about being deaf because I'm gonna kill you!" Koyo dashed towards at full speed.

I sidestepped at the last second. He fired up his Forest ring and shot like five or six leaves at me. I held out my hands and burned them to a crisp.

"You gotta do better than that."

"Shut up!"

He activated his armor just to get into his 'famous' boxing stance. Koyo used the trees from the forest to add spikes to his armor. I simply smirked at his sorry ass attempt at powering up. My forest guardian starting throwing right and left hooks at me, but I just tilted my head to the side, so I could dodge his barrage. When he was done, I grabbed his wrist, so he couldn't dodge this ass whooping. I jabbed him in the stomach, a few punches strayed to his face on purpose. When I got tired of that, I slammed him onto the ground. I sat on his waist with my hand inches from his face.

"Remember who's your boss. Don't you ever raise your hand to me again." I snarled. For the first time, I legit saw fear in Koyo's eye. I got off of him. "I'm done for the day. I'm heading back to the hospital."

"Hold on!" Mahiru helped Koyo up. She and Peko helped him stand. "This is no way to treat him. He's your guardian."

"Ha! This is nothing compare to what he does to me on a daily basis back at home." I shot back. "Do you know many he abandoned me and almost got me kill? Too fucking many!"

"Enma, you are not in your right mind. Koyo cares about you." Peko tried getting through to me. **The key word there was 'tried'.**

"Whatever I'm going back." I took off and flew back to the hospital.

I entered the place by opening my window and jumping onto my bed. I deactivated my Hyper Dying Will. I changed back into my robe and went the fuck to sleep.

 _Four Hours Later..._

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

I felt my whole world get turned upside down in an instant, literally. I came face first with the harder part of the bed, the part that's made of wood and supports the mattress. Yeah, that part. **Who the fuck?** I lifted the mattress off of my body. I saw Fuyuhiko burning red.

"Hey, I was trying to sleep!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I mean...I do have Arrogant Disease, so there's that."

"This is not the time for jokes, Enma! First, you ignore what Mikan and I told you! Second, you bring Sonia, who incapable of making a fucking decision, along; then, you fucking abandoned her. Third, you get into a fight with Koyo, your own guardian! Now, you're acting like nothing happened. Hell no!"

"In my defense-"

"You don't have a defense. Enma, what were you even thinking?"

"Um...Is that rhetorical?"

"Enma, I swear to God if you make one more fucking joke." Fuyuhiko pinched the brim of his nose. "Just tell me why you left in the first place."

"I was hungry."

"WHICH FINGER DO YOU WANT TO LOSE!?"

"Hold on, that was true. Sonia and I didn't eat yesterday, so we went and got some food."

Fuyuhiko sighed with a hand on his hip.

"Why did you fight Koyo if you were gonna come back without anyone telling you?"

"I wanted to beat his ass." I put it bluntly. "You kept talking about how I don't have a backbone, so I handled him."

"I didn't mean damn near kill him!"

"I never planned on killing him. I just wanted to slap him around a bit."

"Ugh, we really need to find a way to cure you. I don't know how much I can take." Fuyuhiko groaned.

"I don't want to be cured, though."

"What? You're not thinking straight!"

"Yes, I am. With this disease, I'm better than before."

"You're an asshole. That's what you are."

"Eh, at least now, I'm not getting pushed around."

"We're finding a cure, and that's final." Fuyuhiko put his foot down.

"How is a ragtag team of teenagers suppose to find a cure? Mikan can get sick at any time, and you're fucked."

"There's no point of arguing. Get undress."

"Well...this turned sexual real fast."

"Shut up! You haven't taken a shower, so you gotta take one." I would bet that Fuyuhiko was blushing under his mask.

"Okay, but what am I going to do for underwear. I'm not wearing the same 's just disgusting, or..." I grinned.

"Or what?"

"Or you can go to my cabin and grab some underwear for me."

"What the fuck?"

"I hope no one sees you, or they'll think you're some pervert."

"Fuck that! You can go commando for all I care!" Fuyuhiko stomped out the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To check on Tanaka, he was the next on to get sick."

"Oh, I got to see this. I'm coming with you." I followed behind him, but Fuyuhiko stopped me. "You can see him after you shower."

FUYUHIKO'S POV:

I slammed the door behind myself and headed upstairs to check on Tanaka. **I wasn't around when they found Tanaka, but I heard Mikan say something about him calling his rodents 'The Four Heavenly Kings'. What that have to do with the disease I will never know.** His room was the first one the second floor. I opened the door rather nonchalantly. **He can't be worse off than Enma.**

"Greeting Mr. Kuzuryuu, welcome to the realm of God!" **Tanaka really did an 180. Holy shit!**

The former crazy animal breeder was now sitting criss cross on his bed with his hand clapped together like he was about to pray. He had his hair down, to point where it passed his shoulders. He was wearing his white robe in a weird way. The upper right side of his robe was completely torn off, so pec and his right arm were out in the opening for everyone to see. Did I forget to mention that he didn't have his bandages on? I damn near puked when I saw the scars. **Jesus Christ didn't he ever clean his wounds? That's disgusting!** Anyways,... Tanaka turned his scarf into a sash around in waist to keep his robe closed.

"Um...Tanaka, what disease do you have?"

"To our lord and savior, I have no disease that can not be cured, but Monokuma calls it's 'The Holy Disease'."

"I see..., so how long have you been like this?"

"I woke up this morning with this sensation. A sensation almost like a rebirth."

"Rebirth really?" I sweatdropped.

"Yes, and I have taken this chance to become one with God. I pray that he forgives me soon enough, so I can pass along the message of God."

"And God told you to take your bandages off?" I pointed to the scratch marks, but I wasn't retarded enough to look at it again.

"Yes! I received a message from him that told me to remove them."

"Uh huh..." I was beyond comprehension at this point.

"God does act in mysterious ways. Come now, we must pray."

"I'm sorry what? I'm not praying." I immediately rejected the idea. Tanaka's still crazy ass didn't agree.

"What? I can not allow you to stay any longer if that's the circumstance. Please leave."

"I'm not leaving. I have to check up on you."

"Then, you must pray with me!"

"I'm not fu-"

"Bleep!"

"...Did you fu-"

"Bleep!"

" -censor me? Don't fu-"

"Bleep!"

"Censor me! What the he-"

"Bleep!"

"What? I can't even say he-"

"Bleep!"

"Okay, this is bullsh-"

"Bleep! I will not allow that foul language in the realm of God!"

"Who's gonna stop me?I can say whatever I want dipsh-"

"Go Four Heavenly Kings!"

Tanaka released his four rodents for God knows where. They hopped into my clothes and crawled through my sleeve. Then, they started biting at my skin. I ran out the room to grab anything that could kill these little bastards. When I crossed out the threshold, they jumped off me. **Huh?**

"You are not allowed back until you learn the error of your ways. When you accept the lord, then, you may return but not a moment too soon." Tanaka 'banished' me.

I turned around when I heard someone snickering behind me. **Oh course, it would fucking Enma! Who else could possibly be?!**

"So hehe I heard you got your ass kicked by four hamsters." He failed at holding back his laugh.

"I swear if you tell anyone."I huffed.

"I promised. Let's see how Tanaka acts around a real God." Enma puffed up his chest and entered the room. I groaned and went down to the lobby.

I saw Togami, Ibuki, and Koyo talking to Mikan.

"Ooooo! Fuyuhiko's back!" Ibuki was the first to notice me. "How you're doing?"

"Fucking great! I got attacked by The Four Heavenly Kings." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Four Heavenly Kings?"

"That's what Ta-Tanaka is calling his hamsters," Mikan explained.

"Those are not hamsters. Those are demonic spawns!" I argued.

"Hehe...you got your ass kicked by a couple of hamsters." Koyo thought he had enough dignity to laugh at me.

"Really Koyo? From what heard, you didn't even land a hit on Enma."

"That's enough." Togami intercepted. "How is the research to finding a cure?"

"No-Not good, Monokuma keeps st-stealing all my res-research." Mikan hung her head in shame.

"It's okay, Mikan. We'll find something." Ibuki patted her on the back.

"We better find something. The guys are a handful. With Enma's asshole personality and Tanaka's lord and savior bullshit, I'm about ready to stab someone." I ran my hand through my blond hair.

"At le-least, the girls are easy. So-Sonia helped me give Ms. Yukizome a ba-bath." Mikan chuckled.

"Upupup! This Monokuma speaking, and it's 10 pm. Therefore, Nighttime is officially begun. Everyone that isn't sick or named Mikan must get the hell out of the hospital. Sweet dreams." Monokuma's ugly as face came up on the screen.

"I guess we can figure out something in the morning." I sighed. The four of us let Mikan in the hospital. I went to the cabins since Mahiru's nagging ass didn't want me spreading any germs with anyone. I locked my door and just passed out on my bed.

 _Upupup... When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

 ** _A/N:_** **You know what the means. Someone's gonna die by the end of the next chapter. There are seventeen possible culprits and seventeen possible victims. You can guess the killer and victims for the rest of the year because I'm doing the investigation in 2017. I hope you all survive the rest of this shitty year because who knows what gonna happen tomorrow. Please leave a review about what you thought about this chapter and this year in general.**

 **Poll:**

 **Enma x Fuyuhiko 6**

 **Enma x Mikan 8**

 **Koyo x Mahiru 5**

 **Koyo x Peko 2**


	21. Target 21: Sauna Night Club!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _We better find something. The guys are a handful. With Enma's asshole personality and Tanaka's lord and savior bullshit, I'm about ready to stab someone." I ran my hand through my blond hair._

" _At le-least, the girls are easy. So-Sonia helped me give Ms. Yukizome a ba-bath." Mikan chuckled._

" _Upupup! This Monokuma speaking, and it's 10 pm. Therefore, Nighttime is officially begun. Everyone that isn't sick or named Mikan must get the hell out of the hospital. Sweet dreams." Monokuma's ugly as face came up on the screen._

" _I guess we can figure out something in the morning." I sighed. The four of us let Mikan in the hospital. I went to the cabins since Mahiru's nagging ass didn't want me spreading any germs to anyone. I locked my door and just passed out on my bed._

 _Upupup... When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

ENMA'S POV

 **Ugh, my head hurts like a bitch.** I clutched the side of my head. I looked around my room and realized that I in one of the examination room with one of the hospital robes on. **What the hell happened to me?** I left the room to check to see if I could find anyone. I peeked into the first room and saw Sonia looking around the room.

"Hey Sonia," I slowly opened her door. "You're here too?"

"Enma? What are you doing in the hospital, in that robe no less?" The gasped when she saw us matching.

"I was hoping you knew," I admitted rather fast. "Where's some fucking help you need some?"

"Enma? That is not your usual form of speaking."

"Yeah, I don't know what can over me." I sweatdropped. "Did you want to see who else is here?"

"I am at your command!" It was weird seeing Sonia salute as if I was her commanding officer.

"Er...okay." **I guess she's thinking of a trend or something.** "I'm going to ignore that last part."

"Please do! I do not know what came over me." She shrieked.

The two of us checked the third room and found Ms. Yukizome about to leave her room.

"Oh Enma and Sonia, I guess I'm not the only one here."

"Um Ms. Yukizome, do you know why we're here?" I cut straight to the point.

"No, I'm sorry. I just woke up." She paused to yawn. "It feels like I've been out for the longest."

"What is the witchcraft?" Tanaka climbed down the stairs with the right side of is robe completely torn off. "How is it possible that the four of us appeared in this realm?"

"Upupup! Isn't it obvious? What do you think is the purpose of having a hospital?" Monokuma popped up from the front door.

"For the sick, bu-" Ms. Yukizome tried to answer.

"Bingo was Chisa's name-o! You all came down with Despair Disease!"

"That can't be a real disease." I oddly had the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's real, and I'm not explaining the concept again. I'll tell you this, though. Your personalities did an 180. I personally found Enma to be hilarious to watch." Monokuma snickered.

"A disease that twists our very being?" Tanaka thought for a moment. "Yes...I recall Enma's Arrogant Disease and Ms. Sonia's Obedient Disease."

"Wait, what did I have?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"Your disease was rather peculiar. You had the Laziness Disease if I'm correct."

"A maid and teacher being lazy? That's something you don't see every day." I raised an eyebrow. " Hey wait, how do I feel the same as always?"

"Upupup! That's a question for classmates if you can find all of them in one piece."

"Dear Lord, did someone actually commit the heinous crime?" Tanaka gasped. "What name did I just speak of?"

"Tanaka, you were never much for religion, so I think we're feeling an aftereffect of the disease." Ms. Yukizome reasoned.

"Right again! Upupup! It looks like my time here is up." Monokuma threw down a flash bomb just so he could disappear.

"What the fuck? He could've gone through the door." I rubbed my eyes.

"Monokuma will be Monokuma." Ms. Yukizome recovered. "The first thing we should do is change into our clothes. I know I saw a pair clothes on my dresser for me, so you all should have the same."

The three followed Ms. Yukizome's orders, Sonia seemed to be the most obedient, though and headed back to our respected rooms. I did see my clothes perfectly folded on my bed, but I didn't see my underwear in the pile. **And, I'm not wearing any now, so I guess I'm going commando today.** I changed into my normal clothes as fast as possible. I opened my door again, and I saw Fuyuhiko standing to the side.

"Fuyuhiko? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?" He completely ignored my question.

"Fine, I guess. Tanaka told me that I was sick with Arrogant Disease, but I don't know what that is."

"It made you an asshole to everyone, especially Koyo." Fuyuhiko summed up. "Now, let's get going. We gotta investigate."

"Investigate? Is there a new island or something?" I followed behind him.

"No, it's better if you see it yourself." His face tightened as if something bad happened. **Shit, please let everyone be alive.** "Oh yeah, you're gonna need your Hyper Dying Will shit."

"Ag-Again? Wait, did someone die?" I followed him into the nightclub.

I looked straight ahead and saw Nekomaru and Togami face planted on the stage. Each had a knife stabbed into their backs with a small step ladder next to each other. **Shit, it's so fucking hot in here. Was it always this hot?** Mikan and Mahiru were examining the two of them. Akane and Koyo were watching over the bodies, but it was clear as day that Akane was crying. **But why?**

"Wh-What? How did someone even do this?" I took a step back in shock. "Why them? They didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. Nekomaru and Togami were the most willing to help us find a cure." Fuyuhiko answered. "This is what we woke up to see. Togami and Nekomaru were rooming together, but Mahiru and Peko said they didn't see them leave their room this morning. When they didn't find them in their room, we all went searching for them. Souda and Koyo found them here, but the Dead Body Announcement didn't sound until everyone else came."

 **Ammunition #1: Despair Disease** : A disease that can affect our very personalities. I don't know how, but he manages to make a new virus.

 **Ammunition #2: Knives In The Back:** The murder weapons should be the knives in their back.

 **Ammunition #3: Togami and Nekomaru Rooming Together:** So the two victims roomed together, but how did they get here?

 **Ammunition #4: Hot Room:** This place is hotter than usual. Did someone turn up the heat?

 **Ammunition #5: Suddenly Cured** : Monokuma purposely made us sick, so was that the motive for this island? Would we stay sick until someone died?

 **Ammunition #6: Akane's Tears** : What could make Akane cry? She's usually so upbeat from what I remember.

 **Ammunition #7: Small Step Ladders** : That's the weirdest thing to be at the murder scene. Why would the killer need two if they could use one?

I turned on my Hyper Dying Will and approached the crime scene with Fuyuhiko. Mikan and Mahiru jumped when they saw us, me specifically.

"En-Enma, you are okay!" Mikan hugged me.

"Ye-Yeah, I feel the same as always, but Monokuma said I might feel the side effects for a while." I awkwardly patted her back. "Did y'all find anything?"

"Monokuma gave us the second and third Monokuma Files, and we found the floor soaked with water around their bodies," Mahiru explained.

"What did the Monokuma Files say?"

"Not much, it basically went over everything that obvious like their spines were hit with a sharp object and they died around 6:30 this morning."

"6:30 am? Why so close to the morning announcement?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I didn't kill them. I was in my room with Peko the whole time last night."

"Wait, you shared your room with Peko? Why didn't she sleep in her cabin?"

"Geez Enma, everyone except Mikan and Fuyuhiko slept in the motel. We figured that the cabins were infested with the disease, so we stayed in the motel to be safe."

"I still don't see why the fuck I had to sleep in the cabins," Fuyuhiko grumbled under his breath.

"I told you already. You were working in the hospital, and Togami didn't want you getting anyone sick!" Mahiru explained. "Monokuma wouldn't let you stay in the hospital, so that's the only place you could've stayed."

"Who fucking fault was it that I working in the hospital?" Fuyuhiko and Mahiru, then, began arguing like kids.

I sighed and turned to Mikan.

"Is that everything Mikan?"

"Um, Monokuma said that I could sleep in one of the examination rooms while I treated everyone. I slept in the one next to Tanaka's." The Ultimate Nurse answered.

"Thank you, Mikan. I'm gonna check the motels." I dragged Fuyuhiko out the night club as he shouted insults at the photographer.

 **Ammunition #8: Monokuma File 2 & 3: **Both files said they died very close to the morning announcement.

 **Ammunition #9: Damp Stage:** The stage around the two of them were completely soak with water, but why? It should be blood if anything?

 **Ammunition #10: Fuyuhiko's Sleeping Place** : Fuyuhiko was the only one that was told to stay in the cabins.

 **Ammunition #11: Mahiru and Peko Room** : Those two girls were the rooming together while the Despair Disease was around, so they might have an alibi.

 **Ammunition #12: Motel** : With the possibility that the cabins are infected with the disease, everyone decided to sleep at the motel for the time being.

 **Ammunition #13: Mikan's Sleeping Place** : Monokuma only permitted Mikan to stay at the hospital overnight. She slept in the room next to Tanaka's.

"You really need to stop arguing with her. We're supposed to be working together." I scolded him.

"It's not my fucking fault she's a bitch!"

"Can you please put your opinion to the side for a moment? I don't know how much time we have left, so let's see what happened in Togami and Nekomaru's room."

"It's not an opinion if it's true."

"Whatever..." I sighed as I opened their room door easily. "Huh? It doesn't have a lock on either side."

"Well, that's shitty."

Like they said on the first day of our exploration, the room had two beds. Nekomaru and Togami made the room a little bit cleaner than I expected. Ibuki and Souda were already investigating the room.

"Lookie! Lookie! Enma and Fuyuhiko have appeared!" Ibuki spotted us.

"Hey, Ibuki! Hey, Souda! I guess we weren't the only ones who thought to check this place out."

"Yep, I figured that since last time Teruteru's room was important we should check this room out."

"Oh yeah, everyone was paired up. Did y'all know the rooming arrangements?"

"I know! Mahiru and Peko shared one. Koyo and Souda were in a room together. I was with Akane. Chiaki and Tanaka were the only co-ed room because Komaeda and Hinata were rooming together also!"

"But Tanaka was in the hospital this morning."

"Mikan gave us a brief idea of him with the Holy Disease, so Chiaki got her room to herself," Souda explained.

"So Chiaki might've done it." Fuyuhiko thought. "Shit, but she's a gamer. How could she take down someone like Nekomaru or outsmart someone like Togami?"

"I don't know, but she's our only lead." I figured.

"Hey! I found Togami and Nekomaru's electroIDs." Souda said as he came up from under Togami's bed.

"Weird, the electroID are the only things that tell us where each other are, so why would they not take them?" I wondered.

"That's a tough one."

"Thank you two. We're gonna go find Chiaki." I waved them goodbye with Fuyuhiko by my side.

 **Ammunition #12: Motel (Update):** The doors at the motel don't have any locks, so anyone could've entered and left with ease.

 **Ammunition #14: Rooming Idea:** The class paired up, and they stayed at the motel for the time being.

 **Ammunition #15: Chiaki's Room:** With Tanaka in the hospital, Chiaki could move around without anyone noticing.

 **Ammunition #16: Togami and Nekomaru's ElectroIDs:** The two of them left their electroIDs in the room, but why? What's the point of doing that?

 **Ammunition #17: Tidy Room:** They cleaned up the room, so it was suitable to live in.

We left the motel and followed our electroID until we were on the first island's hotel. **Why is she here?** We went to the top floor's kitchen and saw her, Hinata, and Komaeda near the sink.

"Umm what are y'all doing?" I coughed to get their attention.

"Oh, Hinata had the wonderful idea of making ice." Komaeda sounded enthusiastic.

"That's retarded." I blurted out. "I mean why. Is there a point to doing this?"

"I found two pieces of aluminum foil in the trash can at the nightclub," Chiaki answered. "They folded in cubes with one opening at the top, so Hinata thought we could freeze the water."

"Water...like in the nightclub, but it was too hot in there..." I thought.

"Yo Chiaki, is it true you had your room to yourself?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"If you're assuming I killed them, I didn't do it. Rather...I didn't have the chance." Chiaki glanced at him one time before turning back to the sink.

"But you had no one to room with because Tanaka was sick. Unless...you mean you have an alibi." I figured out.

"That's correct, Enma. I was with Hinata and Komaeda all night."

"We were playing games all night while Komaeda kept looking at his electroID," Hinata explained.

"Komaeda what were you doing on your electroID all night?" **I swear if he was fucking with the case again...**

"I heard that you and Sonia left the hospital one night, so I was looking to see if you did it again." The Luckster smiled. "Also, I might add to your investigation. Everyone was in their respected room all night according to their electroID."

"I see, yet two people still died." I sweatdropped. **That wasn't a lot of help.**

 **Ammunition #18: Chiaki's Alibi:** So she wasn't alone after all. Chiaki was with Hinata and Komaeda all night.

 **Ammunition #19: Folded Foil:** The foil Chiaki found can be folded into a cube with one opening.

 **Ammunition #20: Komaeda's Testimony:** For now, I have no other choice but to take his word that no one left their rooms. Then, how did the killer do it?

"Upupup! I spy with my little eye five retarded detectives!" Upupup bear appeared at the kitchen door.

"What do you want Monokuma?" Fuyuhiko folded his arms.

"I felt bad about not explaining Despair Disease to the sickies! So listen up! The Despair Disease is kinda like a grand store where you can get any disease at the very low low price of free! You, Sonia, and Chisa were the first ones to shop there. Tanaka came back the next right at midnight to shop, and he came out with the Holy Disease!"

"Monokuma, you're saying as each day pass another person gets a disease," Komaeda asked.

"Not exactly upupup..."

"So was the Despair Disease the motive?" I asked.

"Duh, everyone would get the disease if no one killed." Monokuma scoffed.

"Bitch, I will cut you." I blurted out another insult.

"Oh please, the disease is still in your system. In about a day, it should be gone." With that comment, Monokuma left us alone.

 **Ammunition #1: Despair Disease (Update):** The disease started with three victims and gained a new person each day.

"Upupup! It's time for our long-awaited second trial! Everyone who isn't dead must come to Monokuma Rock on the Central island. Let's see who will see tomorrow. Time to move your asses!" Monokuma's broadcast signaled us to stop investigating.

"Well, it's time to see who's hope will shine brighter. The killer or the other Ultimates, the trial for hope is-" Komaeda's rant was cut off by Hinata.

"Komaeda shut the hell up. We agreed that you can join us if you cut that crap out."

"Hey, it's time." Chiaki butted in.

The five of us met the others on the same beach as last time.

"I'll give the killer one time to confess before we do this!" Akane cracked her knuckles. "Who killed Nekomaru?!"

"Umm Akane...that's the point of the of the class trial." Souda sweatdropped.

"I don't care about that! I'll handle the killer myself, guy or girl!"

"Akane, please calm down." Ms. Yukizome placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "We'll find out who did this."

"But someone took out Nekomaru, my rival..."

"Upupup, let's see who's the Yamada of this group." Monokuma momentarily appeared to open the passage for the escalator. "It's time for my favorite part, the class trial!"

We got onto the escalator, which felt empty now that we lost four people at this point. **Either one person is seeing the sunrise tomorrow or everyone else is waking up tomorrow. It's too bad we can't have everyone coming back after this. I can't let the killer win this time, so we better get this shit right. I will not allow the killer to get away with this. I can promise you that!**

 **AMMUNITION LIST:**

 **Ammunition #1: Despair Disease**

 **Ammunition #2: Knives In The Back**

 **Ammunition #3: Togami and Nekomaru Rooming Together**

 **Ammunition #4: Hot Room**

 **Ammunition #5: Suddenly Cured**

 **Ammunition #6: Akane's Tears**

 **Ammunition #7: Small Step Ladders**

 **Ammunition #8: Monokuma File 2 & 3**

 **Ammunition #9: Damp Stage**

 **Ammunition #10: Fuyuhiko's Sleeping Place**

 **Ammunition #11: Mahiru and Peko Room**

 **Ammunition #12: Motel**

 **Ammunition #13: Mikan's Sleeping Place**

 **Ammunition #14: Rooming Idea**

 **Ammunition #15: Chiaki's Room**

 **Ammunition #16: Togami and Nekomaru's ElectroIDs**

 **Ammunition #17: Tidy Room**

 **Ammunition #18: Chiaki's Alibi**

 **Ammunition #19: Folded Foil**

 **Ammunition #20: Komaeda's Testimony**

 **A/N: The class trial is next, and the killer will be announced by the end of the class trial. Anyone can guess how to the killer did it or who the killer is. Happy New Years!**

 **Poll:**

 **Enma x Fuyuhiko 9**

 **Enma x Mikan 10**

 **Koyo x Mahiru 6**

 **Koyo x Peko: 2**


	22. Target 22: I Did It For Everyone's Sake!

TRIAL MODE: BEGIN!

The elevator slowed down until we came to a new trial ground. Monokuma still had his throne towering over us, but this trial room was inspired by the third island. Monomi was sitting a toddler's chair. Three more stands were added for our dead friends.

MONO: Upupup! Let's get this trial a-rolling! Let's find out who kill steroids and fat Togami.

AKANE: He wasn't on steroids! He built himself from the ground up.

MONO: So much anger in such a feeble body.

YUKIZOME: Hey! Leave my students alone.

MONO: Upupup! Fine, they're the ones who are killing each other.

CHIAKI: Let's ignore him for the time being. Who wants to start?

YUKIZOME: How about the Despair Disease? Some of us are still in the dark about what it is exactly.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

Ammunition:

Despair Disease

Rooming Idea

Suddenly Cured

KOYO: We know the Despair Disease **was the motive for the island.**

FUYUHIKO: And we know that at least four people had it.

IBUKI: I remember Sonia had the Obedient Disease.

SONIA: Yes, Monokuma told me that Enma had Arrogant Disease.

KOYO: What an asshole he was in the end...

ENMA: An-Anyways, had the Laziness Disease, and Tanaka had the Holy Disease.

MIKAN: Th-The **disease could infect anyone of us**.

SOUDA: No one **got it today since two people died.** So that's it, right?

ENMA: No, that's not right! It was someone new every day.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED:

Ammunition Used:

Despair Disease

HINATA: Enma's right. Monokuma said it himself. At midnight, someone else would catch the disease, so we don't know who else has it.

AKANE: Okay?! Let's find them already!

CHIAKI: Easier said than done. Let's keep going.

SOUDA: But Monokuma cured everyone, right?

SONIA: Yes, but we are still feeling the after effect of the disease.

ENMA: It's supposed to last until midnight tonight.

CHIAKI: There's a good chance that the killer is the one who was sick.

PEKO: But that does not mean we can count out the one who were sick, to begin with.

KOMAEDA: Peko's right. This happened during the night, so no one was watching Sonia and the others.

FUYUHIKO: Hmm... we won't get anywhere if we use only the disease. How about we figure out how the murder happened?

MAHIRU: Finally, you made a good point, on your own too.

FUYUHIKO: Bitch, this is not the time!

TANAKA: Indeed, I suggest we fathom why the music realm was in that predicament.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

Ammunition:

Hot Room

Damp Stage

Small Step Ladders

Monokuma File 2 & 3

ENMA: So who discovered the body again?

KOYO: That would be Souda and I. We were the first ones to find them.

SOUDA: Which means we **can't be the killer?**

MAHIRU: No, Peko and I came at the same exact time when the Dead Body Discovery sounded. It's not possible to know who triggered it.

HINATA: Y'all are still potential suspects with the rest of us. Is there anything we can go off of?

TANAKA: My Four Heavenly Deva Kings reported finding a liquid beneath the two large deceased bodies.

IBUKI: A liquid? **Isn't that bit obvious?** It was their blood!

MIKAN: N-No, Togami always wore white, **but the blood was only on his back. It never touched the front of his clothes.**

ENMA: I think Mikan's right! The Monokuma Files prove it!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Monokuma File 2 & 3

ENMA: Ibuki would be right if Togami and Nekomaru were stabbed in the front and fell straight down, but the killer stabbed both of them in the back.

PEKO: Since Togami's front was white after the killing, the liquid couldn't be blood.

KOMAEDA: Plus the front would've been pink.

ENMA: That too... Anyone got an idea to what the liquid could be?

CHIAKI: It could be water.

KOYO: There are so many things wrong with that statement in the end.

HINATA: Like what?

KOYO: For one, how would the killer transport the water to the stage? We have yet to find one bucket on this island.

CHIAKI: ...Easy, they used this.

CHIAKI PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Cube Shaped Foil!

HINATA: That's right! We found two pieces of aluminum foil in the nightclub's trashcan.

KOMAEDA: We also filled them with water and froze them.

PEKO: Why would you need to freeze the water?

HINATA: It was just a thought. I didn't have anything to go with it.

FUYUHIKO: I guess we can scrap that idea.

IBUKI: I think Hinata's onto something. I think that the killer did use water.

SOUDA: The only place I can think that has fresh water is the kitchen back at the hotel.

IBUKI: Bingo Souda! The killer could've gone there!

HINATA: Ibuki's right. Chiaki, Komaeda, and I went exactly there to fill the cubes.

AKANE: Why not use the alcohol at the bar? As long as it's a liquid and clear, it should work.

FUYUHIKO: No, alcohol has a smell that's easy to notice, and we would've noticed a bottle missing.

YUKIZOME: That's weird...The bar was missing a bottle.

FUYUHIKO: ...Since yesterday?

YUKIZOME: I don't remember. My memory is kinda fuzzy. I did notice the bottle missing today.

ENMA: I mean that bottle could've been missing for awhile. No one was watching the bar.

YUKIZOME: Which means someone took the bottle specifically after I said not to.

MAHIRU: Whoever drank the alcohol should confess, so we can move on. Man up!

YUKIZOME: I'm waiting. You're holding up the trial.

MAHIRU: I could snitch on them if you want.

YUKIZOME: Mahiru, you knew about this?

MAHIRU: Yes, they told me everything.

YUKIZOME: Then, I guess I have to punish you too for hiding it from me.

MAHIRU: Eh! I did nothing wrong!

AKANE: Punishment?

YUKIZOME: Now cough up who did it, and I might give you light punishment.

MAHIRU: Fine, it was-

ENMA: It was me. I took the bottle.

AKANE: Enma?

KOYO: I doubt Enma finished a whole bottle.

FUYUHIKO: He didn't. The two of us played Never Have I Ever with the bottle.

ENMA: Fuyuhiko?

FUYUHIKO: What? It was just the two of us.

MAHIRU: Ye-Yeah, Enma told that it was just the two of them.

YUKIZOME: Okay, so I'll deal with the three of you after the trial.

ENMA: There's one more thing I forgot to mention. Mahiru helped me get over my hangover.

MAHIRU: What the hell Enma? I thought you were going keep that ourselves.

ENMA: You shouldn't have tried to snitch. Payback is a bitch.

MAHIRU: Ugh...

YUKIZOME: Moving on! Let's get back to the trial.

PEKO: We were talking about how the cube was filled with water, and the killer froze the water to make ice.

SONIA: I still do not understand how the ice got under the two of them.

ENMA: That is a good point. The killer did use it to make ice, but how did the ice get under them?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Damp Stage

Small Step Ladders

Hot Room

FUYUHIKO: We know no one here **could lift those fatasses** at the same time.

YUKIZOME: Fuyuhiko! Don't fat shame them!

FUYUHIKO: What? It's a fact! Have you seen them?

MAHIRU: Can you focus Fuyuhiko? I rather not die because of you.

PEKO: Right, the ice ended up under both of them, but **it would be hard to get them on top of them.**

SOUDA: They might've broken the stage if they were slammed at the same time.

MAHIRU: Why are the guys here such assholes?

SOUDA: Hey, that was a legit statement! We don't know how old that stage is.

HINATA: He has a point. Wait! Souda repeat what you said again!

SOUDA: We don't know how old that stage is?

HINATA: Before that.

SOUDA: Hey, that was a legit statement?

KOYO: You're an idiot... They might've broken the stage if **they were slammed at the time.**

HINATA: That's what I mean! That's how they broke the ice!

HINATA ENDED NONSTOP DISCUSSION

Ammunition Used:

Small Step Ladders

MAHIRU: Care to explain? Or are you just insulting your dead classmates too?

HINATA: No, if you think about it, their bodies weight was what broke the ice. If someone as skinny as you were trying to break a block of ice with your body, you couldn't do it. Togami and Nekomaru could because they're the largest ones in the group.

CHIAKI: Also, they were sharing a room, so no one else besides the killer would've known they were doing this.

AKANE: Wouldn't there be ice everywhere, though? That kind of stuff takes a while to melt, don'tcha think?

IBUKI: You're playing the wrong note!

IBUKI PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Hot Room!

SOUDA:...Did you just make a reference to your talent?

IBUKI: Yep, I thought it was a good way to get everyone's attention.

SOUDA: Okay, that was cheesy.

ENMA: Ibuki, can you explain what you mean by the hot room?

IBUKI: On it chief! Since the nightclub was so hot when we went into, the ice probably melted and soaked into the wood.

SONIA: The Monokuma File did state that Togami and Nekomaru died at 6:30, so it is not unreasonable for the stage to be still damp.

MIKAN: I-I'm sorry. I ju-just can't see Tog-Togami willingly jumping onto a bl-block of ice.

AKANE: Or Nekomaru, he wouldn't do something so pointless.

ENMA: But that's the only explanation for the whole situation.

AKANE: I'm telling you that Nekomaru wouldn't do it.

FUYUHIKO: So we're supposed to throw away the whole ice theory?

AKANE: Yeah, it's not right! I'm not stupid enough to go with something that's wrong.

CHIAKI: We can't move forward with Akane and Mikan. Can anyone prove either claim?

AKANE: I don't need proof! I already know I'm right.

PEKO: We are in a court. Evidence and testimonies are the only things that supports whatever you say.

KOMAEDA: May I say something?

HINATA: Is it productive? Or, are you gonna fuck with the whole trial again?

KOMAEDA: It's productive. I would never toy with the very hope I is a crime worth death.

FUYUHIKO: Get on with it!

KOMAEDA: I found this while we were searching for Togami and Nekomaru.

KOMAEDA PRESENTED EVIDENCE!

Summoning Note!

IBUKI: Gasp! New evidence appeared!

KOMAEDA: I searched through their room for clues, and I found this letter on his bed. I'll read it to you all. Please bare with the sound of my voice.

AKANE: Get on with it!

KOMAEDA: Dear Togami and Nekomaru, I overheard Monokuma talking about the Despair Disease. He said that the cure is under the stage in the nightclub, but I'm not sure he's telling the truth. I don't want to get anyone's hope up, so can we look for it while everyone else is asleep? I'll bring everything we'll need to pull it off. I need you two at the nightclub at 5:30 am, so when we find it around 7 am, Monokuma won't take it from us.

TANAKA: Who signed the summoning note?

KOMAEDA: Sorry, that's where the note ends. I have nothing else to read.

SONIA: Is Ms. Yukizome capable of recognizing the handwriting?

YUKIZOME: I can't. I rarely gave homework or classwork.

KOYO: What kind of school does give out work? How were we learning then?

YUKIZOME: Well, you just had to work on your talents and continue to improve what you knew best. You really on had one important exam to worry about.

SONIA: What was the exam?

YUKIZOME: If you fail the practical exam, you would be kicked out. There were no exceptions.

HINATA: How do you give a practical exam to a princess? Or a mafia boss? What is there to score?

CHIAKI: Um...Guys, our lives are on the line. We can question her after the trial.

ENMA: Yeah, let's focus on the note. Komaeda, when did you find the note?

KOMAEDA: When we were looking for the two of them, I split off from Hinata and Chiaki and went to their rooms.

HINATA: Why didn't you tell Chiaki or me about the note?

KOMAEDA: Hehe...with everything that happened, I forgot I had it on me.

HINATA: Hmm...

CHIAKI: Okay... we know how the killer did it and how they got Togami and Nekomaru there.

ENMA: However, this doesn't clear anyone from the list.

CHIAKI: It does clear Togami and Nekomaru from being the fifth Despair Disease victim.

SOUDA: But everyone else that alive could be.

MAHIRU: Well then let's figure out who had the best chance.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Fuyuhiko's Sleeping Place

Mikan's Sleeping Place

Rooming Idea

Motel

YUKIZOME: **Who had the best chance to kill them?**

SOUDA: That's the thing. We all had the best chance to them.

ENMA: Everyone with the Despair Disease might've had an alibi if we remembered everything that happened those two days.

KOYO: It's better if you don't recall what happened. You might apologize for what happened.

ENMA: Wha-

MAHIRU: So basically, we have no new leads.

AKANE: Ugh, at this rate, Nekomaru's death will be in vain.

CHIAKI: Hey hey... That's no way to talk. The answer is looking us in the face. **We just need to go over everyone's chances.**

FUYUHIKO: Not only that, the killer would have to start from wherever go to the motel to give Togami and Nekomaru the letter.

SONIA: No, they would need to freeze the ice first **since water does not freeze instantly.**

FUYUHIKO: The killer had from midnight to 6:30 to kill them. The ice might've been the first thing to do.

SONIA: Then, the letter would next be completed by 5:30. While the Togami and Nekomaru were at the nightclub, the killer would've gone back to get the ice.

IBUKI: Then, the killer killed them, **and they had to go back to their starting point.**

YUKIZOME: That's a lot of running. **Especially if they were starting on the first island.**

FUYUHIKO: Ha! That's what I fucking waited for! Suck it!

FUYUHIKO ENDED NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition Used:

Fuyuhiko's Sleeping Place

FUYUHIKO: I'm the only one who was on the first island, so I couldn't have done it!

MAHIRU: You're welcome.

FUYUHIKO: Oh please, you weren't the one that made the connection.

MAHIRU: I was the one who gave you the opportunity.

CHIAKI: Hey Fuyuhiko, I realized hospital and the motel are on the opposite of the nightclub.

YUKIZOME: That's right! Anyone who was living there would have the best chance!

ENMA: Which is everyone else...

CHIAKI: I'm sure we can eliminate more people.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Rooming Idea

Motel

MIkan's Sleeping Place

KOMAEDA: There's no doubt that the killer was in one of those two places.

PEKO: The killer **probably followed the steps Sonia and Fuyuhiko set up.**

CHIAKI: Can we repeat what they said again? I think we can take out a group of people actually.

IBUKI: Really? I'll start it, then! The killer, first, froze two cubes of ice in the middle of night.

SOUDA: Then, the killer wrote a **summoning note to Togami and Nekomaru.**

IBUKI: Then, the killer **went back to the first island to get the ice!**

ENMA: No, we're missing a step! The blackened did something else!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Motel

ENMA: Togami received a mysterious letter. Don't you think he would check outside to see who gave it to him?

SOUDA: Yeah, but the killer wouldn't standing out in the open.

ENMA: Exactly, they would hide in one of the rooms, and the motel doesn't have locks. Therefore, they could go into one with ease.

TANAKA: Quite possible, but they would run into the problem of someone in the room being awake and seeing them.

CHIAKI: Not if they went into their own room.

MIKAN: Th-Then, the ki-killer can't be me.

YUKIZOME: Or anyone hospitalized.

KOMAEDA: I have a question. Who here is a heavy sleeper?

We all looked at Komaeda before seeing Akane, Koyo, Peko, and Mahiru raised their hands.

FUYUHIKO: Of course, Mahiru would be a heavy sleeper. It makes sense that you wouldn't notice anyone taking your camera.

MAHIRU: You litt-

YUKIZOME: I don't get it. Being a heavy sleeper doesn't mean anything.

KOMAEDA: Sorry, I was curious. We were talking about bedrooms, and I was curious.

SOUDA: Anyways...The killer could've had a room to themselves, right?

ENMA: Yeah, it would be a possibility.

SOUDA: Then, Chiaki must be the killer! Tanaka was in the hospital, so she could move freely!

CHIAKI: I'm not the killer.

HINATA: Yeah, Chiaki didn't have the chance.

CHIAKI PRESENTED EVIDENCE!

Chiaki's Alibi

CHIAKI: I didn't want to stay alone, so I stayed over with Komaeda and Hinata.

HINATA: We stayed up and played video games, so no one of us left the room.

KOMAEDA: Therefore, the three of us have airtight alibis.

FUYUHIKO: Therefore, the killer could be Koyo, Souda, Peko, Mahiru, Akane, or Ibuki.

TANAKA: Maybe odds be in our favor.

SONIA: So one of these six have the Despair Disease? They seem completely fine to me.

FUYUHIKO: No, there has to be a clue to which one is the killer.

ENMA: Maybe we missed something...something about the disease.

YUKIZOME: It would something that someone who was constantly in contact with the disease would know.

AKANE: But everyone who has the disease doesn't remember shit.

HINATA: But Fuyuhiko and Mikan would remember. They were the ones who cared for them.

MIKAN: M-Me? I ca-can't.

FUYUHIKO: Shit...

ENMA: You two are the only ones that can do it. Just think for a minute.

FUYUHIKO: Fine...give us some time.

HANGMAN GAMBIT: BEGIN!

-/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/H -/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/H -/A/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/H -/A/-/T/-/-/-

S/-/-/-/-/H -/A/-/T/-/-/-

S/-/-/-/-/H -/A/-/T/-/-/N

S/-/-/-/-/H -/A/-/T/E/-/N

S/-/E/-/-/H -/A/-/T/E/-/N

S/P/E/-/-/H -/A/-/T/E/-/N

S/P/E/-/-/H P/A/-/T/E/-/N

S/P/E/-/-/H P/A/-/T/E/R/N

S/P/E/-/-/H P/A/T/T/E/R/N

S/P/E/-/C/H P/A/T/T/E/R/N

S/P/E/E/C/H P/A/T/T/E/R/N

FUYUHIKO AND MIKAN: That's it! Their speech pattern changed when they caught the disease!

KOYO: Really? Is that the best you can think of?

MIKAN: N-No, I can prove it. Tanaka, wh-what do you call your hamsters?

TANAKA: They are known as the Four Dark Gods of Destructions.

MIKAN: But when he was sick, h-he called them 'The Four He-Heavenly Kings'.

FUYUHIKO: Even Enma changed! He never called any of the girls by their names when he was around other people, but he, usually, called everyone by their names.

IBUKI: So the killer changed how they talk?

HINATA: Yes, but I haven't noticed anyone changed their speech pattern today.

YUKIZOME: Well, everyone was in pairs. Who was with them?

IBUKI: I was with Souda during the investigation.

MAHIRU: I worked with Mikan again.

SONIA: I asked Peko to explain everything that happened to me, but I didn't notice anything at the moment.

AKANE: Koyo and I had to watch the body. He really didn't talk to me.

CHIAKI: The killer will slip up eventually.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Komaeda's Testimony

Speech Pattern (NEW!)

Tidy Room

FUYUHIKO: One of you fuckers will mess up.

YUKIZOME: Language Fuyuhiko!

ENMA: How about each of you make a statement about yourself until we find something.

SOUDA: I'll go first. **I finished Chiaki's new gaming console.**

CHIAKI: You should know that the wrath of a gamer is the worse kind, so I hope you're not lying.

AKANE: **I couldn't beat Nekomaru in a fight.**

KOYO: **I'm the Forest Guardian for the Simon family.**

AKANE: I didn't know that. Cool...What's the Simon family?

KOYO:...What? We went over literally in the first few days of being here!

AKANE: I don't remember. Hehe...sorry.

MAHIRU: **I learned how to do photography from my mom.**

IBUKI: **I was in an all-girl band! That's how I got famous!**

ENMA: That's it! You're the only one who could've done it!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Speech Pattern (NEW!)

ENMA: Ibuki, you killed Togami and Nekomaru. Didn't you?

IBUKI: Eh?! Why would I kill them?

ENMA: You just dug yourself deeper Ibuki. You did kill them.

SONIA: I am was wrong with Ibuki's statement?

ENMA: She's talking in the first person now. Ibuki hasn't been using the third person view at all. She's only been using 'I'.

SOUDA: Now that you mention it. I didn't hear her say Ibuki at all during the investigation.

FUYUHIKO: She was looking in Togami and Nekomaru's room during the investigation. Togami didn't bring the summoning note with himself. Was she looking for that?

SOUDA: Maybe...

YUKIZOME: Please Ibuki...did you kill them? I don't want you to lie, and we find out the truth.

IBUKI: Fine...I will not fight it. I will not lie. I know when I'm trapped and cornered. I killed them for everyone's sake.

MONOKUMA: Upupup! I never thought I would see the day where the killer actually confesses to their crimes.

IBUKI: I'm okay with confessing.I would've done it sooner, but I wanted to see if the first time was a fluke.

ENMA: A fluke? Our sake? Ibuki, what the hell are you talking about?

IBUKI: The first trial... I wanted to see if the first time was just a fluke because Hiyoko let her bow get undone. I'm glad that I got caught. Thank you, everyone.

A/N: So the poll has come to a close, but I noticed something. I don't know if I'm paranoid, but I think that there's someone who just puts 'Enma x Mikan' for a review on like 4-5 chapters. Just that, no name or comment on the story. I want to believe that it's just 5 different people with no opinions, but I think it's just the same person over and over. I could count them as one person, and do the same with the two reviews saying 'Enma x Fuyuhiko'. If I do, Fuyuhiko wins. If I don't Mikan wins. I don't mind either. I can write for either ship, so I'll leave it up to y'all. I want your opinion on the whole thing. I didn't do anything with the reviews, so anyone can check. Also, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT THE TRIAL! I tried something new with other people ending the debate and doing hangman.


	23. Target 23: Guitar Heroine!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _Shirotsubasa: Okay, I wasn't the only the only. The guest did come forwards, so I'll retally everything. I'll announce who won at the very end._

 _Nasha Rei-Kun: I get what you're saying about Mikan in the game, and she was wronged by a lot of people. However, everyone gets one vote and only one. Your reasoning is strong, and I could probably sight every time Enma helped Mikan. I do have a question for you, though. What if your entire reasoning is the reason why the tragedy happened?_

 _Guest: It's cool. I just need to recount to votes. That's all._

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _YUKIZOME: Please Ibuki...did you kill them? I don't want you to lie, and we find out the truth._

 _IBUKI: Fine...I will not fight it. I will not lie. I know when I'm trapped and cornered. I killed them for everyone's sake._

 _MONOKUMA: Upupup! I never thought I would see the day where the killer actually confesses to their crimes._

 _IBUKI: I'm okay with confessing.I would've done it sooner, but I wanted to see if the first time was a fluke._

 _ENMA: A fluke? Our sake? Ibuki, what the hell are you talking about?_

 _IBUKI: The first trial... I wanted to see if the first time was just a fluke because Hiyoko let her bow get undone. I'm glad that I got caught. Thank you, everyone._

IBUKI'S POV.

"Congratulation everyone..." I held my hand together and smiled to everyone. "You beat me."

"Ibuki...why are you smiling? You killed two people!" Mahiru shouted, slightly uncomfortable.

"I know. I was fully aware of my actions."

"So why did you kill them? Why Nekomaru? Why him?" Akane tried to hold back her tears.

"Because they let me...I explained everything to them. They willingly went along with my murder plot."

"Th-That's impossible. Wh-Who would willingly die?" Souda asked while rubbing his head.

"If you don't believe me, I have a note from Nekomaru to Akane." I pulled the envelope out of my bra. "He said you can read whenever you feel down."

"Give me that!" Akane snatched the envelope and ripped it open.

"While Akane reads that, I guess I should explain everything."

"Yeah, you should. What the fuck did you mean the first thing was a fluke?" Fuyuhiko grinded his teeth together.

"Deep down...I wanted to believe that we would win that trial with Hiyoko slipping up in the elevator, but it was too convenient." I flinched at the memory of her execution.

"So you killed two people? What the fuck?!"

"It wasn't just that... I wanted to save everyone. You know... Monokuma kept his promise... He stopped the disease from spreading."

"You gave into what he said. Didn't you believe that Mikan and Fuyuhiko could fix us?" Enma asked.

"That's the thing. I killed because I believed in you all." I started to tear up. "I murdered them because I knew you all would figure it out."

"What would you have done if we picked someone else?" Koyo asked with a stoic look.

"I would've convinced you all otherwise. I wouldn't let you all die."

"Ibuki...you didn't need to take matters into your own hands." Ms. Yukizome started to cry.

"I had no other choice. I couldn't sleep at all. When I got the disease, I knew I had to stop everyone from getting the disease." I smiled through my tears.

"Ibuki...what was your disease? You never told us." Hinata took a step forward.

"I did get a disease. I got my memories back." **Oh, how bad they were... I can't let them return to that.** "I guess it was called the Memory Disease."

"WAIT!" Monokuma screeched. "How are like this then? If you remember everything, you should be beary different."

"I don't know how to explain it." I looked at my hand. "I have both my memories here and before we came here. Somehow...Somehow, they're balanced out."

"Li-LIke a state of equilibrium?" Mikan stuttered.

"Yeah, so I also know who the two traitors are."

"Who are they?" Enma asked as his eye begged for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you all to turn on them when you don't understand everything that has happened." I started crying again. "Just know...Just know, they're here to help you. Don't fight anymore...Make memories here."

"Oh, Ibuki..." Sonia even jumped on the crying train.

"Hey, you shouldn't cry. I promise I'll be watching over you all in hell."

"Hell? I will make it so that your soul will pass through the gates of heaven." Tanaka declared.

"I don't think that's possible...with everything we've done," I muttered.

"Ibuki, what did you say?" Enma took a step closer to me. "I didn't hear the last part."

"Oh, nothing." I waved my hands in my face before becoming more upbeat. "I got a few things to say though to a few people. Hinata, you're first!"

"M-Me?" He pointed to himself in complete disbelief.

"Yep, I wanted to give you a bit of hope." I winked. "You do have a talent, but I won't tell you what it is."

"Re-Really?!" Hinata gasped and his legs gave out.

"Yep! And you're not the traitor! 'Togami' wasn't the traitor either. You should give up on finding the traitors."

"Bu-But who was Togami then..." Mikan twirled her fingers in a circular motion.

"Hmmm...Should I...? I mean that's the whole reason why Togami went along with my plot." I paused to think on the matter. "I guess...I should. Togami was the really the ULTIMATE IMPOSTER!"

"What?!" Everyone except Ms. Yukizome, Monokuma, and Monomi shouted.

"Yep, he never told us his real name, but he didn't show us his real face."

"So he was faking being Togami Byakuya?" Souda asked.

"Yeah, the real Togami Byakuya died a long time ago," I informed them about the small bit of detail. "Back to my list, Ms. Yukizome's next."

"Really?" She 'innocently' tilted her head. "Did something happen to Kyosuke?"

"Nope, he's still alive, but" My entire face tightened in disgust and anger. "I know what you did. You're a part of the problem."

"Ib-Ibuki? I don't know what you mean." She started sweating bullets.

"Okay...You can play dumb. Nothing may make sense, and secrets can be kept. However, no matter how careful you are, you will get caught."

"Upupup! How much tea are you willing to spill?" Monokuma giggled. "You're execution is approaching, and fast."

"I just have one last request from my classmates...hmm maybe two if they're up for it." I went back to my cheerful tune. "And a question."

"What is it?" Peko asked.

"First, I want you all to leave in peace on this island." I smiled. "Annnnd two! Can I get a group hug? We haven't had one in at all!"

"Yeah Ibuki, we can do that." Enma smiled and was the first one to hug me. One by one, everyone joined in the hug. Some were more reliant than others, but Enma got Fuyuhiko do join in.

"Alright! I just have one last question before my execution."

"What is it?...I thought we covered everything." Chiaki asked.

"Komaeda," I called as we pulled apart from each other. "Where did you get that letter? I never wrote one. I talked to them in their motel room."

"Hehehe...I guess I got caught." He laughed. "I wrote it myself. I thought ahead and wrote while we were looking for them."

"You dipshit! What if Ibuki didn't kill them, and it was double suicide?! We all would be dead!" Fuyuhiko grabbed him by the collar.

"I relied on my luck, so I hoped that the killer was alive."

"You motherfucker!" Enma pulled Fuyuhiko away from the luckster and restricted his arms. **I hope they cherish these moments.**

"Upupup! It's time for our long awaited execution." Monokuma's voice rang throughout the room. He pulled a toy mallet from behind his back and smashed it into a red button. "ITTTTTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT!"

"Ibuki Mioda has been found guilty of murder. Proceeding with Execution #5: Guitar Heroine!" The same mechanical voice from the last trial spoke.

A long chain appeared from behind Monokuma's throne just to wrap itself around my waist. I felt my whole body being flung backward, down a long and dark hallway. My classmates were slowly becoming smaller and smaller until they were nothing more than a dot. **I'm gonna miss those people.** _ **Why? You already know what they have done.**_ **True, but it wasn't their fault. We know who did all this.** I snapped away from my internal conversation when a bright light consumed my body. I found myself in an arcade. To be honest, the only thing in the room was a Guitar Hero arcade game, fully equipped with a microphone and guitar. The guitar was on hanging on a hook while the microphone was hooked to a mic stand. The word 'start' was flashing in neon colors. **I guess this is my execution. Kinda corny.** _ **Just wait...the real fun is about to begin.**_ **Huh? You make it sound like you made the execution.**

I shrugged and stepped on the platform. As soon as I touched the guitar, Four chain link fences sprouted out the ground and successfully encasing me in the game. I strapped guitar onto me and pressed start. I only saw one song apart, but I was honestly excited to play it. **Heroes by Mans Zelmerlow.**

"I would like to dedicate this song to classmate! Rock on you guys!" I shouted while pumping my fist in the air. I clicked on the song and prepared my voice and fingers. The neon light buttons slowly started to slide towards me.

 _Don't tell the gods I left a mess_

 _I can't undo what has been done_

I easily passed through the first few buttons, earning a perfect on everything. The next wave came a little bit fast, but I knew I could handle it.

 _Let's run for cover_

 _What if I'm the only hero left_

 _You better fire off your gun_

 _Once and forever_

I pressed the circle button a little bit early and felt a shot of electricity hit my fingers. **Ow, what was that?** _ **Upupup! That's your punishment.**_ **I can't concentrate with you talking.**

 _He said go dry your eyes_

 _And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son_

 _And tell the others_

 _To go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard:_

I managed to get through the second part with messing up again. I could still feel the tingling sensation in my fingers. **If this keeps up, I won't be able to feel my fingers.** The third round didn't even wait for me to recover, and the button signs came even faster than before.

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds..._

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

 _O-uh-o-o-oh_

I was moving smoothly through the piece until I saw a random square neon sign appeared right before me and slid right past me, earning me another shock but with a higher voltage. I blinked twice and held back the scream. **I swear that square button wasn't sliding down.** _ **Upupup! What are you talking about? It was totally there! You're not paying attention.**_

 _We're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

I released the scream I was holding in. Somehow during that tiny bit of relaxing called a break, I felt a shot of electricity shoot from my feet to every nerve in my body. **I can't even scream?!** _**Well duh, the song didn't call for a scream at that moment.**_ **I really hate you.** I groaned.

 _The crickets sing a song for you_

 _Don't say a word, don't make a sound_

 _It's life's creation_

 _I make worms turn into butterflies_

 _Wake up and turn this world around_

 _In appreciation_

 _He said I never left your side_

Four triangles in a row appeared and slid right past me, so, of course, I would get four shots in a row. I could barely feel my fingers at the moment, but I also knew if I stopped playing, I would have a game over and most likely die. **I gotta play through the pain.**

 _When you were lost I followed right behind_

 _Was your foundation_

 _Now go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard:_

Even when I landed a perfect, I could feel the shots of electricity numbing my whole body. **My legs could give out at any moment. If they do, I'll be in big trouble. The screen would be too high to perfectly time the buttons.** _ **This is an execution, so you know you need to die.**_ **La-la-la-la! I'm not listening!**

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

 _O-uh-o-o-oh_

 _We're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

The platform started to shake uncontrollably. _**In retrospect, you never really had control of the platform.**_ I missed a few buttons because of it. I kept my feet steady as the platform was creating its own earthquake. The chain link fence started conducting electricity, successfully making this more deadly and dangerous. **Shouldn't all this electricity, I don't know, be overloading the game?** _ **Don't worry about the technical side. Enjoy the terrible performance you're giving to your classmates.**_

 _Go sing it like a hummingbird_

 _The greatest anthem ever heard_

 _Now sing together..._

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

 _O-uh-o-o-oh_

 **Was this part really this long?** I kept playing through the pain as my fingers went completely numb. The electricity was taking its toll on my mind and body. My vision became too blurry to see the screen, so anyone could argue that I was randomly smashing the buttons with numb fingers. Even my brain and heart started to feel the effects. I collapsed onto the platform, not having the energy or brainpower to stop my body from being flung around.

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

 _We are the heroes of our time_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

 _O-uh-o-o-oh_

 _But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

 _Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

I felt my body get flung into the fence, completely electrocuting my body and finishing off whatever hope I had of recovering. My brain faded away as I listened to the very last line of my favorite song. **You guys... really are heroes... Please beat her...**

 _We are the heroes_

 **A/N: Since the guest who voted 4 times came forward (And thank you), the final score is Enma x Mikan 10-3 (only one will count) is now 7 and Enma x Fuyuhiko 9-1 (I think there were two Enma x Fuyuhiko votes from the same guest) is now 8. So Fuyuhiko won by a single vote. Wow, this was close. Anyways, Koyo will be with Mahiru because really only two people voted for Peko.**

 **Please leave a review giving me your opinion about the execution and what Ibuki said. Also! I realized that I completely forgot about the theater on the third island, so I'm just gonna act like it was never there! Hopefully, I won't forget anything on the next island. Hehe...**


	24. Target 24: Who?

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _ENMA'S POV:_

Ibuki's body sizzled for a minute before the video officially cut off. The image permanently burned into the back of my mind. Every time I blinked, I caught a quick picture of Ibuki. **Oh God...Why? Why didn't Ibuki try talking to us?**

"Upupup! Well, that was beary electric!" Monokuma joked before laughing his ass off.

"Really?! You just electrified a poor girl!" Mahiru shouted. "She just wanted to protect us!"

"No one told her to pull a Yamada!" He scoffed. "Geez, you would think someone here would be Celeste."

"Who are you even talking about?! This is the second fucking time!" Fuyuhiko growled.

"What? Ops! Another spoiler!" Monokuma put his paws over his mouth.

"No! You owe us an explanation!" I ordered. "Who's Yamada? Who's Ishimaru? What the hell happened to them?!"

"Upupup! How would I know? I never met them. I only watch them get executed."

"What do you mean by executed? Like Hiyoko and Ibuki?" Koyo asked.

"Exactly! Ishimaru didn't mean to kill Maizono, and Yamada sacrificed himself and Hagakure for Celeste." **I know there was a time when other people were being executed.**

"Wait... No! That can not be!" Tanaka began to tremble. "That can not be possible!"

"You're thinking the same thing too Tanaka," I asked. He nodded slowly. "They must be the surviving students! You're referring to the first ever mutual killing!"

"Hmmmm...no. That's not it. They're technically not the first." Monokuma thought for a moment before answering me. "Welp! That's all for 20 questions!"

Monokuma disappeared from the courtroom. Monomi, completely frightened, followed right behind looked around at each other slightly uncomfortable with everything that has happened. We stood in complete silence until Akane started growling.

"Yo-You okay, Akane?" Souda stuttered.

"Monokuma is gonna pay!" She shouted with anger and rage in her voice.

"I know; we'll get him back to everything." I nodded.

"No, I mean. Imma destroy that fucking thing!"

"Ak-Akane, please calm-" Mikan got cut off half way.

"NO! There's no way I can forgive him! I will avenge Nekomaru!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Akane, you need to think clearly. Monokuma is dangerous." Ms. Yukizome took a step towards her but the rage was basically radiating off of Akane. "Even Enma and Koyo couldn't bring him down."

"I know, but I ain't them! I can do it!"

"Oh really? You don't even have a flame." Koyo scoffed. "How can you beat him in the end?"

"Why won't you let me have this?! This might be the highest point of my life just let me shine!" **Wait...that's it! This might work! I just gotta push her!**

"Akane!" I called to get her attention. "You keep saying you're ready to beat Monokuma, but you lack any resolve!"

"Enma, what are you-" Koyo hushed Fuyuhiko.

"WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE AKANE?!" I pushed her more. " Unless you have a resolve, you'll never beat Monokuma!"

"STOP DOUBTING ME!" **I knew it. That wasn't just anger.** "I'll kick Monokuma's ass and avenge Nekomaru! That's why I fight. I fight for my friends!"

 **It was a flame.** It was like I predicted. Akane's body release her inner flame. The bright fire exploded out of her, blinding everyone for a moment. Once the light died down, Akane had a bright red flame shining off her new metal boots and gloves. **Wait...why is it red? That's not a flame in my family. Th-That's the-**

"The Storm flame, one of the seven sky flames..." Koyo gasped with his eye wide open.

"The what?" Souda scratched his head. "I thought there were only Earth flames."

"The storm flame...If I recall correctly, the flames of the sky are the equivalent of the earth flames, but they are named by weather patterns." Sonia summed up. "Is that correct, Enma?"

"Ye-Yeah, but why that flame?" I said, shellshocked. **I really need to know how much Sonia knows about the mafia. She knows a lot for a princess.** "I thought she would get the Mountain flame or something."

"Well, what are the storm flame's characteristics?" Chiaki asked softly.

"Wild, uncontrollable,...yeah that's Akane." Koyo realized. "From what I've seen, the storm flame can disintegrate other flames."

"Sweeet! Let's kill a Monobeast!" Akane pumped herself up.

"I'm coming too." Mahiru decided. "I'm not letting you skip another island again!"

"You're still on that? Be grateful for once!" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Tch!"

"Bitch..."

"I could use those parts for Chiaki's game console." Souda thought.

Chiaki's eyes lit up with excitement. She managed to push all of us into the elevator. We rode the elevator to the beat of Chiaki's hums. **I can't believe we're gonna have a class trip just to kill a Monobeast. This is so dangerous.** The elevator dropped us off at Monokuma Rock; Akane and Chiaki led the way to the second island's gate. Then, Ms. Yukizome told everyone besides Akane, Koyo, and me to hid in a safe spot. Koyo geared up for the first, and I mentally prepared myself. Akane,on the hand, charged straight at the damn thing.

The Monoeagle popped out two machine guns from its shoulder and released the first round of bullets. Koyo used the trees from the central island's park as a shield for himself as he charged forward. I flew upwards while carefully dodging the spray of bullets. I latched on the back and slammed a Gravity Sphere in the back.

"What are you doing Enma?! Get rid the machine guns!" Koyo's voice was barely audible.

"I'll try!" I screamed back. "Keep it distracted!"

I climbed on the left shoulder, hoping it would notice me. I gather together enough Earth flames for two Gravity Spheres. Before I could do anything else, Akane kicked the Monoeagle in the face and then slammed it into the ground. I lost my balance and fell underneath the Monoeagle. She tore off the wings which caused the metal bird to fall. Quickly, I propelled myself out the way, so I wasn't crushed. **That was too close.** When the bird hit the sand, Koyo and Akane covered their eyes while I delivered the final blow to the head with a Gravity Sphere.

"Alright! We did it!" Akane cheered when the sand cloud cleared.

"What the hell Enma? I thought you were gonna disarm it." Koyo complained.

"Sorry, but I sorta lost my balance when Akane kick it," I admitted.

"Geez Enma, you should be more aware of your surroundings." Mahiru rolled her eyes. "So much for being a man..." **So we're just gonna ignore that I almost died. Cool.**

"Really Mahiru? Is this really the time to criticize me?" I sweatdropped. "I was almost crushed."

"Should've been more careful."

"To be fair, Akane was to the suppose to distract the beast." Koyo actually defended me. "Akane and I supposed to distract it in the end."

"...Koyo, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"What?"

"No-Nothing, it's just that you took my side."

"Don't think too much of it. It's clear you were struggling, so I finished it." He scoffed. " Nothing more in the end."

"So what now?" Hajime asked. "Should we explore the new island or wait?"

"That's a good point," I said as I smashed the gate to the second island. "Should we?"

"Normally, Togami would be the one would decide, but..." Mahiru's lost her voice once she remembered the murder scene.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Ms. Yukizome patted her on the head. "Let's head back for the time being. We can explore in the morning when everyone's ready."

"Yes, also, I believe we should elect a new team leader since the position is, how you say, open," Sonia added on.

"Is that your way of saying you want to be the leader?" Chiaki asked.

"No, I simply wanted everyone to think about possible candidates."

"I still believe Miss Sonia would be the best choice." Souda fangirled (fanboyed?).

"Anyways...Souda don't you need the parts?" Chiaki reminded him. "It's for the game console."

"Oh yeah, but I'm gonna need a hand with carrying the parts." The Ultimate Mechanic sweatdropped.

Like a disease, everyone dispersed in a blink of an eye, leaving me alone with Souda.

 _Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, waiting for help._

 _ **I'm too nice for my own good**_ _/ Sleep is more important_

ENMA: I guess I can help you.

SOUDA: Alright...I guess you could break open the chest.

Souda sounded so uninterested with the idea of hanging out with me. I dismissed it as him being tired and tore the plate off. Once I finished that, Souda started pulling random parts out.

ENMA: Was that all?

SOUDA: Do you really think this is all I do?

ENMA: No...I was just making conversation.

SOUDA: Why would I befriend my Love Rival?

ENMA: Love Rival? Wh-Who?

SOUDA: Don't play dumb! I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at Miss Sonia.

ENMA: Sonia? Oh no, it's not like that. She just likes the mafia.

SOUDA: Lies!

ENMA: I promise that I'm telling the truth. We're just friends.

SOUDA: If you're lying, you'll be sorry. I'm the wrong person to cross.

ENMA: Duty noted. Are we good now?

SOUDA: Yeah...Hey dude, were you serious about not remembering anything when you were sick?

ENMA: Yeah, I guess. I don't know what I did to Koyo or anyone really.

SOUDA: Oh him? I heard from Peko and Mahiru that you kicked his ass across the whole island.

ENMA: EH?! Yo-You're joking, right? There's no way I would hurt him!

SOUDA: Aye man, I just told ya what I heard. I heard that you and Sonia snuck out the hospital for a late night snack.

ENMA: Wow...

SOUDA: You ready did flip. I'm kinda glad y'all don't remember anything.

ENMA:...Why?

SOUDA: I don't wanna go into the specifics, but I visited Sonia a couple of times at night.

ENMA: What the hell... For what reason would you do something like that?

SOUDA: To see Miss Sonia duh! I wanted to make sure Mikan or Fuyuhiko weren't taking advantage of her.

Souda and I finished pulling out the parts, and we started pushing everything onto the chest plate.

ENMA: I gotta carry this, don't I?

SOUDA: Yep, and we're gonna head to the hotel on the first island.

I sighed before I attempted to lift it up. Some of the parts started sliding off just by me holding it up.

SOUDA: Man, I don't think this is gonna work.

ENMA: Well...what else can...we do? I...can't fly.

SOUDA: Just put it on the ground for now...Maybe we can leave it here for the time being and get everyone to help carry it now?

ENMA: Isn't that technically littering?

SOUDA: Who cares about littering?

ENMA: Well Monomi and Monokuma do, and god knows what they'll do when they find it.

?: What the hell are you pipsqueaks doing?

A tall shadow appeared on the second island's bridge. Souda hid behind me as I stood my ground for another fight. Thanks to the moonlight, I got a better look at the mystery person. It was a man clearly around the age 20 to 21 with dark green hair. Even from a distance, I could tell he was taller than Souda and me. He was wearing a thick jacket with fur around the hoodie, and a tight white wife beater underneath along with a pair of black pants and black boots.

ENMA: Who are you?

SOUDA: I thought this place was uninhabited!

?: It is, retard. Geez, and you're supposed to be the Ultimate Mechanic. I figured you would have a brain.

SOUDA: Ho-How do you know that?!

ENMA: Souda, I need you get the others. I don't we're the only ones here.

SOUDA: Wh-What? You plan on taking him on?

ENMA: Do we really have a choice?

?: Pipsqueak, you can chill. If we're gonna spare, I don't need a crowd. Those days are behind me.

ENMA: Why do you say that? Who exactly are you?

JUZO: I'm Juzo Sakakura, the former Ultimate Boxer, and I'm here keep y'all dumbasses in check.


	25. Target 25: Future Foundation!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _SOUDA: Ho-How do you know that?!_

 _ENMA: Souda, I need you get the others. I don't we're the only ones here._

 _SOUDA: Wh-What? You plan on taking him on?_

 _ENMA: Do we really have a choice?_

 _?: Pipsqueak, you can chill. If we're gonna spare, I don't need a crowd. Those days are behind me._

 _ENMA: Why do you say that? Who exactly are you?_

 _JUZO: I'm Juzo Sakakura, the former Ultimate Boxer, and I'm here keep y'all dumbasses in check._

ENMA: Another former Ultimate?

SOUDA: Like Ms. Yukizome?

JUZO: You mean Chisa? I'm one of her friends.

ENMA: Souda, I want you to get Ms. Yukizome. Tell her Juzo's here.

SOUDA: YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH YOU?!

JUZO: Stop fucking screaming! I ain't gonna hurt him.

ENMA: I figured. Mind helping me carry this stuff?

SOUDA: You can't be serious.

JUZO: Aren't you supposed to be getting Chisa?

ENMA: I'll be fine. Go get her.

SOUDA: Alright...scream if you need me. I'll come running.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SOUDA KAZUICHI: 2**

Souda rushed ahead of us to the cabins. I turned back to Juzo who already grabbed one end of the plate. I cracked my fingers and lifted the other end. This time, nothing fell, so we slowly but surely made our way to the bridge to the first island.

"So...how long have...been here?" I tried to start up a conversation.

"Really gotta make conversation now?" He grunted.

"Would you rather listen...to the waves?"

"Fine, what did you need pipsqueak?"

"One...my name is Enma...Enma Kozato, the-"

"The Ultimate Simon Boss. I know. I'm still calling you and every other kid here pipsqueak."

"Okay... How do you know my title?"

"I worked as the Head of Security for Hope's Peak. You really think I wouldn't know who's in the building?"

"True...so do you know what's been...happening to us since the first day?"

"Except the fact that I landed on the wrong island and got locked on that crummy island?"

"Landed on the wrong island? Is it...because you...weren't in the same classroom?"

"Some shit like that. Is there a reason why the gate was closed? I was supposed to meet up with Chisa."

We crossed the bridge to the first island, and we saw Ms. Yukizome and Souda running to us. They pumped their brakes when they were mere feet from us.

"So it true. Juzo, you're here." Ms. Yukizome damn near crushed him in a hug. "Thank you, but how are you here?"

"Geez Chisa, I'm carrying shit." He groaned. "I got locked up on the second island."

"Sorry." She released him from the bear hug and brushed off her blue dress. "It's just nice to see a familiar face."

"Can we hurry up? I...don't know how much long I can hold this form." I warned them. **Please let this thing not crush me.**

"Oh now, you don't want to talk." Juzo scoffed. "Whatever, where are we going?"

"The hotel. I'll show you there." Ms. Yukizome pulled on his shoulder and led the way with Souda. "That's right! Someone needs to show you around."

"Wait...how are you still alive? It's been over a week." Souda made a good point.

"I've been eating a diner the whole time, and there are water bottles in a changing room," Juzo answered.

"Oh...have you met Monokuma?" I asked.

"That piece of shit is here too?!"

"Yeah, he's forcing us to kill each other." Ms. Yukizome said with dread in her voice.

"But y'all aren't stupid enough to kill each right?" He said with reassurance in his voice. The three of us hung our heads in shame and regret. "Jesus fucking Christ! How many died!"

"We lost three people just yesterday..." I admitted, quickly shuttered at the image of Hiyoko and Ibuki. "And two people before that..."

"Oh man...what the fuck is happening on this island?" Juzo forced a sigh out. "I'm just glad I'm not apart of this shit."

"Well, that's enough for right now." Ms. Yukizome stopped us at the front of the hotel. "Just put everything in the lobby, and then we can finally sleep."

"Finally," I grunted as we dropped the whole thing in a corner of the lobby. I turned off my Hyper Dying Will and nearly collapsed on the floor. "Never again."

"Quit complaining, this shit must be important fi we had to carry it."Juzo reasoned while rubbing his arms.

"Actually..." Ms. Yukizome chuckled nervously. "This is for a game console for one of my students. Souda promised to build it for her."

"Hey...where is he supposed to sleep?" Souda asked.

"For the moment, either you or Enma will share a room with him."

"I'm not rooming with a kid. I'll look like a pedophile." The former boxer answered.

"Don't you want a bed? Besides, I can't open the other doors, so those two are the only ones free at the moment."

"I'm okay with sharing a room." I volunteered. **I already did it once. It can't be bad if knows him.**

"Perfect! Let's get some sleep." She pushed the two of us into the room and shut the door behind us.

"I guess you can get the bed." I awkwardly played with my fingers.

"Here." He tossed his jacket and pillow at my face and kicked off his boots. "Use this as a bed."

"Thank?" I stared at him for a moment.

"Don't think too much of 're Chisa's kid, so I can't let ya freeze." He said as he threw the cover over himself.

"Ri-Right." I laid the pillow on the floor and covered my body with his coat. I closed my eyes with some hope of getting some sleep before Monokuma-

"Upupup! Good morning bastards! It's 7 am, night time is officially over. Which means it's time to wake your asses up! I can't have y'all sleeping away a perfectly good day." Monokuma appeared on my TV screen and announced it's time to wake up.

"I hate Monokuma." I groaned and slammed my head back into the pillow. **Fuck him, I'm going to sleep.** "Juzo, you can use the shower first."

"No, I'm not moving for another hour." He said into his pillow.

I didn't bother arguing with him, so I tried to catch up on my sleep.

 _One hour later..._

My eyes snapped open when I felt a breeze hit my body. I looked around and saw Juzo towering over me in a towel. His jacket was in his hand.

"Hey, Juzo..." I wiped the crust out my eye. "Did I oversleep?"

"I don't know. I can't really tell time on this goddamn island." He grunted while he ruffled his hair.

"I guess I take a shower, and we can meet the others." I got up from the floor and went over to my dresser.

"Man, this sucks," Juzo said as he dressed in the clothes from yesterday. **Has he been wearing the same clothes this whole time?**

I kept that question to myself and hopped into the shower. I tossed my clothes into my usual spot and turned on the hot water.

 _15 minutes later..._

"Enma, open the fuck up!" I heard Fuyuhiko's voice booming through my bathroom door. **Fuyuhiko? Wait for what?**

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before opening my bathroom door. I could understand why Juzo was still here, but I didn't get why Fuyuhiko was turning red.

"Oh hey, Fuyuhiko." I carefully choose my word. I really didn't want to trip on one of his temper bombs. "Whatcha doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Who the fuck is this?!" He screamed.

"Aye midget, will you shut up?" Juzo covered his ears. "I already told you that I'm a friend of Chisa."

"Call midget one more time. I fucking dare you." **That explains why Fuyuhiko's red. Juzo pissed him off. Note to self: never use the word midget around Fuyuhiko.** "Enma, why is he in your room?"

"Well, Ms. Yukizome said he could room with me for the time being," I answered.

"I told you that, you fucking muchkin." The former boxer grunted.

"Shut the fuck! I wasn't talking to you." Fuyuhiko growled.

I sighed at the foolishness unfolding in front of me. I got change back into my boxers and jeans before Fuyuhiko pulled me back into the fight.

"Enma, we're going to the second island." Fuyuhiko pulled me out the room before I could get a proper grasp on my hoodie. Thankfully, Juzo got it for me when he closed the door. "And you...you can fuck off."

"Not happening." The former Ultimate rejected the idea. "You said we're going to the second island. Let's move out."

Fuyuhiko kept glaring at him even when we reached the second island's bridge. The wreckage was cleared for us, probably by Monomi. My jaw nearly dropped at how amazing the second island looked during the day. It was completely breathtaking. The sun was glistening on the side of the large building that had a tree growing on the outside. The island had a small river surrounding the huge building.

"I'll give you the rundown of the place. There's a pharmacy, a diner, a beach house, a library, and some ruins." Juzo simplified the island.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Fuyuhiko asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"I've been here or the past week. Really think I wouldn't know what's here?"

"Whatever..."

"So where do we go from here? If there's nothing here, why don't we get something to eat?" I offer while eyeing the diner.

"There's something y'all gotta see. The ruins." He pointed to the tall building.

Surprisingly, everyone else had the same idea as Juzo. Everyone was standing around the entrance of the building.

"Th-There's Enma." Mikan looked over her shoulder when she heard our shoes hit the sand.

"Hey Mikan," I smiled as everyone turned their attention to the three of us.

"Huh? Who the hell is that?" Akane took a step back before getting into a fighting stance along with Koyo. "He looks strong."

"Of course, he's strong." Ms. Yukizome complemented Juzo. "He's the former Ultimate Boxer after all."

"Ms. Yukizome...you know him?" Mahiru asked while pointing at the muscular man.

"Why wouldn't she know me? I'm one of her only friends." Juzo scoffed.

"Oh, Juzo...You know that you only have two friends." Ms. Yukizome shot back with a bright smile on her face.

"Wait, Juzo! As in former boxing champion?!" Akane gasped.

"The one and only," Juzo smirked. Without hesitation, Akane charged at the man. "Really wanna do this?"

Akane threw a right hook at him, but Juzo blocked the hit with his right arm, and slammed his left fist into her stomach, successfully knocking her out. **A one hit KO?!**

"Anyone else?" He cracked his knuckles.

"You brute!" Mahiru rushed over to Akane's side to check on her. Mikan checked her pulse. "What is your problem?"

"What? The chick came at me sideway, so I handled the situation."

"Juzo! You can't hurt my students!" Ms. Yukizome puffed up her cheeks.

"What the hell? Did you want me to get hit?" He snapped.

"You can take it."

"Woman!"

"Man, he's like Fuyuhiko but more violent." Souda sweatdropped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" **Another note: Don't compare Fuyuhiko to Juzo.** "Do you want to get cut?"

"Ep!"

"Hey hey! Let's keep calm." Chiaki spoke up. "Let's start with something simple like... Juzo introducing himself."

"What is this? Grade school?" Juzo huffed. "Juzo Sakakura, former Ultimate Boxer, and former boxing champion. Don't piss me off and we won't have a problem."

"Do you want us to introduce ourselves?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't bother. I already know y'all and your talents."

"Okay...how did you get here?"

"Yeah, this place is deserted," Hajime added. "As far as we know, no one else should be."

"Didn't Chisa tell y'all anything? She and I supposed to watch y'all asses." **Why did he sound confused? Did Ms. Yukizome know about him after all?**

"No, she never mentioned someone with your name," Sonia answered after thinking for a bit.

"What the fuck Chisa?"

"Sorry Juzo, I didn't see you on the first island, and I didn't want them thinking you're the mastermind." Ms. Yukizome apologized and bowed.

"Whatever...did anyone y'all figured out the building?" He changed the subject.

"No, did you find anything?"

"I've been on this island since the beginning, and I still haven't found anything. I just know it looks like Hope's Peak."

"Upupup! A new discovery has been found!" Monokuma popped up behind Juzo, scaring the boxer shitless.

"Holy shit! Oh, it's this piece of shit." Juzo groaned.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Monokuma retorted.

"Monokuma...why am I hewe?" Monomi asked.

"This is surely perfect timing." Sonia gasp. "Please tell that you know something about this mysterious building."

"Um...I have no idea what it is." Monokuma turned his back towards us.

"Me neithew..." Monomi whimpered. "Maybe you should collect Hope Shawd instead like Ib-"

"Don't bring the dead into this." I cut the rabbit off. The feelings from last night were building up again.

"Good job Monomi, you struck a nerve!" Monokuma patted her on back.

"Noooo!"

"Anyways, how do we know two you aren't lying in the end?" Koyo asked with his arms folded.

"Upupup! I haven't lied to you once this whole time. Why would I start now?" Monokuma giggled. "The truth is more despairing than a white lie."

"But y'all can fucking teleport. Why not teleport into there, and-" Souda questioned the whole thing.

"Don't give Monokuma any idea! He might make it the motive." Fuyuhiko hushed the mechanic.

"As much as I would like to do that, it's kinda like Nightcrawler's powers." Monokuma put it in simple terms. "I can only teleport to places I've been to or seen before."

"Me too..." Monomi whispered.

"But I do know this...this door...no this building is a mystery that not even Monomi or I can solve alone."

"So what? You want us to solve it?" Hajime asked.

"Yep!"

"As the Hope of this world, we'll figure it out." Komaeda volunteered all of us.

"Don't do that Komaeda! You're adding onto the problem." Hajime scolded him.

"Why not? Your talent might be a part of the mystery." The luckster smiled. "Ibuki did say you had a talent, so why don't we hope it's a part of the building?"

"Because no one here has any ties to this island," Chiaki answered.

"Upupup! That's where you're wrong shut in!" Monokuma jumped back into the conversation. "The traitors know everything about this place."

"Okay, I have a question!" Akane woke up, filled with energy. "How many traitors are we dealing with?"

"Yeah, Ibuki made it should like Ms. Yukizome is a traitor," I mentioned. "Is she one of the two traitors?"

"Hmm...that's a tricky question to answer. Is Chisa a traitor or not? I'll get to you on that one." Monokuma put it on the back burner. "Anyways, I'll settle this for the last time. There are two traitors. One traitor doesn't know they're a traitor, and the other one knows they're the traitor."

"How can someone be a traitor without knowing they're the traitor?" Ms. Yukizome demanded an answer.

"Because...they had their memories wiped by the organization they work for."

"What organization?" Juzo frowned.

"You should know it!" Monokuma attempted to roar. "It's called the World Destroyer."

"Wo-World Dest-Destroyer?" Mikan nearly had a heart attack at the name. "Do-Does something that really exists?"

"What is the point of this organization? I do not recall ever hearing about anything with that name?" Sonia's face was completely missing color.

"As their name says...THEY DESTROYED THE WORLD!" Monokuma broke into a hysterical laugh.

"De-Destroyed the world?" Mikan passed out from her brain overloading. I caught her and held her up.

"I'm not exaggerating. They literally destroyed the world."

"Wait...aren't you on their side? You're literally the mascot for the Ultimate Despair." Juzo interrupted.

"Nope! I see you're really all muscle and no brain. The World Destroyers is also known as the Future Foundation."

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Juzo refuted. "The Ultimate Despair destroyed the world! We're trying to fix it!"

"As they say... history is written by the victors."

"Juzo...you're apart of it?" Ms. Yukizome gasped.

"Yeah, you're a part of it too." **Again he has disbelief in his voice. Like he knows something. But what is it?**

"I don't remember being involved apart of the Future Foundation." She shook her head.

"Man, did the Future Foundation really erase that much of Ms. Yukizome's memory?" Souda gripped his beanie.

"What...ohhh...I get it."Juzo paused as he was putting the pieces together in his head.

"Finally, he caught up. Anyways, I got better things to do! Bears have strict schedules, so I'm beary busy." Monokuma said before disappearing with Monomi.

"Wow...that was a lot to take in..." Hajime sighed. "I need a break."

"Before you go, I must give out some punishment." Ms. Yukizome got our attention with the word 'punishment.'

"Shit, you mean-" Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Yep! I haven't forgotten about you three. Mahiru, I'm assigning you to cleaning duty with me the cabin next to the hotel."

"Okay..."

"What? Are you gonna handcuff us together again?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"I was, but I have a better idea." She smiled. "Juzo is your personal trainers tomorrow. Juzo, you can do anything that's not illegal." **Shit...**

A/N: As the story goes on, the more secrets that are revealed. I wanted to make the two traitors rules as clear as possible. The traitor can be anyone except Juzo and Chisa for obvious reasons. I want your thoughts on who you think they could be. If you get both right, I'll tell you how it happened. Tell me what you think about this chapter so far too.


	26. Target 26: Gifts For Everyone!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Before you go, I must give out some punishment." Ms. Yukizome got our attention with the word 'punishment.'_

" _Shit, you mean-" Fuyuhiko groaned._

" _Yep! I haven't forgotten about you three. Mahiru, I'm assigning you to clean up duty with me the cabin next to the hotel."_

" _Okay..."_

" _What? Are you gonna handcuff us together again?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes._

" _I was, but I have a better idea." She smiled. "Juzo is your personal trainers tomorrow. Juzo, you can do anything that's not illegal."_ _ **Shit...**_

"Ms. Yukizome, you can't be serious?" I eyed Juzo and his evil smirk.

"I am." She didn't bat an eye. "Come along Mahiru."

"Oh ho, I'm gonna enjoy this." Juzo started planning everything while walking away. **I can't see myself surviving tomorrow.**

"Enma? May I have a moment of your time?" Sonia tapped me on my shoulder.

 _Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, asked for your time._

 _ **It would wrong to decline/**_ _I need to hide from Juzo_

SONIA: Can you accompany me to the supermarket?

ENMA: Umm...Sure.

SOUDA: Miss Sonia, can I come?

SONIA: No. Please Souda, this is a private conversation.

Sonia grabbed my hand and led me to the supermarket. She looked around to double check that no one followed us.

ENMA: Um Sonia, what are we doing?

SONIA: I wish to make Mikan and Fuyuhiko their own thank you baskets. I heard it was an American tradition to mix shaped fruit and chocolate and put it into a decorative basket.

ENMA: So we're gonna make that?

SONIA: I came across a better idea. I wish to find personal items for each of them. I believe you know the two of them the best, so I am asking for your insight.

ENMA: I see...I guess I know a few things about them. I remember Fuyuhiko saying he likes sweets.

SONIA: Excellent! We can find an assortment of candies here!

Like a hyperactive child, Sonia dash towards the candy isle. I found two large gift baskets, a blue one, and a purple one. Sonia dumped a shopping basket filled to the brim with different candies.

ENMA: Er Sonia...this is a lot of candy.

SONIA: Yes, I am confident that he will love it.

ENMA: True, but he'll be sick. How about we pick the best ones for him?

SONIA: Indeed... I will find some Yakuza related gifts.

ENMA: Sure, I'll organize all of this.

SONIA: Agreed!

Sonia rushed off again with her heels clicking in the distance. I started putting the chocolate bars in a circle around the inside of the blue basket. I covered Mikan's baskets with a regular sized bag of M&M and a regular size bag of Skittles. Sonia came back with a shopping basket of several bottles of red and white wines.

ENMA: Di-Didn't alcohol get Fuyuhiko and me into trouble?

SONIA: Correct, but I assure that this non-alcoholic wine. Therefore, we can drink this.

ENMA: Alright, that can work. Sonia, you can organize the baskets. I'll find something for them.

SONIA: Yes, I will try my best.

She smiled while I got up. I jogged and glimpsed into each aisle. **Surfboard no... won't fit... soda no...we have wine... a gun no...why do we have those... teddy bears... wait! Teddy bears!** I turned into the aisle and saw an array of different teddy bears. There were teddy bears designed with our talents, but I also say an Otaku bear, a pop star one, a martial artist bear, a bear in a black suit, a bear in a weird white suit, and a bear with a weird corn cob hairstyle and a black trench coat. **Monomi has some weird taste.** I took a nurse bear and a gangster teddy bear, and I tried forgetting the odd bears. I came back to Sonia, who completed her side of the job.

ENMA: I found some stuff bears. Luckily, they're not half white and half black.

SONIA: They are, how you say, adorable. I will come back at a later time to retrieve one.

ENMA: Anything else?

SONIA: Hmmm... A bouquet of flowers! I believe I saw them next to the candy section!

I quickly walked over to the candy aisle and found bouquets of roses, lilies, daisies, and basically every other known flower. I grabbed two bouquets of roses and headed back to Sonia. The princess smiled as she pulled two envelopes, one with Fuyuhiko's name and the other had Mikan's. She placed the cards in their respective baskets. I grabbed for the baskets, but Sonia stopped me.

ENMA: I got it, Sonia. You don't have to carry anything.

SONIA: I must! We are classmates, so, therefore, we are equals. It would be wrong if I carried nothing.

ENMA: You can take the bouquets. I'll take the baskets.

SONIA: As you wish! Come! We must go to the hotel's lobby. I told them to meet us there.

ENMA: Let's get going then.

I handed the flowers to Sonia and cradled the baskets. We left the supermarket.

SONIA: Enma, may we converse as we walk?

ENMA: Sure, did you have something in mind?

SONIA: Do you wish to improve your leadership skills?

ENMA: That's a weird question, but I guess. Fuyuhiko keeps saying I need a backbone. Do you?

SONIA: No, I do not wish for that kind of power just yet.

ENMA: So why did you ask?

SONIA: Ms. Yukizome wants us to choose a new class rep. I would like to nominate you.

ENMA: M-Me? Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea. Fuyuhiko's a better choice.

SONIA: I believe that you are wrong. I believe the others will agree with me.

ENMA: So-Sonia, please do-don't-

SONIA: We are here!

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SONIA NEVERMIND: 3**

"Mikan! Fuyuhiko! Turn your back to us!" Sonia may or may not have used her 'persuasive' power to get them to turn them away from us. I stood next to Sonia with a soft smile on my face.

"What the hell are you doing Sonia?" Fuyuhiko grunted.

"You may turn around now."

"Hu-Huh?" Mikan and Fuyuhiko slowly turned around. Their faces went from confused to surprised in a second. "Are th-these for us?"

"Yeah, Sonia thought you two deserved a treat for taking care of us when we were sick," I explained while they took the gifts from us.

"Yes, that is correct. Enma was the one who gave me the idea for the candy and wine." Sonia added in.

"Shit, who picked out the bears?" Fuyuhiko's cheeks reddened.

"That would be me." I raised my hand.

"It's so cute." Mikan squeezed the bear against her chest. "I-I've never been th-thanked like th-this."

"Thank Sonia. It was her idea, to begin with." I patted her on the back.

"Do not sell yourself short Enma!" Sonia exclaimed. "The assortment was mostly your idea!"

"Chill you two. Thanks for the baskets." Fuyuhiko cut in between us while staring at the chocolate.

"Ye-Yes, thank you Enma." Mikan kissed me on the cheek and turned to Sonia to do the same. "Thank you, Sonia."

"I ain't kissing ya, but I appreciate it." Fuyuhiko opened a chocolate bar.

"I-I'll be in my cabin if y-you need me." Mikan excused herself while her face was completely red. She left with her purple basket and roses.

"I must go too. I will be checking out the teddy bears." Sonia smiled before leaving us.

I turned to Fuyuhiko to see what else he had to say.

"I ain't sharing shit." The small gangster hugged his basket. I couldn't help but to sweatdrop. **I guess he really likes chocolate.**

"Huh? Oh, it's Fuyuhiko and Enma." Hajime entered the hotel lobby.

 _Hajime Hinata, the Reserve Student, appeared._

 _ **See what he wants**_ _/ Tell him to eat Fuyuhiko's chocolate_

HAJIME: Hey guys...

ENMA: Hey Hajime, I haven't really seen you around.

FUYUHIKO: I forgot you existed.

ENMA: Fuyuhiko!

FUYUHIKO: What? Chocolate makes me blunt.

ENMA: That's not an excuse. Sorry, Hajime, did you need something?

HAJIME: I was planning on hanging with y'all for a bit, or until Komaeda shows us.

ENMA: Komaeda? Why him?

HAJIME: I'm sorta avoiding him. He's so obsessed with finding out my talent.

ENMA: That's a good thing...right?

HAJIME: It would be if he wasn't spouting out hope every five seconds.

FUYUHIKO: Oh yeah, Komaeda's the batshit crazy one.

ENMA: Wow...why don't you hide in your room?

HAJIME: Because Monomi wants us to collect those shards.

ENMA: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I sorta just hang out with whoever I find or needs me.

HAJIME: Which is who? Koyo?

ENMA: Not really... I haven't spent much time with Koyo actually. We already know everything about each other, so there's no point in us collecting each other's shards.

HAJIME: I see. How long have you known him?

ENMA: Since we were kids, it was always me and my guardians. We didn't have anyone else.

FUYUHIKO: What about the head of your family? Don't tell me it was you.

ENMA: Technically, I was the leader, but it really Adel giving us orders.

FUYUHIKO: No wonder you don't have a backbone.

HAJIME: What happened to the previous head?

ENMA: Previous head? Oh, that was my parents, but...

HAJIME: Oh, I get it. I won't pry.

FUYUHIKO: Who killed them? Was there anyone else?

ENMA: Well, I remember who killed my little sister. It was the tenth Vongola boss's father. The Vongola...they've always...always torture my family.

HAJIME: Umm...Enma, your flame appeared.

I snapped out of my blind rage and saw that Hajime was right. I activated my Dying Will without realizing it. I took a deep breath and turned it off.

ENMA: So-Sorry...

HAJIME: It's cool, but is it alright to hold onto that anger?

ENMA: It's alright. I just want revenge on the tenth Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

HAJIME: Revenge? You mean-

ENMA: Yes, I want to wipe out the tenth generation.

HAJIME: Th-That's insane!

FUYUHIKO: No it isn't. In the mafia, the rule is 'An eye for an eye.' The Vongola fucked with him, so Enma has the right to do the same.

ENMA: See Fuyuhiko agrees with.

HAJIME: But you want to kill innocent people!

ENMA: They're not innocent. Tsuna and his guardians are willingly accepting the Simon blood Vongola spilled generation after generation.

FUYUHIKO: The sins of the father are cast down to the son. Sins are passed down generation to generation until they atone for.

HAJIME: I get what you're saying, but-

KOMAEDA: There you are Hajime! Let's continue with finding your talent!

Komaeda grabbed Hajime by the collar of his shirt with a content expression and dragged him out the building.

ENMA: That was weird.

 **HOPE'S SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **HAJIME HINATA: 2**

 **HOPE'S SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU: 4**

"Hey Fuyuhiko, I have four of six of your Hope Shards!" I smiled.

"Your make it sound like it's a fucking competition." He rolled his eyes.

"I rather think about it like I'm one of your closest friends," I admitted with a slight blush. "Unless someone else has more shards than me."

"Look." He shoved his electroID in my face. "You're the only person with four shards so chill."

"I see that Mahiru is completely blank." I sweatdropped.

"I'm not going around that bitch!"

"Hey!" **Speak of the devil...Mahiru's here...with Koyo?** "It's unbecoming of a man to insult a woman when she's around. Honestly, you're becoming more of a child every day."

"Bitch..." Fuyuhiko muttered the rest under his breath, low enough that I couldn't even hear him.

"Hey, Mahiru...Hey Koyo, what brings you two here?" I asked to avoid awkward silence.

"If you must know, Koyo, here, helped me clean the cabin next door," Mahiru confessed. " Since he was such a gentleman, I wanted to treat him to a nice lunch."

"So you asked him on a date?" Fuyuhiko blurted out.

"N-No, I'm only returning the favor." She blushed.

"I see that Enma asked you out though in the end." Koyo pointed to the basket and roses. "I didn't know you had it in you, Enma."

"Huh? Wa-Wait!" I felt my whole face turn a bright red. " It's not what it lo-looks like. That was gi-gift from me and So-Sonia since he helped treat us."

"What about Mikan?!" Mahiru glared at us, me specifically. "This is favoritism!"

"Calm the hell down woman! Mikan got her own separate basket and roses." Fuyuhiko shut her down.

"Whatever...come on Koyo." Mahiru led him towards the stairs, but she stopped when she passed where Hajime was sitting before. "What is this?"

Koyo picked some kind of toy that had a huge round head with a flat top and a red switch and 8-9 inch long cylinder base. The four of us circled around it.

"Hey, was that always here?" I asked Fuyuhiko since he's been here the longest.

"No, Hajime probably dropped it when Komaeda dragged him out of here."

"What is it in the end?" Koyo turned the switch and the cylinder part started to vibrating in his hand. **Oh...Ohhhhhh...THAT'S DISGUSTING!**

"Is that a-" Mahiru gasped.

"Most likely." Koyo tried to keep a level head.

"That sick fuck!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"And he was carrying on his person too..." The color drained itself from my face.

"Well, he won't see it again." Koyo crushed the 'toy' until it was unrecognizable and lead Mahiru up the stairs.

Wordlessly, Fuyuhiko took his presents and left the lobby. I looked at the spot one more time before leaving too. I didn't find Fuyuhiko outsides, but I saw Peko glance at the cabins before heading over to me. I hung my head and walked straight past her. I locked myself in my room and fell asleep on my bed. **I'm done with my life.**


	27. Target 27: I Voted For!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Hey, was that always here?" I asked Fuyuhiko since he's been here the longest._

" _No, Hajime probably dropped it when Komaeda dragged him out of here."_

" _What is it in the end?" Koyo turned the switch and the cylinder part started to vibrating in his hand._ _ **Oh...Ohhhhhh...THAT'S DISGUSTING!**_

" _Is that a-" Mahiru gasped._

" _Most likely." Koyo tried to keep a level head._

" _That sick fuck!" Fuyuhiko shouted._

" _And he was carrying on his person too..." The color drained itself from my face._

" _Well, he won't see it again." Koyo crushed the 'toy' until it was unrecognizable and lead Mahiru up the stairs._

 _Wordlessly, Fuyuhiko took his presents and left the lobby. I looked at the spot one more time before leaving too. I didn't find Fuyuhiko outsides, but I saw Peko glance at the cabins before heading over to me. I hung my head and walked straight past her. I locked myself in my room and fell asleep on my bed._ _ **I'm done with my life.**_

 **Ugh...** I slowly regained consciousness and sat up in bed. I wiped the crust out of my eyes before looking at my electroID for the time. **5:30 am...** **Shit, I've been out for a long time.** I was about to go back to sleep, but I saw my Map icon shaking. **That's new...** I clicked on it and saw Mikan's pixelated icon next to the pool at the hotel. **Huh? Why is Mikan up so early?** I got out of bed and slipped my shoes on. I straightened my clothes as I headed out.

I quietly tiptoed over to her. The Ultimate Nurse was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, splashing, and kicking. She wasn't in a swimsuit, just her usual nursing outfit but shoeless/ She was in her own little world apparently. I crouched down and tapped on her shoulder.

"Kyaa!" Mikan flailed her arms around and punched me in the nose. She was about to fall into the pool, so I grabbed her arm as a way to catch her. Thanks to inertia, we both fell in anyways.

"Crap!" I came up for air. With my late reaction, I clutched my nose; I felt something oozing in between my fingers. "Ah man, I'm bleeding."

"En-Enma?! What ar-are you doing here?" Mikan came up to the surface and climbed out of the pool.

"Sorry, I thought I would come and see you." I am used to getting a nose bleed, so I tilted my head back to keep the blood from coming out. She helped me out the pool.

"Huh?" She blushed a bit at my comment before shaking her head. "I ne-need to treat your wound."

"It's fine, Mikan." I smiled. "I just need some tissue and a band-aid."

"O-Oh, I see..." She said slight hurt by my words. **Crap.**

"B-But, I don't have that kind of stuff in my cabin. D-Do you?" I lied. **I'm pretty sure I at least toilet paper.**

You would've thought I asked Mikan to marry by how fast her face lit up. She grabbed my arm and charged towards her cabin. I slipped my shoes off and put them in the corner of the room. I sat on the floor since I was still soaking wet. Mikan searched high and low for her first aid kit until she found it under her bed.

 _Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, is caring for you._

 _ **Start a conversation/**_ _Sit in silence_

ENMA: Hehe...It's like every time I get hurt, we get to hang out.

MIKAN: Ri-Right... But I like treating people. It makes me feel important.

ENMA: Yeah, but it would be nice if we could just hang out like we're friends.

MIKAN: Fri-Friend? I-I'm your friend.

ENMA: Oh course, you're my friend. You're nice to me.

Mikan blushed even more as she stopped the bleed and applied a band-aid on my nose.

MIKAN: Th-Thank you. I ne-never had a friend before.

ENMA: You're kidding right. I mean everyone had least, one friend.

MIKAN: N-No, I'm sorry, but I was mostly bullied as a child.

ENMA: Huh?

MIKAN: Ye-Yes, if you can name a punishment, I've probably had it done to me.

ENMA: Indian burn?

MIKAN: Al-All through elementary school...

ENMA: Pushed into mud?

MIKAN: It ra-rained a lot whe-where I'm from.

ENMA: 52 pick up?

MIKAN: Th-That only happens o-on a good day.

ENMA: Cut your hair?

MIKAN: I-I'm bald in all o-of my school pic-pictures.

ENMA: Mikan?!

MIKAN: Ye-Yes?

ENMA: Didn't anyone help you?

MIKAN: N-No, I didn't get any help, but th-that's okay.

ENMA: Ho-How? You were abused.

MIKAN: We-Well, whenever I got hurt, I would fix myself up and eventually I started treating others. I-It's because I wa-was bullied so harshly th-that I could become the Ult-Ultimate Nurse.

ENMA: True, but-

MIKAN: Enma, sh-should we change? You might get sick.

ENMA: _We might get sick._ I can't let you get sick.

MIKAN: Y-You don't have to. I-

ENMA: No 'but'. I'll dry myself off in the bathroom, and you can change here.

I rushed into the bathroom, so she didn't have a chance to argue. I put my jacket and shirt on her towel rack. I found a spare towel underneath her sink. I stepped out of my jeans and boxers to dry my whole body off. I wrung the excess water out over her tub. **I guess I'll put these back on for right now.** I hung my pants on her towel rack too and wrapped the towel around my waist for good measure. I knocked on the door as a warning for Mikan.

MIKAN: I-I'm decent!

I opened the door, expecting Mikan to be in her pajamas or another reasonable outfit. No, she was far from that concept, possibly miles away.

ENMA: Mikan...why are you in your bra and panties?

Mind you, Mikan hadn't dried off, so everything was clinging to her body and leaving nothing to my imagination.

MIKAN: Oh, I-I thought since you didn't have extra clothes. I-I wouldn't ch-change.

ENMA: That's ni-nice and all, but you should put some clothes on.

I could only imagine how red my face is as I turned my head away from her body.

ENMA: I want to keep our friendship intact. I don't know how much self-control I have, to be honest.

MIKAN: Ok-Okay.

She wrapped her body in her cover. **I could've got her a towel... Oh well.**

ENMA: Thank you, Mikan. I appreciate it.

MIKAN: It's nothing. Oh ye-yeah, I remember. Yo-Your punishment is today. Are yo-you ready?

ENMA: I guess. I mean I deserve it for lying to Ms. Yukizome.

MIKAN: You lied? When?

ENMA: You gotta promise that you won't tell anyone, but Ibuki and Akane played with me and Fuyuhiko.

MIKAN: Oh...I-I thought it obvious. I fi-figured Ms. Yukizome already punished them.

ENMA: EH?! You knew too?

MIKAN: They had the symptoms of a ha-hangover. I won't tell anyone! I pro-promise.

ENMA: Thanks, Mikan...I should get going. I'll see you later.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **MIKAN TSUMIKI: 3!**

I changed into my damp clothes in her bathroom. I left the towel in her bathroom. We said our goodbyes once I left her cabin. When I entered my cabin again, Monokuma's morning announcement. I shrugged and just changed into a drier set of clothes. I left my cabin for the second time. I enter the lobby of the hotel and saw different tools and parts scattered in a corner next to a newly placed TV. **I guess Souda and Chiaki are making the console.** I went to the second floor, and I got myself some orange juice for breakfast from the kitchen. I sat next to the window and grabbed a muffin from the table. I slowly ate my muffin as more and more of my classmates and Juzo came upstairs.

"Good morning everyone!" Ms. Yukizome clapped to get everyone's attention. "Let's start with today's meeting. I asked everyone to pick a candidate for class president, so I'll open the floor whoever."

"I will go first." Sonia stood up and straightened her dress. "I would like to nominate Enma Kozato as class representative."

I choked on my muffin.

"Wh-What? I can't!"

"So much for being a man." Mahiru rolled eyes before getting up. "That's why I suggest Koyo Aoba as class rep."

"But Koyo is Enma's guardian, so would Enma technically still be above him?" Hajime asked.

"It's not like Enma is giving him any orders. Besides, I think Koyo could make a good leader."

"Okay, are there any more suggestions?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"I nominate Hajime as class president." Chiaki raised her hand while she mainly focused on eating, treating her suggestion like an afterthought.

"Why Hajime? He really hasn't done anything special so far." Mahiru sighed.

"He plays a big in the trials." Chiaki countered rather swiftly.

"So has Enma. Koyo hasn't done anything Enma hasn't done already." Fuyuhiko added.

"I-It's alright Fuyuhiko. I do-don't have to lead." I tried appeasing him.

"I agree w-with Sonia." Mikan stepped up.

"Jesus, why don't ya pipsqueaks vote? Stop wasting time." Juzo rolled his eyes. "I got a workout schedule."

"That's perfect Juzo!" Ms. Yukizome's eyes sparkled. "Look at you being diplomatic!"

pulled 13 blank cards out of her apron along with a couple of pens. We grabbed a card and shared the pens while the former Housekeeper used the empty muffin to hold the ballots. One by one we all placed our votes. It wasn't surprising that Mahiru and Fuyuhiko were the first to vote. I, on the other hand, was the last one.

"Really Enma? If you don't vote for yourself, you're shooting yourself in the foot." Fuyuhiko complained.

"If he can't vote for himself, how is he going to lead us," Mahiru argued. "Enma, just vote for Koyo."

"He can take as long as needs." Koyo intervened.

"Thanks, Enma." I smiled as I finally wrote my name. **It's not like a lot of people voted for me. I probably got like 4 or 5.**

Ms. Yukizome shuffled the ballots and handed everyone a card.

"Okay, we're going to go around the room, and everyone is going to read off of their cards and show it. Sonia, you can start."

"The card reads Hajime!"

"I-I have Koyo!" Mikan squeaked.

"Someone voted for Enma. Probably Fuyuhiko." Mahiru scoffed.

"Piss off! I have Enma too." Fuyuhiko snapped at her.

"My card says...Fuyuhiko in the end?" Koyo questioned.

"That's weird...Who would vote for him? Enma, did you? Oh yeah, my card says Hajime ." Souda rubbed his chin.

"No, I didn't, but someone voted for me again," I answered.

"I guess I'm next. This person believes Enma should our shining hope." Komaeda marveled.

"Really Komaeda? I have a vote for Koyo." Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Koyo has another vote," Akane said in between bites.

"Sonia has a vote?" Peko questioned.

"Yes, but Koyo has 4 votes with this card." Tanaka declared.

"Then, the last vote decides the winner...Hope?" Chiaki double checked the card to see if she read it right.

"Who the FUCK voted for hope?!" Fuyuhiko growled until he saw the smile on Komaeda's face.

"What can I say?" Komaeda smiled. "We should be following the hope in us."

"Komaeda, we're trying to elect a class president!" Hajime glared.

"He's right Komaeda." Ms. Yukizome spoke up. "You're the tie-breaker since you didn't vote for an actual person."

"I stand by my vote."

"This is bullshit! Why don't we go after the person that voted for Sonia? At least, there's a better chance they're fucking sane!" Fuyuhiko slammed his hand on the table. "That was a wasted vote."

"Hey, don't take this vote away from Sonia!" Mahiru shot back. "Someone obviously thought she would the best leader."

"Sonia said it herself. She doesn't want to be the leader. She's the fucking one who nominated Enma, so that vote shouldn't count."

"Like the vote for you?" Mahiru raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, whoever voted for you should change their vote."

"That's enough you two!" I cut in. "How about Koyo and I just be co-leaders? How about it Koyo?"

"It's the logical choice." Koyo shook my hand. "Now, don't you have to serve your punishment." **Shit!**

 _A/N: I'm taking suggestions to what Fuyuhiko and Enma should do as their workout punishment. Be creative this is happening on across all the unlocked islands._


	28. Target 28: Paintball Punishment!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Sonia said it herself. She doesn't want to be the leader. She's the fucking one who nominated Enma, so that vote shouldn't count."_

" _Like the vote for you?" Mahiru raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, whoever voted for you should change their vote."_

" _That's enough you two!" I cut in. "How about Koyo and I just be co-leaders? How about it Koyo?"_

" _It's the logical choice." Koyo shook my hand. "Now, don't you have to serve your punishment."_ _ **Shit!**_

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I sweatdropped.

"Let's get started. Breakfast is over for you two." Juzo pointed to the door.

Fuyuhiko and I quietly left the hotel as some of our classmates wished us good luck. Juzo led the two of us to the central island's park. I looked at the ticking possible time bomb. **12 days... 14 hours...29 minutes.**

"Man, it's been a little bit over a week, and we lost five people." I sighed.

"Those were special cases. It's not like we're killing each other for the sake of killing each other." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Enough talking. I'll explain the rules." **Rules? Why would we need rules?** "You have two options. Either you go through with my training or..." He pulled a gold medal from his jacket pocket.

"What? We gotta take that from you?" Fuyuhiko guessed, sounding unimpressed.

"No, I know your ass. You probably know how to pickpocket people."

"Then, why do you have a medal?" I asked.

"For this." He tossed the medal at the forest. "Or you two can go look for the medal."

"Oh...I thought he was gonna make us climb a tree for it." I chuckled.

"What the fuck? This isn't Mulan." Juzo raised his eyebrow. "So which is it?"

"I guess the second. I mean... we saw which way the medal flew." I shrugged. "Fuyuhiko?"

"Yeah, the second one. I'm not trying to get my ass kicked."

"Alright, I want your electroIDs."

"Why?" I asked while fishing our IDs out our pocket. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Alright Chisa, they accepted the challenge." He spoke into the walkie-talkie for a moment before turning to us. "Here's the challenge. I want you to go find the medal in the forest."

"Okay, you alright said that." Fuyuhiko pointed out.

"But your classmates have paintball guns and a shit ton of ammo. They're placed all around the forest, and someone has the medal."

"Hell no! Mahiru's ass is gonna shoot me in the eye!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Quit bitching." He tossed us eyewear. "That's all you're gonna get from me. Oh yeah, I don't care how many times ya get shot. I just want my gold medal back."

"And you're staying here in the park?" I asked, slightly nervous. **We're going against twelve people who happen to have amazing skills. Shit, Chiaki...she's the Ultimate Gamer.** "You didn't tell Chiaki that this is a ga-game...right."

"No, but you got a good point." Juzo picked up the walkie talkie. "Tell Chiaki to treat this as a game, and they're her enemies."

"What the fuck Enma?!" Fuyuhiko facepalmed. "At least, we have your Hyper Dying Will."

"No, ya don't. That shit is off limit."

"Oh, that's bullshit! Koyo probably has his powers!"

"Maybe y'all should have listened to Chisa."

"How long do we have?" I interrupted.

"Either you hand me the medal or until the Monokuma Nighttime announcement."

"Come on at least give us something!" Fuyuhiko argued.

"What did I say about bitching! Fine... if you can hit one of your classmates with a paintball, they're out the game. Happy?"

"How are we supposed to get a paintball gun to shoot them?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. You're burning daylight. Get going!"

He waved us off, and our challenge began the moment we walked past the first tree. Fuyuhiko and I decided to stick together through the whole thing. We did the smart thing and followed the path Juzo threw the medal. **Hopefully, no one got to it just yet.**

"I can't believe we have to do this shit," Fuyuhiko grunted.

"It could be worse."

"How? We're facing the Ultimate Gamer, the Ultimate Luckster, that photo bitch, and nine other motherfuckers who want to shoot us."

"Nekomaru could be leading them or Togami."

"...I'll stick with these assho-gah!" Fuyuhiko stopped midsentence when someone shot him in the back of his right leg. "Shit! That fucking hurt!"

Whoever was behind of us launched a barrage of paint bullets, hitting our legs before we could take cover behind a tree. I peeked behind the tree when it was over and saw an antenna sticking upward in a bush. **An antenna? Wait...Hinata?**

"Fuyuhiko...I think it's Hinata." I whispered.

"That fucker! Let's rush him!" He yelled in a hush tone. " You go right and I'll go left."

I nodded and dashed left. I guess Hinata heard us moving again because I heard a single gunshot, but I didn't feel anything hit. **I guess he was aiming at Fuyuhiko.** I shrugged my shoulders and kept running. I heard something hitting the trees to the right of me and something crash so after.

"OH THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT!" **Fuyuhiko!**

I rush to the right until I felt something grab the back of my shirt. I saw Chiaki holding a paintball pistol to my back.

"He-Hey Chiaki. Whatcha do-doing here?" **Please don't shoot me.**

"..." She silently stared at me as if she was weighing her options. **I've never seen her this serious.** "You trying to rush Hinata weren't you?"

"Wa-Was it that obvious?"

"Yes...do you think I will shoot you?"

"Probably...this is our punishment."

"I won't shoot you with the gun to your back. That could paralyze you." She lowered the gun. I let out a relief sigh. I turned around. "I'll shoot you in the foot for now."

Without hesitation, The Ultimate Gamer shot me in the foot and rushed off, leaving her gun on the floor. I held in the scream while the pain faded away after five minutes. **Goddamn, that hurt. But, why did she leave her gun?** I picked it up and saw that it was still fully loaded. I shot one in the air to test it. **And it still works. But why?** I got up and looked around. **Yeah, she's gone, but Hinata hasn't moved**. I slowly made my way over to the ordinary boy. Once he was in my sight, I shot him in the arm twice.

"Shit, that hurt." He groaned as I approached him.

"Yeah, I know," I said as I picked up his gun.

"I guess I'm out. Hey, where's Chiaki?"

"I don't know. She shot me and left before I could do anything."

"I'll see you later then. Oh yeah, Komaeda's somewhere around here." He warned me before going to the central park.

 **I guess I'll go look for Fuyuhiko.** I went over to where I heard the crash. I saw Komaeda standing over the tree branch that holding Fuyuhiko down. **How...?**

"Oh look another Ultimate has appeared!" Komaeda proclaimed to whoever. **Is he talking to me? Oh well, I might as well eliminate him right now.**

I aimed my gun at his shoulder. I pulled the trigger but the paint bullet exploded in midair. **Did that really happen?** I shook it off as a defect and shot three more bullets, all busted in the air before hitting him.

"How is that even possible?" I scratched my head.

"My luck _is_ the only good thing about me." He turned around and finally looked at me. "It's quite amazing that all four bullets were defects."

"You're the Ultimate Bullshit. That's what you are." Fuyuhiko pounded his fist against the ground.

"That's enough Komaeda." I pulled the trigger again whilst aiming for Komaeda's leg. This time a stray leaf flew by and took the hit. "Oh come on!"

"Just help me up! He won't shoot you!" Fuyuhiko informed me.

"He's right. I'm just a spectator." The Ultimate Luckster agreed. "I just want to see who's hope will win. Enma's or Koyo's?"

"Koyo's leading the charge, huh?" I lifted the branch of the small gangster. "Thanks, Komaeda. Anything else you wanna tell us?"

"Huh? An Ultimate asking for _my_ help?" He gasped. "As you wish, Akane has the medal, and you can have my electroID to even the odds."

"Wow. I didn't expect you to do that for us?"

"Yeah...what do you gain from doing this?"

"I wish to see Enma's hope clash against Koyo's one final time until one hope remains." Then, his eyes turned crazy. "How strong is your hope? Show me in this battle! I'll be watching. Hahahahaha..."

Komaeda kept laughing as he wandered off somewhere in the forest.

"That...that was nice of him." I sweatdropped.

"He's a fucking creep. Come on, let's check out the map."

I opened up Komaeda's map, and I saw generally surprised by how organized our class was. Everyone was divided into five groups, three groups of three, one group of two, and Akane running around like a maniac. **We already eliminated Hinata; Chiaki and Komaeda are probably sitting out the rest of the game, so there are only nine people left.**

"I guess we should hunt down Akane." I assumed.

"Nah, let's go find Mahiru. She's with Koyo." Fuyuhiko disagreed. "Besides, we can't communicate with the electroIDs, so no one else will know we have Komaeda's electroIDs when we eliminate them."

"You just want to shoot Mahiru." I put it bluntly.

"Yes." He snatched Komaeda's two handguns off the ground. "Besides, you get to shoot Koyo if you're lucky."

"I'm not shooting my guardian, and the point of this is to get the gold medal."

"She has it coming with all of her feminazi shit!"

"Keep your voice down." I hushed him before looking at the electroID. "Ms. Yukizome's group is coming. We gotta hide."

"Fine, but don't hit Peko." He rolled his eyes before jumping into a large bush. I hid in a huge pile of leaves and quickly made two eye hole and a hole for my gun.

"KOMAEDA...CHIAKI...HINATA...WHERE ARE YOU?" Ms. Yukizome screamed while Peko and Mikan followed behind her. Peko was holding her gun like a professional while Mikan awkwardly held her shotgun. "Geez, where are they? I was sure that I heard gunshots over here."

"Perhaps Fuyuhiko and Enma eliminated them already." Peko reasoned.

"I-If that's the case, shouldn't w-we leave. They might be ar-around." Mikan added on.

"But Chiaki? She's the Ultimate Gamer, so it would be hard to beat her." Ms. Yukizome replied. "Komaeda's pretty lucky too, so he should be in too. Neither of them would abandon Hinata, so I thought they still would be in the game."

"True, but Fuyuhiko and Enma are smart, so they might've thought of something." **Not really...Chiaki had mercy, and Komaeda... well... he's something else.**

At that moment, I heard a gun go off, following Mikan screaming. Without warning, Fuyuhiko shot the Ultimate Nurse and the former Housekeeper in the legs. He wasn't as lucky with Peko. She dodged each shot skillfully and swiftly. Peko readied her wooden sword for the next shot as Mikan and Ms. Yukizome got out the way.

"Come out Enma, do not be a coward," Peko ordered while looking at the bush Fuyuhiko was in. **Might as well. She's not even using her gun.**

"One, I'm not a coward." I stood up from the pile of leaves. "Two, I didn't shoot you, and three, I'm over here."

"Wa-Wait, if Enma's over there, then-" Mikan gasped.

"Surprise motherfuckers!" Fuyuhiko jumped out of his bush with his dual pistols aimed at Peko. "Let's fucking do this."

Peko hesitated for moment before steadying her sword. The three of us stood to the side while Fuyuhiko and Peko clashed. It was amazing seeing them fighting. Fuyuhiko would shoot the paint bullets at the swordswoman, and Peko would retaliate with swatting the bullet, making sure not a single dot landed on her clothes. They were totally in sync with each others moment. Fuyuhiko rushed her whilst shooting. Peko started dancing around the bullets, hitting the ones that were too hard to dodge. Fuyuhiko managed to get pass Peko's guard and hold one of his handguns under Peko's chin; Peko held her bamboo sword against Fuyuhiko's throat.

"I guess it's a draw." Fuyuhiko snickered.

"It seems that is the case," Peko said monotonically.

"Wow..." Mikan's jaw dropped at how skillful they were.

"Yeah..." I gasped as I slowly pulled the trigger on my gun at Peko's leg, successfully eliminated her from the game.

"Goddamnit Enma! I said don't shoot Peko." Fuyuhiko shouted.

"What? You said it was a tie." I answered.

"Oh man, we're out." Ms. Yukizome sighed.

"Thank you for the sparring... Fuyuhiko." Peko bowed.

"Get up. It was fun, but now y'all gotta get going."

"By-Bye, I wish you good luck." Mikan smiled as they left.

"Your punishment is only beginning." Ms. Yukizome sang as the three of them disappeared.

"Okay, so there's eight people left," I said as Fuyuhiko exchanged his guns for the girls.

"I say we get Mahiru. I wanna shoot her."

"That sound bad. Maybe you two should stop arguing. This might end badly if you don't."

"Tell that to her. Come on." Fuyuhiko orders. I sighed and followed behind him.

He used Komaeda's electroID to track down the Ultimate Photographer and the Ultimate Forester. Surprisingly, they haven't moved from the spot I last saw them. Fuyuhiko and I stopped went they were in our eyesight. Mahiru was sleeping with her head laying against Koyo's shoulder while Koyo kept watching. Fuyuhiko signaled for me to go around until I was behind. I nodded and carefully avoided stepping on anything that could make a sound. I thought I was going good until I found my face several inches away from the ground. **Huh? No...Koyo!** The vines wrapped around my legs took me to the pair. Koyo woke up Mahiru as I approached.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes Enma in the end," Koyo smirked.

"Hey, Koyo...Hey, Mahiru...what are the odds I would meet y'all?" I chuckled.

"Pretty good since I heard you coming for a while now."

"What gave it away?"

"You underestimated my connection to the forest."

"Yeah...I kinda did. I was hoping you would go easy on me, though."

"Wow, I was expecting more from you Enma." Mahiru sighed. "I guess that was my own fault for having expectations."

"Hey! I managed to eliminate two people!" I argued. "And one of them was Peko!"

"I'll admit I'm impressed. Peko is a difficult opponent." Koyo clapped.

"Whatever, say cheese!" Mahiru took my picture without hesitating. "Oh perfect! Now, I just need a picture of Fuyuhiko covered in paint. Then, today will be perfect."

"Speaking of Fuyuhiko...where is he?" Koyo looked around before we heard leaves being crushed. My guardian shot several vines towards the sound and pulled them towards us.

"Oh, my! We have been captured." Sonia gasped as her, Souda, and Tanaka came into our eyesight.

"Sonia? What are y'all doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, Enma! Where is Komaeda? His electroID should be near."

"Hehehe...about that."

"You possess Komaeda's identification." Tanaka deducted.

"So where is Komaeda?" Souda asked.

"I don't know. He just gave me the ID and walked away."

"Ugh... hey, where's Fuyuhiko?"

"I don't know that either."

"Geez, you're useless. I'll go find him." Mahiru marched off.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's trying to shoot you." I admitted. "I'm getting lightheaded. Koyo, can you let me go."

"Of course."

"Oh please, I'm-"

"COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Fuyuhiko and Akane came running out of a random corner of the forest into our space. Fuyuhiko tackled Akane to the ground and stole the medal from the gymnastic. "Ha! Motherfuckers!"

"Fuyuhiko run!" I screamed.

"Oh shit!" He was about to run until Mahiru shot him straight in the dick. Yes, she shot him perfectly in the dick. "Oh, you bitch! I'll get you for that one!"

He collapsed on the ground and tossed me the medal. I looked everyone before making a mad dash to the center. I ditched my gun, so I could pick up speed. I dodged very vine and tree stump Koyo created. Souda, somehow, advanced his paintball shotgun to become automatic, so that only added to my problem. I could hear the tick of the time bomb become louder and louder. **I'm almost there! I made it!** I crossed into the central park where the eliminated were having a picnic, but I didn't see Juzo anywhere.

"Where's Juzo?!" I said frantically while looking over my shoulder. "I have the medal."

"Oh, Juzo...I don't know. He wasn't here when I came." answered. "Hinata?"

"He wasn't here." Hinata sweatdropped. "You might want to run Enma."

"Crap!" I slowly walked backward until my back was against the bomb.

"Hand over the medal Enma." Mahiru ordered.

"Don't give that bitch shit!" Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Okay! That's enough." Ms. Yukizome ordered. "The punishment is over. Let's have a nice picnic as a way to calm our nerves."


	29. Target 29: A Forged Tool!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _I crossed into the central park where the eliminated were having a picnic, but I didn't see Juzo anywhere._

" _Where's Juzo?!" I said frantically while looking over my shoulder. "I have the medal."_

" _Oh, Juzo...I don't know. He wasn't here when I came." answered. "Hinata?"_

" _He wasn't here." Hinata sweatdropped. "You might want to run Enma."_

" _Crap!" I slowly walked backward until my back was against the bomb._

" _Hand over the medal Enma." Mahiru ordered._

" _Don't give that bitch shit!" Fuyuhiko groaned._

" _Okay! That's enough." Ms. Yukizome ordered. "The punishment is over. Let's have a nice picnic as a way to calm our nerves."_

"Seriously?" Fuyuhiko leaned against a tree to keep himself from doubling over. "I got shot in the dick! I want fucking payback!"

"Get over yourself, it was your punishment." Mahiru rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Mikan.

Fuyuhiko muttered something under his breath, so I didn't exactly hear what he said. I could only assume he insulted Mahiru in some way. He glared at Mahiru one last time before he limped away.

"Fuyuhiko's right. I'm not in the mood for a picnic." I admitted. "I still need to check out the second island. I'll see y'all later."

"Enma, wait!" Peko called me as I was leaving the park. I turned back and saw her hands moving around the picnic before she stood up. "I will accompany you. You will need a tour guide."

 _Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman, wants to give you a tour of the second island._

 _ **Accept/**_ _Nah, I shot her in the leg, not falling for that one._

ENMA: Um sure...

PEKO: Thank you... Here you go. I took a few sandwiches.

I thanked her while we crossed the bridge to the second island. Even though, this was the second time I've been here. I still thought it was a breathtaking sight.

ENMA: So what made you come with me?

PEKO: Do you have a problem with me accompanying you?

ENMA: N-No, it's just that we barely talk to each other. The only thing we have in common is Fuyuhiko.

PEKO: That is why I came. I wanted your thoughts on him.

ENMA: My thoughts? I mean there's not much to say.

The first stop on Peko's tour was a building with Pharmacy written in neon lights. The building reminded me of the supermarket on the first island. I held the door open for Peko. The pharmacy was a lot colder than any other place on the islands. The walls were covered in different types of medicines and antibiotics. **Is that the reason it's so cold in here? To keep the medicine cool?**

PEKO: Then, you must have something to say.

ENMA: Um Peko? The tour.

PEKO: Oh yes, as you can see, this is the pharmacy. From what Mikan told me, this place is stocked with every type of medicine imaginable, so we will not have to worry about anyone becoming ill in the near future.

ENMA: This would've been nice a few days ago.

PEKO: Indeed. Now let's continue with our conversation.

She led me out the pharmacy and to the left.

ENMA: You're not letting this one go, aren't you?

PEKO: No, I do not intend to. Now, what comes to mind when thinking of Fuyuhiko?

ENMA: If I answer your questions, then can we have a normal conversation?

PEKO: I have no problem with that.

ENMA: Fine... I guess I would say Fuyuhiko have a foul mouth, short tempered, really hates Mahiru, but he cares about me for some reason. Even though, I haven't really done anything to help him really. I just keep him from fighting people.

PEKO: Young master often starts arguments with people who he hates, but I am surprised that he took a liking to you.

ENMA: Why?

The next stop was a diner with a pig mascot in between two hamburger buns on the sign. The diner reminded me of the ones in America. The ones that had clear windows, so you could look outside while eating. The one thing I didn't get was the parking lot. **We don't even have a car. I guess it's to make the place look more authentic.** I didn't feel like going inside, so I simply looked through the window. From what I could tell, the diner looked like it from the 1940s with the jukebox in the corner and chalk based were stools around a long diner counter that gave you a view of the kitchen area, and the place had a few booths too.

PEKO: Young master does not like to depend on others, so I am surprised he befriended you.

ENMA: Then, why are you his bodyguard?

PEKO: I'm not his bodyguard. I am simply a tool for young master.

ENMA: A-A tool? Are you joking right?

PEKO: I would not joke about something that serious. Now, let us continue with the tour.

She took me to through a cave with 'Chandler Beach' sketched on the side.

ENMA: Pe-Peko, you're a human being. How can you be a tool?

PEKO: Simple, I am a tool for young master. Whatever command, I follow through with it to the end. He can use me in any way he sees fit.

ENMA: Bu-But that doesn't make you a tool. That's a subordinate.

PEKO: A subordinate could reject a task; a tool cannot.

We reached the end of the tunnel, and I saw a private beach house. One that small well-built outhouse with its own swimming area closed off by the mountain. We walked into, and I was utterly surprised but how luxurious the beach house was. **I guess that's why this place is called the Chandler Beach.** The house was rather small, but it looked spacious. The back wall had a trashcan, a refrigerator decked out with several drinks, a bench, and a walk-in closet. The right wall had two doors. One said exit and the other had signs with a broken faucet.

ENMA: Peko, you're not a tool. What would make you think that?

PEKO: Enma please, the tour comes first.

ENMA: Tch...

PEKO: This is the beach house, and drinks are free. However, we are not allowed to change here if we want to swim in this area.

ENMA: Why not?

PEKO: Monomi believes someone might peek while someone's changing.

ENMA: I see...did she say anything about what would happen if someone does that?

PEKO: No, but Monokuma plans to kill anyone who breaks the rule, so you may do whatever you like with that information.

ENMA: Thanks...

PEKO: If that is all, let us go to the library.

ENMA: We have a library?

PEKO: Yes.

She simply stated before turning around and heading out the beach house. I used the other exit and followed her out the tunnel. We walked past the diner to get back to the main road. We went to the left again.

ENMA: So back to the whole tool thing...what made you think you're a tool.

PEKO: You stated it as if I am wrong to think I am one. Very well, from the very beginning, I was taught that I was tool forged for young master.

ENMA: From the beginning? Surely, at some point, you had your own opinion at some point in your life.

PEKO: No, very the beginning, I was a tool for young master. Even when we were babies, I was taught that young master came before me.

ENMA: Why would your parents do something like that?

PEKO: I do not have parents. I was abandoned as an infant and taken by young master's family. I owe him my life.

ENMA: But to consider yourself as a tool. Hasn't Fuyuhiko done anything to make you think otherwise?

PEKO: He never did grow accustomed with me being called a tool. That is why he told me to pretend as if I never met him.

ENMA: Man...that's just sad. I mean I don't think I could ever understand what's going through in your head, but I wish I could.

PEKO: It makes no difference to me whether you understand or not... We are here.

Peko stopped in front of this building that could be mistaken as a school building. The two of us walked into the library. Once again, I couldn't believe that how huge it was. We even had four floors of books. There were a few tables with four chairs at each one. Monokuma put a bust of himself on a pedestal and left the remains of an Usami bust scattered across the floor.

ENMA: Wow, even as a bust, Monomi doesn't get any respect.

PEKO: She does not matter at the moment. As you can see, this is the inside of the library. I was told we can use this area from our studies.

ENMA: Studies?

PEKO: Yes, Monomi claims she prepared it for all of us.

ENMA: But she's a rabbit. I think she lied to you.

PEKO: No matter, but something interesting came up while Sonia and I were investigating.

ENMA: What was it?

PEKO: Sonia confirmed Togami's thought about this being Jabberwock Island. She found a pamphlet that describes this very archipelago. It stated that the five outer islands were designed along the line of a resort while the center island was supposed to act as a lobby.

ENMA: That's amazing. Was there anything else?

PEKO: No, that everything Sonia could find.

MONOKUMA: Upupup! It's 10 pm, so nighttime has now started. However, I'm not done with ya bastards. Everyone report to the central island for my despairing announcement!

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **PEKO PEKOYAMA: 3**

"What could Monokuma want this late at night?" I questioned.

"The possibilities are endless." She shrugged before leaving me in the library alone.

I lingered at the door of the library for a moment while I processed my whole conversation with the swordswoman. **Maybe I should've tried harder to convince Peko... But, I don't want to cross the line. Ugh... I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to Fuyuhiko about all this.**

I sighed one last time before I left the library. Once I stepped outside, I noticed a dramatic difference between how the island looked in day time and at night. **I think I like it more at night. Especially, how the stars shine...huh?** I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked again, but I saw nothing. **Huh? I thought I saw something watching me. I guess I'm just imagining things. I must be more tired than I thought.** I dismissed the whole thing from my mind when I got back to the center island's park. I noticed the huge, no enormous, flat screen TV to the left of the bomb and a normal size arcade game console appeared.

"Um...Is that a game?" I sweatdropped. **What is he planning?**

"Upupup! That's correct Enma!" Monokuma popped up.

"An authentic arcade game!" Chiaki squealed.

"Personally, I wouldn't say an authentic... rather I created a sequel for you bastards!"

"A sequel?" Hajime said with doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, I designed it myself."

"Then, it's automatically crappy!" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Upupup! That's where you're wrong. Allow me to introduce the game to you ungrateful bastards." Monokuma clapped his paws together which turned on the huge TV. "It's Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery!"

"Twilight Syndrome? If I remember correctly, that was an adventure game published in 1996. It was about a small group of high school girls investigating urban legends in their town." Chiaki shot out the information with ease. "I really enjoyed that game."

"Then, you'll love this one!"

"No...I feel like you sullied the name with this ripoff." The gamer sighed.

"Monokuma, I have a question." Koyo jumped in.

"Yes..." Monokuma giggled.

"What is the point of this game? Surely, you won't make it for us just to entertain us in the end." Koyo cut in.

"I thought it was obvious. This is the second island's motive."

"Really? A game is supposed to make us kill each other?" Souda scoffed.

"It would've been more effective if we had to play Uno or something." Chiaki thought.

"Don't give that bastard any ideas." Fuyuhiko scowled her.

"If the game is supposed to make us kill each other, why don't we avoid it?" I asked.

"He has a good point. It's not like the last motive where we couldn't avoid the disease." Mahiru nodded. "It's a video game. We can neglect it with any consequences."

"Upupup! Is that beary good idea?" Monokuma giggled. "I mean I've been saying this is a mutual killing game, so how can anyone of you know for certain another murder won't happen?"

"No one else is gonna end like Ibuki and Hiyoko!"

"Are you? I mean y'all can unite and say you're ignoring this one, but what are your words really worth? How can anyone really be sure someone isn't lying. Two traitors _are_ lurking around." Monokuma's red eye glistened as he struck suspicion in our mind.

"So you think someone's gonna play the game anyways?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"Hey, you said it. I didn't."

"But can a game really cause someone murder someone else?" Souda questioned.

"Why not try it for yourself?"

"No, you'll be playing straight into his hands," Mahiru argued.

"No...I think we should play." I spoke up.


	30. Target 30: Press Start!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _"He has a good point. It's not like the last motive where we couldn't avoid the disease." Mahiru nodded. "It's a video game. We can neglect it with any consequences."_

 _"Upupup! Is that beary good idea?" Monokuma giggled. "I mean I've been saying this is a mutual killing game, so how can anyone of you know for certain another murder won't happen?"_

 _"No one else is gonna end like Ibuki and Hiyoko!"_

 _"Are you? I mean y'all can unite and say you're ignoring this one, but what are your words really worth? How can anyone really be sure someone isn't lying. Two traitors are lurking around." Monokuma's red eye glistened as he struck suspicion in our mind._

 _"So you think someone's gonna play the game anyways?" Ms. Yukizome asked._

 _"Hey, you said it. I didn't."_

 _"But can a game really cause someone murder someone else?" Souda questioned._

 _"Why not try it for yourself?"_

 _"No, you'll be playing straight into his hands," Mahiru argued._

 _"No...I think we should play." I spoke up._

"Eh...EH!" Souda screamed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Ju-Just here me out. I think we should play the game."

"Yes, but why?" Sonia tilted her head every so slightly.

"Well, if we know what we're going against, then, we defend against whatever the motive is," I explained. "Even if enough people play, we can figure out to survive this one."

"Sounds reasonable," Koyo nodded. "Any objections?"

"I have one," Mahiru spoke up. "Who's gonna play?"

"...That's a good question." Ms. Yukizome thought for a moment. "How about Chiaki and Enma?"

"That's an odd duo." Hajime sweatdropped.

"Well, I thought it would work because Chiaki's the Ultimate Gamer, and Enma came up with the idea."

"I'm fine with it... I think." Chiaki answered, and I nodded.

"Very well, you two can play tomorrow after breakfast." Ms. Yukizome concluded. "Now, let all of us go to sleep now."

My class and I quietly walked out the park and back to the first island's cabins. I said my goodnights to my classmates as I entered my own cabin. I locked the cabin behind myself and knocked off my shoes. I crashed onto my bed, trying to push away all my problems and fell asleep.

* * *

"UPUPUP!"

"Gah!"

I immediately flailed around in my bed and fell on the floor, head first. I look around my room and saw Monokuma holding a megaphone.

"What the hell Monokuma?!"

"Upupup! Whatcha think? I'm exploring ways to wake everyone up."

"It sucks. Stick with the broadcast." I groaned as I prepared for my shower. I ignored Monokuma's complaint as I slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I tossed my dirty clothes in the corner and stepped into the shower. I adjusted the water to the perfect setting. **Man...this feels great. Alright Enma, what are you gonna do first today? I gotta check out that game with Chiaki, but what should I do after that? Should I hang out with someone? Maybe Koyo? Maybe... we could talk about the game, and figure some stuff. Ooo! We can figure out a mystery or two if we try hard enough. Like what Ibuki meant...oh yeah... Ibuki said a few weird things. Like what did Ms. Yukizome do? Ibuki wanted us to trust each other, so why would she say something like that to Ms. Yukizome?** I sighed. **I don't know. I'll figure this stuff out later.**

I turned off the water and stepped out the water. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and did my other daily rituals before getting dressed. I smoothed my clothes out my jacket and slipped into my shoes. I checked my room for Monokuma, but he was long gone, so I left my room without giving him another thought.

I passed the pool and the first floor of the hotel. Everyone was here except Fuyuhiko. **Huh? Where's Fuyuhiko?**

"Hey, guys." I smiled.

"Good morning Enma." Ms. Yukizome waved me over to the breakfast table. "Have you seen Fuyuhiko? I figured he would be you."

"No, I didn't see him on my way here. Maybe he overslept."

"Who cares where he is? It's so peaceful without him here." Mahiru pointed out.

"You two really hate each other, don'tcha?" Akane said in between bites.

"He starts it with his foul mouth."

"If you must know about his whereabouts," Peko interjected. "I ran into him on my way to the hotel. He told me he wanted to sleep in for the day."

"So unbecoming for a man." Mahiru huffed.

"That's weird." Ms. Yukizome pondered. "He would at least come for the daily meeting."

"At least, he's alright." I sweatdropped. "Maybe I should check on him..."

"You can go now," Chiaki suggested. "I can meet you at the park once you're done... I think."

"Thanks, Chiaki," I briefly smiled before grabbing some food for him. "I'll see you soon."

I waved goodbye to everyone else as I climbed down the steps of the hotel. I jogged passed the pool and came to the cabins. I turned the left and saw Fuyuhiko kneeling and Mahiru's door with an envelope in his hand. He took a deep breath before slipping it under Mahiru's door. **Huh? What is Fuyuhiko doing?** I slowly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed before jumping into a fighting stance. He lowered his guard when he realized it was only me. "What the fuck Enma?"

"Sorry, I just came bring you some food." I sweatdropped. "What are you doing?"

"No-Nothing..." He glanced at the ground. "I just had some business to take care of."

"Huh?" **But Peko said he was sleeping in, why would he be out his room?**

"Thanks for the food," He changed the subject. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh me? Well, Chiaki and I gotta play that game, and I guess I should talk to Koyo about it afterward. After that, I don't know." I answered. "Did you want to hang out?"

"Nah, I'm busy today. I'm meeting up with someone."

"Busy? Is it Mahiru?" I guess. Fuyuhiko damn near busted a blood vessel at the sound of her name.

"No. Don't worry about. I'll see you later." He brushed me off and walked away from the cabins.

 **Huh? What's wrong with Fuyuhiko? I guess something happened with the two of them again.** **But why did Peko lie?**

"I guess I'll try to figure that out later." I sighed. **Another mystery, another problem.**

"Did something happen?" Chiaki popped up beside me.

"Nothing much, Fuyuhiko's acting a bit weird."

"Maybe you should talk to him. You know...sort everything out." Chiaki offered. "After the game, of course."

 _Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, is ready._

 _ **Accompany her**_ _/ Ditch her_

ENMA: I don't know. He said he gonna be busy all day.

CHIAKI: Hmm...Peko said he was sleeping in for the day.

I signaled that we should walk and talk, so we could check out the motive game.

ENMA: I know, but I guess Fuyuhiko changed his mind.

CHIAKI: Most likely...I think.

ENMA:...

CHIAKI:...

ENMA: Sooooo Chiaki, are ready to play?

CHIAKI: Yes! I could hardly sleep last night!

ENMA: Really? You didn't sound that way when Monokuma announced it.

CHIAKI:...I was disappointed, and I don't like how he's using an old game for murder... It's just...wrong, but it's a sequel that I never played.

ENMA: That's quite the dilemma. If it happens to be two players, I might lose.

CHIAKI: Don't worry the first game was always in the point of view of a single person.

ENMA: Really? So should I play or you?

CHIAKI: Is that a serious question?

ENMA:...You know what. I'll just watch you play. I wa-was never good at games...or anything really.

CHIAKI: That doesn't matter... I think.

ENMA: What are you talking about?

CHIAKI: ...I mean it doesn't matter what you're good at. It doesn't matter when you're trying to be happy.

ENMA: I don't get what you're saying. I'm supposed to be the Ultimate Simon Boss, but I'm not even in charge of my own family.

CHIAKI: And?

ENMA: I'm pretty much a stand in.

CHIAKI: But do you have fun with them?

ENMA: Yeah, of course, they're the best, but-

CHIAKI: Then, there's no 'but'. It doesn't what talent you have if you're not enjoying life. Because you're having fun with your guardians, you're enjoying life, and that's what matters...I think.

ENMA: Wow...

CHIAKI: We're here.

We approached the arcade console, but I noticed the huge TV was missing. Chiaki took control and pressed start. The screen darkened for a moment and flashed the words 'Second Day'. A whole new screen appeared with a girl with black hair staying in a hallway.

GIRL A: Ah! I-I didn't notice the ti-time. I'm going to b-be late for the meeting wi-with the girls. I ha-have to get to 1-A!

CHIAKI: I guess. I used the arrow panel to move.

Chiaki tested out the controls and moved Girl A around. Once she was okay with the controls, she walked down the hallway until she got to the room. Chiaki faced Girl A towards the door expecting for her to automatically go in but nothing happen. The Ultimate Gamer pressed the A button, and Girl A walked in. The screen darkened briefly before turning into a room with four girls.

GIRL B: Ugh! You're finally here! Geez, you're so slow!

GIRL A: I-I'm sorry. I came a-as fast as I cou-could.

GIRL D: It's alright. I'm just glad you came.

GIRL B: Whatever, you're still slow.

GIRL A: Um D... you sa-said you had something yo-you wanted to talk about?

GIRL E: Duh, we're gonna talk about what happened yesterday!

GIRL C: Ooo! Lookie! Lookie! It made the front cover of paper!

GIRL A: I-It did?

GIRL B: Duh! Geez, you're even slow in the brain.

GIRL ! I have a paper here!

On July 8, around 6 o'clock in the morning, a custodian who arrived at work at XX Academy discovered a collapsed girl in the second-floor music room.

The girl had been hit violently on the head with a blunt object and was already dead when discovered.

After investigating the scene, police concluded that the culprit broke a window in order to escape.

Currently, police believe the culprit to be an outsider who sneaked into the school.

GIRL A: ...

GIRl E: An outsider huh? It was probably some sicko. You know some of the girls' swimwear were stolen.

GIRL D: Only a guy would do something so terrible!

GIRL A: Ar-Are we really doing the right th-thing? I mean w-we did find the body be-before anyone else.

GIRL B: Who cares? It's not we did anything wrong. We didn't kill anyone.

GIRL E: Yeah, all we did was not report it. That's not a huge crime.

GIRL A: B-But...

GIRL E: It's not important anymore. Right D?

GIRL D: I guess...

GIRL C: What's wrong? It sounds like you drank some depressing coffee.

GIRL D: I have to confess something. I-I took some pictures of her.

GIRL E: Wh-What? You took pictures?

GIRL D: I thought the police would question us, so I took a few picture of her to be safe.

GIRL E: Where are the pictures?!

GIRL D: Right here...see.

Girl E processed to make some ripping motions with her hands.

GIRL E: D, if you have the pictures saved to your anywhere else, I want you to delete them. Do I make myself clear?

GIRL D: Right...

GIRL B: Well someone sounds desperate.

GIRL E: Whatever...let's just forget everything that has happened. Let's go home for the day, girls.

The fourth day flashed on the screen without giving Chiaki much of a break. The screen changed to one of the girls in the hallway. She was walking alone.

GIRL E: Okay, I'm doing good. I've almost forgotten about the whole incident.

?: I...will...never...let you...forget.

GIRL E: Huh? Wh-Who's there?

?: I...will...never...let you...forget.

GIRL E: Th-This is prank right? I-I haven't done anything.

?: I...will...never...let you...forget.

GIRL E: F-Forgive me!

?: Never...Never...nevernevernevernvernevernevernever!

Girl E went screaming down the hallway as the game's screen changed to one of the girls running to three other girls.

GIRL D: Ah A! You scared me!

GIRL A: Di-Did something happen?

GIRL D: Yes, something terrible happened! Lo-Look in 1-B...

GIRL B: Who would've thought that would happen to E...

Chiaki gave me a skeptical look before turning around and moving Girl A down the hall. She opened the door, and almost immediately we saw a girl, probably Girl E, dead slumped against the wall. Her head was covered in blood, and a baseball bat was laying on the floor. After a few seconds, the game flashed 'Game Over! Dull Start!'

ENMA: Well that was pointless. How is this suppose to get us to kill each other?

CHIAKI: Hold on! It's not over!

ENMA: What are you talking about? It says game over.

CHIAKI: Like any game, there's always a secret code, and I think I found it!

ENMA: Which is...?

CHIAKI: DULL Start...As in down up left left, so something might happen.

Chiaki used that exact pattern once the starting screen came back up.

 _It began with a murder. A ghastly murder, right there in the girls' school._

 _After investigating the crime scene, the police concluded it was the work of a pervert who had broken into the school._

 _But there was a secret behind this incident._

 _The suspect was believed to have been the first to discover the body. But a group of students had discovered it before that._

 _It was a group of five girls._

 _Not wanting to get involved with the incident, they kept their discovery to themselves. But, tragedy soon came visiting._

 _A few days after the incident... Girl E, one of the five girls, was killed by an unknown assailant._

The first day flashed on the screen when the text was done scrolling up. Shortly after, the screen changed to three girls standing as another one rushed towards them.

GIRL A: I-I'm sorry. I'm so-sorry that I'm la-late.

GIRL B: Geez, you had us waiting forever, idiot.

GIRL D: Now now B, it's not that serious.

GIRL C: B's abuse is on par with the meanest villain ever, homework!

GIRL D: Hey, where's E? She should be here by now...

GIRL B: She said something about a swimsuit. Hey A, did you here about the creep that steals swimsuits?

GIRL A: Wh-What?

GIRL B: Yeah, there's a creep that goes around and steals girls' swimming outfits. Sometimes, he even kills them if they resist.

GIRL D: Will you stop B? You're gonna scare her for real.

 _Crash!_

GIRL D: What was that?

GIRL C: Let's be like those people who go to the scene in those scary movies!

GIRL D: C wait! Oh man, come on girls.

Girl C was the first to run off while the other two girls followed behind her. Chiaki took control of Girl A and followed them all the way up the stairs. She continued to run until she saw the other standing at a door.

GIRL A: E-E? What are yo-you doing here?

GIRL E: I was walking by and I heard a loud noise, so I came to check it out.

GIRL D: Isn't this the music room? The door is locked. How are we supposed to get in?

GIRL C: Pick me! Pick me! C has a key!

GIRL B: Who in their right mind would trust you with a key to anything?

GIRL D: C can you please open the door?

GIRL C: C's on it!

Girl C quickly unlocked the door. The five girls went automatically and searched around the room for clues A window was broken with a broken a broken vase a few feet away. One of the girls came across a schoolgirl with dusty blond hair lying against the wall. The right side of her hair was bleeding with a baseball bat was next to her. One of the girls checked her pulse.

GIRL A: Sh-She's dead?!

GIRL B: Don't fuck scream. Whoever did this is probably close by.

GIRL D: So sh-she was killed?

GIRL E: No...why...

GIRL C: Maybe we should go? People might think we did this...

GIRL E: He-Hey isn't that my swimsuit?

GIRL A: It really was the cr-creep!

GIRL B: Hush. Le-Let's go already.

Girl B dragged the other girls out the room without leaving a hint of their presence. The scene darkened and flashed to the third day. The scene turned to a girl waiting alone in a field. One of the five girls came running up to her.

GIRL E: Hey D...Why did you call me out here? Are gonna confess your love for me?

GIRL D:...

GIRL E: Huh? Did I say something wrong?

GIRL D: Do you remember the crime scene? There was a broken window.

GIRL E: Yeah, the creep probably jumped out the window to escape, so what?

GIRL D: I took one more picture of the crime scene.

GIRL E: What? Why?

GIRL D: It was a picture of the broken vase. It felt...out of place.

GIRL E: I told you to destroy the rest of those pictures.

GIRL D: That room is on the second floor. No one in their right mind would jump out the window thinking they would get hurt.

GIRL E: Who cares about that?! I thought we promised to forget about all this?

GIRL D: It was late, so most people left school already. That's why we didn't run into anyone when we left the crime scene. The five of us were the only ones in the school.

GIRL E: Please stop!

GIRL D: E...you killed her didn't you...you're the killer...

GIRL E: D please stop!

GIRL D:Please tell me the truth. We're friends...right?

GIRL E: ...

GIRL D: Right?

GIRL E:...I'm sorry.

GIRL D: It's okay. I cleaned up the crime scene for you.

GIRL E: Huh? Why?

GIRL D: You would've gotten in trouble if you got caught, but why did you do it?

GIRL E: She was giving you trouble. I knew you wouldn't stop her, so I took care of it for you.

GIRL D: But to kill her?!

GIRL E: It's not my fault.

GIRL D: What? You killed another person!

GIRL E: It's all her fault! She's the one to blame! That girl had it coming!

GIRL D: E wait!

Without much of a warning, Girl D rushed off and left Girl E alone and scared. The screen changed to Girl E running over to a large trash bin. She threw something away and ran away. Two guys walked up to the trash bin afterward. One of them looked in the trash and pulled out whatever she threw away.

BOY F: Wasn't that D's friend? Um, I think her name was E.

BOY G: What the hell was she doing?

BOY F: I don't know, but I found a picture of a broken vase.

BOY G: Wasn't that vase in the same room as the crime?

BOY F: Yeah, I think so. Why would she throw the picture away? Unless...

BOY G: Unless she had something to do with the crime? What the fuck did she do my sister?!

BOY F: G ca-calm down. We'll figure this out.

BOY G: I swear if she's behind my sister's death. I'll fucking kill her.

BOY F: You're kidding ri-right?

BOY G: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HER!

The screen faded away until it was completely black. The words 'GAME CLEAR!' flashed for a moment before the credit started to roll.

 _Producer: Monokuma_

 _Director: Monokuma_

 _Supervisor: Monokuma_

 _Script: Monokuma_

 _Programming: Monokuma_

 _Graphics: Monokuma_

 _Sound: Monokuma_

 _Cast:_

 _Tsumiki_

 _Koizumi_

 _Saionji_

 _Mioda_

 _Sato_

 _Kuzuryuu_

 _Kuzuryuu_

 _Kozato_

A/N: Finally! I finished typing this long ass chapter. I never thought I could make a chapter 3,000+ words. I guess it's from the game mostly. Well, this arc is almost over. With Fuyuhiko acting weird and the game finished, what's gonna happen next? Will Enma uncover everything before it's too late, or will he stumble across another dead body? Seeya next time. Please review. OH, before I forget, I'm still not certain about what the hell is happening the V3. I know who kills who, but I'm not sure about what's the idea behind it. I heard a lot of theories about the whole thing, so I'm gonna wait until the English version comes out.


	31. Target 31: He Wouldn't Right!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **CHIAKI: 2!**

"What the...fuck?" I tried to wrap my mind around the whole thing.

"That's... a lot to take in," Chiaki said as she took her hands off the controls.

"Upupup! You bastards completed the game!" Monokuma appeared behind us. "I knew you couldn't resist a good game."

"Why are you here Monokuma? What the hell was that?" I asked

"Why that's murder that happened while you dipshits attended Hope's Peak Academy!"

"You can't be serious."

"It's the absolute...complete...TRUTH!"

"So we really did experience this?"

"Yep, and if you had your memories, you might remember it as clear as day." Monokuma giggled. "Since you did such a good job at completing the game, you two deserve a prize."

"What is it?" Chiaki asked.

"Upupup! Why don't you asked the person who beat the game first? I gave them the first and only copy."

"But we're the only ones who had the chance to play."

"Unless someone played it last night." I pieced it together. "But who would play it? We all agreed to wait."

"Upupup! This is what happens when you trust others. They break your hope!" Monokuma proclaimed before disappearing.

"I think I know who played," Chiaki said calmly.

"Who?"

"Fuyuhiko...He started acting strange right after we got the motive."

"No...he wouldn't...right?"

"I don't want to doubt him, but that's the only way to believe in him."

"No, I don't think he would. Maybe it's something else. Maybe he and Mahiru just got into another fight."

"Enma...I guess we disagree." Chiaki sighed. "I have to meet up with Hinata. I hope you come to conclusion with the game."

"Yeah...seeya Chiaki." I waved her goodbye as I walked back to the cabin.

 **Did Fuyuhiko really play the game without telling anyone? It would explain why he was acting strange, but wouldn't he tell me when something is wrong. Aren't we friends? I trusted him enough to tell him about my sister, so why not come to me when something is bothering him? After I talk to Koyo, I'll just talk to will clear this misunderstanding.** I looked up from the ground once I crossed over the wood that was holding up the cabins. I saw Mahiru coming out her cabin. She saw me and ran away. **Huh? Her too? Did she see what Fuyuhiko left her?** I pushed away from the thought and went over to Koyo's cabin. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Enma?" He answered the door and motioned for me to enter. "How was the game?"

"It was...interesting." I sat at his table in the corner.

"Well, tell me everything you saw and think."

"I guess I'll start from where the game started..." I went into detail about how the game started on the second day and skipped to the fourth day. I described the characters and how they talked to each. I explained how one of the girls died on the fourth day. I went over how DULL Start really meant pattern to unlock the real ending. I tried to recall everything that said was in the beginning before the first day even began. I explained how some girl was killed on the first day, and how the girls thought it was some killer yeah, I went over how the third day was mostly about how one girl figured the true killer, and two more guys appeared at the very end. "...and then the game ended with him saying 'I'll never forgive her.'"

"That's...an interesting game in the end."

"That's not even the craziest part. Monokuma said all of this happened when we were in school. I was in the credits."

"Who else?"

"Well, I know Mikan, Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko was a part of the game, but there was someone named Sato."

"Was that the guy in the game?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that Fuyuhiko was the guy since there were two 'Kuzuryuu' in the game," I answered and tried to hold back the thoughts about Fuyuhiko.

"Two?"

"Yeah Fuyuhiko, I think he was the one who had his sister killed."

"Girl E or the corpse they found?" Koyo raised an eyebrow.

"The corpse...The corpse had dusty blond hair like Fuyuhiko, so I think his sister died because of Girl E."

"Okay...who was Girl E?"

"I...haven't got that far," I admitted.

"Then, we'll figure it out. You describe the character, and I'll name who they resemble." Koyo suggested. "We know you're Boy G, so let's start with Girl A."

"Oh I already know Girl A is Mikan, Girl B is Hiyoko, Girl C is Ibuki, and Girl D is Mahiru."

"Fuyuhiko is Boy F, so that leaves Girl E for whoever Sato is."

"But, that leave nothing for the second Kuzuryuu."

"That girl never talked, so she doesn't get a letter." Koyo countered.

"...I guess, but there's one more thing. I haven't mentioned." I looked at the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I said instantly before retracting. "It just that Chiaki and I weren't the first to play."

"WHAT?! What the hell you mean?"

"Monokuma said there was a prize for completing the game first," I muttered. "He told us that he already gave it away."

"To whom, in the end?"

"I don't know." **Should I tell him what Chiaki said?**

"Okay...did either you or Chiaki have any suggestions to whom you think played the game?"

"Yeah...Chiaki had one, but I don't think she's right."

"Who did she say in the end?"

"Fuyuhiko..., but hear me out."

"It makes sense. He's been acting weird this morning." Koyo considered the idea.

"I don't think Fuyuhiko would hide something like this from me, though."

"Okay, I'll humor you. Why do you think that?"

"Because we're close...you know. He knows what happened to my sister, so I think he would tell me if something was wrong."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes! If anything, I think Mahiru played."

"Okay, now you lost your mind. Mahiru was completely fine this morning."

"Yeah, but she just ran away when she saw me."

"...I'll talk to her...You handle Fuyuhiko."

"What?"

"I want you to hang out with Fuyuhiko and see what's he hiding."

"And I'll do the same with Mahiru? Wait? Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, is there something else you need to talk about?" Koyo folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"Actually, there's something that has been bothering me. It's what Ibuki and Monokuma said."

"They said multiple things, be specific in the end."

"Well, Ibuki said Ms. Yukizome did something when we were in school, and Monokuma doesn't even know if Ms. Yukizome counts as a traitor or not. Isn't that weird?"

"Indeed...maybe she knows something we don't know."

"That's what I was thinking, but it's Ms. Yukizome we're talking about." I frowned. "...Should we confront her?"

"Hmm...that woman knows a lot about us, but we really don't know much about her."

"True, she knew about Adel and her flame without me telling her."

"Then, the question we must ask ourselves is 'What happened at Hope's Peak Academy?'" Koyo went into deep thought. "We can always trap her with a question in the end."

"What?"

"If she's truly an ally, she'll give us an honest and true answer. If she lies, we don't trust her anymore."

"What kind of question do we ask?"

"A question we both know the right answer. I got it!"

"What is it, Koyo?"

"Does Fuyuhiko have a sister?"

"That's a...simple question, don't you think?"

"It has to be simple. Now, go find her and ask her."

"Wait? Why me?!" I shrieked.

"Because you're close to Fuyuhiko," Koyo said rather blandly. "If I asked, she would know something was up."

"I guess that's true...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find everyone else and tell them about the game."

"Really? So I'm supposed to keep Ms. Yukizome busy?"

"Basically in the end."

"What about Juzo? What if he tells Ms. Yukizome about the game?"

"True...It won't matter once you get an answer from Ms. Yukizome."

"Huh?"

"Think about it Enma, we just need to confirm whether or not Ms. Yukizome would lie to her student. Juzo can tell her about the game if he wants. It will be too late." Koyo explained. "Now, let's go."

I nodded and walked out his door. He followed suit and locked his door behind us.

"If I run into anyone, I'll tell them to meet you at the usual place," I told him before running off to find Ms. Yukizome.

I ran around the first island, but I only found Sonia, Souda, and Tanaka in the supermarket. I told them that Koyo wanted everyone to meet up at the hotel. I went to the center island and realized that I could be using my electro ID to find her instead of running around like a maniac. **Sometimes I too stupid.** I looked at the map and saw her with Nekomaru's icon on the third island's motel. **That's a weird place to be.** I shrugged and quickly went to the third island. I looked at my electroID's map again and saw that everyone except Mahiru and Fuyuhiko was slowly gathering at the hotel. **Everything is set in motion.** I crossed the bridge and went to the motels where I found the two of them drinking lemonade.

"Oh Enma, it's fancy seeing you here." Ms. Yukizome was the first to notice me.

"What the hell you want?" Juzo sound completely unamused.

"Oh um, Koyo need you, Juzo, at the hotel." I somewhat lied.

"Huh? What for?"

"I don't know. He honestly just made me his messenger." I sweatdropped.

"That's not nice. You two are supposed to be co-leaders." Ms. Yukizome huffed. "I should set him straight."

"N-No, it's alright. We promised that we're gonna take turns giving each other orders." I completely lied.

"Whatever...I'm gonna go. Seeya Chisa." Juzo chugged the rest of drink before walking past me.

"So Enma, how's it going?" She smiled as she patted the seat next to her. "We don't talk enough."

"I know, but so much has happened since we got here." I sat down next to her.

"I know...We've lost a lot of good people. It's too bad that we went through two trials."

"I don't think we'll have another trial ever again if we work together."

"I hope so...That's all we can do. Put our hope in each other." Her smile never faltered.

"Hey Ms. Yukizome...this might be a bit random, but do you know about all of our families?" I squirmed around.

"I am your teacher, so I know all about your families." She smiled. "Not in a stalkerish way."

"I figured..." I sweatdropped.

"So what did you need to know Enma? Is it about Teruteru? Togami? Nekomaru? Hiyoko?"

"Um maybe later with Togami and Nekomaru." I gave it a thought. "But I was wondering about Fuyuhiko's family."

"Fuyuhiko? Why not ask him?"

"Well it was weird question, and I'm scared to ask him." I admitted because that was the honest truth.

"Okay, I won't tell him about this then." She confronted me. "What's your question?"

"Fuyuhiko...does he have any siblings?"

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu..." he paused as if she going through her brain to find a match. "Yes, he has a twin sister, Natsumi Kuzuryuu."

"A twin sister? So why isn't she the in line to be the head of the clan?"

"Fuyuhiko was born before her, so they made him the chosen one."

"Man, that sucks."

"I know. He would never admit he loved her." She chuckled. "Too bad he'll never get the chance to say it to her."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm not sure that I should tell you. It kinda slipped out." Ms. Yukizome admitted.

"Did it happen while we were at Hope's Peak?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, so Fuyuhiko doesn't remember. Then, I don't want to know."

"Oh really? I guess that's for the best." brushed off her skirt as the two of us got off the broken down truck.

"Upupup! It's 10 pm, so nighttime is now in full effect. I hope you bastards have some despairing dream. And if you can't sleep, you're always welcomed to play the new motive." Monokuma's broadcast played on the island.

"I guess we should go." I sighed and started walking back to cabins with Ms. Yukizome. "Monokuma isn't gonna let up with this motive stuff, right?"

"Mostly not, who knows how long this is going to last." Ms. Yukizome tried to keep a brave face.

I sighed, and the two of us walked silently back to the first island. Ms. Yukizome looked at the stars in the sky while I stared at the ground all the way. I say goodbye to my teacher and went into my cabin. I looked back one more time. I took off my shoes and shirt before getting in bed. I tossed the cover over my body and tried to go to sleep. I pushed away from the thought of everyone and everything on the island; I drifted off to sleep.

Upupup...You'll despair when you finally realize the worth of a person when it's a moment too late.

A/N: I rewrote the ending of the chapter because I was unsatisfied with it. I couldn't bring myself to actually publish it, so I made a few changes to my original plan. Please review and tell me what you think is about to happen or your thoughts on the story or any improvements I can make.


	32. Target 32: That's The Trigger!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _I sighed, and the two of us walked silently back to the first island. Ms. Yukizome looked at the stars in the sky while I stared at the ground all the way. I say goodbye to my teacher and went into my cabin. I looked back one more time. I took off my shoes and shirt before getting in bed. I tossed the cover over my body and tried to go to sleep. I pushed away from the thought of everyone and everything on the island; I drifted off to sleep._

 _Upupup...You'll despair when you finally realize the worth of a person when it's a moment too late._

"Upupup! It's now 7 am, so nighttime is officially over. It's another beautiful day on this great archipelago. I hope someone is planning a murder. That game was beary entertaining to play." Monokuma went back to annoying broadcast method. **At least, it's better than the megaphone.**

I slowly made my way out of my bed. I stretched for a quick second before getting ready for my daily shower. I grabbed my clothes out my dresser and stepped into the bathroom.

 _Knock! Knock!_

 **Huh? Who could that be? Koyo?** I carefully went over to the door and unlocked it, thinking it was my one and only Forest Guardian. Instead, I got the guy everyone was talking about.

"Fuyuhiko?" I took a step back in shock. I guess he took that a signal to enter my room. He was the one who closed my door. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." His eyes wandered for a bit before his resolved hardened. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" I almost said 'yes' without thinking about it.

"I need you to go meet me at the diner on the second island. I need you to be there by 1:45."

"That's a specific time." I hesitated with giving him a direct answer. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"..."His eyes began to wandering again for a moment. "Just come to the diner. I'm counting on you."

He was about to walk out my room. My mind got the better of me, I grabbed his arm before he could actually leave.

"Fuyuhiko," I wanted to say something along the lines of 'What's going on?' or 'Why are you acting weird'. 'Did you play the motive?' would've been sufficient, but I couldn't spit the words out. All I could do was giving him a pleading look as if I some worried wife questioning if her husband was about to go on some suicide mission.

"What? Did you want something?"

"Um..." I snapped back to reality and realized that I was holding his arm for too long. I let go of him and grabbed my own arm. "Everything is alright? If something happened, you can tell me." **I really want to believe that nothing is wrong. Please give me something Fuyuhiko.**

"What the hell?" I looked up from the floor, and I saw fear and panic in his eyes. **Oh, come on!** "What the hell is wrong with you, Enma? You're being a fucking weirdo?"

 **Oh, the irony...**

"I-I'm fine. I was just wondering if something happened to you." Once again, I couldn't get the right words out my mouth. So, I settle with this. "I just don't you to-"

"Chill man, I'm just in the middle of something. I'll fill you after everything is done." He sighed. He walked out my room without giving me any goodbye. When my door was fully closed, I slumped against my bed and just starting staring at the ceiling.

I didn't know how much time passed as I gave the ceiling a completely blank stare. **Did Fuyuhiko play? I wanted to believe he didn't, but he's giving me nothing to work with. Maybe Chiaki and Koyo are right. It would explain why Mahiru and Fuyuhiko are acting weird, but should I really doubt him. I never had to doubt someone close to me before. I always had trustworthy people around me. Ugh...I don't know anymore. Maybe I'm just over-thinking everything.**

 _Crash!_

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as someone destroyed my cabin door. Once the dust settled, I saw Akane and Juzo standing proudly on my door.

"Hey, Enma!" Akane smiled as if she just did a job well done. "Whatcha doing stuffed in your room?"

"Man, what's the point of you being the leader if you're just gonna skip meetings." Juzo rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" **What are they...oh yeah...crap!** "Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Then, you oughta get your ass in gear. You're wasting a perfectly good day."

"Is that the reason you kicked in my door.?"

"Nah, Ms. Yukizome wanted us to go around and check on ya," Akane explained as if this was the best way to get my attention.

"I'm fine, but can y'all fix my door?" I sweatdropped.

"Nope!" Akane smiled.

"That's Monokuma's job," Juzo said before walking away with Akane. "Come on Akane. You said something about training."

 **Unbelievable...**

"Might as well try to call him." I sighed. "Monokuma!"

"You summoned me?" The black and white bear appeared too fast.

"Um...can you fix my door? Akane and Juzo broke it down?"

"It would troublesome if you had an unfair disadvantage, buttttt" **Oh crap..what is he thinking?** "The likelihood of you dying increases exponentially."

"Monokuma, aren't you responsible for the wellbeing of our cabins? You did say would have to replace them if anything happened to them." I hinted to the bullshit he pulled during the first few day on the island.

"I did say that." He said with a gloomy expression on his face. "Fine, I'll do it, but it won't be done until tomorrow night. I can give you Teruteru's room for the night." He giggled, knowing damn well what was inside of there.

"That's alright." I walked out my room and left Monokuma alone to his devices.

I was planning to go the hotel, but I ran into Tanaka on the way.

 _Tanaka Gundam, the Ultimate Animal Breeder, has found you._

 _ **See what he needs**_ _/ Slowly walk away_

TANAKA: Ah, it is you.

ENMA: Yeah, hey Tanaka.

TANAKA: It appears that your absence was noticed by the other mortals.

ENMA: Sorry about that. I lost track of time.

TANAKA: It makes no difference to the dark lord. However, this is peculiar. Once the game was explained, more characters disappeared.

ENMA: Really? I figured I was the only one.

TANAKA: No, the boy named Fuyuhiko was missing as was Mahiru. Did you not run into them?

ENMA: No, I was in my room until Juzo and Akane broke my door down. I thought I would stay until like 1 or 2.

TANAKA:...

Tanaka hid his face in his scarf and started speed walking. Curious, I followed behind him.

ENMA: Tanaka? Did something happen?

TANAKA: If you insist on following me, you may accompany me to the second island.

 **He didn't want to ask to me come with him.**

ENMA: Thank you? So...where are we going?

TANAKA: The ancient remains.

ENMA: Oh cool, we're going the ruins.

TANAKA: If you wish to say that... I have a riddle for you, mortal.

ENMA: I'm not really good at riddle, but I can try.

TANAKA: Were you aware of a summoning of the girl?

ENMA:...I don't think that's a riddle, so I would say no.

TANAKA: Interesting...

ENMA: Why? Did someone say something about it?

TANAKA: The pathetic mechanic was talking to that reserve student about the idea.

ENMA: Souda and Hinata? I wonder what they were doing?

TANAKA: The pathetic mechanic mentioned something along the lines of celebration among the girls at sea.

ENMA: Oh you mean a beach party for the girls. If they're trying to have a private party, they might go to the chandler beach.

TANAKA: Indeed.

ENMA: Was Souda and Hinata planning one for the guys?

TANAKA: Not to my knowledge.

ENMA: Why don't we go ask them instead? Unless you need to see something from the ruins

TANAKA: ...Do as you please. I will accompany you through hell if I must.

ENMA: Thanks...what were you gonna do at the ruins anyways?

I pulled out my electroID and found the two going to the library. We continued our path to the second island.

TANAKA: My Four Dark Devas of Destruction have a desire for vegetation. However, they will be satisfied with their pre-evolution.

ENMA: Pre-evolution of plants...oh, you mean seed!

TANAKA: Was my statement not clear?

ENMA: Not really...

TANAKA:...

ENMA: But it doesn't matter. I'm used to people having different speech patterns.

TANAKA: Or so you claim.

ENMA: No really! I have this one guardian, P. Shitt. She's really extraordinary and extravagant. A lot of people mistake her for a UMA.

TANAKA: UMA? An interesting challenge...

ENMA: A challenge? Are you sure you want to fight her? She's on par with me and Koyo.

TANAKA: I shall prevail! If this UMA falters as often as you, I will win without a single doubt in my mind.

ENMA: I...falter? What do you mean?

TANAKA: Surely this is a comedy routine.

ENMA: No...I guess it obvious.

TANAKA: Indeed...

Tanaka hid his face in his scarf while occasionally looking at me.

ENMA: Is everything alright Tanaka?

TANAKA: ...As the dark lord, I shall impart knowledge onto you mortal!

ENMA: Thank you...

TANAKA: There are no true exceptions in this world. No human may become a god, nor can a demon become a human. If the obvious stands before you, you are only deluding yourself. Stand and accept the truth!

ENMA:...

TANAKA: Perhaps your mind cannot comprehend my words.

ENMA: No...No, I understand what you're saying..., but I don't want to doubt Fuyuhiko.

TANAKA: There is nothing to gain from avoiding pain. Fuyuhiko could very well be the culprit. However, you receive nothing from fooling yourself.

ENMA: So I should confront him?

TANAKA: If that is what you desire, then follow it.

I checked my electroID for the time. **It's 1:30.**

ENMA: Hey Tanaka...can I ask you for a favor? You don't have to say yes to it.

TANAKA: Fool! There is no task in the world the dark lord cannot fulfill!

ENMA: Do you mind coming with me when I confront him? Ya know...for moral support.

TANAKA:... Very well. I shall bring him to his knees!

ENMA: I don't think that necessary. I just want to talk to him.

I sweatdropped at Tanaka's comment. **At least, his heart is in the right place.** I saw a flash of yellow out the corner of my eye. **Either that's Sonia or Fuyuhiko.** I turned around and noticed that we passed the diner. I also saw Fuyuhiko walking into the cave that led to the private beach. Tanaka and I hid in the diner. **What is he doing? He said to meet at the diner. Why is he going in there?** Then fifteen minutes later, I saw Mahiru go into the same cave. Her face was twisted with grief. **What the hell? Why is she going in there too?**

TANAKA: Some force is in motion. It reeks of disaster.

ENMA: Fuyuhiko and Mahiru alone in the same place? That can't end well. Let's check it out.

TANAKA: Indeed, those two may very well murder one another.

Tanaka and I rushed out the diner and followed behind her quietly. I saw her enter the back entrance to the private beach house. **Fuyuhiko must be in there too.** **Knowing those two, I might need my Hyper Dying Will.** I calmed my nerves and turned my Dying Will with the resolve to get answers one way or another.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TANAKA GUNDAM: 3!**

 **A/N: I would first like to apologize for the very late update. It's not that I've given up on this story. I haven't. It's more like I was busy doing two projects and a 60 question study. I also was writing the last chapter of Tsuna Sawada,the SDHS Mafia Boss. Yes, I couldn't stand the 49, so I wrote a special chapter. Anyways, enough of my excuses, I'm really excited about the next arc. Shit is gonna go down. That's all I can say without spoiling the whole thing. Please review! I love reading what y'all think about the story. They make my day unless it's just you telling me everything I did wrong. Wow, this is getting long...**


	33. Target 33: Fuyuhiko VS Mahiru!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. I would like to say that I had this chapter written out before I asked for the suggestions. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _TANAKA:... Very well. I shall bring him to his knees!_

 _ENMA: I don't think that necessary. I just want to talk to him._

 _I sweatdropped at Tanaka's comment._ _ **At least, his heart is in the right place.**_ _I saw a flash of yellow out the corner of my eye._ _ **Either that's Sonia or Fuyuhiko.**_ _I turned around and noticed that we passed the diner. I also saw Fuyuhiko walking into the cave that led to the private beach. Tanaka and I hid in the diner._ _ **What is he doing? He said to meet at the diner. Why is he going in there?**_ _Then fifteen minutes later, I saw Mahiru go into the same cave. Her face was twisted with grief._ _ **What the hell? Why is she going in there too?**_

 _TANAKA: Some force is active. It reeks of disaster._

 _ENMA: Fuyuhiko and Mahiru alone in the same place? That can't end well. Let's check it out._

 _TANAKA: Indeed, those two may very well murder one another._

 _Tanaka and I rushed out the diner and followed behind her quietly. I saw her enter the back entrance to the private beach house._ _ **Fuyuhiko must be in there too.**_ _**Knowing those two, I might need my Hyper Dying Will.**_ _I calmed my nerves and turned my Dying Will on with the resolve to get answers one way or another._

 _ **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**_

 _ **TANAKA GUNDAM: 3!**_

Tanaka and I entered through the front door. Even without cracking the door, I could hear Fuyuhiko screaming. **Yep, this is a trainwreck.** The two of us slid into the room, but neither of them noticed us. **So we have a front row seat to this.**

"You're the one...one who killed Girl E...right?" Mahiru clutched her shirt.

"Shut the hell up! Answer my question already!" Fuyuhiko clenched his fist.

"I know what to your sister was tragic...I get that, but" Mahiru glared at him. "That doesn't justify your actions!"

"Bitch answer my question! Do those pictures remind you of your work?!" **Was that the prize Monokuma was talking about? Wait, that means Fuyuhiko did play the game. I can't believe this. I trusted him!**

"You can't make me answer that question! This is what's wrong with men! All they do is think about themselves!"

"Goddamnit! Will you stop with that feminist bullshit!?"

"As soon as you stop with this tough guy act!"

"Fuck it! I'm done talking!" Fuyuhiko went over to the bench and picked up a baseball bat. "Either you tell me what the fuck I want to know, or I bash your fucking head in." **Another bat? Is he planning on copying the game's murders?**

"Oh so, you're resorting to violence!" Mahiru shook her head. "You already killed one of my friends! Wasn't that enough?!"

"If you don't want to meet her in fucking hell, you better answer my question!" He slammed the bat on the ground, as a way to scare Mahiru.

"Fuyuhiko, that's enough!" I snapped, scaring Tanaka's hamsters in the process. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Enma?" His eyes widened when he the two of us in the corner. "I told you I'll meet you at the diner. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing?" I snapped back. I don't know what snapped in my mind, but I did know that hell was about break loose."What the fuck are doing here? Why are you trying to kill Mahiru?"

"That bitch helped hide my sister's murder! And I want to know why?"

"By bashing her head? What the hell is going through your head right now? Are you even thinking clearly?"

"You tell him Enma!" Mahiru jumped in.

"You can shut the hell up!" I snapped her. I turned to her and glared her down "Your behavior is just as bad!" I turned back to Fuyuhiko. "You already killed Sato, the girl who killed your sister. So why the FUCK are you trying to murder an innocent girl!"

I walked up to him and grabbed the bat. We both started pulling on opposites ends of the bat.

"She was in the fucking game and played a part in my sister's death. If she won't answer my questions, I gotta beat it out of her."

"If it is Young Master's desire, I must fulfill his request!"

 **Shit, when did Peko get here?** The swordswoman dashed at Mahiru with her bamboo sword ready to be used. **Crap, I can't stop her. I'm too far away.**

"Tanaka! Stop Peko!" I shouted with my head over my shoulder.

"A worthy challenge! Wreak havoc my Four Devas of Destruction!" Tanaka's red eye shined as his hamsters shot out of his scarf. He got into a fighting stance. "Behold! You mortals shall witness how a dark lord battles."

The four hamsters attacked Peko, who was oddly in a bikini. **Why? Who cares about that right now.** Tanaka managed to hold Peko back while Mahiru stood petrified against the wall.

"Fuyuhiko, you need to call off Peko!" I glared at him.

"Hell no, I want some fucking answers!" He glared back. "How can you protect that bitch? All she does is talk down to every guy here!"

"I'm trying to keep you from making a fucking mistake! If Mahiru is killed by you or Peko, the dead body announcement will go off around the island the moment she dies!"

"My plan would've worked if your nosy ass didn't get involved!"

"Too bad! I'm here now, and I'm not leaving until this crap is resolved!"

"Why can't you mind your business?! I can handle this!"

"Can't stand to the side when I know that my best friend is going to make a stupid ass mistake!" I shot back. "You're deluding yourself! If you really think killing Mahiru will solve your problems, you're wrong! It's just gonna cause more heartache! Because whether you do it or Peko, one of you are staying on this island, and I don't want to think about spending another day here without you."

"Enma..."

"Fuyuhiko, please, let this grudge go. If you value our friendship, you will stop all of this!" I let go of the bat and pulled him into a hug.

"Alright...Peko, you...you can stop..." He wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you certain Young Master?" Peko blocked another hamster.

"...Yes, I'll...I'll try to be civil with her."

"Thank you, Fuyuhiko." I couldn't help to smile.

"Very well." She sheathed her wooden sword. "Tanaka, you were a formidable opponent. You trained your hamster well."

"As to you, I would battle against you anytime again." His hamster retreated back into his scarf.

"Enma, you know you can stop crying right?" **Huh?** I wiped my cheek and saw a liquid residue. **I really was crying? I guess I didn't notice.**

I took the bat from him and kicked it away.

"Okay, let's do this." Fuyuhiko sighed while scratching his head. "Mahiru, are those pictures your?"

"What? You still want me to answer your question after all that? You can forget it." She huffed.

"It's the very least you can do Mahiru. I did calm him down for you." I chuckled.

"I didn't need your help. I can handle him."

"You would've fucking died. That's what would've happened." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"Fuyuhiko actually has a point. He was ready to kill you." I added.

"Enma's right. Whether by my hands or Young Master's hands, you had a slim chance of surviving." Peko nodded.

"You very well would have been sent to the underworld." Tanaka jumped on the bandwagon.

"All of you think that?" She said with her eye wide open.

"Yeah, you and Fuyuhiko wouldn't fight as much if y'all tried to be nice each other." I sweatdropped. "Who knows you two might become good friends or at least understand each other point of view."

"Fine...I'll try if he tries."

"I got no problem with trying if she just answered my question." Fuyuhiko folded his arms.

"Okay, what's your question Fuyuhiko?"

"I got a better question. Why did you cover for Sato?"

"Because...Because Sato's my best friend, it's sorta like how you and Enma look out for each other." She rubbed her arm. "Everyone thought it was the perverted guy, so I did everything I could to help her."

"I get where she's coming from," I admitted. "I would do the same for Fuyuhiko or any of my guardians."

"I have a question for Fuyuhiko. Why is Peko calling you 'Young Master'?" Mahiru asked.

"That is a peculiar nickname for someone of his caliber." Tanaka stared at the two in question.

"Shit."

"You gotta answer it Fuyuhiko." I reminded him. "Mahiru answered your question."

"I know!" He shouted at me before calming his nerves. "Peko's...Peko's my subordinate. She's my right-hand man."

"Oh, so you do have women fight your own battles!" Mahiru claimed.

"Mahiru, what did we just talk about?" I sweatdropped again.

"Sorry..."

"If I may, I am more of a tool than a right-hand man." Peko jumped in. "A right-hand man has the option of denying a request. I do not."

"Okay, it's really hard not to blame Fuyuhiko for this one. I mean come on Enma."

"Let me explain it to you first before you think I brainwashed her or some shit." Fuyuhiko barked.

"Too late."

"Ugh, I never told her anything like that. It's my parents. From birth, my parents decided who would the heir to the clan, and of course, they chose me over my twin sister since I was technically born first. Around that time, they found Peko in a basket, at our front steps. They probably thought we were some rich family and left their daughter, so she could have a better life. Some shit like that. My mom told me this "

"So they took me in, and I became Young Master's personal tool." Peko finished the story with a blank stare. "I stood by his side through every tragic event and every celebration. I will give him my life if I am required to save his."

Before any one of us could react, the side door swung open, revealing a joyful Souda.

"Huh? What are y'all doing here?" Souda's smiled disappeared when he saw the sheer number of people here. "Is this some sorta secret meeting?"

The five of us stared at each other for a moment before Fuyuhiko spoke up.

"Enma had the bright to force me and Mahiru to overcome our difference and stop arguing."

"Y-Yeah, Peko and Tanaka are here to keep the peace." Mahiru added with an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"Whatever, y'all gotta clear outta here. Miss. Sonia wants to use the area."

"For what?" Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly, Sonia was planning a girls only beach party." Peko thought about it before answering.

"Then, why is Souda telling us to leave? If anything, Sonia should be the one doing it." I asked.

"I'm representing Miss. Sonia. As far as I know, Mahiru and Peko are allowed to stay, but Enma and Fuyuhiko gotta go."

"I smell bullshit." Fuyuhiko scoffed.

"That's because of Souda reeking of bullshit." Hinata sighed as he entered through the front door. "Sonia told us that the guys are welcomed."

"That sound interesting." I looked around the room, specifically at Fuyuhiko and Tanaka. "Should we go?"

"Might as well..." The small gangster shrugged.

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction will attend as well."

"I guess it's settled. I'm gonna go back to the cabin to get my swimsuit." I answered as I left the small room.

I turned off my Hyper Dying Will and got to the cave before I heard someone calling for me. I turned around and saw Fuyuhiko running over to me.

"Fuck dude, you could've waited for me." he said as we resumed walking.

"I didn't know if you were gonna change."

"Of course, I was going to wear a bathing suit." Fuyuhiko glared at me for a second before sighing.

We walked in silence all the way to the bridge before Fuyuhiko spoke up.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Enma."

"Huh? Oh, it was nothing." I was kinda shocked that Fuyuhiko would thank me.

"No, seriously man, I owe you for saved me from making a stupid mistake."

"Well, that's what friends are for. We keep each other from doing stupid crap, but next time can you warn me? I really don't want to wait until the last minute." I joked.

"Sure, I'll try that next time." He chuckled and slapped me on my back while we crossed the bridge to the first island.

A/N: There's so much I wanted to add to this chapter, but they didn't have a good rhythm. Therefore, I'm gonna put them in the next arc which is already gonna be filled with drama. As promised, this arc didn't have a murder, so there won't be a class trial. Thanks for reading. Please review. I wanna know who's your favorite character in the story.


	34. Target 34: Chiaki's Raging!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _We walked in silence all the way to the bridge before Fuyuhiko spoke up._

" _Thanks for saving me back there, Enma."_

" _Huh? Oh, it was nothing." I was kinda shocked that Fuyuhiko would thank me._

" _No, seriously man, I owe you for saved me from making a stupid mistake."_

" _Well, that's what friends are for. We keep each other from doing stupid crap, but next time can you warn me? I really don't want to wait until the last minute." I joked._

" _Sure, I'll try that next time." He chuckled and slapped me on my back while we crossed the bridge to the first island._

We split from each when we reached the cabins. I stepped over Monokuma, who now was wearing a construction yellow vest and a hard hat. I didn't feel comfortable with changing in front of Monokuma, so I went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my swimming trunks, which were ironically had printed bullet holes. **Haha, Monokuma...** I kept my shoes on and grabbed a towel from my drying rack before leaving my cabin. I met Fuyuhiko outside his cabin. He had the same envelope from a few days ago.

"Is that...you know." I pointed at the sealed envelope while we walked back to the private beach.

"Yeah, I don't know what I should do with it." He sighed. "I sure as hell know that I don't want to keep it."

"Why not toss it in the trash? I mean the motive was kinda weird."

"What was weird about it? Besides, it was a stupid video game."

"Yeah, I know, but this one was specific." I thought. **I mean no one else would've been affected like Fuyuhiko maybe Peko, but that would lead to Fuyuhiko eventually.** "It wasn't like the others."

"Enma, what are you talking about? It's just another motive."

"Yeah, but anyone could've been the killers for the first two motives. It wouldn't make sense if someone like Sonia killed someone for this motive. I don't know; I'm probably just rambling."

"That's a good point actually. Monokuma probably had something to do with this." Fuyuhiko groaned. "Now, I just want to tear it up and be done with it."

"You can't. The rules say you can't litter."

"Fuck! I don't want to have this anymore."

"I'll take it off youw hands!"

"Shit! Don't scare us like that!" Fuyuhiko glared down at the robotic rabbit.

"Sowwy, but I couldn't help to ovewheaw youw pwoblem." Monomi whimpered. "I am youw adowable class mascot."

"Really? You're our class mascot?" The small gangster scoffed.

"To be honest, with everything that has happened, I kinda forgot you exist Monomi." I chuckled awkwardly. "But, that's a good idea. Let's give it to Monomi. I'm sure she can keep it in a safe place."

"How? She's a fucking rabbit." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Where could she possibly keep it?"

"At my home! I have a small house on the fouwth island." Monomi proclaimed with excitement in her usually timid voice.

"I say you should let her. I mean no one else will know about it." I shrugged and kept walking across the bridge connected to the central island.

"You better be right about this." Fuyuhiko handed the envelope off, and Monomi scampered off to her cabin.

"I haven't steered you wrong yet." I joked as we went to the middle island. "Hey, should we destroy the next monster?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because we finished this motive already, we didn't have a trial this time."

"We can do that tonight. I would like a breather between all this nonsense."

Chiaki was leading the everyone, except Juzo and Ms. Yukizome off the third island, with both determination and excitement in her eyes. She didn't even stop to explain anything. The Ultimate Gamer just locked her arms in ours and kept it pushing. Hinata jogged over to us.

"Sorry about the sudden change of plans..." The reserve student chuckled.

"I thought we were gonna hang out at the beach?" I asked.

"We were, but Souda mentioned something about the gaming console being finished."

"So this chick couldn't wait to get her hands on the damn thing?" Fuyuhiko looked unimpressed.

"It's not a 'damn thing'. It's the Ultimate Gaming Console. We can play any game on it." Chiaki said, barely holding back the excitement. "Nintendo, Playstation, Xbox, and every console invented in between."

* * *

"Yeah, and we're starting out with an old fashion Pokemon battle." Souda declared as we reached the cabins.

"That's perfect! We have 12 open slots!" Chiaki nearly screamed as she entered her cabin to change. Most of the girls went off to change. The guys and I went to the hotel to set the game up.

"There are seven guys and six girls, so someone has to sit out." I offered as the guys found enough pillows and seat cushion for everyone.

"I'll sit out," Komaeda announced. "It would be unworthy of me to interrupt a game of Ultimates unless Hinata would like to sit out."

"Haha, Komaeda." Hinata rolled his eyes.

Souda set up the game while Hinata and I placed a divider, to split the TV in two. The girls filed into the hotel as we finished up.

"Excellent work everyone." Sonia smiled.

"It's nothing, Miss Sonia," Souda answered. "I thought we could do boys vs girls since there are six people for each gender."

"Therefore, each person gets to pick a single pokemon." Chiaki thought out loud as the everyone took their seat one side or another.

"So, how's going first?" Hinata asked, but all of us just stared at him. "I guess I'll pick first."

"Oh yeah, no legendaries or pseudo-legendaries, no potion or revives, and I do not want to find out you rigged the game, Souda." Chiaki was more emotions than I ever seen before because she sounded pissed, Fuyuhiko's level of pissed.

"I would never do something so unhonorable!"

"You can hold items, though. That's reasonable."

"If those are the rules, I'll pick this one." Hinata dragged a Staraptor to the team and the controller to Tanaka.

"Oh my goodness, this is adorable!" Sonia exclaimed from the other side. "I choose you, -"

"Let's not give the boys any hints, Sonia." Mahiru caught the princess before it too late.

"Tremble in fear as I shot true terror into you females," Tanaka shouts as he picked Arbok as his pokemon. "Choose wisely, Forest Guardian."

"I already have a pokemon in mind." Koyo quickly chose a Roserade and handed the controller to me.

"You always liked that pokemon." I sweatdropped.

"Here ya go Mikan," Mahiru said.

"I guess this one will work." I picked Infernape since it reminded me of my Hyper Dying Will. "Here ya go Fuyuhiko."

"Um Pe-Peko, it's your tu-turn." Mikan whimpered. "I'm sorry ab-about my pick."

"There was nothing wrong with your choice," Peko reassured her as Fuyuhiko picked an Umbreon.

"What? It's cool." Fuyuhiko looked at me as he handed the controller to Souda.

"Hell ya! Let's take down the boys!" Akane shouted, probably with a fist pump.

"You're last Souda." Komaeda smiled. "Your hope will shine brightly if you manage to beat Chiaki."

"I already have a plan in mind about beating her." Souda puffed up his chest as he picked an Electivire for our team.

"Here ya go Chiaki. Give them hell." Akane said.

"If everything goes as I think it will, this pokemon is perfect," Chiaki claimed.

"Are you sure? I'm not questioning your choices, but _that_ pokemon?" Mahiru sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, I could kill that thing a million times," Akane added.

"...We're ready." Chiaki ignored them.

Hinata took the controller as the battle began. The boy character from FireRed appeared as our avatar while the girls had the female version.

"Good luck Hinata and you guys," Sonia said friendly.

"Good luck to you girls too," Hinata replied as the battle screen loaded up. Hinata's Staraptor appeared on our side while a Gardevoir appeared on the girl's side. "A psychic type? Okay, let's try this."

Staraptor quickly smashed into Gardevoir with tremendous force. _Staraptor used Aerial Ace!_ The Gardevoir recovered from the attack and collected a ball of pink, purple, and black energy before throwing it at the large bird. Staraptor tried to dodge, but the ball of energy chased it down into a corner. _Gardevoir used Psychic!_

"Huh? I thought females attack first?" Sonia asked.

"No, it all depends on who is faster. Staraptor and most Flying-type pokemon have high-speed stats." Chiaki explained. "Unless Gardevoir has a Quick Claw or something like that, it will always go first."

"I see, so I choose this move!" Sonia said fiercely. "In my country, we have a saying."

"What is it?" Hinata asked he picked a different move.

Staraptor flew upward to the clouds and coated itself in a blue flame. When it came down for its decent, the color changed into a orangy color and smashed into the Gardevoir. Surprisingly, the psychic type didn't faint, but the bird pokemon flinched as some static shot off its body. _Staraptor used Brave Bird! Staraptor is damaged by recoil!_ Gardevoir summoned some sort of white energy around its whole body. It charged at Staraptor, head on. Gardevoir bounced back to its original position while Staraptor fainted. **Wait...no...is that really the move I'm thinking about?** _Gardevoir used Giga Impact! Staraptor fainted!_

"In my country, we say 'Hit your enemies hard and fast!'" Sonia said.

"Oh, that's bullshit! Gardevoir doesn't naturally learn that move!" Fuyuhiko claimed.

"No one said we couldn't use TMs or HMs." Chiaki calmly countered.

"Fine, Tanaka, you're up."

"Say your farewells!" Tanaka said as his Arbok appeared on the screen.

"I thought poison was weak against psychic," Mahiru questioned.

"It is, but Arbok shouldn't be counted out. Gardevoir took a lot of damage because of Staraptor." Chiaki remembered.

"I'll send this pokemon straight to the underworld," Tanaka said while he picked an actual good move.

"What? I did not have a chance to pick a move." Sonia gasped.

"Giga impact is a powerful move, but you can't attack the next turn," Chiaki added in.

Arbok slithered over to the Gardevoir and sank its fangs into the pokemon's neck. Sonia's Gardevoir screamed before collapsing on the floor. _Arbok used Crunch! It was super effective! Foe's Gardevoir fainted! Would you like to switch pokemon?_

 _ **Yes**_ _/ No_

"I guess it's my turn," Mahiru said with a sigh. "You did an excellent job, Sonia."

"Mahiru, I wish that you, how you say, give them hell."

"I release my control now. Whoever dares to take the challenge, this is the time to speak up." Tanaka waved the controller around until Fuyuhiko took it.

Mahiru sent out an Espeon while Fuyuhiko sent out his trusted Umbreon. **They pick the exact opposite of each other...Unbelievable.**

"I'm about to whoop your ass," Fuyuhiko said while rubbing his hands together.

"Whatever. I wasn't going to go all out for this, but I'm facing you." Mahiru taunted. "I guess I have to shut you up for now."

"Bring it! I'll one shot you."

Umbreon collected a bunch of dark matter in its mouth while Espeon did the same but was green. **They match in speed?!** **But Fuyuhiko has the type advantage.** The two eeveelutions shot a beam out of their mouths at each other. The black and green beams created a dust cloud while both pokemon screamed out of pain. _Umbreon used Dark Pulse! It was super effective! Espeon used Signal Beam! It was super effective!_

"Signal beam, that's a bug move right?" I asked to double check.

"Yeah, so Mahiru has a fighting chance since bug is super effective against dark types," Koyo explained.

The Ultimate Photographer and the Ultimate Yakuza kept this going. Every time Fuyuhiko used Dark Pulse or Shadow Ball, Mahiru countered with Signal Beam. When Fuyuhiko tried to use Bite, Mahiru countered by using Iron Tail. After a good hour of them just countering each other, the two pokemon seemed to be reaching their limits.

"Prepare to scream," Fuyuhiko smirked. **That's just petty Fuyuhiko.**

"I could say the same thing to you." Mahiru sounded rather confident. **We still haven't seen two of her moves. What would she be hiding?**

A moon appeared on our side of the screen. So after moonlight started to shine down on Umbreon and heal it halfway to full health. _Umbreon used Moonlight! Umbreon's HP was recovered!_

"Ha! I wi-" Fuyuhiko lost his words when he saw a sun healed Espeon.

 _Espeon used Morning Sun! Espeon's HP was recovered!_

"All in favor for switching out players and never letting Mahiru and Fuyuhiko battle against each other say 'Aye'," I asked after witnessing utter and complete bullshit.

"Aye!" Everyone except Mahiru and Fuyuhiko said as a monotone unit.

"All that opposed say 'Nay'."

"NAY!" Mahiru and Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Overruled, let's keep going with Enma vs Peko!" Koyo declared.

Fuyuhiko muttered something under his breath and passed the controller to me. I returned his Umbreon and switched it out for my Infernape. Peko replaced Mahiru's Espeon with a shiny Lucario.

"It's a battle of the dual fighting types," Chiaki stated.

"Yeah, but Infernape is a fire and fighting pokemon while Lucario is a steel and fighting pokemon." Souda countered. "Enma has the type advantage in every way."

"You should never underestimate your opponent." Peko simply stated while we picked our first attacks. **I guess this move will work.**

Infernape's fist lit up as Lucario summoned bone shaped rods. Infernape threw a right hook, but Lucario blocked it with a rod. Infernape continued to throw lightning fast punches while Lucario tried to block and attack in the small available timeframe. After a minute or two of attacks, the two pokemon made some distance between each other.

 _Infernape used Mach Punch! It was super effective! Lucario used Bone Rush! It was super effective!_

"That's right. Bone rush is a ground move and is super effective against fire types!" Mahiru gasped. "Peko has a fighting chance."

"It's Peko we're talking about." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "She never backs down from a fight."

"Okay, how about this attack?" I said, uncertain about this could end.

Infernape shot a stream of flames at Lucario. Peko's pokemon dug its feet into the ground and summon a blue orb between its hands. **Wait...is that really the move I'm thinking of.** Lucario managed to block most the fire, but the wisps from the flames burned it a bit. Once Infernape was done attacking, Lucario shot the blue orb directly in Infernape's stomach. The orb exploded on contact. _Infernape used Flamethrower! It was super effective! Lucario used Aura Sphere!_

I thought for a moment before I chose my next attack. **If Peko wants to play defensively, I'll go on the offense and overwhelm her.** Infernape's fist began to glow as Lucario charged up for another Aura Sphere. Lucario launch the sphere when my pokemon rushed in for an attack. When the Aura Sphere was mere inches from Infernape, it punched the orb and created a smoke screen. The smoke screen covered the field, so the only thing we could rely on were the screams coming from Lucario.

"Enma, what did you do?" Chiaki asked, worryingly.

When the smoke cleared, Lucario was completely knocked out on the ground. _Infernape used Close Combat! It was super effective! Infernape's Defense and Special Defense was lowered! Foe's Lucario has fainted! Would you like to switch pokemon?_

 _ **Yes**_ _/ No_

"Who wants it next?" I asked the guys. Koyo stepped forward.

"I wish you luck Mikan," Peko said.

"I-I'll try my har-hardest." Mikan whimpered.

Koyo sent out his Roserade while Mikan's character sent out a Blissey.

"Blissey? That pokemon?" Souda groaned. "I hate that thing."

"I-I'm sorry!" Mikan squealed.

"You don't have to apologize, Mikan." Mahiru comforted her. "Souda should watch what he says."

"Let's start in the end," Koyo said after picking his first move.

Roserade surrounded itself with leaves. The leaves were coated in some type of rainbow magic. Koyo's Roserade shot the leaves at the blissfully ignorant Blissey. The leaves bounced the Happiness pokemon as if the attack had no effect. Mikan's Blissey finally noticed the other pokemon and prepare to attack. It channeled some fire in its hands. Like a Kamehameha, Blissey shot out a blast of fire at Roserade, leaving Koyo's pokemon no time to dodge. Roserade screamed as it was consumed by the flames. Once the flames died down, Roserade fainted completely and leaving Blissey the winner. _Roserade used Magical Leaf! Blissey used Flamethrower! It was super effective! Roserade fainted!_

"What? Roserade had a Meadow Plate, and I used a STAB move in the end." Koyo said in disbelief. "That Blissey should be injured."

"That would be the case for a regular normal type, but Blissey has ridiculously high Special stats," Chiaki explained. "Therefore, a move like Magical Leaf would barely hurt Blissey, but flamethrower would one hit KO you."

"So that evens out the whole thing," I stated. "Each team has four pokemon left."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen 2 of the girls' pokemon," Fuyuhiko recalled. "Mikan has a Blissey, and Mahiru has a lame ass Espeon."

"Enma has an Infernape; Fuyuhiko has a sad Umbreon." Mahiru counted on her hand. "Tanaka used an Arbok, and we don't know about Souda."

"Let's keep playing and find out who wins."

A/N: I know originally it was supposed to be a beach day, but the idea just popped into my head. I got so excited because I can imagine all of them being pokemon trainers and having a special pokemon. Please review if you want to suggest Akane's pokemon or guess Chiaki's pokemon. Thanks for reading!


	35. Target 35:That Really Happened!

_I don't own any of the following characters. Please excuse any of my infamous grammar mistakes. Hitman Reborn is owned by Akria Amano, and Dangan Ronpa is owned by Kazutake Kodaka Please remember to favorite and follow. Enjoy!_

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _What? Roserade had a Meadow Plate, and I used a STAB move in the end." Koyo said in disbelief. "That Blissey should be injured."_

" _That would be the case for a regular normal type, but Blissey has high Special stats," Chiaki explained. "Therefore, a move like Magical Leaf would barely hurt Blissey, but flamethrower would one hit KO you."_

" _So that evens out the whole thing," I stated. "Each team has four pokemon left."_

" _Yeah, but we haven't seen 2 of the girls' pokemon," Fuyuhiko recalled. "Mikan has a Blissey, and Mahiru has a lame ass Espeon."_

" _Enma has an Infernape; Fuyuhiko has a sad Umbreon." Mahiru counted on her hand. "Tanaka used an Arbok, and we don't know about Souda."_

" _Let's keep playing to see who wins."_

"Obviously, us girls are gonna win. We got Chiaki on our team."

"Be modest Mahiru, the boys could very well pick up the win," Peko said cautiously.

"You're up Enma," Koyo answered. "You have the type advantage in the end."

I nodded as a reply and sent out Infernape. Even though it took a lot of damage from before, it still was pumped to have another round of fighting. **I don't know how much more he can take, so I should end this quickly.** I picked the quickest attack I could and waited for Mikan to decide.

Infernape's fist lit up one more time, and the fire pokemon was gone in a blink of an eye. The next time anyone saw Infernape was when it was mere inches from Blissey. The normal type pokemon didn't have any time to block the jab to the gut. Blissey went flying into the air with a watery orb in its palm. Fighting through the pain, the Happiness pokemon threw the ball of water at Infernape. The orb exploded on contact and drenched Infernape in water. _Infernape used Mach Punch! It was super effective! Blissey used Water Pulse! It was super effective!_

When the smoke cleared, Infernape was kneeling and catching its breath. Blissey floated back to the ground.

"What?!" Koyo and Mahiru screamed.

"So Mikan one-shots my Roserade, but Infernape doesn't die from a Water Pulse?! This is bullshit!" Koyo shouted.

"I don't know how that happened either. I swear." I quickly said.

"Souda, I swear if you did something..." Chiaki darkly muttered.

"H-Hey! I did nothing!" The Ultimate Mechanic reported.

"Le-Let's keep playing." Mikan whimpered, probably scared of what Chiaki might do.

"Ye-Yeah," I agreed and turned back to my screen. I saw Infernape, who was now standing, have a burning red aura around it. **Is this its ability, blaze? Might as well test it out.**

"Infernape's entire personality flipped. It roar as the flames around it tore surrounding ground apart. Infernape's whole body was blazing with fire while Blissey readied another Water Pulse. **Wait, I didn't pick that move. I wanted Fire Punch.** It was too late to change my move now. Infernape shot itself off like a rocket and slammed right into Blissey stomach, knocking the air right out of the pokemon. From the sheer force of Infernape's attack, Blissey was knocked into the arena's wall and fainted. When the attack was over, Infernape felt the usually side effects and passed out on the ground. _Infernape ignored your command!_ _Infernape used Flare Blitz! Foe's Blissey fainted! Infernape was damaged by recoil! Infernape fainted!_

"Why did Infernape do that?" I dropped the controller from shock.

"That's weird...Souda, did you program this pokemon?" Chiaki asked.

"I just used the data from the TV show. I didn't have enough time to catch and train every pokemon." He huffed, clearly still ticked about Chiaki's last accusation.

"Then, Enma must've been using Ash's Infernape." Chiaki reasoned. "That's why it survived the Water Pulse too. That pokemon was extremely sturdy."

"Okay, I guess that's a reason," Mahiru said halfheartedly. "I'll go next."

"Tanaka or Souda, one of you got to go." I sighed and glanced at Fuyuhiko.

"Beware of the poison of my snake!" Tanaka said before laughing like a villain. He sent out his Arbok, and Mahiru sent out her Espeon. "Go forth, my obedient servant!"

The Cobra pokemon slithered towards the eeveelution. Espeon charged up a Psychic attack and hit Arbok right on the head. I flinched. **That gotta hurt.** The dust cloud dispersed, and I saw the result of the first round of attacks. Arbok, not only, managed to survive the attack, but the snake pokemon wrapped its body around Espeon. I saw the remains of a berry on the floor. _Foe's Espeon used Psychic! It was super effective! Payapa berry was used! Arbok used Wrap! Foe's Espeon was hurt by Wrap!_

"A Payapa berry?" Akane said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Shouldn't Arbok be KO'ed?"

"No, Arbok's item allowed him to reduce the power behind Mahiru's Psychic attack this one time," Chiaki explained. "Therefore, he survived the attack and was able to counter."

"Yeah, he was only able to counter this one time," Mahiru said. "But, he won't do it again."

"Foolish mortal, your fate was sealed the moment I had my first attack," Tanaka stated with confidence as he chose his next move.

Espeon tried to wiggle out of Arbok's grip. It managed to free its head and neck; the eeveelution bit Arbok on its body. Arbok lashed back with an evil stare that sent a chill down Espeon and my consumed Espeon's body for a moment before the same thing happened to Arbok. _Foe's Espeon used Bite! Arbok used Glare! Foe's Espeon is now paralyzed! Foe's Espeon Synchronize activated! Arbok is now paralyzed! Foe's Espeon was hurt by Wrap!_

Tanaka stayed silent as he picked the next attack. I could only imagine what was going on in Tanaka and Mahiru's minds. Espeon tried to attack, but the side effects were too much. Espeon was shocked and was forced to stay in the wrap. Arbok tried to go for another Crunch attack, but the paralyzing side effects kicked in. The only attack that happened was Arbok's Wrap attack. _Arbok is paralyzed! It cannot move. Foe's Espeon is paralyzed! It cannot move! Foe's Espeon was hurt by Wrap!_

"I see what Tanaka is trying to do," Komaeda spoke up. "He's willing to bet that Arbok can attack before Espeon. That's amazing! The Ultimate Breeder is showing off his dazzling hope!"

"Or he's planning something else," Peko said calmly, probably ignoring the last part to what Komaeda said. "This evens the playing field, but it makes this battle more dangerous. If Mahiru manages to attack, Tanaka loses. If Tanaka manages to attack, Mahiru loses. This is a matter of luck, now."

"This mortal's fate was sealed the moment my attack worked. I do not need luck to secure a win." Tanaka stated.

"I'm not giving up. I refuse to lose to a boy." Mahiru hissed.

Arbok released Espeon from its grasp. Like a real snake, Arbok actually shed its skin, showing off its new and shiny layer. **Is that's what Tanaka was waiting on? For Arbok to shed?** The Cobra pokemon quickly slithered over to the eeveelution, who was having trouble dodging. It bit into Espeon's neck, creating another smoke screen. I stared at the screen in complete awe as Tanaka managed to turn this whole thing around. The smoke cleared as everyone saw Arbok was the victor. _Arbok's Shed Skin activated! Arbok's paralyze was removed! Arbok used Crunch! It was super effective! Foe's Espeon fainted. Would you like to switch pokemon?_

 _ **Yes**_ _/ No_

"Well shit...Tanaka actually won." Fuyuhiko basically said what was on everyone's mind. "Fuck yeah, the guys are in the lead!"

"Whatever, enjoy it while you can." Mahiru scoffed. "The girl's still got Akane and Chiaki."

"I'm about kick their asses!" Fuyuhiko said as Tanaka handed over the controller. "Who's first?"

"I'll handle this," Akane said with a snicker following behind.

Fuyuhiko's Umbreon returned to the battle, and Akane sent out a Scrafty.

"I don't know if I ever saw a more fitting duo in the end." Koyo thought. "Akane and Scrafty are both fighters and unpredictable."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that she has the type advantage," I added. "Scrafty is a Dark and Fighting-type, so a dark type move won't really hurt her."

"I can hear you!" Fuyuhiko snarled.

Umbreon rushed over to the Unova pokemon and turned its tail into solid steel. Scrafty got into some kinda weird fighting stance and lit its hand up. Umbreon jumped up and spun in the in the air for a moment before landing, tail first on Scrafty's head. The Hoodlum pokemon grinded its teeth together and grabbed Umbreon by the tail. I sensed a bit of mischief coming from Akane's pokemon. Scrafty, with lightning fast speed, chopped Umbreon right in the stomach. Fuyuhiko's pokemon went flying into the arena's wall. Scrafty cheered as Umbreon laid, unconscious in a wall. _Umbreon used Iron Tail! Foe's Scrafty used Brick Break! It's super effective! Umbreon fainted! Foe's Scrafty Moxie activated! Foe's Scrafty attacked increased._

"We're fucked." I sighed.

Fuyuhiko almost threw the controller at the screen, but Koyo grabbed it from the Ultimate Yakuza. The short blond huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"You're next Tanaka; I need you to win." Koyo gave him the controller.

Tanaka looked at him for a moment before taking the controller. Akane and Tanaka's pokemon glared at each other for a moment before charging at each other. Turn by turn, Arbok and Scrafty took shot after shot at each other. Arbok would use Crunch and Poison Fang, and Scrafty would counter with a Brick Break or a Faint Attack. Sometimes Arbok would dodge the attack relying on its speed, and other times Scrafty would block attacks using its arms. After 30 minutes of fighting, both pokemon collapsed from exhaustion, leaving both sides with one member left.

"It's up to you, Souda." I patted him on the back.

"Chiaki's the Ultimate Gamer, so she has this in the bag," Mahiru said on the other side.

"Okay, how about a wager then?" Souda asked. "Whoever wins doesn't have to explore the next island."

"It is harmless." Sonia thought. "What do you all think?"

"The guys are fine with it in the end," Koyo spoke for the guys.

"The girls agree as well," Chiaki replied.

"Are you sure Chiaki?" Mikan asked. "Your po-pokemon isn't the str-strong. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know we'll win." Chiaki said with confidence in her voice.

Souda sent out his Electivire while Chiaki sent out a Rattata. **Really? I thought she would pick something stronger. She seems confident.**

"Chiaki? Why did you pick that pokemon out of all of them?" Hinata asked.

"Because...I predicted the game would end on a 1v1...I picked Rattata, so the girls can win." Chiaki answered.

"O-Okay..." Hinata said while not being 100% sure about Chiaki's answer.

"Don't worry about it Hinata." Souda was already assuming he won. **He's really underestimating THE ULTIMATE GAMER.**

Electivire summoned a large amount of electricity in its hand. Chiaki's Rattata had nowhere to run as the large thunderbolt electrocuted it. The smoke caused by the attack cleared, Rattata survived with a red sash around its head. Rattata summoned a white ball of light and hit Electivire right in the stomach. Electivire was now just a tired as Rattata. _Electivire used Thunderbolt! Foe's Rattatas Focus Sash activated! Foe's Rattata used Endeavor!_

"So Souda...are you still confident that you'll win?" Chiaki asked.

"Th-That's impossible...Ho-How could you do that?" Souda stuttered.

"Easy...no one really pays Rattata a lot of attention, and most pokemon just one-hit KO them. So I was willing to bet...that you'll try that. My Focus Sash kept him alive long enough to use Endeavor...Now, I win."

"No-No, you don't! My Electivire i-is faster!" Souda argued.

"Okay."

Rattata quickly dashed over to Electivire with a white line following behind it. Electivire tried to summon another bolt of thunder, but Rattata managed to headbutt him in the stomach. The electric pokemon collapsed on the floor with Rattata on its stomach. _Foe's Rattata used Quick Attack! Electivire fainted! You ran out of pokemon! Ultimate Girls won!_

"Like I said, I won," Chiaki said while Souda fainted on the floor. "Now, the guys have to explore the new island."

"Come on Koyo," I sighed. "We gotta unlock the fourth island."

"Hey! You can't forget about me!" Akane rushed out the hotel, fully geared up and ready to beat the shit out of whatever Monobeast guarding the fourth island.

Koyo and I exchanged a worried look for a moment before running after Akane. **I can only imagine the trouble she'll get in.**

* * *

Koyo and I, with our flames ready, found Akane pulling on the Monohorse's tail. Koyo went over to help with whatever she was trying to accomplish. I, on the other hand, focused on deactivating the damn thing.

"Koyo, I need you to keep it busy," I asked. "I'll kill it."

"Easier said than done," Koyo said as he dodged the Monohorse's hoof.

He rolled on the ground until he was underneath the beast. Koyo threw a uppercut at Monohorse's belly, launching it in the air. I summoned a Gravity Sphere in between my hand. I aimed my attack at the beast's head, hoping it would die on contact. I threw the sphere. I watched as Akane jumped up and elbowed dropped the whole thing, with Koyo being underneath it. It felt as if time had slowed down just at this moment.

"KOYO NO!" I shouted with my eyes shut, being I knew I couldn't watch my own guardian be crushed to death. I waited for the crashing sound effect, but it never, well, sounded. I opened my eyes, and I saw the Monohorse floating mere inches above Koyo's head. "A-Am I doing that?"

"Enma, keep it right there." My Forest Guardian ordered.

"Ri-Right." **I don't even know how I did that. I mean I know how to create Gravity Spheres, but I never thought about gravity manipulation.**

"Raging Forest Uppercut!" Using the forest around us, Koyo created a large fist made of leaves, vines, and tree trunks. He punched straight through the beast's stomach. I tossed the Monohorse to the side as Akane busted through the fourth wall.

A/N : Thank you for reading! Please review. I want to know what y'all thought about the outcome of the battle. Was it predictable? Unpredictable? I'm curious because I want to do more of games in the future.


	36. Target 36: An Night of Rides!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _KOYO NO!" I shouted with my eyes shut, being I knew I couldn't watch my own guardian be crushed to death. I waited for the crashing sound effect, but it never, well, sounded. I opened my eyes, and I saw the Monohorse floating mere inches above Koyo's head. "A-Am I doing that?"_

" _Enma, keep it right there." My Forest Guardian ordered._

" _Ri-Right."_ _ **I don't even know how I did that. I mean I know how to create Gravity Spheres, but I never thought about gravity manipulation.**_

" _Raging Forest Uppercut!" Using the forest around us, Koyo created a large fist made of leaves, vines, and tree trunks. He punched straight through the beast's stomach. I tossed the Monohorse to the side as Akane busted through the fourth wall._

"Akane," I said as I turned off my Hyper Dying Will. "you really need to control yourself when we're fighting."

"Huh? Why?" She scratched her head in confusion. "I thought I'm supposed to go all out."

"Technically yes, but you gotta watch out for me and Koyo. You almost crushed Koyo back there."

"My bad, I was getting excited," Akane said.

"Can you try to control some of it? Koyo is my guardian and your classmate." I sighed.

"I don't know. That'll take some training."

"Wow, they already beat the Monobeast," Sonia said in awe with the rest of the class in tow. "Let us explore the new island."

"You mean the boys." Mahiru corrected her while looking at the map on the eletroID. "So there's seven boys and four new places; someone is going alone."

"We all know Fuyuhiko's going with Enma because that's obvious." Koyo rolled his eyes while I blushed. "They can take the castle. Who else wants to be paired up?"

"I'll take Hinata to the Funhouse," Komaeda suggested as the reverse student cringed.

"I do not require any mortal company as I explore the rabbit's home." Tanaka proclaimed while he walked across the bridge.

"Then, the leaves Koyo and Souda with the the rollercoaster." Peko filled in the rest.

"Hold on, are we seriously getting an amusement park?" Akane's eyes sparkled. "Hell YEAH!"

The Ultimate Gymnast ran towards the fourth island as fast possible. I sweatdropped as Ms. Yukizome and Juzo appeared.

"Huh? Oh, it looks like you guys unlocked the next island." Ms. Yukizome smiled. "Great job. Let's explore."

"No, the guys are exploring because Souda lost a bet." Chiaki corrected her as Fuyuhiko and I left the group.

"Damn Souda." Fuyuhiko groaned. "Why did he have to be so fucking cocky?"

"You can't really blame him. Chiaki's pokemon is the most unused pokemon ever." I replied. "Anyone of us would've done the same thing. Besides, she's the Ultimate Gamer, so she would've won either way."

"I know, but, shit, we were so goddamn close! We had it." Fuyuhiko screamed.

"Fuyuhiko calm down, we're all to blame." I patted him on the shoulder. "We worked as a team."

"Whatever," He huffed as we finished crossing the bridge.

 **The fourth island really is an amusement park.** There were different color balloons flying through the sky as we were welcomed to the new island. Since it was clearly nighttime, the rides were lit up with multi-colored lights. The Ferris wheel in the way back was spinning while Monokuma face spun around on it. I saw the roller coaster ready to be used. **I wonder if there will be time to ride it. It is getting late.** To the left of us, I saw a mini train that had Monokuma's face printed on the front. **Ew, I'm not riding that thing.**

"Wow, this place is amazing," I said while still looking around.

"It's creepy." Fuyuhiko countered. "Why the hell is there an amusement park on an abandoned island?"

"Well, this place was a tourist attraction," I recalled while we walked the right of the entrance. "So, why not?"

"But, none of this shit should be working."

"I think I know why. What if this is because of the Future Foundation?"

"It's possible, but why would they do something like this?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well...I don't know. It's more of a hunch."

"Let's think about it. That bastard Juzo is a part of the damn organization, and we know Juzo isn't working with Monokuma."

"Yeah, Monokuma is a part of the Ultimate Despair, whatever that is." I sighed as we approached the castle's front gate.

The castle looks like it came straight out of a fantasy. It was painted with bright colors that shine even at night. It had a tall wall surround the whole thing. There were about five of those castle peaks in total. I tried to peek inside, but Monokuma appeared and blocked the door.

"Upupup! You shall not pass!" Monokuma giggled at his reference.

"Why? It's just a castle." Fuyuhiko narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're not mono-royalty."

"...Really? That's the reason?" I said while sweat dropping.

"Yep! I will not allow anyone to pass through."

"Okay, we'll go one condition." Fuyuhiko offered. "You gotta answer three of our questions, honestly."

"Upupup, that's a beary interesting deal." Monokuma's red eye sparkled. "I'm all in."

" First question are you and Monomi working for the Future Foundation?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I'm appalled that you ask me a question like that. I wouldn't be caught dead in the group, but Monomi, on the other hand,...I can't help if my sister is in the wrong crowd. Oh, I tried so hard to keep her on the righteous path, but she's so rebellious. She could never accept despair the same way I did."

"Okay, so Monomi's in the organization," I concluded. "Why would the Future Foundation wipe Ms. Yukizome's memory? Juzo said she was on their side."

"Huh?" Monokuma tilted his head to the side with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Upupup! That question could shake the whole foundation of the game if I answer that. Are you sure you want an answer?"

"Yes!" We said together.

"Okay, I warn ya. Chisa doesn't have amnesia." Monokuma erupted in the laughing fit. "I don't even know why she came up with such a crazy lie. I can't believe y'all believed it too. She contradicted herself SO many times."

"Th-That can't be right! Ms. Yukizome would never lie to us." I said, slightly startled.

"I'm a bear of my word. I haven't lie to you once this whole conversation." Monokuma laughed at the despair, clear on our faces. "The truth is full despair, isn't it?"

"Fuck off, we still have one question left." Fuyuhiko snapped at the stuffed toy. "Why are you doing all this shit? There's literally no point to all these motives and trials."

"Upupup! You all are the key to getting what I want." Monokuma said with all seriousness in his voice. "The Future Foundation put you all in one convenient spot, so now I can get what I want. There's nothing you all can do until there are only eight people remaining."

"Eight people? What's special about the number eight?" I asked.

"Upupup! You're out of free questions." Monokuma giggled. "Off ya go, I kept my part of the deal. Now, you two brats gotta leave. Your classmates are waiting for you at the rollercoaster."

Without another word, Monokuma disappeared. Fuyuhiko and I exchanged a worried look before going over to the rollercoaster. I didn't even know what to say after hearing all that. **Ms. Yukizome has been lying to us this whole time? But why? What does she get from doing something like that? Our trust? Maybe...Maybe this is what Ibuki was talking about. She said Ms. Yukizome something bad. Could this be it? Why are we even caught up in something like this? We're literally in between the Future Foundation and the Ultimate Despair. Monomi and Juzo are apart that group and Monokuma is the Ultimate Despair. They each want something from us. One wants Hope Shard, and the other wants us dead, total opp-**

"Enma!...ENMA!" Koyo shouted with snapping his fingers in my face. "Snap out of it."

"Oh so-sorry, I thinking." I tried playing it off.

"Whatever, we have to ride this rollercoaster."

"Why?"

"Monokuma said we'll get a prize if everyone rides it," Chiaki explained.

"Did he say what the prize would be?" Fuyuhiko asked, slightly skeptical.

"No, he just said if we participate in any ride as a class, we will be rewarded," Peko added. "So, we decided to start with the rollercoaster."

 **And we're trusting Monokuma not to do something strange...okay.**

"Does that include Juzo and the teach?"

"Duh, why wouldn't it?" Juzo asked with his arms folded.

"It was an honest question." Fuyuhiko shrugged. "Are we riding or what?"

"Yeah..." Souda eyed him as everyone climbed onto the ride. I took the seat next to Sonia. Koyo and Mahiru were in front of us, and Fuyuhiko and Souda sat behind us.

The rides slowly took off into the opening. The moment we could see outside, the whole thing took off like a rocket.

"What the hell!" I shouted as Sonia screamed in complete delight.

"Yaaaaahhhoooooo!" Akane screamed.

The ride did about four or five circles in the air before actually stopping at the entrance. I felt my insides do somersaults with each circle. I was the first one to get off the damn thing.

"Never again." I groaned while clutching my stomach.

"Upupup! I would've never guessed that you would be one with motion sickness." Monokuma appeared for the second time today.

"Not now...Monokuma..." I glared at him.

"Hey Monokuma, didn't you promise a prize?" Chiaki asked.

"Here you go, shut in." Monokuma pulled out a black hard covered book from behind and handed it to Chiaki.

"Hey, this is the symbol for Hope's Peak," Chiaki exclaimed while everyone crowded around her to see.

She started flipping through the pages until she found a page with nine pictures on it. From what I saw, it was talking about a mutual killing in Hope's Peak academy. Like us, Monokuma was running the whole thing, but Monomi was nowhere to be found. Out of the whole game, there were only nine remaining students; one of them was a former Ultimate Despair.

"Yo! There's Togami!" Akane pointed at a skinny blond that had a pink X on him.

"He must be the real Togami. Ibuki did say the real Togami already died." Peko deducted.

"She has a point, but why are people killing each other?" Souda asked.

"Here's the page." Chiaki flipped through the book. "Apparently, Ishimaru killed the Ultimate Pop Idol by accident when they were picking up shards of glass."

"Yeah, Yamada killed that Hagakure guy to prevent Celeste from murdering two people." I pointed to the next two.

"Then, the girl named Sakura was the mole, and then she was killed by Monokuma," Sonia added. "Finally, Mondo and Togami were murdered by the mastermind, Junko Enoshima."

"Hey, they stopped a murder!" Hinata jumped into the discussion. "Tsunayoshi stopped Mondo from killed Chihiro during the second motive."

"Wow, the Vongola Decimo actually did something good." I scoffed.

"Vongola who?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. He's just an asshole in the mafia." I explained.

"True." Koyo nodded.

"Anyways, he managed to survive the killing game along with Chrome, his mist guardian," Chiaki explained. "So, at least, now we can confirm what Ibuki said."

"It appears our Togami was the Ultimate Impostor," Tanaka concluded with his eyes closed.

"And our murders resemble the ones at this school too," Komaeda added.

"Jesus Christ, Monokuma is really fucked up for creating that execution." Souda's face paled.

"May I hold onto the book? I wish to read more." Sonia asked politely.

"Sure, let's get a move on to the funhouse ride in the end," Koyo said while walking out.

We all followed him out to the amusement ride to the left of the roller coaster. I gulped when I saw the Monokuma face on the front of the ride.

"Are we really going to trust that thing?" I asked.

"We gotta ride it if we want the prize." Komaeda smiled while chuckling. "Who knows what it might be. It could be our student profiles."

"I don't trust it, but I'll ride it for the prize." I activated my Hyper Dying Will for the second time today while getting into the third cart with Fuyuhiko, Sonia, and Souda. Koyo was with Peko, Mahiru, and Tanaka in the second cart. Chiaki, Komaeda, Hinata, and Akane took the front cart. Ms. Yukizome and Juzo took the very last cart.

The ride slowly went into a cave. **I don't trust this.**

"Welcome aboard!" Monokuma's voice came through the intercom. "This is the ride to the Funhouse! All of your prizes are beyond this ride. Please do not stand up at any moment! Well, it's too late to try! Upupup!"

"What?"

The cave was closed as chloroform filled the room. I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt. **I knew it was a trap.** I summoned a Gravity Sphere and smashed it into the ground as a way to create a distraction. Instead, the ground beneath the last two cart collapsed, sending the six of us into a hole. **Crap! I didn't want this.** Our carts hit the ground, successfully breaking our fall. I looked around and saw that the hole I created was shut off by the cave. We were in some kind of underground tunnel. I sighed for a moment before looking around at everyone I brought with me.

"Is everyone alright?" I lit a flame on my gauntlet.

"Yeah, I'm good." Fuyuhiko groaned as he and Sonia stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine." Ms. Yukizome said while Juzo helped her up. Souda dusted himself off.

"Where are we?" Sonia asked while looking around.

"It looks like an underground tunnel, but how did we get here?" Souda deducted.

"I kinda hit the ground," I admitted. "I wanted to make a dust cloud, so I had time to open up the cave again, but...yeah."

"At least, we escaped whatever Monokuma wanted." Juzo dusted himself off.

"Yeah, but everyone else is doomed to whatever it is." Fuyuhiko sighed, probably thinking about Peko.

"They'll be fine. Koyo's with them." I reassured them. "Let's see where this leads to."

"Ain't like we have a choice." Juzo shrugged.

Prince: All of them? I mean there's one that's rated M.

Guest: A single Rattata? I saw a video with a team of Rattata against a team of 100 lvl pokemon. That's where I got the idea.


	37. Target 37: Secrets And Games!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Is everyone alright?" I lit a flame on my gauntlet._

" _Yeah, I'm good." Fuyuhiko groaned as he and Sonia stood up. "What the hell happened?"_

" _I'm fine." Ms. Yukizome said while Juzo helped her up. Souda dusted himself off._

" _Where are we?" Sonia asked while looking around._

" _It looks like an underground tunnel, but how did we get here?" Souda deducted._

" _I kinda hit the ground," I admitted. "I wanted to make a dust cloud, so I had time to open up the cave again, but...yeah."_

" _At least, we escaped whatever Monokuma wanted." Juzo dusted himself off._

" _Yeah, but everyone else is doomed to whatever it is." Fuyuhiko sighed, probably thinking about Peko._

" _They'll be fine. Koyo's with them." I reassured them. "Let's see where this leads to."_

" _Ain't like we have a choice." Juzo shrugged._

"I guess I'll go ahead." I volunteered. "Since I have, ya know, a flame on my head."

"No one was gonna stop you," Fuyuhiko said.

"Please be careful Enma," Sonia said with a bit of worry in her voice. "We do not know what awaits us."

"Juzo, you can watch our backs." Ms. Yukizome volunteered him. "Okay class, well...yeah I'll go with that, let's walk."

"...So...where do y'all think this will go?" Souda tried to make conservation as we walked down the dark tunnel.

"Hopefully, there it's a way out." Fuyuhiko sighed. "Who knows we can be going to an underground marine base?"

"Or a separate island?" I offered an idea.

"Perhaps a way to Monokuma's base?" Sonia thought. We all looked at her with a questioned expression. "Yes? We have yet to find where Monokuma resides, so why would he not be at the end of this tunnel?"

"She has a point," Souda muttered.

"It could always be the Future Foundation's base. I mean they're supposed to be watching us." Ms. Yukizome thought.

"Nah, they would've done something by now." Fuyuhiko rejected the idea so flatly. "The Future Foundation would've run Monokuma out by the second day."

"True..." The former Ultimate sighed.

"This was a really short walk,...and nothing bad happened," I said as we reached a metal ladder. "That's really odd."

"Yeah, you would think Monokuma would put a trap or two," Fuyuhiko said, slightly skeptical.

"There's nothing following us," Juzo said as we started climbing the ladder.

"Monokuma could be making us lower our guard," Souda said as he offered Sonia to go before him. "Miss Sonia, you go up before me."

"Nice try Souda," Fuyuhiko pushed him over to the ladder. "We don't need you looking up her dress."

"I WOULD NEVER!" Souda shouted right before Fuyuhiko shoved his hand over his mouth.

"Really? I wouldn't put it pass you." Fuyuhiko said in a hushed voice. "Now start climbing."

Souda muttered something under his breath. I couldn't hear it since I was the first one to go up the ladder. I moved the latch that was separating us from the ground level. I looked around the room. **This is odd.** I didn't want to believe that we were in a castle's main hall, with the door to my left and a stairway with two pathways to the next floor. There was a chandelier above me. **Oh goddamnit, we're in the castle.** I couldn't help but let out a groan as I banged my head on the polished floor.

"What's the holdup, Enma?" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"It's...It's nothing." I sighed as I climbed out of the hatch. The other five came up and took a look around. "We're in the castle."

"Okay, let's just walk out right now," Juzo said as he approached the door. He touched the door and was almost immediately shocked until he let go and dropped to the floor.

We all stood there stunned and confused about what the hell just happened for what felt like forever. I watched as Ms. Yukizome checked his pulse and sighed as a way to resume time.

"He's alive. Juzo's just passed out." Ms. Yukizome sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Why would so-" Souda groaned as he realized who set up the doors. "Monokuma."

"Upupup! You called?" Monokuma giggled as he popped up.

"Why did you lace the door with an electric charge?" I asked with dread in my voice.

"Why? This is your new motive!"

"Motive?!" Sonia shouted. "We just came finished the second island's motive."

"I would've waited, but two dipshits decided to fuck with my motive," Monokuma said with his voice filled with anger and a bit of despair. "Wanna know who did it?"

"That's a tricky question." Souda hesitated before saying it. "What did they do?"

"I'll just take that as a yes. Apparently, wannabe hitman and unholy breeder decided to stop blond and short temper over here from killing the feminazi." Monokuma said while glaring at me. "After a very boring conversation, 'Young Master's sword came busting into the scene and threatened to beat the shit out of Mahiru."

"Oh my god," Sonia gasped with her hands covering her mouth. "Fuyuhiko... you wanted to kill Mahiru?"

"For a moment...yes, I wanted to," Fuyuhiko muttered with his head hanging low.

"Oh my god..." Sonia's face paled as she stumbled away from him. "Fucking shit!"

"It's not that bad." I defended him.

"Not that bad? Really Enma?" Souda was exasperated. "He's a murderer!"

"It was attempted murder, but we...we resolved it."

"Solved it how?"

"Tanaka and I protected Mahiru from Fuyuhiko and Peko while I talked some sense into Fuyuhiko," I answered. "I managed to get through to Fuyuhiko, and he got Peko to stand down. Then, we started to resolve the conflict between the two until Souda came in."

"This doesn't make sense. Why are Peko and Tanaka involved?" Souda scratched his head in frustration. "They weren't even in the game!"

"Tanaka came with me to confront Fuyuhiko." I rubbed my arm as I tried to explain everything to him. "Peko...well...she's Fuyuhiko's right-hand man."

"A-As in, she's a part of the Yakuza crap too?" Souda basically screamed.

"Wh-Why did she not say something to us earlier?" Sonia asked with her complexation paling.

"I told her to keep quiet about it." Fuyuhiko finally spoke up, but he kept his eyes closed. "I didn't want her to miss out on high school experiences, so I made her keep our relationship a secret. I didn't expect her to actually follow me all the way to the beach house."

"Okay..." Souda sighed. "Hey, where are the others?"

"That's right! What happened to Koyo and the others, Monokuma?" We turned back to the monochrome bear.

"Upupup, like I said this involves your new motive." Monokuma giggled.

"Okay, can you explain it?"

"I was going to have you all trapped in a building with no exits. Y'all would either starve to death, or someone would commit murder."

"How is that different from our situation right now?" Sonia asked worriedly.

"The six of you will have food and fancy rooms while y'all stay in the castle. I'll stock the fridge every night until one of you six commits murder."

"How is that suppose to make us kill each other?" Fuyuhiko asked before his face twisted in disgust. "You sick fuck!"

"By your face, I can tell you figured out the motive, but I'll explain the rest." Monokuma smiled. "If someone dies, then, I'll release you and all of your classmates from their imprisonment, but the game continues. The six of you can enjoy yourselves in this beautiful castle, but the rest of your classmates will be suffering and starving. Welcome to Monokuma's Castle!"

Monokuma disappeared into thin air as we all stood there shell shocked. **I can't relax while Koyo is suffering, but I can't kill someone. They're all important to me. Ugh, I don't know what to do.**

"May I make, how you say, a request?" Sonia said with a hardened expression. "I am okay with being murdered."

"Miss Sonia!" Souda damn near fainted from that sentence alone. "How could you say something like that?"

"We're not going to kill you, Sonia." I denied her request.

"But I am okay with dying if that means our classmates will survive." Sonia didn't back down. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"The answer is no, Sonia." I shooked my head. "We don't even know if Monokuma is telling the truth. Let's pause with the whole killing for a moment."

"Yeah, if anything, Fuyuhiko should be the one that should be sacrificed." Souda scoffed.

"What the fuck did you say?" Fuyuhiko's eyes widened.

"Souda, we're not sacrificing anyone," I argued. "No one is dying while we're here. How about instead of talking about death we try to find a way out of here?"

"That is reasonable." Sonia nodded after looking at her electroID. "There appear to be three floors, and we have six people."

"So teams of two?" I offered an idea.

"Yes, I agree." Sonia smiled. "Enma and I will take the third floor."

"What?" Souda's whole face and aura darkened.

"Hehehe, Souda, you and Fuyuhiko can take the second floor." I sweatdropped as I inched towards the Ultimate Princess. "Ms. Yukizome and Juzo can check this floor when he wakes up."

"You can count on us, Enma." Ms. Yukizome saluted me. **Can I really?** "We'll meet back at this spot."

I settled with a smile and headed up the stairs with Sonia. I tried to ignore Souda's piercing glare as I exited the ground floor. Sonia directed the two of us to the top floor. I took this chance to ask her a few questions.

"Hey Sonia, can I ask you a question?" I said looking around the hallway.

"Please, do not hold in your questions." Sonia turned around just to show off her bright smile.

"Why did you ask for us to kill you? That was a bit sudden don'tcha think?"

"It is true that I may have acted a bit rash, but I can not stand to the side while knowing our classmates are suffering."

"I understand that. I hope Koyo and the others are okay." I sighed.

"Is this the first time you have been separated from Koyo?" She asked as we entered the first room on the floor.

"Well yeah, I always had a guardian nearby or a phone call away, but now..." I sighed.

I tried taking my mind off of all of that by taking a look around the room. It looked like it came straight out of a professional artist's dream. It was messy but had a sense of organization to it. Like, even though the canvases were thrown into a corner, I could tell that all the painting canvases were in that specific spot. The art room also had blocks of stone for sculpting, a variety of different colored paint, paintbrush, aprons, stands for the canvases and a large white sheet of some fabric in the corner.

"An art room?" I raised my eyebrow. "Should this even be in the castle?"

"Do not question it!" Sonia ordered. "I always dreamed of participating in art activities."

"Really? Like what? I can always help you with some stuff." I said while looking out the only window in the room. **Odd that it doesn't have a glass case.**

"I wish to paint, how you say, a naked person like one of those professional art classes." Sonia's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Um, Sonia-" I sweatdropped while thinking about a way to talk her out of it.

"Enma, you can be my model!" She clapped her hands together before pulling me out the room. "We must get to this activity at some point."

"Ri-Right..." **Oh man, what did I get myself into?**

Sonia led me blindly into the next across the hall from the art room. This room followed the pattern of having a creative sense to it. It had a magazine rack in the corner, a huge pool table in the center of the room, a darts board hanging on the back wall, and a jukebox on the left of me.

"It's a recreation room? Weird..." I tilted my head to the side a bit.

"Yes, this is normally not found in a castle." Sonia concurred. "However, I wish to come back here once we have the chance."

"Yeah, but there's two more rooms on this floor." I reminded her as I pulled her out the room.

We walked down the hallway until the two of us came across two doors on opposites side of the hall. I checked the one to the right of us while Sonia looked in the one to the left. I opened the door, and I immediately found myself in a circular room with a single window. I took a look out the window, and the view itself was breathtaking. All of the other islands looked so small from the castle. The vast ocean mixed beautifully with the night sky as I found the line between water and air blurred completely. The stars were shining bright with a full moon in the sky.

"Wow..." I said completely stunned.

"Enma?" Sonia called my name from behind me.

"Yes?" I didn't take my eyes away from the sight.

"We must go down stairs to give our report."

"I'll be there in a second. This view is amazing."

Sonia sighed and pulled me out the room by my arm.

"My castle back home has a much better view," Sonia answered. "At some point, you must come by and see it for yourself."

"Really? I'll hold it to you." I said as we left the third and second floor.

A/N: I'm so excited about writing the final installment of the series. I already figured out who's gonna be in the Future Arc. Thanks for reading!

Guest: I watched the video, and that whole battle was trifling. I couldn't be his opponent.

Prince: Thanks, I always like to read my readers reviews.


	38. Target 38: 78th Cosplaying!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _I opened the door, and I immediately found myself in a circular room with a single window. I took a look out the window, and the view itself was breathtaking. All of the other islands looked so small from the castle. The vast ocean mixed beautifully with the night sky as I found the line between water and air blurred completely. The stars were shining bright with a full moon in the sky._

" _Wow..." I said completely stunned._

" _Enma?" Sonia called my name from behind me._

" _Yes?" I didn't take my eyes away from the sight._

" _We must go down stairs to give our report."_

" _I'll be there in a second. This view is amazing."_

 _Sonia sighed and pulled me out the room by my arm._

" _My castle back home has a much better view," Sonia answered. "At some point, you must come by and see it for yourself."_

" _Really? I'll hold it to you." I said as we left the third and second floor._

We met back up with the other four in the first floor's main entrance. Juzo was awake and leaning against the wall for support. Souda glared directly at me as we descended down the staircase.

"Okay, everyone is present." Ms. Yukizome smiled. "Sonia and Enma can go first since they were the last to arrive."

"Okay, the third floor had an art room with a lot of different art supplies," I recalled. "Oh yeah, there's a recreation room next to it."

"Also, we found a room with a view of the entire archipelago," Sonia added to the report. "There is a room that I presume is a piano room since there is a piano alone on a stage."

"So, you didn't find a secret passage back to the island or anything like that?" Souda asked.

"No, there's just a few windows." I shrugged. "What about y'all? Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing except four bedrooms. Some of us are gonna need to pair up."

"Okay, either the royal pipsqueak and Chisa get their own room, and the rest of us share," Juzo suggests a few ideas. "Or they share a room, and the guys and I get our own room. Which one do you want?"

"It really doesn't matter me. I'm used to sleeping with a roommate, to be honest."

"Then, you're sleeping with Fuyuhiko." Juzo decided. "Anyone else?"

"I'll sleep with Miss Sonia," Souda said before going into one of his fantasies.

"Who wants to tell him no?" Fuyuhiko looked around the room.

"Sonia and I will share a room." Chisa sweatdropped. "It's better that way."

"Yeah...Hey, let's go to sleep." I suggested with all eyes on me. "We should at least try to get some shut eye before we make our next move."

"Yes, that would be nice." The Ultimate Princess agreed with a small but noticeable nod. "I am quite exhausted."

"Okay then, " Ms. Yukizome clapped. "Let's finish this meeting tomorrow morning in the dining hall. It's on the left-hand side of this room."

Without another word, the five us, Souda was still daydreaming, went up to the stairs to the temporary bedrooms. I said goodnight to everyone. I noticed that these doors didn't have a lock either. I looked around the room and came to one conclusion. **This is a dorm room.** It had a work desk for studying, a dresser with a mirror attach to it, and two neatly presented beds in the middle of the room. The bathroom had a clear shower area and a white bathroom sink.

"Oh hell no," Fuyuhiko grabbed a chair from the desk and propped it against the door, successfully locking the door. "There."

"What was the point of that?"

"So that bitch can come in here and kill us in our sleep."

"What bitch?"

"Chisa! She's been lying to us this whole time. What's stopping her from killing us!" Fuyuhiko screamed. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Fuyuhiko!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "Will you keep your voice down? These walls might not be sound proof."

"So you admit that you don't trust that bitch?" Fuyuhiko glared at me.

"I don't say!" I shot back. "It's just that we have to be reasonable with this. We can't outright call her a traitor. Besides, we're taking Monokuma's word over her own being."

"So? Monokuma hasn't lied to us ever. She could be."

"We'll talk about this in the morning." I ended the conversation while kicking off my shoes and climbing into bed. "Goodnight Fuyuhiko."

"Fine, but I'm not letting up on this tomorrow."

* * *

"Upupup! It's officially 7 am at Monokuma's Castle! This is the first day of your stay at my beautiful castle. I hope you all have a despairing time! Remember the rest of you class is starving! Have a pleasant day!" Monokuma broadcasted a new one, specially made for this occasion.

"Ugh," I sat up in my bed and made my way over to the dresser with my name attached to it. I didn't see my usual clothes. I saw an orange and white short sleeve hoodie and a pair of black jeans with a bunch of pockets. "What is this? I guess I have no choice."

I grabbed a set of clothes and underwear out the dresser. I woke Fuyuhiko up and headed to the bathroom. I tossed my dirty clothes into a corner and turned on the hot water.

 _10 minutes later..._

 **Ahhh, that was nice.** I turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth for a minute or two before changing into the clothes Monokuma left for me. I walked out the bathroom at the same moment Fuyuhiko was gathering his clothes.

"What the hell are you wearing?" The Ultimate Yakuza said with his clothes close to his chest.

"I honestly don't know. Monokuma left it for me." I admitted with my electroID and the book from yesterday in my hand. "I'm gonna be downstairs. I see you there."

"Alright." Fuyuhiko simply said before I closed the door and went downstairs.

When I managed to get down to the first floor and find the dining hall, I saw Sonia already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sonia." I walked over to her.

She stood up, and I slightly startled by her new getup. She was wearing a purple sailor shirt with a matching purple skirt that went all the way down to her dark purple heels. Sonia even went as far as the put her hair in double ponytails.

"I see that I am not the only one who received new clothes." Sonia lightly chuckled. "You look nice in your hoodie."

"Th-Thank you." **I never could take a compliment.** "You look nice too." I took a closer look at her clothes and realized something. "They actually look very familiar."

"The same could be said to you. I believe I saw that yesterday in the book."

"Really?" I sat down next her, and we started flipping through the pages until we came across a class picture, including the dead students. I saw a shy looking girl in the back with the same purple top as Sonia and next to her was Tsuna who was wearing the same clothes as I. **Is this some sick joke or something?**

"Enma, your flame appeared." Sonia poked my shoulder and pointed at my forehead.

"Sorry, I just realized whose clothes I'm wearing." I switched my powers off.

"It is alright. You are dressed like Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know his name?" I asked. "It doesn't say it here."

"How could I not? I am very interested in other's cultures, and the mafia business is no different." Sonia said as if I just insult her whole being. "Just like the Simon family, I researched the Vongola family as well. I must say Tsuna is the nicest of the all the bosses."

"How would you know? Anyone can fake being nice." I muttered.

"Geez dude, can you be any ruder?" Souda came in the room with an outfit that actually suited him. He was wearing a thin green jacket over his shoulder, a yellow shirt underneath that and a white shirt under that one. He was wearing a pair of black pants. "You are addressing a princess."

"Oh Souda's dressed as this hobo!" Sonia stabbed the guy with the huge hair with her finger.

"Hobo?" I raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, let's find their names." I flipped through the pages again until I found everyone's name and picture.

"So Miss Sonia is dressed like Fukawa Toko?" Souda took a peek over my shoulder. "And I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro."

"Hagakure? He died in the killing game." My eyes widened.

"I'm wearing the clothes of a dead guy?!"

"Shit, I could hear y'all from the stairs." Fuyuhiko groaned as I quickly identified whose clothes he was wearing. "What the hell are y'all doing?"

"Well Fuyuhiko's wearing Leon's clothes," I stated while pointing at the picture.

"Who?" Fuyuhiko asked. I picked up the book from the table and showed him. "Why am I wearing his clothes?"

"Monokuma's entertainment?" I guessed.

"Ugh, it feels weird wearing someone's clothes when I know they're dead." Souda pulled on the clothes.

"The only other guy that survived was...Chihiro, and he's wearing a skirt." I answered. "Want to ask Monokuma for a switch?"

"I'm good!"

"Good morning everyone!" Ms. Yukizome smiled as she and Juzo came into the room. She was cosplaying as the Ultimate Pop Idol with her long hair remaining the same as always. It took me a bit longer to recognize that Juzo was just a taller and buffer version of the profession hitman, Reborn. "Aw, we're all dressed up. This is so great."

"Yeah, it's great." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Can we get this go? What are we going to do about the others?"

"Yeah, Koyo and the others are starving," I added. "We gotta help them."

"We don't even know where they are," Souda said unenthusiastically.

"The Funhouse. They're in the Funhouse most likely." Juzo answered with a bored look on his face.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm in the Future Foundation, so why wouldn't I know about every place on the island?"

"So you know a way out of here?" I asked the obvious question.

"There's only one hidden passage, and Enma destroyed it yesterday."

"Okay, we'll go back, and I'll blast another Gravity Sphere into it."

"And risk having the whole thing collapse on us? Ha, not a chance!"

"What about the others? They're in danger!"

"And we can't help them if die in an unstable tunnel." Juzo shot back. "Now, anyone else got any bright ideas?" The room went completely silent for a moment as we all looked at each desperately for another idea. "No one? A full of Ultimates and no one can come up with an idea?"

"How about we just bust open the door?" Souda raised his hand.

"That'll work." I thought. "If we can get past the main door, we can get back to the fourth island."

"That's perfect! Enma can use his powers." Ms. Yukizome said cheerfully.

"Been there done that." Monokuma appeared at the end of the long dining table and scoffed. "I got three words. Tsuna...Third..Motive."

"What?"

"He's right. Tsuna tried to burn the money for the third motive, but Monokuma said no." Fuyuhiko checked the official book.

"And I will say no to this." Monokuma wagged his finger. "No one is blowing up anything! Now, is there anything else?"

"Can we save our classmates?" Sonia perked up.

"No, they stay in the Funhouse," Monokuma said firmly. "Have a nice day!"

"So, we're stuck here." I sighed before standing up from the table. "You guys can keep going. I need a break."

"Enma, you alright?" Fuyuhiko sounded worried.

"I'm fine. I just need a breather." I smiled before waving everyone goodbye.

I held the book in my hand as I climbed the stairs all the way to third floor's empty room. I took a chair from the art room and propped it under the doorknob to lock it. I sat against the wall with the view in facing me. I slid down the floor and cracked open the book again. **I have to be missing something. Koyo and the others can't be trapped forever. There has to be something that I'm missing. Koyo can't be in danger. I have to save him. One way or another, I can't let him die.**

"No, I should faith in him." I tried to focus and started flipping through the pages until I saw something catch my eye. "Oh, this is the final trial. Junko's said something about the Ultimate Despairs. The Ultimate Despair consisted of Junko, Ikusaba (former), and...no, that's not possible."

"Upupup! It looks like you found out the big secret." Monokuma giggled as he appeared for the upnth time.

"Monokuma, what is this?" I growled. "This can't be true."

"Nope! That book is full of unadulterated truth. Everything in there is true."

"N-No, I refuse to be that-"

"Hold it! That's a major secret. Don't go around saying it. You don't know who's nearby and eavesdropping."

"I don't care. I'm not letting this secret get out." I ripped the page out and burned it. I threw the ashes out the window. "No one else needs to know about this."

"Oh? This is a beary interesting turn of event."

"I don't know what caused us to lose our memories, but no one is going back to whatever that was," I said with my resolve fully hardened. "I can promise you that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it will be a one-sided battle," I said as I left the room. "Prepare to lose Monokuma."

A/N: I would like to apologize if I happen to kill anyone's favorite character in this arc, but the group is about to become very slim from this point on. Not like Danganronpa V3 slim for anyone who seen it. No, I couldn't do something like that. Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter! Please review in the mean time.

Prine: Nah, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about something more canon and fucked up. Sonia as the victim? That's an interesting choice. I already have the victim ready in my head before I saw your review, so I won't say anything about that. I personally like Juzo just because they explained why he acts the way he does. Chisa on the other hand...


	39. Target 39: A New Side to Monomi!

LAST TIME WITH ENMA:

"Monokuma, what is this?" I growled. "This can't be true."

"Nope! That book is full of unadulterated truth. Everything in there is true."

"N-No, I refuse to be that-"

"Hold it! That's a major secret. Don't go around saying it. You don't know who's nearby and eavesdropping."

"I don't care. I'm not letting this secret get out." I ripped the page out and burned it. I threw the ashes out the window. "No one else needs to know about this."

"Oh? This is a beary interesting turn of event."

"I don't know what caused us to lose our memories, but no one is going back to whatever that was," I said with my resolve fully hardened. "I can promise you that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it will be a one-sided battle," I said as I left the room. "Prepare to lose Monokuma."

As soon as I left the empty room, I bumped into Sonia who was standing outside the door.

"Oh, Sonia! I didn't expect you to be there." I tried to stay calm on the outside as I was internally freaking out. Did she hear me and Monokuma? I hope not. If I tell her what I saw, I might trigger something.

"I was worried about your wellbeing. You seemed to be very troubled at the morning meeting." The Ultimate Princess said. "I wished to cheer you up."

Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, wants to cheer you up.

Take the invitation/ Go strategize in your room

ENMA: Oh, I'm fine Sonia. You don't have to worry about me.

SONIA: Are you certain? I could not forgive myself if you doing something regrettable, and I could have prevented it.

ENMA: Really Sonia, there's nothing to worry about.

SONIA: I will take your word.

ENMA: Hey Sonia, I know this weird, but do you want to try that art stuff?

SONIA: YES! I mean, I would love to.

ENMA: So what did you want to paint? The sky? A bowl of fruit?

SONIA: I wish to paint a person naked like the Statues of David's!

ENMA: Those are sculptures, Sonia. Who would even volunteer for something like that?

SONIA:...I was hoping you would.

ENMA: eh...EH!

SONIA: Please Enma, you are the only person capable.

She pleaded while giving me the signature sad puppy dog eyes.

ENMA: Fine..., but I keep my underwear on.

SONIA: I will accept that!

She pushed me into the art room with a lot more energy than usual. I undressed in a corner while Sonia set up a canvas and the paint. Sonia found an apron and a painting hat to make the whole experience feel more real for herself. I grabbed a stool, so I could sit like the Thinker.

ENMA: I'm ready, Sonia.

SONIA: Excellent! Let's start!

ENMA: Hey Sonia? Can't I talk?

SONIA: You may not talk of right now! I wish to paint your head first.

ENMA: Okay...At least, I can think... Oh, the irony is real. I wonder what the others are doing? Ms. Yukizome and Juzo are probably together, like usual. I wonder what they talk about when they're with each other. Old memories? Catching up with each other? Yeah, that make sense. He's probably telling her all about the Future Foundation and the people there.

SONIA: Enma, you may talk now. I'm sorry it took so long.

ENMA: It's fine. The time flew by for me. How long has it been?

SONIA: Four hours and 37 minutes to be exact.

ENMA: Really? Wow, I must've been really into my thoughts.

SONIA: I apologize for taking so long.

ENMA: It's nothing.

SONIA: Enma, may I ask you a personal question?

ENMA: Sure, what is it?

SONIA: Do you like your position as Simon Decimo?

ENMA: I love my guardians if that's what you're asking.

SONIA: No, I am more concerned about the actual position.

ENMA: Like the power?

SONIA: Yes.

ENMA: I mean it's a heavy burden with the whole Vongola and Simon conflict.

SONIA: I assumed that was the case; the story is Giotto, the Vongola Primo, betrayed Cozarto, the Simon Primo?

ENMA: Yes, the Vongola tricked Cozarto into helping them in a mafia war. Vongola killed him in cold blood, and they've been passing down Cozarto's blood from generation to generation.

SONIA: There's one thing that has always bothered about their sudden conflict.

ENMA: What was it?

SONIA: Why did Giotto betray him in the middle of a war? Cozarto posed no threat, and they never had clashed before. Why kill him so suddenly?

ENMA: Because the Vongola is sick and twisted people.

SONIA: Not Tsuna, but Enma, you must think about it. What exactly did the Vongola Primo gain from killing Cozarto Simon?

ENMA: I don't know. You would have to ask the Vongola.

SONIA: So why are you mad?

ENMA: Huh?

SONIA: I am sorry to oppose your anger, but how can you be angered without a reason?

ENMA: I don't know... I guess it's a grudge, but come on who else could've done it?

SONIA: I do not believe the Vongola Primo killed him.

ENMA: Are you seriously going to defend someone like him?

SONIA: Yes, I will continue to defend him until you bring definitive proof.

ENMA: Oh my god Sonia...

SONIA: I apologize Enma. I feel as if I, how you say, crossed the line.

ENMA: You're fine. I'll talk to Koyo. He should come up with an answer when you know...we get them out.

SONIA: I am certain we will find them, and if we do not. I will gladly sacrifice myself.

ENMA: Sonia, I already said-

SOUDA: Miss Sonia! WILL YOU HAVE LUNCH...

The smile on Souda's face faded when he saw me practically naked and in front of Sonia.

SOUDA: with me? What the hell are you doing Enma?!

SONIA: I needed a model for my painting. Enma was nearby.

ENMA: Yeah, I was only helping.

SOUDA: Miss Sonia, you can use me as your model instead!

SONIA: No, I am already halfway done. Enma, can we finish another time? I am tired.

ENMA: Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Sonia.

SOUDA: I missed my chance...

HOPE'S SHARD ACQUIRED!

SONIA NEVERMIND: 5!

Souda sulked in the corner as I got dressed. Sonia out anyway her apron and the rest of the art supplies. I took a peek at the paint while I had the chance. To say the least, Sonia knew the hell she was doing with a paint brush. The perfect shading made the painting look as if a professional had done it, not a single brush stroke was wasted. I didn't mind that Sonia only got me from the neck up. She got all of my facial features down every small detail.

"You could've been the Ultimate Artist," I muttered.

"Oh no, I could never be that." Sonia lightly chuckled as she finished cleaning.

"I'm serious. This is impressive." I said.

"I will see you tomorrow Enma, goodbye." Sonia smiled as she closed the door behind herself.

"And now," I sighed. "How am I gonna cheer him up?"

"Leave me alone Love Rival," Souda muttered darkly.

"Come on Souda, I'm not your love rival."

"Yes, you are. You're too friendly with Miss Sonia."

"That's because I'm her friend. Come on Souda, let's get something to eat."

"No, just leave me to my misery." Ugh, I can't leave him like this.

"Souda, I promise you that our relationship is simply platonic." I tried to comfort him. "Besides, I don't even like her like that."

"You should! Miss. Sonia is perfect!"

"So you want me to like her? That's kinda counterproductive."

"I mean you can't have her, but you can admire her."

"Okay... I just want you to know we're just friends." I patted him on the back and grabbed the book from the stool. "I'll see you later Souda."

I left the Art room and decided to find someone a little more stable than the Ultimate Mechanic. I looked on my electroID and saw Ms. Yukizome's icon still in the dining hall, Fuyuhiko's icons was coming up the stairs, and Juzo was in his room. I noticed how many Hope Shards I had left to collect from the Ultimate Yakuza, himself. Really? I only have one left? I was sure it was two. Everyone's Hope Shard count went up by one. Did I get because of the Pokemon battle?

"I wonder what happens if I collect all of them..." I muttered as I came up to him.

"Yo Enma, I was looking for ya."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza, wanted to hang with you.

Collect the last Hope Shard/ Go back to Souda

FUYUHIKO: You doing alright?

ENMA: Yeah, I'm doing better. I'm just worried about Koyo.

FUYUHIKO: Koyo can handle himself. The bastard is cunning enough to survive.

ENMA: I know, but they don't have any food.

FUYUHIKO: He's your Forest Guardian, so he probably got everyone eating a fucking salad or something.

ENMA: True, oh yeah, we only need one more Hope Shard. I wonder what will happen.

FUYUHIKO: Who knows? That shit was made by Monomi, so it could anything.

ENMA: Anything you wanted to do commemorate?

FUYUHIKO: I don't know.

ENMA: How about we play billiards?

FUYUHIKO: Aren't we, ya know, a bit too young for that?

ENMA: That didn't stop us from drinking that one time. Besides, we lost our memories, so we technically don't know how old we are.

FUYUHIKO: Fine, I'm going first.

ENMA: I'm fine with that.

I set up the table as Fuyuhiko prepared the cue sticks.

FUYUHIKO: Hey Enma, with everything that has happened, you know about my family, but I never heard you talk about anyone expect Adel and Koyo. I barely even know who the fuck Adel is.

ENMA: Yeah so?

FUYUHIKO: So? It can't be just the three of y'all.

ENMA: It's not. I have four others.

FUYUHIKO: Then, I want to know who the fuck they are. Start talking.

ENMA: Really? I guess I'll start with Adel.

FUYUHIKO: Okay, she's the actual leader of the family.

ENMA: Yeah, she's also my Glacier guardian. She's cold, sturdy, and probably the strongest one out of the seven of us. Adel is a lot like a Glacier if you want to think about it like that,

FUYUHIKO: How many ships did she sink?

ENMA: Four.

FUYUHIKO: What the fuck?! I was joking!

ENMA: I'm not. It was like the middle of the summer. Those ships didn't even it coming. It was like the Titanic.

FUYUHIKO: Well shit, who's next?

ENMA: Hmmm... how about ?

FUYUHIKO: P. Shit?

ENMA: Shitt. There's two 't's, and I already heard every joke related to her name.

FUYUHIKO: Well shit...what's her whole story?

ENMA: Oh wait, you should call her Shitopi. She likes that name more, and she'll respond normally too.

FUYUHIKO: What the hell are you talking about? I might as well call her 'Shitty' with all this bullshit.

ENMA: You gotta call her Shitopi, or you'll regret it.

FUYUHIKO: What's the worst thing that can happen?

ENMA: Either she'll just ignore you.

FUYUHIKO: That's not bad. I can play the silent treatment game.

ENMA: Or she'll start talking in Mandarin or something. She changes it every day, and I can't keep up with the switches.

FUYUHIKO: What the actual fuck? What is wrong with this girl?

ENMA: She likes doing things her own way. That's what I like about her. Shitopi is strong and smart enough to handle whatever happens to herself. That's why she's my Swamp guardian and the smartest one in my family.

FUYUHIKO: She sounds eccentric.

ENMA: That too, she's very extra sometimes, but you get used to it.

FUYUHIKO: Whatever you say...who's next?

ENMA: How about Kaoru Mizuno, my Cave guardian?

FUYUHIKO: Hold on, he has a different last name than you. Why?

ENMA: Why is Peko's last name Pekoyama?

FUYUHIKO: Fair enough.

ENMA: Anyways, if I had to describe Kaoru's personality, it is a combination of Nekomaru's strength, Mikan's shyness, and your short temper.

FUYUHIKO: Fuck...you...

ENMA: It's true. You have a very short temper, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. Kaoru doesn't talk much since he's so shy. But, if you make him feel threatened, there's nothing I can do to stop him.

FUYUHIKO: What? He can't that bad.

ENMA: His nickname is 'Hospitalizing Devil Kaoru'. Last year, he sent 2,586 people to the hospital with his bare hands, no flame and no powers.

FUYUHIKO: Shit...I'm not that bad. Why the hell did you compare him to me?

ENMA: Sorry, that was the only way to describe him. You understand who he is now, right?

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, but he's worse than me!

ENMA: Fair enough...Oh yeah, there's Julie, my Desert guardian. He's basically the opposite of Adel.

FUYUHIKO: That's not an explanation.

ENMA: Alright, he really relaxed most of the time, and he's really nonchalant with a lot of things. Sometimes, the only person he'll listen to is Adel since no one would dare ignore a command from her, but me on the other hand...

FUYUHIKO: Hates you?

ENMA: Pretty much, he says worst thing to me than Koyo, to be honest.

FUYUHIKO: I'm beating his ass.

ENMA: Fuyuhiko no!

FUYUHIKO: Whatever, I can't promise anything though.

ENMA: Let's just keep going. The last one would be Rauji Ooyama, my Mountain guardian.

FUYUHIKO: What? Is he built like a mountain?

ENMA: No, I wouldn't say that, but he respects me a lot.

FUYUHIKO: Why?

ENMA: I don't know. I just know he likes to walk me home because I use to get bullied all the time.

FUYUHIKO: At least, someone listens to you.

ENMA: I think it's mostly because he doesn't really think for himself. Rauji acts more like Peko if you want to think about it that way.

MONOKUMA: Upupup! It's official 10 pm, so nighttime is in effect. I must lock the dining hall and kitchen for the night, so everyone must leave that area immediately.

HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!

FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU: MAXED!

"Congwadulation! You maxed out youw hope shawds!" Monomi threw confetti in the air. I'm not cleaning that up. "Now, you two get a special wewawd!"

"The fuck is wewawd?" Fuyuhiko asked as we put everything away.

"I think she means reward." I guessed. "What is it?"

"You get to twade underweaw!" Monomi threw, even more, confetti in the air. Oh...my...god...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I DON'T WANT THAT SHIT!?" Fuyuhiko with an unconvincing blush on his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Yeah, I'll pass on that." I sweatdropped. "I don't even want to get something like that."

"It's like a fwiendship bwaclet!" Monomi gave a horrible example.

"No, it's fucking not!" Fuyuhiko argued as he pushed Monomi out the way.

Monomi gripped his arm, not hard enough to puncture his skin but hard enough to make him feel some pain.

"Give..him...youw...underwear." Monomi's glare sent a shiver down my spine and pierced through my very soul with fear. Fuyuhiko was stunned, too shocked to even utter a word.

"W-We'll get on that." I pulled him out the room and down to our bedroom. I locked the door behinds us. "That was scary. I didn't know Monomi could be so scary."

"Here." Fuyuhiko tossed me his blue and yellow speedo-like underwear at my chest. "Don't tell anyone about this either. Fucking weird."

"Heheh...are you sure you want to say that? Monomi might be right outside the door right now." I joked as I handed him my checkered boxers. "She might bust down the door if she hears that."

"Fuck you. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright goodnight." I can't believe we're befriending each other for underwear.

A/N: I lowkey want to write a one-shot about Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, and Peko meeting Enma's guardians. That would be cool, but I want to finish this story before I start another project. I still need to work on 'The Elites'...Anyways, thank you for reading! I got an exciting chapter for y'all for next time. Please review!

Prince: I wanted to make Enma wear Leon's clothes and make Fuyuhiko wear Chihiro's clothes. But, that's unrealistic. He would never leave his bedroom.


	40. Target 40: Not My Best Day!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA_

" _No, it's fucking not!" Fuyuhiko argued as he pushed Monomi out the way._

 _Monomi gripped his arm, not hard enough to puncture his skin but hard enough to make him feel some pain._

" _Give..him...youw...underwear." Monomi's glare sent a shiver down my spine and pierced through my very soul with fear. Fuyuhiko was stunned, too shocked to even utter a word._

" _W-We'll get on that." I pulled him out the room and down to our bedroom. I locked the door behinds us. "That was scary. I didn't know Monomi could be so scary."_

" _Here." Fuyuhiko tossed me his blue and yellow speedo-like underwear at my chest. "Don't tell anyone about this either. Fucking weird."_

" _Heheh...are you sure you want to say that? Monomi might be right outside the door right now." I joked as I handed him my checkered boxers. "She might bust down the door if she hears that."_

" _Fuck you. I'm going to sleep."_

" _Alright goodnight."_ _ **I can't believe we're befriending each other for underwear.**_

"Upupup! It's officially 7 am at Monokuma's Castle! This is the second day of your stay at my beautiful castle. I hope you all have a despairing time! Remember the rest of you class is starving! Have a pleasant day!" Monokuma's new broadcast sounded throughout our room.

"I'll take a shower first," I said while rubbing my eye. I got out of bed and gathered my clothes for the day. I stripped off my dirty clothes and got into the shower. "Another day..."

 _Ten minutes later..._

I turned off the hot water. I wrapped a clean towel around my waist. I did my usual morning routine, brushing teeth, brushing my hair, etc. My attire was the same as yesterday but cleaner. I grabbed my electroID off my bed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Fuyuhiko was just getting out of bed when I left.

The dining room was completely empty when I arrived. **Wow, I thought at least Sonia or Ms. Yukizome would be here my now.** With an arrangement of seats, I chose the closest one and started eating out of the fruit bowl. The bowl was halfway finished by the time anyone else showed up.

"Enma, what are you doing?" Sonia gasped in horror as if eating fruit was a sin.

"I was hungry, and there was a bowl of fruit on the table," I explained before taking another bite of my pear.

"A bowl of fruit is used for presentation, not consumption!" Sonia's voice boomed. I immediately dropped the pear. I felt my body move against my will, again, and it took me into the kitchen just to replace the eaten fruit. My body brought back the bowl and placed it on the table. "Thank you."

"I will never get used to that power of yours, Sonia." I sighed with my hand propped under my chin.

"I am sincerely sorry!" Sonia flustered, bowing repeatedly to appease me.

"It's cool. How about we just jump right into the painting?" I changed the subject to get Sonia's attention. **I never thought I would see a princess bow to me. I guess anything is possible.**

"Should we not wait until the others have arrived?" Sonia tilted her head to the side with her finger pressed against the tip of her chin.

"That's true, but I wish I knew what was taking them so long." I glanced the open door.

"It is peculiar... Let us investigate!" Sonia declared just as everyone entered. "Oh nevermind..."

"Okay...am I missing something?" Souda asked.

"We were just wondering what was taking y'all so long. That's all." I answered.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I was you."

"Alright..." **okay, now I'm a bit scared. Did something happen? Maybe I shouldn't push the subject.** "What should we talk about today?"

"I'm not sure. Juzo and I were talking about different ways of escaping, but we couldn't bypass the rules." Ms. Yukizome slumped in her seat.

"Monomi's no help at all too." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "What's the fucking point of her being here if she can't do shit?"

"She programmed to be a guide," Juzo answered. "Usami can't be directly involved in your lives. It's against her basic codes."

"So, no one thought that she should have some backup wand?" Fuyuhiko proposed an idea.

"No one could've predicted all of this. This was supposed to be a temporary thing, a month at most."

"The Future Foundation is full of retards."

"Hey! Watch your mouth little pipsqueak!"

"Why should I?" Fuyuhiko glared at the former Ultimate Boxer.

"Fuyuhiko, that's enough." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let's keep a level head."

"Enma, are you fucking blind? How can you be on their side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I want to avoid an argument."

"It's not an argument if he can't argue. The Future Foundation is not coming to help us. They never will."

"You don't know that!" Juzo dented the table with his fist. "The Future Foundation would never abandon their members."

"What about us?"

"What are you going on about?"

"As far as we know, you, maybe Ms. Yukizome and two other people here work for the Future Foundation. What happens to the rest of us? Do we have to endure the rest of Monokuma's sick game?"

"Those are good questions..." Sonia whispered.

"Tch, you don't want to know the truth." Juzo clicked his tongue and looked to the side.

"Bitch, we've been working this whole time find the truth!" Fuyuhiko's face turned red with all the anger he was giving off.

"Fuyuhiko, that's enough." I tried pulling him out the room, but he wouldn't budge from his seat.

"Oh, you want the truth? Here ya go! The Future Foundation wants all of ya dead!" Juzo broke the table in half and stormed out the room.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...What?" I felt all of the strength dissipate into nothing. I sunk to my knees; I stared at the empty space that just happened to be in my line of sight.

The whole room went silent as each of us tried to digest what the hell Juzo just said. Our whole idea of the Future Foundation changed in that instant, from a group that simply wanted us to enjoy ourselves to a sinister organization who were plotting against us from the very beginning. **Why...why would they do all of this? What did we ever do to deserve all of this? We're just high schooler..., so why would they want us dead?**

"We're so screwed..." Souda whimpered.

"Not only do we have to survive Monokuma's game, but now we have to worry about the Future Foundation killing us..." Fuyuhiko's eye almost glazed over.

"It will be alright." Ms. Yukizome tried being optimistic, but her word words fell on deaf ears.

Fuyuhiko glared at her for a second before he got up and left the dining hall. Ms. Yukizome looked at me with a pair of worried eyes as if I had all of the answers. I shook my head in response. I looked over at Sonia. She was far from showing any cheerful emotions. It was as if the Ultimate Princess, the happiest and brightest one out of us, was now reduced to a shell filled to the brim with depression, sorrow, and despair. **I can't leave her like this.** I found my strength again, and I slowly walked over to her. I grabbed her hands, so I could lead her all the way to the art room. The walk was completely silent, but it suited the whole mood of the castle. I held the door open for her.

 _Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, is waiting for you._

 _ **Cheer her up**_ _/ Go cheer up Souda_

ENMA: So Sonia... Can we try to finish that painting?

SONIA: If you say so... can you please strip...?

ENMA: Yeah, you can get the rest of the stuff ready.

SONIA:...

I got undressed and folded my shirt and jeans neatly. I placed them in the corner of the room as Sonia found all of her paint.

ENMA: Do you want any help?

SONIA: No...I can handle it.

ENMA: Alright, I guess I'll sit here.

SONIA: Enma... nevermind...

ENMA: No, say what you want to say.

SONIA: Why are we paint right now?

ENMA: I-I didn't want to see you sad anymore. I wanted to at least try to cheer you up.

SONIA: Huh? Why does it matter what I am feeling to you? Oh no! Are you becoming Souda?!

ENMA: NO...I mean no. You're just a friend; I'm not trying to fall in love ya.

SONIA: That is good. I can barely control Souda.

ENMA: He's not that bad. I know he has his moments, but he has a good heart.

SONIA: That is true. I did enjoy that pokemon battle. I just wish that stalk- Souda would understand the meaning of boundaries.

ENMA: I'm just gonna ignore that stalker comment. Maybe at some point, you should talk to him about. He'll listen to you.

SONIA: I will try my best. Also, it would dangerous for him if he tries to date me.

ENMA: How...

SONIA: My father has no son, so I must marry rich. I have to be wise about who I marry. I dream of a man who honestly cares about my well-being, and he has to be wealth before I meet him. If Souda asks for my hand in marriage, my father will have him beheaded without question.

ENMA: Wow...

SONIA: Are your parents not the same?

ENMA: No...they died a few years ago.

SONIA: Oh, I am sorry for my question.

ENMA: It's cool. You didn't know.

SONIA: So, it just you and your guardians?

ENMA: Yeah, pretty much, but my guardians are my family too, so I'm not alone.

SONIA: Your family? How can that be? Koyo and you have different last names. Oh, you must be blood-related.

ENMA: No, I just consider them to be my family.

SONIA: How so? I do not understand.

ENMA: Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who would do anything to see you smile & love you no matter what. That's what a family is.

SONIA: I see! You are also considered my family as of this moment!

ENMA: Haha! Now you're getting it. Sonia.

SONIA: Thank you Enma...

ENMA: Huh? For what?

SONIA: For, how you say, cheering me up.

ENMA: Oh it was nothing. I'm just trying to be there for everyone. I gotta check on Souda though.

SONIA: I will handle checking on Fuyuhiko. It is finished!

ENMA: Really? Let me see.

SONIA: Please take a look! I wish your opinion.

The picture was just as breathtaking as yesterday. Sonia perfectly captured the proportions of my body, down to the size of finger and toes. She even drew a scene of a brick street from somewhere in Europe.

ENMA: It's amazing. Let's hang it up somewhere.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SONIA NEVERMIND: MAXED**

Right on cue, Monomi appeared armed with confetti. I moved the painting out of the way before she could get confetti on it.

"Congwadulation! Enma, you maxed out anothew pewson!" Monomi cheered. "Now, you and Sonia can exchange undewwaew!"

"EHHHHH! Underwear?" Sonia gasped with her hand over her mouth.

"Monomi, that's not how friendships work." I tried reasoning with her as gently as possible. "Besides, it's a bit inappropriate for me to be walking around with Sonia's panties."

"But, you did it with Fuyuhiko." Monomi countered with a bright smile.

"Fuyuhiko too?" Sonia gasped again.

"You forced us to do that. There was no consent." I reminded her.

"Enma, but you maxed each other out. It's apawt of the point all of this. "

"I see. Enma and I will exchange underwear." Sonia walked over to a counter, and she started fumbling with her dress.

"Not the ones you're wearing Sonia!" I closed my eyes.

"Now, it's your turn Enma," Sonia ordered. **Shit! Not again.** My arm tossed the only pair I had on me. I covered myself and ran over to clothes. I zipped up my pants before glaring at Monomi.

"I blame you more than I blame Sonia for all of this." I sighed. Sonia handed me her black frilly panties.

"They are warm," Sonia said as she felt them.

"Sonia, please don't say weird things like that." I folded her underwear and pocketed them.

"I wish to collect all of my classmates' underwear!" Sonia proclaimed. The Ultimate Princess dashed out the room to find her victim or classmate. **It's the same thing at this point.**

"I just hope she doesn't do anything extreme." I sighed. I stopped by my room to drop off Sonia's panties because I wasn't about to risk losing them somewhere in this castle. God forbid, Souda or Ms. Yukizome finds them. Lucky for me, Fuyuhiko was in the room, so I didn't have to explain anything to him. I left my room; I went down to the dining hall where I found Souda still sulking.

 _Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, is still depressed._

 _ **See what's wrong/**_ _leave him to sulk in peace_

ENMA: Souda...are you alright?

SOUDA: Go away Love Rival. I don't want to be near you.

ENMA: Souda, I'm not leaving you like this.

SOUDA: Why not? Ms. Sonia clearly loves you more than me.

ENMA: It's not like that. Sonia said she thinks of me like a brother.

SOUDA: What? Say that again?

ENMA: She thinks of me as a brother?

SOUDA: No fucking way... YOU GOT BROTHER ZONED! Hahaha!

ENMA: Yeah...I did.

SOUDA: Ah man, that's priceless. Now, I got one less Love Rival.

ENMA: Yeah, let's go with that.

SOUDA: This is perfect. I can use you to figure out how to win Ms. Sonia.

ENMA: Well, the first piece of advice I can give you is 'Stop calling her Ms. Sonia.' She's your classmate, not your teacher.

SOUDA: Okay...what else?

ENMA: You should try not to think that everyone is against you. Just because she's hanging with someone else doesn't mean they want to date her. She's allowed to have friends.

SOUDA: What am I supposed to do then if I can't do all of that?

ENMA: Try to find some common ground with her. She's an amazing painter. You try checking out the painting she finished today at some point.

SOUDA: Yeah...Yeah, I'll something like that. Thanks, mans.

ENMA: No problem man.

SONIA: ENMA! Please come quickly! Something horrible has happened in Souda's room!

ENMA: Shit, where's Fuyuhiko and the others?

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **SOUDA KAZUICHI: 4**

I jumped up from the floor and made a mad dash for the second floor, leaving Sonia and Souda to catch up. I saw Fuyuhiko and Juzo standing outside Souda's room. Fuyuhiko spared me a hurt face before turning his back. Juzo stood silently, trying hard to hide his emotions. **Did something happen to Ms. Yukizome?** I slowly opened the door; the whole room was transformed into an emergency hospital room. There were multiple machines hooked up to the patient. I left out a small gasped. Tears became to fall uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Ko-Koyo?"

A/N: And Koyo suddenly appears in the castle! But why? That's for the next chapter. Stay turn for it! Thanks for reading and please review!

Prince: I didn't make up the whole underwear thing. In the aftermath of SDR2, Hinata got their underwear after he maxed out someone, so I'm just playing off that idea. If I happen to max out anyone else, they will do the same thing like Sonia and Enma.


	41. Target 41:One Step Forth Two Steps Back!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

 _I jumped up from the floor and made a mad dash for the second floor, leaving Sonia and Souda to catch up... I saw Fuyuhiko and Juzo standing outside Souda's room. Fuyuhiko spared me a hurt face before turning his back. Juzo stood silently, trying hard to hide his emotions._ _ **Did something happen to Ms. Yukizome?**_ _I slowly opened the door; the whole room was transformed into an emergency hospital room. There were multiple machines hooked up to the patient. I left out a small gasped. Tears became to fall uncontrollably from my eyes._

" _Ko-Koyo?"_

"hOLY SHIT!" Souda and Sonia finally caught up. "Is that Koyo?"

"Wh-Who did this?" I felt my body move on its own. It wasn't because of Sonia; it was more like an unconscious action. My hand quaked as I reached out to touch him. His skin was so cold. I looked at the heart monitor and saw that he was barely producing a heartbeat. "Ko-Koyo?"

"Upupup! It looks like ya found Koyo." Monokuma giggled. I activated my Hyper Dying Will and dashed towards the mechanical plushie. He dodged at the last seconds; I rebounded off the wall and wrapped my arms around him.

"I will give you one chance to tell me the truth," I said solemnly. "What. Happened. To. Koyo?"

"UPupupup! Enma breaking a rule? I never thought I would we the day."

"There's no rule against holding you. Now, what happened to Koyo?"

"Touche Enma touche." Monokuma slipped out of my grasped. "Let me tell you a story. There was once a foolish and possibly mentally retard girl named Akane. Now, this girl and her classmates were starving and on the verge of dying, and-"

"Cut the bullshit Monokuma and give it to me straight."

"Fine, sheesh you're no fun when you're like this, Akane challenged me to fight, and Koyo took the final shot for her. I was gonna let him die, but my little sister Monomi wouldn't shut up about the rules. Therefore, I, , saved him and brought him here."

"How long is he gonna be like this?"

"I would say until 7 am tomorrow at the most." He said nonchalantly. I sighed as I came out of my Hyper Dying Will. I sunk to my knees and glanced back at Koyo. "Upupup! I guess my work here is done."

"What am I going to do with you, Koyo?" I sighed. I closed the door to Souda's room and placed a chair underneath the knobs. The other chair in the room I sat in, right next to Koyo's makeshift hospital bed.

I laid my head on the corner of his bed, using my hands as my pillow. **I might as well go to sleep while I have the chance. I'm gonna be taking care of Koyo all day tomorrow.** I slowly drifted off into my usual deep slumber.

* * *

"Upupup! It's officially 7 am at Monokuma's Castle! This is the third day of your stay at my beautiful castle. I hope you all have a despairing time! Remember the rest of you class is starving! Have a pleasant day!" Monokuma's broadcast woke me up.

I shot my head up and I immediately locked my eyes on Koyo. He was wide awake with a book in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"You're okay!"

"Y-Yes, but I-I die if yo-you don't le-let go of m-me in th-the end." Koyo wheezed.

"So-Sorry," I let go of him. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just need something to eat. I'm starving in the end." He fixed his shirt.

"I can get you something to eat. What do you want?" I offered.

"No, I will go with you." He jumped out of the bed. I caught a glimpse of something metallic on his stomach.

"Koyo...what was that?" I pointed at his abdomen. "Is that where Monokuma hit you?"

"So he told you about that?" I nodded. Koyo sighed. "I took the blast right to my stomach; Monokuma told me that he replaced all my damaged organs with prosthetics one in the end."

"Is that really a thing? I mean I heard of prosthetic legs but internal organs?"

"I'm not going to look too deep into it. I'm just going to accept them." Koyo opened the door. I followed him downstairs.

"The dining hall is on the right on the first floor."

"Okay, where are the others?"

"Oh, Fuyuhiko and the others? They should be getting ready." I went into the kitchen.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Koyo asked. I dropped the bowl of fruit I was carrying.

"Umm..." **Shit, do I tell him about the book? No, someone might overhear us.**

"Enma? Did something happen in the end?"

"I got all of Sonia and Fuyuhiko's Hope shards while we were here," I answered. **I tell him later. There's no need to worry him now. He's recovering.**

"Hmm...why did you sound scared a moment ago?" **Relentless as always.**

"Monomi made us trade underwear right afterward." I admitted. "Fuyuhiko didn't want to do it, but Monomi scared us into doing it. I still get stunned when I see her mad."

"Monomi is a strange one in the end."

"What about the everyone else? How are Mikan and everyone else?"

"Starving. Monokuma dropped all of us in the Funhouse."

"So Juzo was right." I sighed.

"Juzo knew? Why didn't y'all come and save us?"

"We tried, but Monokuma locked us up in this castle. We can't leave until one of us dies." I explained with a tired look on my face. "The front doors are laced with electricity, and the only other exit was caved in."

"Interesting...did you all have something call a Final Dead Room?"

"No, what's that?"

"Monokuma created a room where if you can pass it, you can have access to the rest of the prizes left for us?" Koyo explained. "However, if you fail to pass it, you die."

"Hence the name, has anyone tried?"

"No, I forbid anyone from trying. I'm not trying to waste any lives for a few stupid gifts."

"Ugh, Monokuma is starting to get on my nerves." I slumped against the table.

"Indeed, in the end, we might actually lose someone if we don't of something and quick." Koyo agreed.

"What the fuck?" Fuyuhiko and Sonia walked in. "Koyo, you're awake already?"

"Yes, and I have been meaning to ask. What are you all wearing? Enma, Adel did not buy you that hoodie."

"Monokuma thought it would be funny if he dressed us up like the people from the killing game before us," I explained. "I'm Tsunayoshi. Fuyuhiko is Leon. Sonia is Fukawa. Ms. Yukizome is Maizono; I think. Souda's cosplaying as Hagakure, and Juzo is the adult version if the hitman Reborn."

"Monokuma has certainly been toying with the lot of you."

"Yeah, but that's not important." Fuyuhiko shooked his head. "How's Peko and everyone else?"

"Peko...she's a lost puppy without you. She's completely incapable of making a decision. Jesus Christ, I thought she was kidding about being a tool."

"She told you that?" I asked.

"No, Monokuma enlighten everyone about Fuyuhiko and Mahiru's little run in." Koyo glared at Fuyuhiko out of the corner of his eye. "Lucky for him, Mahiru, Tanaka, Komaeda, Chiaki and Peko defended him. Ever since then, Peko has been glued to Chiaki's side for some reason."

"At least, she's making a friend." Fuyuhiko smiled.

"It's more like a guard dog and owner relationship if anything in the end."

"Koyo!? What are you doing here?" Ms. Yukizome gasped from the dining hall's door. Juzo was by her side.

"It's a long and painful story, so I'll keep it short. Monokuma sent me here to rest because I took a hit for Akane in the end."

"Ohh...I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay. What exactly have y'all been doing?" Koyo changed the topic back to us.

"Well...we've been trying to escape, but we haven't found a way," I answered.

"How did you all get here in the first place?"

"Enma blew a hole in the ground, and we discovered a passage to this castle." Sonia explained.

"I'm assuming the passage is blocked now?"

"Basically, but at least Monokuma is restocking the kitchen for us," I said. "That's an upside."

"While everyone else is starving in the end?" Koyo raised an eyebrow. "Monokuma is indeed sick and twisted. I think that's enough for today; I'm going back to my room."

"Technically it's Souda's room, but- hey wait." I looked around for the Ultimate. "Where is he?"

"Huh? I thought he checked in with ya." Juzo asked.

"No, Souda never came down." I shook my head. "Should we look for him?"

"Yeah, he could be in trouble." Fuyuhiko got up from the table. "Come on Enma."

"If I may, Souda is in the Art room at the moment." Sonia pointed at the map on her electroID. "Let us check there first."

"What if he just left his electroID there?" Ms. Yukizome asked.

"Okay, you and Juzo can check everywhere else for all I care. Let's get going already." Fuyuhiko groaned. The four of us left the adults in the dining hall while we headed to the top floor. "Okay, keep your eye out for him."

Sonia opened the door and left a sudden gasp.

"So-Souda?" She took a step back with a tear falling out her eye.

 **Please be alive.** Fuyuhiko, Koyo, and I peeked inside. On the bright side, Souda was alive and breathing. On the bad side, Sonia's picture of me was ruined. The canvas was collapsed inwards as if something hit the painted side. Souda was holding the picture in his hand with a surprised expression. Paint was dripping from his coat and face. **Souda why?**

"I-It's not what it looks like Miss. Sonia!" Souda promised. "I wa-"

"I do not want to hear your lies," Sonia whisper darkly.

"I-It's not a lie I swear! Miss Sonia, you gotta believe me!"

" I do not wish to hear your excuses. I have tolerated enough of your nonsense!"

"Miss Sonia-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKING AGAIN!" Sonia screamed. Like a robot, Souda pushed through the four us. The Ultimate Mechanic ran down the hallway. Koyo and I tried pulling on his shirt to slow him down, yet he ran as if we're nothing. We were almost paper to him. **What the fuck? Was he always this strong?**

"Souda snap out of it! What are you even doing?!" I shouted, but he said nothing. "Ugh, this doesn't make sense. What is he doing?"

"Shut up and pull!" Koyo snapped. "He shouldn't stronger than both of us."

With ease, Souda threw open the door. My jaw dropped when I saw the single window in the room.

"Souda no!" He tossed us like we rag dolls. He climbed onto the window sill and gave us one last look. **He's crying.** I got back on feet right as Sonia and Fuyuhiko ran into the room.

"Souda no! Don't!" Sonia screamed.

Souda smiled one final time before pushing off the ledge. I activated my Hyper Dying Will and followed behind him. **Come on a little more.** I flew right passed him and caught him in my arms. I looked him. I probably would've felt a sensation run through my spine had it not been for my Hyper Dying Will. His tears left dry streaks on his cheeks. His eyes were wide but so lifeless at the same time. I pressed my ear against my chest and shook my head. **It's no good.** I carried Souda back to the top of the castle slowly. Before I could place Souda's body on the floor, Monokuma's deadly announcement rang.

"Upupupup! A dead body has been discovered! After a brief investigation, we will proceed with a school trial."

"I would also like to introduce you all the fourth installment of the Monokuma File." Monokuma appeared with the folder.

"No," I said.

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"No, we're not doing your trial. This was a suicide. That's clear." I answered. "A trial would be a waste of time. Just free our classmates already."

"Upupup! How are you going to demand that and reject what I ask you to do?"

"Because Souda just jumped out the fucking window! No one pushed him. No one touched him. He did it on his own."

"But that trial though..."

"Monokuma-"

"Monokuma, we'll do the trial if you allow us to deliver food to the others in the end," Koyo interjected. "How does that sound?"

"This is why I like you more than Enma. He's too emotional for my liking." Monokuma sighed. "You, Koyo, are more rational."

"Is that a yes?"

"Go ahead. There is some Lunchables and apple juice in the fridge." **I thought this was a castle. Why is it so informal?** "I'll take y'all there in few minutes."

"Come on guys." I took off my Hyper Dying Will. The four us silently walked downstairs to the kitchen. Even after two murders, we were still speechless. Souda was one of most spontaneous people here, always bouncing back, always animated with all of his expressions. Now...it felt off without him. Just like when Ibuki and the others died. I pushed those thoughts to the side for now. **I can mourn his death later. I should focus on everyone else.** Fuyuhiko and I took all the packaged food from the fridge while Sonia and Koyo put them in a couple of brown paper bags. Monokuma came in the moment we finished.

"Upupupup! Is the class ready for their field trip?" Monokuma giggled. "Hold onto me or else you'll get lost!"

"Let's get this moving. I want to see Peko." Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Instant Transmission!"

Like Monokuma said, in a split second, we traveled from the castle's kitchen to an open space that was pretty much a bunch of strawberries everywhere. Most of our classmates were already present. I looked around and locked eyes on Akane. I glared at her almost immediately. Peko was the first one to recover from the shock of us suddenly appearing. She tackled Fuyuhiko to the ground, not caring about anyone else.

"Young Master, you appear to safe, but why are you here?"

"Shit Peko, you didn't have tackled me." He groaned. "We brought y'all some food."

"Re-Really?" Mikan squeaked.

"Yeah, Monokuma approved of it., but we packed the food," I answered. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank yo-you."

"It's nice to see that Koyo is walking," Mahiru said as she grabbed a bag. "How are you doing?"

"I've seen better days, but I'm fine."

"That makes sense. You did take a bad hit to the stomach."

"This is indeed the work of dark magic," Tanaka muttered as he, Chiaki, and Komaeda got their bag.

"Hey, where's Hinata? I thought he would with ya." I looked around.

"Hajime was here yesterday. I know that for a fact, but where would he be now especially at a time like this?" Koyo questioned.

"Koyo...Enma...Fuyuhiko...Sonia... Hajime was killed last night. Someone killed him while we all were asleep." Chiaki answered with sadness in her eyes.

"Fucking shit!" Sonia gasped. "Hajime? Why him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Where's Ms. Yukizome, Juzo, and Souda?"

"Ms. Yukizome and Juzo are back at the castle," Fuyuhiko answered.

"And Souda?"

"He...killed himself... right in front of us too."

"A suicide huh?" Komaeda stepped forward. "I didn't take Souda as the suicide type. Are you sure someone didn't push him over the edge? That could technically make them a killer."

"What the fuck? Why would you say something like that?" I growled.

"Calm down, it was just a suggestive unless " Komaeda said condescendingly. "Someone actually did."

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "I knew something was wrong with ya, but now you're just a dick."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Okay kiddies, this field trip is over. It's time to proceed with each of your investigations." Monokuma clapped his paws together.

"One last thing," I said. "Akane, you better survive this trial because I'm coming after you when this over. I'll hurt you worse than Monokuma could ever imagine."

"Upupup! That's a beary interesting threat, but let's see if you can follow through with it." Monokuma laughed. "Instant Transmission."

A/N: Soooo Hinata and Souda are dead, and I'm sorry that I had to kill them. I had my reason for each of them. Souda's reason will be explained during the trial actually. Hinata was killed because it was either him or Tanaka, and I already had plans for the rest of class. I would've done Peko, but I just saved her from dying like 9 chapters ago. That would've been pointless and wasted a lot of time. That's two people down and Monokuma wants eight people to remain so some of my or your favorites will die, so please try not to hate me because of it.

Prince: Please don't hate for this chapter. I picked Souda since the twentyish chapter. I gave him the least gruesome death as possible. I'll try to do justice with his class trial.

Guest: Thank you, I try to give them some time to each other and balance everyone else in the mix.


	42. Target 42: Searching For The Truth!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Koyo...Enma...Fuyuhiko...Sonia... Hajime was killed last night. Someone killed him while we all were asleep." Chiaki answered with sadness in her eyes._

" _Fucking shit!" Sonia gasped. "Hajime? Why him?"_

" _That's what we're trying to figure out. Where's Ms. Yukizome, Juzo, and Souda?"_

" _Ms. Yukizome and Juzo are back at the castle," Fuyuhiko answered._

" _And Souda?"_

" _He...killed himself... right in front of us too."_

" _A suicide huh?" Komaeda stepped forward. "I didn't take Souda as the suicide type. Are you sure someone didn't push him over the edge? That could technically make them a killer."_

" _What the fuck? Why would you say something like that?" I growled._

" _Calm down, it was just a suggestive unless" Komaeda said condescendingly. "Someone actually did."_

" _Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "I knew something was wrong with ya, but now you're just a dick."_

" _That's a matter of opinion."_

" _Okay kiddies, this field trip is over. It's time to proceed with each of your investigations." Monokuma clapped his paws together._

" _One last thing," I said. "Akane, you better survive this trial because I'm coming after you when this over. I'll hurt you worse than Monokuma could ever imagine."_

" _Upupup! That's a beary interesting threat, but let's see if you can follow through with it." Monokuma laughed. "Instant Transmission."_

"And just like that, we're back at the castle." Fuyuhiko sighed. "Fucking lost two people in a single day."

"There's everyone!" Ms. Yukizome and Juzo came running down the stairs and up to us. " I was so worried when I heard the Dead body announcement and no one was here."

"We're fine," Koyo reassured her. "The four of us delivered some food to the others because Monokuma gave us the chance."

"Are they okay? No one died?"

"Well... someone killed Hajime," I answered. "And we have to figure out what happened to Souda."

"Hey, I got a question Monokuma. Does Juzo have to participate in the school trial?"

"Er...Hmm...no, so if you happen to kill that son of a bitch, nothing happens. It gotta be a someone who's been here the whole time." Monokuma answered after of brief pause. "Better start investigating! The trial is starting soon."

"Oh, that is bullshit! Why should this numbskull get a free pass?" Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Ha! I'm taking a fucking nap. Peace out!" Juzo walked away with that statement in the air.

"Okay, Monokuma's gone. How should we do this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? We investigate." Koyo rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean should someone guard the body? There's no killer, but should we take the extra step?"

"I don't think so. We only have five people to investigate in th end."

"Yeah, but this pretty cut and dry. We all saw what happened." Fuyuhiko pointed out. "Souda tried to jump out the window, and Enma caught him in midair. Then, he died."

"We still have investigated." I activated my Hyper Dying Will. I shrugged.

"If I may, I wish to ask for a favor during the trial," Sonia whispered.

"What is it, Sonia?" Ms. Yukizome tilted her head a bit.

"When we must decide the killer, I wish to be elected."

"Eh...EHHH!"

"Sonia, what the fuck? We're not doing that." Fuyuhiko hissed.

"It is as Komaeda said, I verbally pushed Souda over the edge. I must atone for my sins."

"Sonia, you shouldn't listen to Komaeda in the end. He was being a dick to us." Koyo reasoned.

"No, he is right. I must atone for my errors!" Sonia ran off.

"Fucking Komaeda... Now, we gotta convince Sonia she's innocent." I sighed. "Let's just start investigating."

"Fine, I'm going solo." Koyo folded his arms.

"Come on Enma, let's check out the art room again." Fuyuhiko signaled me to follow him. **I guess Ms. Yukizome is doing it alone this time.** **I should check the Monokuma File for Souda.**

Victim: Souda Kazuichi

The victim became deceased due to heart complications. The time of death was approximately 7:40. There are no other injuries or damages to the body, internally or externally.

 **By heart complications, does that mean some sort of heart attack? That's a possibility, but it sounds weird for some reason.**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #4** : Souda died in mid-air, yet the files said heart complications. That's an odd time to have heart problems.

Fuyuhiko opened the door for me. I noticed Sonia's painting was still laying on the floor, but this time I saw a messier version of that on the ground. I took a closer look. The paint was still relatively wet. **Hey, these are the same colors that were on Souda's clothes. But why? Unless..oh god.**

"Oh my god..." I stumbled backward. "Souda didn't do it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuyuhiko looked at the picture.

"Souda didn't break Sonia's picture. He was trying to copy it." I answered. "Look at them, Fuyuhiko."

"Shit, so he was telling the truth, but why was he in here the first place?"

"The only thing I can think of is yesterday when I was talking to him."

"Enma, what did you tell him?"

"Just to look at Sonia's painting, but I didn't he would try to fix it this morning."

"Wait, when was the last time you saw the painting?"

"When I was with Sonia, we just maxed out our Hope Shards too, so you know what happened after that."

" You saw Sonia's underwear drawer?!"

"What? No, we did it in this room. It was weird."

"Huh? Oh...OH!"

"Yeah, oh yeah, the painting must've been destroyed after we left." I realized. "If we can get alibis for everyone, then, we can figure out who broke it. Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"Why are you suspecting me?!"

"I'm not. If you were with someone, then we can make an alibi." I corrected him. "I was with Souda and Koyo right after we finished the painting."

"Sheesh, Sonia kept bothering me about hanging out; now I know why. Then, I was with Sonia and Juzo in the dining hall for dinner. After an hour, Ms. Yukizome joined us."

"So Souda never joined ya?"

"No, I didn't see him after the whole Koyo thing."

"Okay, that's a start."

 **Ammunition #2: Souda's Painting:** Souda knew that the picture was ruined, so he decided to fix it. How did he know it was broken in the first place?

 **Ammunition #3: Sonia's Painting:** Sonia's painting was fine right when Sonia and I left the room. Someone must've done it when we were busy with Koyo.

 **Ammunition #4: Enma and Koyo's Alibi:** I stayed with Koyo the whole night, so we have an airtight alibi.

 **Ammunition #5: Dinning Alibi:** Fuyuhiko, Juzo, and Sonia had dinner together, and Ms. Yukizome joined them afterward.

 **Ammunition #6: Souda's Disappearance:** Souda went missing right after we discovered Koyo. Was he in the art room the whole time?

"Okay, we have two choices. We can collect more alibis, or we can check out Souda's body." I gave him two options.

"Eh, let's do the first one." He shrugged before pulling out his electroID. "Koyo's in his room with Juzo."

"Okay, let's start with Juzo." I decided as we down the stairs to the bedrooms. "He might know something."

"Eh, he's probably useless," Fuyuhiko said. "He doesn't do much."

"Well, he's supposed to be watching over all of us."

"Dude, two people died today! He's not doing shit."

"Then, it's up to us." I sighed. I opened the door. "Hey Juzo, do you got a minute?"

"Shit, more brats." He groaned.

"Fuck you too." Fuyuhiko retorted with an eye roll.

"Can you two not start this?" Koyo asked. "Back to what I was saying, who discovered me? As far as I know, Enma was sleeping next to me when I woke up."

"That is a good question." I concurred.

"I did. Monokuma walked his ass up to me and told me that Souda's room had a surprise." Juzo answered. He folded his arms. "Am I done?"

"So then, Fuyuhiko and Sonia must've found out through you." I deducted.

"Did either of you check out Souda's room?" I asked.

"I did, but it was out of boredom. Last night, I went through his belongs." Koyo admitted.

"Did you find any medication or prescriptions?"

"No, why would he have any in the first place? He was just as healthy as anyone of us in the end."

"The Monokuma File said he died from heart complications, so I thought he didn't take his medicine or something."

"Enma don't you remember? The door was blocked with a chair, so even if he wanted to come in, there's no way he could come in."

"That's true. The doors don't have locks, so a door is the only way to go." Fuyuhiko added.

 **Ammunition #7: Koyo's Discovery:** Juzo was the first to find Koyo. Then, Sonia and Fuyuhiko found him. After them, Souda and Enma found them.

 **Ammunition #8: Enma's Alibi:** Koyo woke up before Enma, confirming Enma was there during the night.

 **Ammunition #9: Souda's Room:** Souda didn't have any medication. Therefore, he didn't any heart problems in the first place.

 **Ammunition #10: Lockless Doors:** None of the doors in the castles have a lock, so some of us used a chair to block the door.

"Are ya done? Good, leave me the hell alone. I want to take a nap already." Juzo pushed us out the way.

Koyo rolled his eyes and left without saying another word.

"Okay...How about we get something from Sonia or Ms. Yukizome?" I suggested. "They might know something."

"Let's do Sonia. I don't trust shit coming from Ms. Yukizome." Fuyuhiko checked his electroID. "Sonia's with Souda."

"Alright, but we have to hurry. Monokuma could start the trial soon." I urged him.

* * *

"Hey, Sonia. Do you have a moment?" I walked in with Fuyuhiko following me.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Sonia stood up from the floor. She was sitting near to Souda's body when we first came in.

"Where did you go after you saw Koyo? I'm curious."

"Huh? I accompanied Fuyuhiko and Juzo to the dining hall." Sonia promised. "Why?"

"I was just making sure everything was correct. Fuyuhiko said the same thing."

"Oh...okay, how is the investigation coming along?"

"Eh, we found a few things, realized some shit." Fuyuhiko shrugged. "What about you?"

"Myself? I was simply watching over Souda. It is the very least I could do for him after what I have done."

"This whole time? Sonia, you should at least gather some information about the case!" I shouted. "You can't go in there unprepared."

"Why not? I am to be executed in the end, so I rather stay by his side while I have the chance." Sonia smiled. "I will see him soon enough. Please be patient Souda."

"How can you be happy? You want to die!"

"I am simply atoning for my mistakes. How I acted...it was simply unacceptable. I must die."

"Sonia-"

"That's enough, Enma." Fuyuhiko cut me off. "This is not the time to argue. We can do that during the trial."

"Yes, but it will be one sided." Sonia agreed.

"Whatever, we should be retracing Souda's steps yesterday."

"Yeah, but how? No one saw him after the Koyo thing."

"There might be a way. Monokuma!"

"Upupup! You called?" Monokuma slid into the room.

"I got a question that has been buggin me. Is there a way to track where Souda went yesterday?"

"Upupup! There's one way, and you three of all people should know." Monokuma hinted. "Don't you remember your 'special tattoo'?"

"What kind of fucking hint is that?!" Fuyuhiko growled. Monokuma simply giggled and disappeared.

"Special tattoo? The only one I can think of is one on your butt, Fuyuhiko and the one on my back." I recalled. "WAIT, I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Remember when Sonia made us strip, so she could see our tattoos."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The next day, we showed Ms. Yukizome the video. Don't you see? Our electroIDs video tape our whole routine!"

"Therefore, Souda's whereabouts can be discovered." Sonia gasped. The Ultimate Princess picked his ID out his pocket and presented it to us. "Here you go."

"This is the key to the whole mystery." I smiled at our success. "To who broke the paint!"

"Huh? Did not...Souda break it himself?" Sonia's eye widened.

"Shit, Sonia...I don't know how to tell you this." I admitted.

"Upupup! It's time for the long awaited third school trial! Everyone who can walk, better walk their ass down to the front gate of the castle! Time to move your ass like your life depends on it. Oh wait, they do!" Monokuma's laugh ended the broadcast. Sonia gave us one worried look. We walked downstairs together.

 **Ammunition #11: Souda's ElectroID:** Our electroIDs record our every move, so this holds the key to Souda's whereabouts.

The six of us gathered at the front door, waiting for Monokuma. Suddenly, the door was smashed inward. When the dust cleared, we saw a new monochrome door standing.

"I guess that's the way to the trial room." Ms. Yukizome guessed.

"Fine, let's this over with." Fuyuhiko sighed. We all passed through the door one by one. **It's time. It's time to unravel the truth behind Souda's death. I know that Souda's death was a suicide, but I have to show that to Sonia. That's the only way to save all of us. I can't back down. Not now!**

 **Ammunition List:**

 **Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #4**

 **Ammunition #2: Souda's Painting**

 **Ammunition #3: Sonia's Painting**

 **Ammunition #4: Enma and Koyo's Alibi**

 **Ammunition #5: Dinning Alibi**

 **Ammunition #6: Souda's Disappearance**

 **Ammunition #7: Koyo's Discovery**

 **Ammunition #8: Enma's Alibi**

 **Ammunition #9: Souda's Room**

 **Ammunition #10: Lockless Doors**

 **Ammunition #11: Souda's ElectroID**

 **A/N: Y'all took their deaths better than I expected. So, the trial is next, and I'm probably not going to cover Hinata's trial. I'll explain what and how it happened but not dedicate a whole chapter to it. I'm curious. Do you think Sonia should die because of her powers, or do you think it was simply an accident and no one should die because of it? Leave a review and use the ammunition and the story as a resource! Who knows you might convince me to change the ending of this arc.**

 **Prince: I haven't really read much reincarnation stories. As long as you carefully think out the plot, the story will be wonderful. If it's original characters, I have a OC that you can use. I've been meaning to give him away. Also, you were very quick to condemn Sonia. 0.0**


	43. Target 43: Trust Lies In The Words Said!

TRIAL MODE: BEGIN!

We passed through the door and entered the colorful trial room. It matched the theme of the castle.

ENMA: Okay Monokuma, we're here. What exactly are we voting for today?

MONO: That's for you to figure out. Was this really a suicide or was Souda really murdered? That's what this whole trial is about!

FUYUHIKO: He fucking jumped out the window just because Sonia told him! He jumped!

SONIA: However, I was the one who pushed him over the edge, verbally.

KOYO: That's why we're here. Once we convince Sonia otherwise, we can vote Souda as the guilty party.

YUKIZOME: Okay, let's get started then. How about we start with the usual?

NONSTOP DEBATE: BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Monokuma File #4

Lockless Doors

Souda's Room

Sonia's Painting

YUKIZOME: Juzo and I weren't present when it happened.

KOYO: Then, let's start there. Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Enma and I went to the art room on the third floor because Souda never came to the morning meeting.

FUYUHIKO: When we got there, Souda was covered **fresh paint and had Sonia's painting in his hand**.

SONIA: Shortly afterward, I told Souda **I never wanted to see him again.**

ENMA: Then, Souda rushed past us. Koyo and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge. He tossed us off of him when we got to the window room.

SONIA: He then proceeded to jump out of the window. Enma jumped after him **, but Souda died from impact for the ground.**

ENMA: No, that's not right! Souda died from heart complications!

NONSTOP DEBATE ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Monokuma File #4

ENMA: I managed to catch Souda before he could hit the ground, and the Monokuma File doesn't recall any external bruises.

KOYO: Therefore, the cause of the death must be internal in the end. Heart complications isn't a far-fetched idea when you think about it.

YUKIZOME: I don't remember Souda ever having any heart problems when we were in school.

FUYUHIKO: You can't know everything about everyone. Of course, you're gonna miss some details.

YUKIZOME: Oh Fuyuhiko, as your teacher, I know everything about my students. I even memorized where you all live.

KOYO: That's..creepy.

FUYUHIKO: That's more than creepy! She's a stalker!

ENMA: Anyways, Souda was a completely healthy person. He never showed any signs of having any diseases.

FUYUHIKO: That's true. He doesn't any medications in his room.

FUYUHIKO PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Souda's Room!

FUYUHIKO: Koyo and Enma can testify. We didn't find any medication in Souda's room.

SONIA: Then, we must ask the most obvious question. How could Souda die from falling out of the window?

ENMA: The only thing I can think of is a heart attack, but Souda never showed any signs of having heart problems.

YUKIZOME: The Monokuma File stated he died from heart complications, but I never heard of a complication connected to falling a few stories.

ENMA: Then, the only choice we have left is to go through the death once again.

NONSTOP DEBATE BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Monokuma File #4

Sonia's Painting

Souda's Room

Souda's ElectroID

ENMA: We have to be missing something. Souda couldn't have just woke up with a disease.

YUKIZOME: Why not? **Sonia, you, and I did on the last island.**

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, but that was the motive for the third island. Monokuma made a different motive for this island.

SONIA: That is right. Monokuma trapped us in a castle until our classmates starved to death or someone here died.

ENMA: Sonia's on the right track, yet I feel like we're missing something. **Souda's death doesn't make sense.**

FUYUHIKO: **There's not a lot of things to this case.** Why is this part tripping us up?

SONIA: If we can not come to a conclusion, **let us vote me as the killer.**

KOYO: The answer is clear in the end! Allow me to show you why!

KOYO ENDED NONSTOP DEBATE!

Ammunition Used:

Death Book!

KOYO: How are you all confused in the end? Did you find a book in each of your rooms?

YUKIZOME: No, but in our defense, we were busy with finding a way out.

ENMA: Koyo, where did you find that book? Wait, that's the book you were reading when I woke up!

KOYO: Yes, I woke up in the middle of night, and I decided to investigate the room. I found it underneath the bed.

FUYUHIKO: You've been reading that all night?! Why?

KOYO: I assumed that Enma would wake up eventually and want answers, so I stayed in the room. I read the book to pass the time.

SONIA: What was in the book?

KOYO: Different ideas about how to kill a person. Now that I think about, the book specifics about falling out a building. If the building is tall enough, a person could die from a heart attack.

ENMA: Do you think Souda knew about this?

KOYO: It's possible in the end, but I wouldn't count on it. The book was still in the wrapping.

FUYUHIKO: Souda was probably banking on the impact killing him. Besides, he would've told us about the book the moment he found it.

YUKIZOME: So, Souda died because he had a heart attack from falling a few stories?

KOYO: Yes, that's a summary of the case so far.

YUKIZOME: That's awful. What would he do something like that?

SONIA: I told him I never wanted to see him ever again in the heat of the moment.

ENMA: The four of us found Souda in the Art with Sonia's painting in his hands.

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, the paint had a fucking hole in it. At the moment, we thought Souda caused it.

SONIA: With a blinding rage building inside of me, I sentenced him to his death.

ENMA: Sonia, you didn't. Your message could've been interpreted in a thousand different ways.

SONIA: You do not need to comfort me. I must be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

KOYO: You snapped. It happens to the best of us, but this part of the case is indeed strange. I never took Souda as the jealous type.

ENMA: He did get jealous some time when I was with Sonia.

KOYO: I don't know why he would be jealous of you and Sonia. He's apar-

SONIA: Koyo, we must not speak of that. We all agreed to leave it to fate.

ENMA: Leave what to fate?

KOYO: Don't worry about it in the end.

SONIA: Yes! Let us continue with the trial. That matter can be settled later on.

ENMA: Okay...as I was saying, Souda knew Sonia saw me as a brother, so him breaking the painting doesn't add up.

YUKIZOME: So you're suggesting that Souda didn't break the painting. Then, why would he be in there? He skipped the morning meeting just to be in the art.

FUYUHIKO: We're one step fucking closer with this clue!

FUYUHIKO PRESENTED EVIDENCE!

Ammunition Used: Souda's Painting!

FUYUHIKO: Enma and I went back to the art after the incident. We found another painting that matched the colors Souda had on him.

ENMA: We figured that he was trying to recreate Sonia's painting.

SONIA: No...NO, THAT CAN NOT BE!

KOYO: So Souda was telling the truth, and we choose not to believe him.

SONIA: I-I CONDEMNED AN INNOCENT MAN?!

KOYO: Technically yes, but-

SONIA: There is no need for a but! I must be executed for my sins.

ENMA: Sonia, instead of wanting to die, let's work together to figure everything there is to the case.

SONIA: What about my sins?

FUYUHIKO: Really Sonia? We all have done shit we're not proud of. That doesn't mean you gotta fucking die because of them.

SONIA: I-I will try.

ENMA: Now, that has been sorted. We can focus on the case with our undivided attention.

KOYO: As Fuyuhiko pointed out, there was a second painting in the art room, but no one noticed since we were focusing on Souda and Sonia's painting.

ENMA: We know that Souda was trying to recreate the painting because it was broken.

YUKIZOME: Huh? Why would Souda do something like that?

ENMA: Souda cared about Sonia a lot, so it's not farfetched to think that he would repaint the picture just to protect Sonia from facing a distorted picture.

KOYO: It makes sense in the end. However, I must ask this question. When did Souda figure this out? I never once ran into him.

NONSTOP DEBATE BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Koyo's Discovery

Dining Alibi

Souda's Disappearance

Souda's ElectroID

ENMA: We can **account for him when we first found Koyo in his room.**

KOYO: Okay, but what happened afterward? I only saw him in the Art room which was today.

YUKIZOME: Well, the castle is pretty small, so there's not a lot of places he could've gone.

SONIA: Indeed, whoever was the last to spend time with Souda should speak.

ENMA: That would be me, but that was right before I knew about Koyo. **I didn't see after that.**

FUYUHIKO: **So, no one saw him after that shit?**

ENMA: Yes! That's it! Souda must've disappeared after the Koyo's incident!

NONSTOP DEBATE ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Souda's Disappearance

KOYO: I would like to point that I was recovering from a blow, not an incident.

FUYUHIKO: Same shit.

ENMA: Anyways...Souda left without a word.

YUKIZOME: You're suggested Souda just up and left after seeing Koyo in critical condition?

ENMA: I'm not suggested anything. I have proof.

EVIDENCE PRESENTED:

DINING ALIBI

ENMA: Juzo can testify that him, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia immediately went to the dining hall after seeing Koyo. You were even there. Souda didn't go to the dining hall, and Koyo and I were alone in Souda's room.

FUYUHIKO: Therefore, Souda was alone.

YUKIZOME: Okay, why would Souda go to the Art room right after that? It's kinda weird if you think about it either way.

ENMA: I kinda told him about the painting, but it was completely fine when I left with Sonia.

SONIA: Yes, Enma and I left the art room together, and the painting was in perfect condition.

KOYO: That doesn't explain how the painting was broken anyways. If Sonia, Enma, or Souda didn't do it, who could have done it? No one has ill memories of Sonia or Enma.

ENMA: There's a hole somewhere. There's only one person who could've ripped the picture.

HANGMAN GAMBIT: BEGIN!

-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-/-/-/M/-

-/-/-/-/- -/U/-/-/-/-/M/-

-/H/-/-/- -/U/-/-/-/-/M/-

-/H/-/S/- -/U/-/-/-/-/M/-

-/H/-/S/- -/U/K/-/-/-/M/-

-/H/-/S/- -/U/K/-/Z/-/M/-

C/H/-/S/- -/U/K/-/Z/-/M/-

C/H/-/S/- -/U/K/-/Z/O/M/-

C/H/-/S/- -/U/K/I/Z/O/M/-

C/H/-/S/A -/U/K/I/Z/O/M/-

C/H/I/S/A -/U/K/I/Z/O/M/-

C/H/I/S/A -/U/K/I/Z/O/M/E

C/H/I/S/A Y/U/K/I/Z/O/M/E

CHISA YUKIZOME!

ENMA: Ms. Yukizome, you're the only one!

YUKIZOME: Huh?

ENMA: According to the others, you arrived at the dining hall an hour after everyone else. Where were you?

KOYO: Really? Are we accusing the teacher now?

YUKIZOME: Yes, I haven't done anything.

ENMA: But everyone else besides you has an alibi. There's no one else who could've done it.

SONIA: Enma has indeed a point, but I do not wish to doubt my very own teacher.

FUYUHIKO: It's a tough break, she's the only one that fits the profile.

KOYO: Yet, she doesn't have a motive.

YUKIZOME: That's right. I care about all of you.

ENMA:...What if that all just a lie?

YUKIZOME: Huh? Excuse me, Enma!

FUYUHIKO: That's a good point. We don't anything about this woman, yet she claims she's our teacher. How can we really know she's been telling us the truth?

YUKIZOME: Hang on now, I really am your teacher. I have no reason to any of you.

ENMA: You were after our trust...

KOYO: Okay, this needs to stop. Ms. Yukizome has been nothing but an excellent teacher and a source of information. There's no reason to suspect her of lying to us.

FUYUHIKO: Are you willing to bet on that?

KOYO: Certainly, what are the terms in the end?

FUYUHIKO: If I can prove it, you have to give one thing of my choice.

KOYO: And vice versa?

FUYUHIKO: Yes.

KOYO: Bring your worse.

FUYUHIKO: Ha! You just fucked yourself over!

FUYUHIKO PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Fuyuhiko's ElectroID!

FUYUHIKO: Monokuma, can you play the conversation you, me, and Enma had at the castle's gate the night before we were trapped in here?

KOYO: You talked to Monokuma without telling anyone?

ENMA: Yes, but we had to.

MONO: UPUPUP! Let's shake the very foundation of this game!

" _Upupup, that's a beary interesting deal." Monokuma's red eye sparkled. "I'm all in."_

" _First question are you and Monomi working for the Future Foundation?" Fuyuhiko asked._

" _I'm appalled that you ask me a question like that. I wouldn't be caught dead in the group, but Monomi, on the other hand,...I can't help if my sister is in the wrong crowd. Oh, I tried so hard to keep her on the righteous path, but she's so rebellious. She could never accept despair the same way I did."_

" _Okay, so Monomi's in the organization," I concluded. "Why would the Future Foundation wipe Ms. Yukizome's memory? Juzo said she was on their side."_

" _Huh?" Monokuma tilted his head to the side with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Upupup! That question could shake the whole foundation of the game if I answer that. Are you sure you want an answer?"_

" _Yes!" We said together._

" _Okay, I warn ya. Chisa doesn't have amnesia." Monokuma erupted in the laughing fit. "I don't even know why she came up with such a crazy lie. I can't believe y'all believed it too. She contradicted herself SO many times."_

" _Th-That can't be right! Ms. Yukizome would never lie to us." I said, slightly startled._

" _I'm a bear of my word. I haven't lie to you once this whole conversation." Monokuma laughed at the despair, clear on our faces. "The truth is full of despair, isn't it?"_

MONO: The truth is full of despair, isn't it?

KOYO: Let me get this straight...Are you taking Monokuma's word over your own teacher?

ENMA: Yes, but Monokuma hasn't lied to us ever. Whether it's despairful or hopeful, Monokuma has always been truthful.

SONIA: I can't believe this nor condone this. Ms. Yukizome is a wonderful teacher.

FUYUHIKO: Okay, if you won't listen to Monokuma's testimony, how about Ibuki.

ENMA: That's right. Ibuki did say whatever Ms. Yukizome did would come to light. This could be very well the truth.

SONIA: Th-That is true.

YUKIZOME: Sonia, you can't believe them. I'm innocent! I swear it!

NONSTOP DEBATE BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Sonia's Painting

Souda's Painting

Souda's ElectroID

Koyo's Discovery

YUKIZOME: **I didn't see Souda anytime yesterday.**

SONIA: I wish to believe in the best of people. Ms. Yukizome has done nothing to convince me otherwise.

ENMA: But there's evidence to prove that she was the one who destroyed it.

KOYO: **Really Enma, you're grasping at straws now.**

ENMA: No, I'm not. How can y'all just **turn your head to my evidence?**

YUKIZOME: You're using Monokuma as a reference.

KOYO: And you're intercepting a dead girl's message. Pardon me if I instantly agree with you in the end.

SONIA: There is **nothing solid that is linking Ms. Yukizome to the crime.**

ENMA: That's where y'all are wrong! I have one last shot at this!

NONSTOP DEBATE ENDED!

Ammunition Used:

Souda's ElectroID

ENMA: Just like Fuyuhiko's electroID, Souda's ID should recover all of his movements. Therefore, if we play the video and see Ms. Yukizome on it, I was right.

KOYO: And when you don't see her, we can conclude that she didn't do it.

YUKIZOME: Can you play this for us? This is so mentally exhausting.

MONO: Upupup! Another video? Man, kids, these days depend on technology too much.

FUYUHIKO: Play the damn tape!

 _Souda turned and sighed when the door to his room was shut. Fuyuhiko, Juzo, and Sonia were already descending to the first floor._

" _Aw man, now I'm alone." He groaned. "I can't go the dining hall. I don't have topics Ms. Sonia would be interested enough to talk me about."_

 _He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts._

" _I know! I can check out her painting! That might give me some ideas!" Within mere minutes, Souda arrived at the art room. He opened the door with all of his energy. The color in his face completely drained when he saw Monokuma's foot in Sonia's painting._

MONO: Upupup! It looks like I've been caught red pawed!

ENMA: I-It was Monokuma?

FUYUHIKO: Fu-Fucking sh-shit, it was Monokuma again?

KOYO: I win the best, Fuyuhiko.

FUYUHIKO: Fuck!

SONIA: So it appears that I was the only one who committed a sin... It is okay. Now, it is time to for my execution. I am sorry for what I am about to do.

ENMA: So-

SONIA: VOTE SONIA NEVERMIND AS THE MURDERER!

My hand slammed down onto Sonia's face in mere milliseconds. The screen calculated our votes for a moment. Complete and utter horror ran through my body. **We voted Sonia as the killer! We voted Sonia as the killer!** Confetti appeared on the touch screen, signaling we were right. **Huh? But Sonia didn't kill him...**

A/N: So Yukizome is innocent yet Sonia is guilty. Did anyone really see that one coming? Welp, I guess that's why the saying 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch'. The execution is next and coming up soon. Please review, I want to know how I did. I already planning through half of the fifth arc. Stick around for the execution, I'm very excited to show y'all!


	44. Princess Nevermind and MonoBowser!

SONIA'S POV

 **I can finally atone for my sins.** Even though my death is inevitable, I can not help but smile knowing that I will get exactly what I deserve. _ **Well someone is taking despair in nicely.**_ I stepped off my podium for the last time. It is not exactly surprising that my classmates appear to be shocked. **I am not despairing; I am only atoning for my crimes nothing more.**

"So-Sonia why..." Enma appeared to be at a lost for words.

"We were just about to announce his death as a suicide," Koyo interjected.

"Too bad! Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, sentenced Souda Kazuichi to his very own death!" Monokuma rocked in his throne.

"But Souda died from a fucking heart attack!" Fuyuhiko argued, knowing the case has been closed.

"It is okay everyone." I smiled to ease their pain. "I do not fear death. I will miss you all."

"Sonia, this isn't right!" Enma shouted, tears running down his face. **Did I make such a huge impact Enma? Is this the power of the Hope Shards?** "You shouldn't have to die!"

"Oh Enma," I wiped a tear from my eye. "I am truly glad that I had the chance to meet you. I shall watch you from Heaven."

"Sonia..." Ms. Yukizome whispered. Like an open book with no words, she stood in front of me speechless, urging herself to find the right words but coming up short.

"Shit, Monokuma this can't count!" Fuyuhiko glared at our prison guard. "Sonia forced us to vote for her."

"Upupupupu! Did she hold a gun to your head or threaten you?" Monokuma's laugh rang throughout the courtroom and my head. **We very well know the answer to that.** _ **Yeah, we do! Time for your execution your highness!**_ Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth together, knowing the answer was not in his favor. "As far as I know, she telling you to vote doesn't count as forcing you."

"This can't end like this." Enma was quickly reaching his breaking point. "Sonia, I don't want you to die because of something this stupid!"

"Enma, may I say something that might change your mind." I finally spoke up. In an instant, I had all eyes on me. **Just like old times...** "This is unavoidable. That does not mean that you must shed your tears for the likes of me. You are much stronger than that. I wish to bid you farewell one last time your head held high. I know I am in no position to ask for, how you say, a favor, but can you do that for me?"

"Sonia..." Enma seemed to be more broken than before. Nevertheless, the Simon Decimo stood on his two feet and met my eye level. "I won't stop fighting. I will make this right, no matter what it takes. I can promise you that."

"I wish you all the very best if only I could see that promise flourish." I wiped another tear. "This is farewell. Does anyone have any final words? Let us end this on a high note."

"I gotta say. For a frilly ass princess, you got some brass balls. You're not even scared." Juzo chuckled.

"I never feared death. It always appears. I only figured my death would be more graceful, like passing peacefully in my sleep." I answered.

"Sonia, you don't have to do this." Ms. Yukizome begged her. "You can back out. We can change the ruling. There has to be a way. Something we're not seeing."

"Oh, Ms. Yukizome... you truly are a wonderful teacher. Had Monokuma never arrived, our class would have had the chance to bonded. We will never know what could have happened."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Monokuma screamed. "I show you! I'm starting your execution."

 **Odd...Monokuma usually allows us to say our farewells. Is he rushing for some reason?** _**Nah, it's all in your head. You can't chicken out of this one, Miss Sonia!**_

"Koyo you have anything to say? You have been awfully quiet."

"Huh?" The Simon Decimo Forest Guardian snapped out his thoughts and snapped his head over to me. "I apologize. I was thinking about something Monokuma said. It was bothering me."

"What was it?" Enma immediately said when the words left Koyo's mouth.

"Upupup! Too bad, it's about that time." Monokuma pressed the execution button. "ITTTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! LET'S GIVE IT OUR THIS TIME!"

"Sonia Nevermind has been found guilty of murder! Proceeding with Execution #17: Princess Nevermind and MonoBoswer!" The same robotic voice rang throughout the room.

"This is farewell. I wish you all the very best in your future endeavors." I smiled one last time before a chain found itself around my waist.

Like a paper doll, I was flung into the long and dark hallway. My classmates were running after me, enough to reach me in time though. I closed my eyes as I felt the very air in my lungs deplete. _**Oh don't die now, the fun hasn't begun.**_ **I will endure this pain. I have no room to complain.** Just as I thought I would pass out, the chain disappeared. I collapsed on the ground; I took in a huge whiff of something metallic. It took me a moment before I could get back on my feet. I opened my eyes and almost collapsed once again. Before I was a giant Monokuma with a spiky shell, I was in a cage suspended above an active volcano. **How? What? This is not possible!** _ **Oh, it is! Oh yeah, you gotta see what you're wearing! It totally adds to the irony!**_ Lord and behold, I was mimicking the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. **If I am Princess Peach, does that mean Monokuma is the villain known as Bowser?** _ **Technically yes, he really should be the hero. He's so misunderstood.**_

"I do not want to hear about your theories!" I accidentally shouted. MonoBowser snapped his head in my direction. With every exhale, his extremely hot breath covered my body. The heat from the volcano was already making me sweat, but now I was boiling in this dress.

MonoBowser unlocked the cage and pulled me out. His claws were digging deep into my body, and his grip was tightening with every passing second. **Is this...how I go? Without seeing...my hero...what a pity...** I smiled and slowly closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"It's me a-Mario!" My eyes shot open when I heard that all too familiar voice. My heart skipped a beat. **No...NO... What sick game is this, Monokuma!? Souda should not be here!** Souda appeared on the cliff located to the left of the castle.

He jumped and kicked MonoBoswer straight in the stomach. With the air knocked out his, he dropped me. Naturally, I screamed at the top of my lungs. **What a cruel fate...To die the same as Souda...** I felt a pair of hands catch me. I opened my eyes and saw Souda's smile shining down upon me.

"Sorry for being late Princess." He chuckled. **He looks so realistic.** "Come on, I gotta take you back to your castle. Your people are waiting for you."

"No...I can not go back... I can not." I muttered lowly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Princess? People are waiting for you on the other side." Souda started running even though I pleaded with him.

My cries fell on deaf ears as we closed in on the Mushroom Castle. Just as Souda though I was safe, MonoBowser crushed the castle in a single stomp. MonoBowser swung his arm, in our direction. Before Souda could react, I jumped out of his arms and pushed him out of the way. **I will not allow him to get hurt once again!** I took the hit head on. He managed to push me back quite a bit, but I remained standing. **I may be a princess, but that does not mean I will go down easily.** MonoBowser threw another punch. **Perfect.** I dodged at the last second and jumped onto his arm. I climbed all the way to his neck. I swiftly kicked him in the central nerve in his neck. MonoBowser roared on last time as he slowly fell to the ground. I lost my grip on his scaly body and realized that I was falling once again. This time I knew very well that there would be no one to save me. I closed my eyes for the very last time and waited for the impact to the ground to kill me.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Wait, what the fuck?! You should be dead!**_ I no longer felt the wind flowing through my hair nor the sound of my body falling. I felt nothing except a familiar aura and flame. Enma was holding me bridal style as we slowly went back to the trial ground.

"It's time to put an end to this." He simply said. I wanted to argue or oppose him in any way possible, but I was too stunned by the fact that he was willing to risk his life for mine own.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing Enma?" Monokuma sharpened his claws.

"Saving an innocent classmate." Enma seemed too calm about the whole ordeal. "Koyo."

"Monokuma, you used the words killed and murder so easily when it came to Hiyoko and Ibuki's cases, but you haven't used them once." Koyo fixed his glasses. "Why is that?"

"Not only that, you wanted this class trial to happen at almost any cost." Enma continued. "You even let us see our classmates and bring them food."

"So what? Who cares about the technicalities?! SONIA MUST DIE!" Monokuma refuted.

"No, she doesn't! Souda died from a heart attack, an internal cause of death."

"It doesn't matter. The five of you twerps voted Sonia as the killer. Sorry, but that's how the game is played."

"That's a contradiction. You're willing to say that Sonia telling Souda to never see her again is considered murder counts, but her focusing us on voting a certain way doesn't in the end?" Koyo thought. "There's no logic behind it!"

"Oh, so what's your _grand_ plan to fix it? I dying to hear it." Monokuma said sarcastically.

"There's two ways this can end. Either you admit you that Sonia's power shouldn't affect a person to that extent, and you call off this whole trial. Or, you admit that Sonia's powers do affect a person to that extent, and we re-vote without Sonia's meddling in the end." Koyo imposed.

"Upupup! That's an interesting offer you got there. I'll choose one of them on one condition." Monokuma snickered even though the Simon Famiglia managed to back him into a corner. **Odd...I do not hear that voice anymore.**

"No, you don't have anything to offer us!" Enma glared at the mastermind.

"Don't I? Sonia's life is still in my paws. I can still execute her."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Monokuma pick already!"

"God, you're more annoying that Tsuna when Chrome was supposed to die. I tried of seeing y'all. I'll nullify the class trial for now, but first!"

I felt my electroID buzz in my dress. I slowly picked it out.

 _New Rule! All class trial verdicts are final once voting ends!_

"Really Monokuma?" Fuyuhiko sweatdropped.

"What? I don't want to see anyone pulling another Tsuna." Monokuma folded his arms. "For now, Sonia Nevermind is safe. Upupupupu! I can't say for sure she won't get killed by another player...in the future. Enjoy it while you can!"

"Enma...Koyo...why did you recuse someone like me?" I climbed out of his arms just as Monokuma disappeared from the courtroom. "I was just about to atone for my sins! Is that not the point of all of this?!"

"There's nothing wrong with atoning for whatever you think you did!" Enma declared. "However, dying isn't the way of doing it! That's not how you solve anything!"

"If I can not repay my debt with my life, HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO SO?!"

"By living!" **Huh? Wh-What?** "You have to keep Souda's legacy and memory alive by living! Take up, mechanics! Finish some of his projects! Do anything in his name besides dying!"

"Wh-"

"I get what Enma's saying." Koyo smiled. "If you were to die, a part of Souda's legacy will die along with you. Each of us knows a certain amount of Souda's life. Any dark secrets or obsessions are immediately gone, but the 13 of us hold the rest of Souda's whole persona."

"So will you please fucking drop this 'dying to atone for sin' shit?!" Fuyuhiko jumped with his own two cents. "I know for a fact Souda wouldn't let this shit slide for a second."

"Come on Sonia, let's go back to the others." Ms. Yukizome smiled.

"I-I do not know what to say..." I answered.

"Don't say anything just live." Enma smiled. He turned off his Hyper Dying Will. "That's all Souda would've wanted."  
"Ye-Yes, thank you everyone... for everything."

"Most of that should be going towards Koyo though." Fuyuhiko pointed out. "He's the one who saw through Monokuma's bullshit."

"It was simple, really. Although, I thought it would be harder to convince Sonia in the end." Koyo admitted. "It seemed that no one persuaded her otherwise, but I did have one last resort."

"Which was..." Enma edged him on.

"For what I can tell Sonia's power is instantly, and it only works with a command. Like 'vote for me' or 'strip for me'. Right before Souda jumped, Sonia shouted 'Souda no! Don't' like a command. However, Souda still jumped. Therefore, he jumped due to free will, leaving Sonia guilty free in the end."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT SHIT!" Fuyuhiko screamed, red in the face. "Do you know how much time that would've fucking saved!?"

"I'M SORRY! I JUST JUST THOUGHT OUT IT, YOU MIDGET!" Koyo snapped back.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LEAF BLOWER?!"

"And we just got him and Mahiru to settle their differences." Enma sighed before going over to the two. "Hey, what are you two doing?

I chuckled softly as I watched the boys go through their usual routine. **It seems that I avoided the storm.** _**Upupup! You're merely in the eye of the storm. You will regret not dying when you had the chance.**_ **Huh? Who exactly are you? From the voice, I can tell you are most likely a female.** _ **Upupup! I'm the hidden yet the obvious. I'm the missing link!**_

 ** _A/N: So this chapter is finally done after two weeks. I never knew how hard it was to find a contradiction that small._**


	45. Target 45:Opening the Gate to Despair!

ENMA'S POV

Once Fuyuhiko and Koyo finally stopped arguing, the six of us rode the elevator back to, hopefully, the other islands. Even though we managed to prevent the execution and save Sonia, I couldn't shake this awful feeling. It could be that Ms. Yukizome is onto Fuyuhiko and me. **We fucked up badly in the trial. Now Koyo and Sonia trust her even more. It's only a matter of time before the other find out too... wait, THE OTHERS!**

"Shit! We forgot about the other!" I screamed. "Monokuma never told us what happened their trial!"

"That's right! I almost forgot that they had their own trial." Ms. Yukizome gasped.

"Shit, we should've talked to Monokuma when we had the chance." Fuyuhiko groaned. "Without Enma or Hinata, they're really in trouble."

"Have some faith in them," Koyo rolled his eyes. "I am sure that one of them will take charge and find the correct killer in the end."

"Y'all can't really do shit." Juzo shrugged. The elevator opened up; I was overcome by the smell of the ocean. "If they're in trouble, they gotta fix it themselves."

"With the new rule Monokuma introduced, the trial's outcome is final," Sonia remembered.

"Ugh, the only thing we can do is wait." Koyo sighed. "It seems like we're on the first island in the middle of the night."

"Let's go to sleep. Who knows the others might be their cabins right now?" I tried being optimistic.

Koyo gave me a skeptical look, but he said nothing. I followed the others all the way to the cabins. Sonia and Ms. Yukizome told us goodnight while Koyo and Juzo just exited quietly. I tried to go to my cabin, but apparently, Monokuma has been slacking. **Even with extra days, my front door is still broken. Ugh, I guess I'll see if I room with Fuyuhiko for the night.** I gathered enough of my clothes and sheets for the night from my room. I knocked on his door. He was already in his pajama bottoms.

"What do you need Enma?"

"Um, Monokuma hasn't fixed my door, so I can't really sleep in there."

"And you want to stay here?" I nodded. " Alright, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"Thank you, Fuyuhiko."

"Eh, it's nothing." He shrugged. "Shouldn't you and Koyo be destroying that last Monobeast?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess we can do that in the morning." I finished setting up my makeshift bed. " Fuyuhiko, I think I'm scared."

"What do you got to be scared of? You're literally the strongest person here."

"I'm not scared of myself getting in trouble. I'm more scared that someone like you or Koyo will get hurt." I explained. "I don't think I can handle if one of y'all died."

"Wh-What the hell?" Fuyuhiko turned to me with a deep red on his face. "Why are you saying shit like that? Don't fucking jinx me!"

"Sorry, but I can't help but think about it. There's, at most, twelve people left, and there's a lot of shit happening around us."

"Yeah, that's true. We really need to start figuring some of this shit out." Fuyuhiko groaned. "How about we start tomorrow after breakfast? Who knows? We might find out more about the Future Foundation and the Ultimate Despair."

"Yeah, that would help us a lot actually." **Except for the fact I know who the Ultimate Despairs are, and who the traitors are. I still haven't figured how they became that, nor do I know who Izuru Kamukura is exactly. I don't know why Hajime was the only one not listed in the book.**

"Enma, are you listening?"

"Huh, sorry I was thinking about the Ultimate Despair. It's such a weird name for a group of a people." **The name is so literal.**

"The Ultimate Despair... Did that book say anything about it?"

"What book?"

"The one about the 78th class. They had to come across the Ultimate Despair at some point right."

"Ye-Yeah, you have a point." **Shit.**

"Well, what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's crack that book open." Fuyuhiko grabbed the book from the floor. **Shit, I can't let him go through the book; he might freak out.**

"He-Hey Fuyuhiko, it's pretty late, and w-we've been through a lot today." I jumped on top of him. "Let's get some sleep."

"What the hell, Enma?" Fuyuhiko pushed me off. "We can sleep later."

"Fuyuhiko, if you truly trust me, you will not go through that book?"

"Enma,...what is in that book? You're freaking me the fuck out."

"Um...I don't want to say..."

"Enma, what was in the book?"

"Fuyu-"

"TELL ME WHAT WAS IN THE FUCKING BOOK!"

"Fine! I know who the Ultimate Despair are!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. "Shit, I didn't mean to tell you that. Th-This was a mistake. I'm gonna sleep in Souda's room."

"Enma, wa-" I cut him off halfway through his sentence with a closed door. I used Souda's electroID from the class trial to open his door.

 **Oh god, now Fuyuhiko knows. Now, he's gonna keep bothering me about who they are. I know that I can't outright say who they are; that would cause an uproar. Oh god, what should I do?** I splashed down onto his bed. I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves. When my nerves did come down, I noticed the faint smell of gasoline coming from everywhere. I looked around the room and saw the sheer number of unfinished projects Souda had. **Wow, I never knew Souda had this much going on. It's shame all of them won't be finished. Maybe... I'll do it tomorrow.**

* * *

 **"** **Upupup! It's 7 am, and nighttime is officially over! It's time to see who died and who survive!" Monokuma's broadcast sounded. I brushed off all the doubt and dread from last night. I used Souda's shower.**

 _15 minutes later..._

I dried myself off before getting dressed in my usual and more comfortable outfit. I left Souda's electroID on his bed; I gathered myself for the day. I left his room and made my way to the hotel for the daily meeting. However, I didn't see Chiaki playing on the arcade console. **Maybe...Maybe she's still sleeping. Yeah, the others must be tired. They went through a class trial after all.** I continued to reassure myself as I climbed the stairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Mikan and Tanaka devouring their breakfasts with Sonia and Koyo next to them.

"You're alive! You guys made it through the trial!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was a hardship on its own." Tanaka nodded.

"Where are the others? I mean what happened during the trial?""

"I-It's best to explain wh-when everyone is her-here." Mikan whimpered with a gloomy expression.

"However, I rather not look upon a certain someone at the very moment. I have yet to calm my Four Dark Gods of Destruction." Tanaka glared.

 **What is that suppose to mean?** I didn't press any further on the matter, and I joined them for breakfast. One by one, my classmates entered the dining room. I tried my best as to ignore the sense that Fuyuhiko was staring a hole in the back of my neck. The only two people who were missing was Akane and Komaeda.

"Hmm? Should we wait for one of them to arrive?" Koyo asked. "You all found a killer, so one of them must be dead."

"Tactful as always Koyo..." I sweatdropped. "But he does have a point. Who was the murderer?"

"It's hard to say. Akane was the one who killed Hinata, but Komaeda was the one who created the whole plot." Chiaki chimed in. "In the end, we voted for Akane because she was the only one directly involved in his death..."

"How does that even work?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Here's the basic of what happened. Komaeda told Hinata his actual talent, which is the Ultimate Hope." Mahiru gripped her head. "The Ultimate Hope is basically Hinata possessing every know talent. Komaeda also told Akane who in turn took it upon herself to challenge him to a fight. With her powers, Akane one hit KO the reserved student and killed him in the process. Akane fled the scene; Komaeda meddled a bit."

"...That's a lot to take in..." I said with a confused look on my face. "Why would Komaeda do something like that? I thought he wants to help Hinata find his talent."

"Komaeda did not go into detail at the moment; however, he did call Hinata a disgrace to the title," Peko answered.

"That bastard! Who the hell is he to judge anyone on their talents!?" Fuyuhiko fumed.

"The only good thing that came out the trial was that Akane punched him in the nose before she was executed." Mahiru sighed. "What about your trial? The only person missing is Souda, so it was ruled as a suicide?"

"It's a bit confusing, so I'll to make it simple. Sonia and I were working on a painting together, and we finished it two days ago. Sometime after we discovered Koyo, Monokuma destroyed the painting and pinned it on Souda. We found him in the art room, Sonia told him to never see her again, and he jumped out of a window."

"What's confusing about that?" Chiaki asked.

"I wished to be executed for the crime I thought I committed," Sonia admitted. "I do admit Komaeda's word did get to me."

"She would've been executed if it wasn't for Koyo and Enma saving her, and them overturning the ruling." Ms. Yukizome added in.

"Wa-Wait, you guys voted for Sonia?" Mikan squeaked.

"Not with any intent, Sonia used her powers on us," I admitted. "But, we did get her to change her mind."

"So we had a suicide and murder...just like the 78th class." Fuyuhiko's whisper sent a chill down my spine. **So he read the book after all...**

"The 78th class...are you talking about that book Monokuma gave us, Young Master?" Peko asked.

"Yeah, Enma gave it me last night. I spent the whole night reading it. They managed to beat the mastermind with only 4 floors."

"Here we are with four islands and nowhere close to the mastermind." I sighed.

"You have five islands now!" Monomi appeared.

"Why? Enma and I haven't done anything." Koyo clarified. "Unless...you acted on your own."

"Yep! I managed to beat Monobeast!"

"Why? We don't need any more islands!" Mahiru glared at the stuffed animal. "Every island brings more problems and barely any answers."

"She has a point... Can we boycott this island?" Fuyuhiko joined in.

"Bu-But what about the motive?" Mikan reminded us. "Wi-With every island we unlock, there's a ne-new motive."

"Upupup! That would be the case if I was the one handling this motive." Monokuma appeared at the end of the table.

"You're not? Who is?" Ms. Yukizome gasped.

"Upupup! Komaeda brought it upon himself to finish up this motive. When it gonna happen is up to him, so don't bother asking me." Monokuma shrugged.

"So we gotta be on edge the whole time?" Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Yep! Even I don't know what is gonna happen! Oh, the fun!"

"This isn't fun! Komaeda has lost his goddamn mind!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "He'll kill all of us!"

"Oh calm down." Monokuma rolled his neck. "I told him that only 3 people including the murderer can die, no more no less."

"What the fuck? Three people?"

"Yep, I got a schedule to keep. It would two if Enma didn't save a certain murderer."

"Sonia was innocent, and you know it!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say, my favorite student is out plotting three of your demises. Watch out because someone is gonna despair either way."

"That's where you're wrong Monokuma." Komaeda appeared at the steps with a wicked grin. "Despair will be a mere stepping stone for my targets. Hope will the end goal."

"Targets? Who are you after?" I dared to asked.

"The traitors of course. I'm going to expose both of the traitors one way or another."

"That's right...The traitors are still alive." Chiaki sighed.

"The beginning of the end is about to beginning." Komaeda laughed, making everyone slightly uncomfortable if not pissed.

"Komaeda... I don't know much about you or your relationship with Hinata, but I thought you two were friends. Why...why would you do something like this to him?" I stood up. "Why did you stab him in the back? He was the Ultimate Hope. Shouldn't you be excited that you got-"

Realization hit me hard. **The Ultimate Hope... Izuru Kamukura... Are Hinata and Izuru one in the same? I mean. I never heard of a talent repeating, and Izuru was a part of the Ultimate Despair, the opposite of hope. Did Komaeda have him killed for becoming the opposite of his talent?**

"I don't know what Hinata told you, but I wasn't his friend. He became the one thing I couldn't stand, so he had to die." Komaeda clarified.

"And Akane? What did she do?"

"Akane...she was a brainless fool. It was too easy to trick her into killing him. With the guilt of hurting Koyo building in her, she was practically asking for a way to blow off her steam." He snickered.

"What changed?"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"What changed in you? Your personality did a complete 180."

"I found the truth. Honestly Enma, I thought you all people would understand."

"No, I don't. You killed got two people killed. Two people we all spent time with. Two people that had each a future."

"You still don't get it. No one of us do. None of us are friends. Our memories are shattered. We're befriending broken people, not our actual classmates."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Say whatever comes to mind, I will not falter nor yield. The fifth round is about to begin!"

A/N: So Komaeda officially lost his mind, and he's trying to kill 3 people. Who's going to survive? Who's going to die? Who are the traitors? I can't promise that all of those questions will be answer in the next chapter, but eventually, you'll get an answer. Thanks for reading!


	46. Target 46: The Final Island!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _And Akane? What did she do?"_

" _Akane...she was a brainless fool. It was too easy to trick her into killing him. With the guilt of hurting Koyo building in her, she was practically asking for a way to blow off her steam." He snickered._

" _What changed?"_

" _What are you blabbering about?"_

" _What changed in you? Your personality did a complete 180."_

" _I found the truth. Honestly Enma, I thought you all people would understand."_

" _No, I don't. You killed got two people killed. Two people we all spent time with. Two people that had each a future."_

" _You still don't get it. None of you do. None of us are friends. Our memories are shattered. We're befriending broken people, not our actual classmates."_

" _That doesn't mean-"_

" _Say whatever comes to mind, I will not falter nor yield. The fifth round is about to begin!"_

With that dreaded statement lingering in the air, Komaeda left the dining hall. At some point in all the confusion, Monomi and Monokuma left as well. I lost my appetite in the midst of it all, so I left without a word. Some people had the same idea while others decided to sit and think about their next move. **Might as well see what's on the new island...**

* * *

I found myself crossing the fifth island's bridge. Compared to the others, this island was overall depressing and gloomy. The air was filled with gray cloud and smog. **It's kinda hard to breathe. I don't know if this island is safe enough to explore.** I was slightly taken back by how industrialized the island was. **That explains why there's so much pollution.** Directly in front of me, I saw a tower standing proudly in the midst of the purplish smog. There were metal train tracks connecting some building to others with some sort of advanced weaponry hooked on. **Why would a tourist place like this need weapons? Someone could get hurt.**

To my left, there was some kind of Japanese noodle shop that felt out of place, almost stereotypical. It had the same kind of layout from any noodle shop in that Naruto anime.

To my right, I saw Monokuma's face painted onto a dome shaped building. His mouth was the entrance. **Why does he need to left his imprint everywhere?**

"I guess it can't be helped. " I said to myself. "The more I look at this place the more I think Souda would've enjoyed this island."

I stepped off the bridge and looked at the tower. There were a few flat screen TVs displaying Monokuma in his infamous laughing position. I only shook my head in disappointment. **There's no point in going to the noodle shop, so I guess I'll head to the Monokuma dome.**

I turned right, ignoring the smoke being produced by the building. I took a look inside. **This makes... sense.** The inside was basically an automatic assembly of Monokumas. Line by line, Monokumas were slowly being pieced together. Mechanical arms would routinely come down to place the arms or the legs or his red eye or his buttons. When they were completed, the Monokumas were dumped into a large bin. I picked up one and noted how soft it was. **Was Monokuma always this soft? Last time he was hard and cold, must like his creator's, heart.**

"So... theses are just plushies, but why?"

"Isn't the resembles uncanny? It's like looking in a mirror." Monokuma giggled.

"Why would you need this many? They're an army of teddy bears."

"I want to get into the big times, and these babies are gonna get me there."

"You want to get rich off of these things...? That's so stupid though. No one is going buy them."

"That's what you think. Upupup, but don't be fooled. There's a reason why I have a warehouse full of these things."

"I know where I'm not going." I folded my arms.

"You're no fun. I guess I gotta wait until Komaeda makes his move to get a despairing reaction from you." Monokuma huffed before exiting. I left almost immediately after him.

I kept going right until I was standing before the 'Jabberwock Army' gate. Without even going inside, I could tell this was an authentic military base. This piece of the island had a camouflage helicopter sitting on a landing pad to the right, a few army cars filled with different weapons to the left, and an intercom tower in the dead center of it all. I swear I saw tank somewhere. I entered the base and saw Sonia examining the area too.

"Hey Sonia," I walked up to her. "You wanted to check out the area too?"

"Yes, I wish to do my very best until the end. Komaeda nor Monokuma will triumph!"

"It's good that you're being positive about all of this."

"Indeed, however, this island will be difficult to overcome seeing how there is so much weaponry available."

"That's true, but it is weird how someone would deliberately leave all these weapons out." I thought. "There's enough to start a small war."

"True...We can handle anything that comes our way! Especially with the tanks!"

"Um Sonia, I think you're the only one who can do something like that. I only know how to use a gun." I sweatdropped.

"Hmm? In my country, you can not graduate elementary school without knowing how to use a tank," She said in confusion. "How is it possible that you do not know how to use a tank?"

"That's my question, Sonia." I sighed. "Why would a kid need to know something like that?!"

"It is a graduation requirement. Is that not normal?"

"No, it's not. I guess this part of the island is useless. I doubt the others know how to use this stuff."

"If that is the case, why not read the instructions?" Sonia pulled out a pamphlet with the Future Foundation's insignia printed on the front. **Future Foundation Development Plans?**

"Sonia, this isn't a military instruction book; this is a book on the Future Foundation's plans!" I corrected her. I quickly opened it and started reading.

 _The travel agency that managed Jabberwock Island went bankrupt a long time ago, so the island was inhabited for a long period of time. Because of this, it was relatively unaffected by the incident, which allowed them to easily gain a foothold on the island. Together with the Vongola and Simon family, the Future Foundation started to repair and rebuild the island to its original state._

"Th-The Vongola and Si-Simon family? Bu-But that's impo-impossible." I shook my head, wanting to believe that this was a lie. "There's no wa-way the mafia could be a part of this, no less my own family."

"The Vongola Family too? This is indeed strange." Sonia thought for a moment before speaking again. "Tsuna and Chrome were in the previous mutual killing, so why would they side with the Future Foundation, the very people who imprisoned us?"

"There's no way Adel would sign off on something like this. She hates the Vongola just as much as anyone else."

"May I lend a word of wisdom?"

"Go ahead... what do you think?"

"Perhaps... Perhaps the conflict was resolved between the two families in between the first day of school and the present day?"

"It's a possibility, but..."

"But you're still not looking at the truth even when it's standing in front of you." Komaeda sighed as he approached the two of us. "What is there to refute, Enma? The Vongola and Simon sided with our enemies, and the Simon and Vongola are allies."

"I know. I know, but how do we know this is real? Monokuma could've-"

"Really Enma? You're stooping that low?" He said condescendingly. "Monokuma has nothing to do with this. Everything on this island is no doubt true."

"..." **If that's the case, then Sonia was right. The conflicted must've been solved. Was the Vongola Primo really innocent? Then, what really happened?**

"Enma,...are you okay?" Sonia's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Komaeda left when you wouldn't respond."

"Yeah... I think so. It's just a lot to take in." I waved goodbye to her with a fake reassuring smile on my face.

 **I can't stay on that part forever. There's more to that pamphlet. It talked about an incident. The only thing that comes to mind is that 'Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind' stuff from the third island. It started because of some reserve students revolted, and that set off a chain of events. The Ultimate Despair caused that event as far as I know, but** _ **how**_ **did they become the Ultimate Despair? That's the thing I don't get. How did the traitors avoid becoming a part of the Ultimate Despair? Could it be reversible?**

"Enma, there you are." I saw Chiaki walked towards me, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh hey Chiaki," I waved back. "You wanted to see the island too?"

"Koyo wanted everyone to at least to be familiar with the island."

"That makes sense. How far have you gotten?"

"This is my last place." She pointed to a tower surrounded by white ties. "Do you want to explore together?"

"Yeah, sure. We rarely hang out together." I shrugged. I entered with the Ultimate Gamer following me. I read the title of the building. **Watatsumi Industries?**

I took a single step on the floor. I felt the Earth fling my whole body forward until the two of us found ourselves in another room. This area was practically out of a sci-fi movie. The floor we were on had a railing that went around in a circle with the low below us clear for anyone to see. I looked down to the bottom floor below us. The floor had a bright light coming from below. I saw a Monobeast slowly being created. **At least, that was explained, but how did Monokuma create 5 in less than a day? I don't know anymore.**

"Hey, Enma...I found a computer..." She pulled on my sleeve. "I think there might...be a clue on there."

"Hmm? What does it say?"

"It's... weird. Students rioting caused more riots to spread through the world. Chaos consumed the world... as people challenged their social standing, and despair spread throughout the world."

"No matter how many times I heard this, it still feels farfetched. Reserve Course students rioting caused something like this? Caused that incident?"

"This is getting very...disheartening." Chiaki sighed. "Students rioting...the world self-imploding... this sound like an apocalyptic game to me."

"And we're caught in the middle of all this." I sighed with her. "Is there anything else you wanted to check out?"

"No, I think I have enough information...Come on, let's go the noodle shop. Koyo wanted everyone to meet up there." She grabbed my arm even before I could get a word out. The Ultimate Gamer didn't let go until we were among our classmates and teachers. "It looks like we're the last ones."

"Hmm? Where's Komaeda?" I dared to ask.

"He's not important right now. As far as I know, he's our enemy in the end." Koyo fixed his glasses. "Who would like to start?

"According to a pamphlet Enma and I found, the Vongola and Simon have sided with the Future Foundation to rebuild this island," Sonia admitted.

"The Vongola family?" Mahiru thought for a moment. "Koyo, isn't that the one family y'all can't stand?"

"Yes, it is. Neither Adel or Enma would approve of such an action in the end." He answered. "With everything that has happened, why would they just now begin to work with each other?"

"What if the conflict was resolved between the two families?" Fuyuhiko asked. "We're missing God knows how much of our memories, so could we have just forgotten about it?"

"Once again the knowledge we seek lies in our lost memories." Tanaka closed his eyes.

"Young Master has a point, yet I am concerned about something else Sonia said." Peko joined in. "The Future Foundation is working with the mafia."

"That's right, but that's what's bugging me," I added. **I should be careful with my words. I don't want another accident.** "Monomi is working with the Future Foundation, the same people who wanted us to spend time together."

"What are you trying to say?" Chiaki asked.

"Could the Future Foundation really be our enemies? I mean Monomi and Monokuma are almost exact opposites, and Monokuma is working with the Ultimate Despairs. It's like that old saying 'The enemy of our enemy is our ally'."

"Monomi has been nothing but nice to all of us." Ms. Yukizome wondered.

"Because she opposes Monokuma... she should our ally?" Chiaki thought on it. "That is a good point."

"Hold on, are you forgetting the fact that the Future Foundation _trapped_ us on the island?" Koyo glared at me.

"No, but all Monomi wanted us to do was create good memories-" Realization hit me harder than last time. **It's just like Ibuki said. Our past memories and our current memories are supposed to balance each other out. Ibuki was a part of the Ultimate Despair, but she was in a state of equilibrium when we last talked to her. I get it now... The Future Foundation wanted to turn the Ultimate Despair back into the Ultimates they once were. That's why we were sent here. The Future Foundation isn't our enemy. They were trying to help us this whole time. Monokuma derailed the whole thing.**

"Yo Enma? You alright?" Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers in my face.

"Huh? Ye-Yeah, I got lost in my thoughts."

"Wanna tell us what you were thinking about?"

"It was nothing coherent. I couldn't come up with anything."

"...Was there anything else anyone wanted to share?" Koyo turned his attention away from me.

"I-I found an email about th-the tragedy," Mikan spoke up. "It's sa-said the same thing about the stud-student revolting aga-against the school and causing the world's destruction."

"Then, it must be talking about the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind." Koyo connected the dots. "So, at the very least, the information we're being given is consistent."

"Yeah, but what made them revolt?" Mahiru asked. "Was it really that bad to be in the reserve course?"

"I guess they weren't satisfied with the school." I figured. **I still don't get that part. Why revolt? Why not leave the school?**

"You are not looking past the obvious." Tanaka sighed. "According to the electronics from the third island, the author claims there was a third party involved from the beginning."

"The third party must've been someone who wanted the world to despair." Peko thought. "Who could it be?"

"Is...Is it possible that Junko Enoshima was behind it?" I asked. "In that book Monokuma gave us, she's the only person mentioned who could've done something like that."

"Where is that book?" Koyo simply asked.

"Huh? Oh, I think I left it in Fuyuhiko's room." I admitted.

"Yeah, I got it. Enma stopped by my room last night and left it there." He backed me up.

"I will need to see it when you're done, Fuyuhiko. It might hold more answers in the end." Koyo thought before pausing. "That's enough for today. We'll continue brainstorming tomorrow in the end."

A/N: So Enma's slowly piecing together the truth, and Komaeda is away planning three deaths. With Enma spacing out and the timer ticking away, it's only a matter of time before the full truth comes out.

Prince: Yeah, Komaeda will be one presenting the last motive. I can't say who will survive, but it will be shocking to see who dies. Hehehe...


	47. Target 47: A Mystery Lost in Time

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Yeah, but what made them revolt?" Mahiru asked. "Was it really that bad to be in the reserve course?"_

" _I guess they weren't satisfied with the school." I figured._ _ **I still don't get that part. Why revolt? Why not leave the school?**_

" _You are not looking past the obvious." Tanaka sighed. "According to the electronics from the third island, the author claims there was a third party involved from the beginning."_

" _The third party must've been someone who wanted the world to despair." Peko thought. "Who could it be?"_

" _Is...Is it possible that Junko Enoshima was behind it?" I asked. "In that book Monokuma gave us, she's the only person mentioned who could've done something like that."_

" _Where is that book?" Koyo simply asked._

" _Huh? Oh, I think I left it in Fuyuhiko's room." I admitted._

" _Yeah, I got it. Enma stopped by my room last night and left it there." He backed me up._

" _I will need to see it when you're done, Fuyuhiko. It might hold more answers in the end." Koyo thought before pausing. "That's enough for today. We'll continue brainstorming tomorrow in the end."_

With the group meeting done for the day, we all went our separate ways. I decided to head to the ancient ruins on the second island in hope of finding another clue. However, I got to the central island before I realized someone was following me. I slowly turned around and saw Tanaka hiding in his scarf.

"Did you need something Tanaka?"

"You have peaked my interest mortal. Come! I shall grant you a moment of my time." He stated before walking to the second island.

 _Tanaka Gundam, the Ultimate Animal Breeder, needs you._

 _ **See what he needs**_ _/ Ignore him for now_

ENMA: So what did you need?

TANAKA: The climax of this realm is coming to an end. Are you prepared?

ENMA: I... I don't know. The more I learn the more I want to doubt the truth.

TANAKA: Don't fret. You are not the only mortal facing challenges.

ENMA: I know, but-

TANAKA: Hush, the more words that come from you the more you question.

ENMA: Tanaka...who do you think the traitors are?

TANAKA: Hmm? What brought that question into existence?

ENMA: Well, the traitors have to be alive, and there are only 9 other people still alive.

TANAKA: Therefore, the traitor must be one of us. Am I correct?

ENMA: Basically, so who do you think?

TANAKA: I don't waste my time indulging in such thoughts.

ENMA: I guess that makes sense. Oh, we're at the ruins. You wanted to check this place out last time, right.

TANAKA: Indeed, I wish to confirm a thought that crossed my mind.

ENMA: What was it?

TANAKA: Look here. There appears to be a keypad.

The animal breeder pointed to the left of the decaying building. I did see the number keypad, and I also saw the machine gun right above it, probably fully loaded and ready to gun someone down.

ENMA: Are you sure you want to try it? It looks really dangerous.

TANAKA: That is why a plan is required. Does this building not look familiar to you?

ENMA: I mean I guess it looks like Hope's Peak.

TANAKA: It seems I wasn't the only one who thought so.

ENMA: So you're saying this building is Hope's Peak?

TANAKA: No, it is merely a replica. The real one still stands in Japan.

ENMA: Why create a replica? What does this have to do with the password? We still need a five digit password.

TANAKA: Hmm... There must be a way to answer this riddle.

ENMA: It can't be anything simple like 12345. People usually pick numbers with a meaning to them.

TANAKA: That would be the case if we knew who placed the lock.

ENMA: The only people can think of would be the Future Foundation and the Ultimate Despairs, but which one made the lock?

TANAKA: If that is the case, who was on the island first?

ENMA: Future Foundation, no doubt, but we've seen Monokuma manipulate the island to meet his desires.

TANAKA: Why create a door he cannot open?

ENMA: You have a point... so the Future Foundation did this. Why make it and not tell Ms. Yukizome or Monomi aware of the password?

TANAKA: That is the question. If we can uncover the builder's identity, we begin to unravel this building's mystery.

ENMA: That's enough for today. Tanaka, you can keep going, but I need a break.

TANAKA: Very well, this is where we part ways.

ENMA: Seeya later Tanaka.

TANAKA: Farewell mortal.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TANAKA GUNDAM: 5!**

I left Tanaka on the second island as I made my way to the central island. I had this small desire to check out the bomb on the central island. **4 days... 7 hours...34 minutes... We lost that many people in such a short amount of time, and we can't afford to waste any more time. We have to figure out a way off this island and beat Monokuma before it goes off.**

"You must be thinking hard." Chiaki suddenly appeared next to me, her eyes fixated on the countdown. "We have less than five days."

 _Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, has appeared!_

 _ **See what she needs**_ _/ Go back to thinking_

ENMA: Oh Chiaki, I didn't see you there.

CHIAKI: It's fine... I thought I would come and find you.

ENMA: Find me?

CHIAKI: Yeah... we never really talked before.

ENMA: That's true. With everything that has happened, we never got time with each other.

CHIAKI: Let's take the time to do something then.

ENMA: What did you have in mind?

CHIAKI: I... don't know. Hinata usually taught me something every time we hung out.

ENMA: You didn't... you know, maxed each other out right?

CHIAKI: We did... I even got a reward for completing his quests.

ENMA: Quests? Oh, you mean collecting his shards.

CHIAKI: Yeah, we exchanged underwear... I don't know why Hinata didn't want to.

ENMA: You know that's normal right. Friends don't exchange underwear. It's was probably one of Monomi's fetishes.

CHIAKI: Huh? What's a fetish?

ENMA: Wh-What? I'm no-not gonna explain that!

CHIAKI: Why not?... Why are you blushing?

ENMA: Be-Because that's not something you go around and say out loud.

CHIAKI: Hmm... I don't get it.

ENMA: You're so pure. Stay like that Chiaki.

CHIAKI: Okay...I'll just ask Monomi later. She answers all my questions.

ENMA:...Let's just move on from that... Hey, what ever happened to that console Souda made?

CHIAKI: Oh... I think Mahiru and Fuyuhiko are still playing that Pokemon game. They've been at it ever since we finished the meeting.

ENMA: I see. They can't take a draw, can they?

CHIAKI: At least, they're having fun. That's what important.

ENMA: Yeah...they're getting along at least.

CHIAKI: It could be worse. It could Uno or Goldfish.

ENMA: Huh?

CHIAKI: I heard that game breaks friendships.

ENMA: You never played it? It's a classic.

CHIAKI: No, I didn't play games with other people.

ENMA: We could get the others to play. It wouldn't hurt to try.

CHIAKI: No, it's alright. We have more important things to worry about.

ENMA: Yeah... everything is coming to a head.

CHIAKI: Enma... can I ask you a personal question?

ENMA: Yeah, I guess.

CHIAKI: Do you truly hate Tsunayoshi Sawada or the family he's from?

ENMA: Wh-What kind of question i-is that? Of course, I do!

CHIAKI: Hmm... That's not an answer. Do you hate Tsunayoshi or his family?

ENMA: Why do you care? It doesn't matter to you.

CHIAKI: It might not be my business, but it's clear that something is wavering inside of you...I think.

ENMA: Tch!

CHIAKI: This isn't the first time you thought about it, is it? You wouldn't be reacting this way if it was.

ENMA: Sonia... said the same thing to me a few days ago in the castle. She said something about the conflict wasn't adding up.

CHIAKI: What happened?

ENMA: You really want to know?

CHIAKI: Yeah, I want to help you.

ENMA: Alright... so there's two friends, Vongola Primo and Cozarto Simon. Primo started up the Vongola family, but he didn't make Cozarto one of his guardians. Instead, they stayed friends for a really long time, and Cozarto started his own family. They were almost like brothers if you want to think of it like that. However, Primo got into some trouble and got thrown into a war with some other family. Of course, Cozarto, being the good person he is, joined the war without hesitation when Primo asked. In the midst of the war, the Vongola killed him in cold blood. No explanation nothing.

CHIAKI: Then Vongola Primo wasn't the one who ordered the kill.

ENMA: What? How can you say that?

CHIAKI: Isn't it strange?

ENMA: No, the Vongola are twisted people.

CHIAKI: Can you see Fuyuhiko backstabbing you?

ENMA: Fuyu-Fuyuhiko, of course not! We watch out for each other.

CHIAKI: Without a clear motive, the Vongola doesn't have a good reason to get rid of an ally like Cozarto. What if it he was set up to take the blame?

ENMA: Who would gain from something like that? How can someone pull something like that off?

CHIAKI: There has to be more to the story, a mystery lost in time. Enma, what happened after the war was over?

ENMA: About a month or two later, Primo stepped down, probably couldn't handle the guilt. Most of his guardians retired too except for one.

CHIAKI: Who?

SONIA: Daemon Spade, Vongola Primo's Mist Guardian.

ENMA: Sonia? When did you get here?

CHIAKI: Oh hey Sonia.

SONIA: Sorry for the intrusion, I overheard the two of you.

ENMA: It's alright, and Sonia, you're right. Daemon didn't step down.

CHIAKI: What was the Mist Guardian's power? If they're like Enma and Koyo, the Vongola should have powers too... I think.

ENMA: Most Mist Guardians are illusionist... Like that Chrome girl from the mutual killing.

CHIAKI: Then, it isn't far fetch to say Daemon Spade used an illusion to impersonate the Vongola Primo...probably.

SONIA: It is a theory without proof.

CHIAKI: But it's enough to question Vongola Primo's guilt.

ENMA: I guess, but Daemon takes orders from Primo.

CHIAKI: True... we can't deny that. It's like Koyo not listening to Enma.

SONIA: I still wish to believe in Primo. Chiaki, let us continue brainstorming.

ENMA: Y'all can keep going. I need to talk to Koyo about all of this.

CHIAKI: I understand, bye Enma.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **CHIAKI NANAMI: 4!**

 **Wow, this is a lot to take in. Just need to get a moment with Koyo, and then I relax for the day.** I checked my electroID for his location. Thankfully, he was in his room. I jogged all the way to the cabins. I knocked on his door.

"Oh Enma," He opened the door for me. I saw on his couch. "I was just about to come and get you in the end. Saving me time and energy."

"Really? I wanted to talk about the Vongola and Simon conflict." I started. " Sonia and Chiaki think Daemon Spade was behind the whole thing."

"He was, and Cozarto didn't die during the war. He moved to Simon's Island." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? Did you know? How?" I was slightly taken back by his sudden realization.

"I thought you would've finished the book by now. The final trial explained what happened. Everything in the book is true, so that part must be too."

"Oh, so Tsuna is innocent?"

"Yes, he hasn't done anything wrong, and the conflict apparently has been resolved."

"Then, it isn't farfetch to see the two families working together."

"Since we know this, it is reasonable. Besides, you and Tsuna act almost exact in the killings."

"Wh-What?" I screamed before calming down. "Oh Koyo, what did you need?"

"I discovered something interesting when I was reading." He said as he slowly flipped through the pages. "A page is missing."

"A pa-page? Who do you think ripped it out?"

"Fuyuhiko didn't get past the third class trial, and Sonia got to the fourth class trial. That would leave you."

"Me? Bu-"

"Save it in the end Enma." He slammed the book shut. "The next and previous page is covered in ashes. You're the only one with a source of flame beside me."

"You're going to tell the others aren't you?" I sighed

"Depending on your answer. What was on the page, Enma?"

A/N: When you count the days and you realize there are only 5 days left. I guess I have cut to some stuff. Honestly, I thought had like 10 days or something. Oh well, the more you know.

Prince: Interesting theories... I gotta keep you on your toes.


	48. Target 48: I Didn't Need to Know That!

_A/N: So if you came for the plot and no romance, you can stop when the dining hall part is over. Everyone else, you can read to whatever length._

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Really? I wanted to talk about the Vongola and Simon conflict." I started. " Sonia and Chiaki think Daemon Spade was behind the whole thing."_

" _He was, and Cozarto didn't die during the war. He moved to Simon's Island." He said nonchalantly._

" _Wait, what? Did you know? How?" I was slightly taken back by his sudden realization._

" _I thought you would've finished the book by now. The final trial explained what happened. Everything in the book is true, so that part must be too."_

" _Oh, so Tsuna is innocent?"_

" _Yes, he hasn't done anything wrong, and the conflict apparently has been resolved."_

" _Then, it's not so farfetch to see the two families working together."_

" _Since we know this, it is reasonable. Besides, you and Tsuna act almost exact in the killings."_

" _Wh-What?" I screamed before calming down. "Oh Koyo, what did you need?"_

" _I discovered something interesting when I was reading." He said as he slowly flipped through the pages. "A page is missing."_

" _A pa-page? Who do you think ripped it out?"_

" _Fuyuhiko didn't get past the third class trial, and Sonia got to the fourth class trial. That would leave you."_

" _Me? Bu-"_

" _Save it in the end Enma." He slammed the book shut. "The next and previous page are covered in ashes. You're the only one with a source of flame beside me."_

" _You're going to tell the others aren't you?" I sighed_

" _Depending on your answer. What was on the page, Enma?"_

"Koyo, there's a reason why I tore that page out. No one should see that page." I argued.

"I can't simply take your word in the end." He shook his head. "We are co-leaders. I tell you what I know, and you do the same in return."

"Enma, we are family. I trust you with my very life, and I want you to trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Fine, the final trial talked about the Ultimate Despairs, who are..." I went on to explain who they were and everything I figured out since I found out. I included the part about how the Future Foundation sent us here to recover under the watch of Monomi and the traitors. "The only thing that doesn't make sense if what Juzo said. The Future Foundation wants us dead, but we're here to recover. It contradicts itself."

"I see why you would keep that to yourself..."

"Koyo...what could have done this to our class?"

"I have no idea, and I doubt the answer is here."

"Huh? Why wouldn't it be here?"

"Would you want to risk someone relapsing?"

"No...I don't even want to know what they would capable of."

"Upupup! It's officially 10 pm, so nighttime is in full effect. There are only four days left. Komaeda, you better make us go out with a bang. Have some despairing dreams, everyone!" Monokuma's broadcast rang in the middle of our conversation.

"That's' enough for today." Koyo sighed. "We can pick up in the morning."

"About that... Monokuma won't fix my door, so can I stay here for the night?"

"I don't care. You can sleep on the floor." Koyo shook his head.

"Thanks." He taught me a blanket and a pillow before going to sleep.

I curled up on the floor and tried to make the best out of the situation. It felt like hours passed before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Upupup! It's 7 am, so nighttime is officially over. It's a beautiful day on this island so enjoy like it's your last because it might be." Monokuma's childlike voice woke up from my slumber.

I sat up and looked around the room, taking a moment to remember everything that happened last night. **Oh yeah, Koyo knows everything now, but he's still asleep.** I folded the blanket right before I left for my room. I didn't see anyone leave their cabins, so I figured everyone was still asleep or getting ready. To my surprise, Monokuma actually did put my door back. **Finally, why did it take so long?** I took a moment just to be satisfied that I had my old cabin back. Surprisingly, it's in the exact same condition I left it in.

I gather my clothes from the dressers. I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and tossed them into the corner. I closed the shower curtain behind me and turn on the water.

 _10 minutes later..._

 **Ahh...that felt so amazing.** I stepped out the shower with a towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair as the steam flew out the bathroom. I dried myself off and stepped into my clean set of clothes. I checked that I had everything before I left my room. I get three steps out my room before I came face to face with Fuyuhiko, rather face to chest.

"Oh hey, Fuyuhiko, what's up?"

"We need to talk." He dragged me back to my room. He locked the door behind us. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You gotta be more specific, dude."

"I mean why the fuck have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding!" I shouted quickly lost my courage just as fast. I coiled back into my spot on my bed. " I've just been busy with stuff."

"What stuff?" He narrowed his eye as if he trying to catch me in a lie. **Well, technically, I am lying. I was avoiding him.**

"Yesterday, I found out that the Vongola Primo was actually innocent." I looked at the floor. "I don't have a reason to hate Tsuna anymore."

"Shit, I look like an asshole now." Fuyuhiko scratched his head. He sighed. "Maybe Mahiru was right."

"Huh? What did she say?" I looked up. He was blushing as he tried to stutter out a response. "Fuyuhiko?"

"D-Don't turn this crap on me!" He snapped back. "I'm the one who interrogates!"

"But you're blushing." I pointed out. I stared at him for a moment. "Okay... what did you need to ask me?

"Okay..." He took a breath which is a strange thing for him to do. **He usually just runs with his fury until it's gone.** "Why did you run out my room? You said something about a mistake."

"Oh, I said that in the heat of the moment," I answered. "I didn't know what to do. I blurted out something I wasn't supposed to say."

"That crap about the Ultimate Despair right? How did you find that shit anyways?"

"I read it in that book Monokuma gave us. I know who they are, but I shouldn't tell anyone who they are." I admitted. "Please don't ask who they are, Fuyuhiko."

"Shit, is it that bad? We can't beat their asses, can we?"

"...No, I don't want to hurt anyone." I decided. "I just want to say them."

"Save the Ultimate Despairs? Where the fuck did that come from?"

"...I can't tell you. I would have to tell you who they are." I sighed. **Ugh, should I tell him? I mean I trust him just as much as Koyo.**

"Then, you don't have to," Fuyuhiko said with his arms folded. "When you're ready, then come tell me."

"Thanks, are we good now?"

"Yeah, we should go to the meeting."

I fixed my clothes and followed him out. I locked my door. **I hope Koyo didn't tell anyone. God knows what would happen if Mahiru or Mikan found out about this.**

"Hey Fuyuhiko, who won yesterday?" I asked as we passed the pool.

"Won what?"

"The pokemon battle between you and Mahiru, who won?"

"It doesn't matter." He blushed again. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow, but I left it alone. We made it the top floor of the hotel.

"Th-There they are!" Mikan exclaimed as we can into the view of everyone.

"What took you two so long?" Koyo scolded us. "Enma, you left my room before I woke up, yet I made it here before you."

"Sorry, Fuyuhiko had to ask me a question." I chuckled.

"So Fuyuhiko, you manned up and kept your part of the deal?" Mahiru sounded too amused. "What did he say?"

"I didn't ask him." He blushed for the third time today.

"What? What happened to all that confident you talked about having?"

"Shut the hell up! I don't have a time limit so chill." He snapped.

"What deal did you two have?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Fuyuhiko growled.

"Fine, I won't." Mahiru slumped in her seat. "So we're just missing Komaeda?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll be coming to the meetings anymore." Ms. Yukizome sighed.

"He's a loose cannon at this point," I said. "Can't you set him straight, Ms. Yukizome?"

"No..." She sighed. "I tried everything yesterday, but he still wants to go through with his plan."

"Why don't we just tie the motherfucker up and call it a day." Fuyuhiko groaned.

"Fuyuhiko!" I shouted. "We can't do that again!"

"Why the hell not? He's trying to kill us!

"The midget got a point. The fucker is trying to kill y'all." Juzo pointed out. "You don't have time to be delicate."

"It's not a bad idea in the end." Koyo began to consider it.

"Ugh, men." Mahiru rolled her eyes. "You can count me out."

"Me too... He's still our classmate." Chiaki added on with Sonia nodded in approval.

"I guess it's just the guys." Fuyuhiko shrugged. "We're gonna need a plan."

"What? You want to sneak attack him like Souda and Nekomaru did?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's a good start. We can even do it here on the first floor." Fuyuhiko agreed, not catching onto my sarcasm.

"Okay, who want to lure him here in the end?" Koyo asked and looked around. "Enma?"

"What? I barely know him."

"Like the rest of us, anyone else?"

...

"Okay, who has the most shards with him?" Koyo rephrased the question. "I have 2."

"Same."

"As do I."

"I got two."

"You're all so horrible!" Mahiru shouted. "You guys didn't even attempt to talk to him."

"Oh please, how many do you have?" The Ultimate Yakuza shot back.

"Three."

"Mahiru, you can do it then." Koyo decided.

"What? I'm not apart of this."

"This is pointless." Peko stood up. "I will retrieve Komaeda. When do you need him?"

"9 pm tonight."

"It will be done."

"You make it sound like you're gonna kill him." I sweatdropped.

"I can guarantee you he will be alive." She gave me a blank stare. **Still though...**

"So Peko's getting him, but then what?" Juzo asked. "There has to be more."

"Don't worry, Juzo, you and I will flank him from the left and right side of the door, and we'll pin him down," Koyo added on. "Fuyuhiko and Enma will tie him up. We'll take his electroID and lock him in his own room in the end."

"That's rather simple." Tanaka put it flatly.

"Well, if we made it more complicated, there's a chance something will go wrong." I pointed out. "It's better to keep it simple."

"Yeah, let's go get the rope." Fuyuhiko waved for me to follow him.

"You better hold up your part of the bet." Mahiru grinned like that cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Shut the hell up." Fuyuhiko blushed.

* * *

"So what deal does Mahiru keep bringing up?" I asked as we walked through the supermarket.

"I might've made a bet on that Pokemon battle." He admitted.

"So you lost?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "What was the bet?"

"Why is it important?"

"Because she made it sound like it was about me."

"..."

"Fuyuhiko?"

"It was a stupid bet. Don't worry about it." He said it was unimportant, but he was walking faster now.

"Come on what was it?" I grabbed his arm. "Tell me and I'll let go."

"Fine, I had to ask you out." **Oh, it's time to fuck with him.**

"That's all?" I raised an eyebrow. "You do know I would've said yes, right?"

"What the hell?" His jaw dropped. I let go of him like promised and kept looking for the rope. "Don't walk the fuck away like this was nothing!"

"What? You do know I'm bi, right?" I said nonchalantly. "What about you? Straight?"

"No! That's not the point! How the fuck are you okay with this?!"

"I mean. I like you. You're a cool person and my first real friend. You're already a Yakuza, so I don't have to worry about you getting used to the mafia. I think it's cute when you start blushing and stuttering. You look out for me; I can be myself around you." I counted off the reasons. "Why wouldn't I date you?"

"I can't believe this. You're fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Fuyuhiko, I'm not," I said with a straight face. I went with my instincts and pulled him in, placing my arms around his waist. "I do want to date you; I'm just surprised by how long it took you. There's just one thing."

"What?"

"Should we tell the others?" I chuckled.

"Don't worry we saw everything." Koyo's voice rang through the supermarket.

"What the fuck?" Fuyuhiko jumped out my arms when we saw our whole class and Juzo standing two aisles away from us. "When did you fuckers get here?"

"I wanted to see if you kept your side of the deal," Mahiru answered. **Was I really that focused on Fuyuhiko that I didn't notice them?** "And surprisingly, you did. I thought it would take at least a day or two."

"And I believe my side won the bet." Koyo held out his hand.

"Fine," Juzo muttered something under his breath. "Here's your money."

"Y'all betted on us?!" I shouted.

"Of course, Ms. Yukizome had the bright idea of getting a few bets circulating." He said as he counted the money. "All of it is here. It was Mahiru, Peko, Mikan, Chiaki, and me right?"

"I-I buy that first aid no-now!" Mikan exclaimed.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Fuck that! Peko, you were a part of this?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Sorry Young Master." Peko stuffed her share in her bra. "I wished to buy you a gift, but I was short."

"Ugh, what else don't we know?" I groaned.

"I think everyone, but Togami was a part of it." Ms. Yukizome answered.

"I'm so done with all of you." I sighed as I walked away, slightly ashamed of my classmates for betting on my love life. Fuyuhiko caught up to me eventually. "I could've lived without knowing that."

A/N: I would get that ship out and sailing. I didn't want to do it the same way as Tsuna and Kirigiri because that just left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. People voted for them, but so many people hated that ship. Please review. I want to know how Enma x Fuyuhiko compares to Tsuna x Kirigiri. I hoped I did this one justice.


	49. Target 49: Setting It All Ablaze!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _How long has this been going on?" I asked._

" _Fuck that! Peko, you were a part of this?!" Fuyuhiko shouted._

" _Sorry Young Master." Peko stuffed her share in her bra. "I wished to buy you a gift, but I was short."_

" _Ugh, what else don't we know?" I groaned._

" _I think everyone, but Togami was a part of it." Ms. Yukizome answered._

" _I'm so done with all of you." I sighed as I walked away, slightly ashamed of my classmates for betting on my love life. Fuyuhiko caught up to me eventually. "I could've lived without knowing that."_

"Asshole could've at least gave us a cut," Fuyuhiko muttered lowly.

"I think you're missing the point." I sweatdropped as we turned into the military also.

"What? I'm just saying that some spending money would be nice."

"I guess you're right." I settled. I found the rope on the highest shelf. "There it is."

"Well get it." Fuyuhiko huffed. I chuckled and grabbed a few pieces of rope.

"Do you think this will be enough?"

"It gonna be. And if it's not, we can knock him out and get more." Fuyuhiko shrugged and turned around to walk out the store.

"You're really not afraid to hurt Komaeda, are you?"

"Why the hell not? He's trying to kill three people."

"And expose the traitors... Is something like that possible?" I remind him. "How can he out two people and expose two more people?"

"Unless he wants to kill the traitors." Fuyuhiko shrugged. "I know I would."

"Yeah...that makes sense." **Did Komaeda turn back into the Ultimate Despair? No...he said he wanted hope to win, so what is his game plan?** "Then, does he plan on putting the blame on Ms. Yukizome?"

"Probably, Monokuma never said she was an ally or enemy. Let's not worry about what his crazy ass is planning and give this rope to Koyo already."

"Alright, he should be in his cabin." I thought. "For some reason, he's always in there."

"Is your whole family a bunch of introverts?" Fuyuhiko groaned.

"No, but you'll meet them eventually. I just hope Adel takes a liking to you." I chuckled nervously. **I can only imagine what Adel will do to him if she doesn't.**

"That's the actual leader right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I smiled. I knocked on Koyo's door.

"Hmm?" Koyo opened the door with his usual bored expression. "Oh, you brought the rope."

"I hope it's enough for your thing," I answered as Fuyuhiko handed over the material.

"I suppose this will do. Do you two need something else in the end?"

"Nah, I got to talk to Peko." Fuyuhiko started to walk away. "Seeya Enma."

"I'll see you tonight." I smiled. He stopped in his tracks.

"Oh? I didn't think you two were moving that fast." Koyo smirked.

"What?" I tilted my head. "I wanted to sleep in his bed."

Surprisingly, Fuyuhiko didn't shout any insults. He just started to walk faster and faster away until he was running. Koyo gave me a look before shutting his door in my face. **I guess I have the rest of the day to myself. I wonder what I should do?** I checked my electroID to see how my Hope Shard collection was coming along. **I'm close to maxing out Tanaka, but do I really want another person's underwear? I have to eventually, so I should get it over with now. It says here that he's pretty close.** I put my device away and started making tracks. It wasn't long before I found him at the airport, feeding his hamsters.

 _Tanaka Gundam, the Ultimate Animal Breeder, is here._

 _ **Spend time with him**_ _/ Leave while you have the chance_

ENMA: Hey Tanaka!

TANAKA: Hmm? What are you doing here?

ENMA: I came to see you. I mean, you're the one who asks me all the time, so I thought it would be a nice change of pace.

TANAKA: I see...

I kneeled down to the plant he was feeding to his hamsters.

ENMA: Can I try?

TANAKA: What? Attempt what exactly?

ENMA: Feeding them? I never had a pet before, so I thought you could teach me how if it's not too much trouble.

TANAKA: So you wish to learn the dark ways? Very well, but be warned my Four Dark Gods of Destruction are easily angered. Proceed with caution but do not show fear.

He handed a small leaf as a test run. I slowly brought the leaf to who I presume was San-D. I tried to keep my hand from shaking too badly. **Tanaka wouldn't let them have any diseases...right? No Enma, he wouldn't be like that.** The hamster looked at me for a moment before he nibbled on the leaf. Tanaka gave me an approving nod before turning back to his other three.

When that leaf was almost done, I plucked another leaf for him to eat.

ENMA: I think I'm getting the hang of this, Tanaka.

TANAKA: This is indeed interesting. I was expecting San-D to attack.

ENMA: Ri-Right... so Tanaka, what made you want to be an animal breeder?

TANAKA: Hmm? Why must you know?

ENMA: Well, you seem to be comfortable around animals, so I was curious about what brought it on?

TANAKA: I must rather spend my time around animals than mere mortals.

ENMA: Then, why are you talking to me?

TANAKA: Foolish human, I needed to rope a mortal into becoming my assistant. You just so happen to be the most plausible.

ENMA: I see, but I'm still thankful for everything.

TANAKA: What are you talking about? Do not dare bring up pointless sayings.

ENMA: I'm serious. You helped me a lot through this whole mutual killing.

TANAKA: I see... There is a reason to my madness.

ENMA: What is it?

TANAKA: You appear to stop moving forward whenever you are forced to question an ally. I merely taught you that whether faced with hope or despair one must continue. That is the purpose of our existence is it not?

ENMA: That's true.

TANAKA: Also... I made a deal with an angel.

ENMA: An Angel?

TANAKA: Yes, if I was to continue to bring my Four Dark Gods of Destruction here, I was required to befriend one mortal.

ENMA: That's sound like a mother more than anything else, Tanaka.

TANAKA: As she was one...

ENMA: Wait, your mom was an angel? But, why do you go on and on about dark magic?

TANAKA: According to her, my appearance resembles the demon she engaged with. For what he looks like, I have no memory of him.

ENMA: So your mom raised you alo-

BWOOM! BOOSH!

Tanaka and I immediately jumped up and turned towards the direction of the sound.

TANAKA: What in the 9 realms was tha-

Tanaka was cut off by the very island shaking underneath us. His hamsters quickly climbed into Tanaka's scarf. **What the hell was that?** I held onto the reception desk until I was sure the island earthquake was over.

ENMA: What the hell just happened?

TANAKA: I do not know. It seems to originate from the hotel.

ENMA: Something must've happened! Let's check it out.

 **HOPE SHARD ACQUIRED!**

 **TANAKA GUNDAM: MAXED!**

"Congwadulation! You maxed each othew out!" Monomi threw some confetti in the air as if this was the time. "You can-"

Tanaka and I ignored her for right now and made a mad dash for the hotel. The closer we go to that area of the island the more smoke I saw pouring out of the place. Some of the girls who weren't involved with the plan caught up to us as we got to the hotel. The place was completely destroyed. The windows were shattered. The couch was scorched with burns. The T.V., game console, and arcade game were all destroyed. Chiaki was mourning the loss of her game. Koyo, Fuyuhiko, and Juzo were glaring daggers at Komaeda. Mahiru was checking Peko's injuries.

"Ahh, the whole class has arrived." Komaeda marveled at the sight of pissed of Ultimates. "Now time for an announcement. This is the beginning of the end of Jabberwock Island! I will end this hypocritical and self-righteous game! And to do so... I shall set this whole archipelago ablaze!"

"How the hell are you going to pull something like that off?!" Juzo shouted.

"I'm very glad you ask, and it's a very simple answer. I'm going to detonate enough bombs in a certain place to destroy the whole island. Oh, and you don't have worry about the explosions being too weak. The bombs I'm using will be much stronger than the one I used here."

"Th-That's insane!" Mahiru clutched her head. "You'll die too!"

"A small price to pay for the finale I'm planning." Komaeda chuckled. "After all... the actor is supposed to walk off the stage after the finale."

"Is this ass-asshole serious?" Fuyuhiko took a step back out of pure fear. "Has he gone full on suicide?"

"My, my..." Monokuma popped up and surveyed the damage. "Komaeda really did a number here."

"The bombs will go off exactly at noon tomorrow," Komaeda explained. "The bomb I used right now is nothing compared to the one I'm planning on using. According to my calculations, they're strong enough to turn everything and everyone here into ash."

"Yo-You're not joking are you?" Chiaki said worriedly.

"No one in their right mind would go this far for a joke."

"Where did you set them up?" I asked. "This is going too far Komaeda!"

"I can't give that information out so easily." He said with a smirk. "But, if someone was to share some precious information with everyone, then I will gladly tell you all."

"What?" **Should I out the traitors? I could if I wanted to. Everyone's in danger.**

"Wh-Wh-What is going on?! What happened he-he-hewe!?" Monomi screamed. "Is evewyone okay?"

"Don be like that Monomi." Monokuma snickered. "Komaeda was in the middle of outting the traitor. Now hush!"

"Wa-Wa-Ha! Komaeda, what awe you planning?" Monomi started sweating.

"Do I really have to say it?" Komaeda raised an eyebrow.

"It won't wowk...The one of twaitow can't reveal themselves, and the othew one isn't capable...Please stop." Monomi whimpered.

"That's right. Monokuma said one traitor didn't know they were a traitor." I recalled.

"But the other one..." Komaeda thought for a moment. "What did you mean by the other one?"

"Do I weally have to say it?" Monomi actually mocked him.

"Monokuma, you can not allow this to continue." Sonia proclaimed. "You gave Komaeda a limit of three people."

"Hmm...that is true, buuuuuut my plan works with everyone dead." Monokuma's red eye shine. "Go wild Komaeda!"

"Monokuma!" We all shouted.

"Don't worry traitor can still come forward. When they break free from whatever is holding them back, they can come forward!"

"Komaeda, you're betting a lot on this traitor." Ms. Yukizome eyed him with worried eyes. "How do you even know all of this will work out?"

"Luck...I simply believe in my Ultimate Luck...so I know everything will work out." With that said, Komaeda walked out the room, untouched and without anyone stopping him.

We all stared at each other, no words were said just...simply staring. Either we all die, or three people of Komaeda's choice dies. That's our fate. There was nothing I could do about. **No...I can out the traitor for everyone's traitor...** That's right. I could do that, but I could imagine the chaos that would follow. They might take it like as an accusation, and everyone might do the same. The group would fall apart just like Monokuma wanted all along. **No...that's not an option.**

"He-Hey guys..." Sonia's voice barely hit a whisper. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"No...that really just happened." Mahiru sighed. "Komaeda has officially lost his shit."

"No...that is not what I am talking about... Has anyone seen Mikan?" Sonia looked around. "Mikan, if you are present, please speak up."

...

...

...

"Mi-Mikan's not here?" Ms. Yukizome gasped. "Has anyone seen her today?"

"The last time I saw her was the morning meeting," Juzo grunted, still slightly pissed. Everyone glanced at each other in hope that someone would speak up, but no one did.

"So we have to find Mikan _and_ the bombs?" Koyo rubbed his temples. "I swear the next time I see Komaeda..."

"He really wants to weed out the traitor." Chiaki sighed. "But why kidnap Mikan?"

"Okay, this is scary. I can't find Mikan's icon on the map." Ms. Yukizome stared at the screen, flipping through every island's map.

"I do not know his angle anymore. To think, he would go this far just for two people." Peko thought as Mahiru bandaged her arm.

"He took the whole island hostage..." Fuyuhiko said in awe.

"And created a scenario where the traitors have no choice but to come forward." Tanaka finished.

"Upupup! I'm really grateful giving Komaeda the right to motive because this is amazing." Monokuma was still here. "And, all it took was to become his servant for a little while."

"..." Monomi stared at him.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Mahiru asked. "We gotta stop him."

"Yeah, but the traitors can't come forward. One has amnesia and the other one is incapable of revealing themselves." Fuyuhiko reminded her.

"Then, we have no choice but to find Mikan and the bombs." I declared. "Instead of going to morning meeting tomorrow, we're gonna split up and find them."

"Okay, but we only have 10 people minus Komaeda and Mahiru." Ms. Yukizome replied. "There's six islands if we count the central one."

"One person can check the central island, and one person can check the first island," Koyo answered. "Mahiru and I will cover the fifth island."

"Fuyuhiko and I can check the fourth island." I volunteered. "Who else?"

"Juzo and I will check out the second island." Ms. Yukizome smiled. "Juzo knows it like the back of his hand."

"Peko and I shall the third island," Sonia called out.

"My Four Dark Gods of Destruction will scouter this island." Tanaka declared. "I pray that the wicked one crosses my path, so I can send him to the depths of hell."

"...I guess that leaves me with the central island." Chiaki deducted.

"Then, it's decided. If you find Mikan along the way, keep her by your side. And bring her with you when we find the bombs." I reminded them. "If you find the bombs, don't try to deactivate it. Go get the others and spread the message."

"Sounds like a plan," Juzo granted with several approving nodding following him.

"Then let's go to sleep." Ms. Yukizome decided. "We have a very long day ahead of us."

 **Time Remaining: 3 days...2 hours...and 00 minutes**


	50. Target 50: Where's The Bombs!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _One person can check the central island, and one person can check the first island," Koyo answered. "Mahiru and I will cover the fifth island."_

" _Fuyuhiko and I can check the fourth island." I volunteered. "Who else?"_

" _Juzo and I will check out the second island." Ms. Yukizome smiled. "Juzo knows it like the back of his hand."_

" _Peko and I shall the third island," Sonia called out._

" _My Four Dark Gods of Destruction will scouter this island." Tanaka declared. "I pray that the wicked one crosses my path, so I can send him to the depths of hell."_

" _...I guess that leaves me with the central island." Chiaki deducted._

" _Then, it's decided. If you find Mikan along the way, keep her by your side. And bring her with you when we find the bombs." I reminded them. "If you find the bombs, don't try to deactivate it. Go get the others and spread the message."_

" _Sounds like a plan," Juzo grunted with several approving nodding following him._

" _Then let's go to sleep." Ms. Yukizome decided. "We have a very long day ahead of us."_

The ten of us dispersed and went our separate ways. I noticed some people walked past the cabin, probably to get extra time to explore their respected islands. I, on the other hand, went with Fuyuhiko to his cabin. No point in being a liar. Fuyuhiko allowed me to sleep in his bed on the condition that I never say anything like that around Koyo again. I passed out with my arm around Fuyuhiko's waist and my stomach against his back.

* * *

"Upupup! It's officially 7 am in the morning, so nighttime is officially over! Let's make it the very best day on this beautiful island; you all better enjoy it like it's your last because it very well might be!" Monokuma woke us up with his usual broadcast.

I sat upwards on the bed, rubbing my eyes. Fuyuhiko was in the bathroom, getting ready. I found a note on the nightstand.

 _Monokuma left some of your clothes in my room. They should be in the top left dresser drawer._

 _~Fuyuhiko K._

 **That was oddly nice of Monokuma...I wonder why he did that for me.** I shrugged and took a look at the clothes left for me. **That's why...** Monokuma didn't leave my clothes rather Tsuna's old clothes. **I guess I can work with this.** I sighed. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for the in general. **This is the day we find the bombs. Komaeda's gone too far this time. It's up to us to stop him and Monokuma.** I was about finished when Fuyuhiko got out the shower.

"Oh Fuyuhiko, good morning." I waved as I finished at the sink.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I'm brushing my teeth," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I saved you some hot water so go get in."

"Thanks." I stripped as Fuyuhiko got dressed in a corner. I threw my clothes into a corner.

 _10 minutes later..._

I stepped out the shower, wide-awake and a bit more relaxed. I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried myself off with another. It didn't take me much time to get dressed. I exited the bathroom and saw Fuyuhiko eating breakfast at his desk. He tossed me a breakfast bar.

"When did you get this?" I unwrapped it.

"While you were in the shower, let's go." He said as we left. "Komaeda hid some bombs on the island, and he wants to kill all of us."

"We got five hours to find the bomb," I remembered. "We have the fourth island, right?"

"Yeah, we got no time to waste."

* * *

We arrived on the amusement park island in a matter of minutes. The two of us stuck together for the most part. We ignored the Monokuma train that leads to Funhouse. **God know what would happen if we got stuck there at a time like this.** Our first stop was Monomi's small pink house. For some reason, there was a missile stuck in the roof.

"Honestly, what the hell is this place?" Fuyuhiko groaned. "Why is there a rocket there?"

"I don't know. Monokuma is probably behind it though." I figured. "Let's check inside. The door is wide open."

"Fine, let's get this over with, Monomi isn't too far away probably."

I went in first to scope out the area. I could see Monomi living in here. There were spare Monomi's hanging on a rack in the back. She had her own light pink bed with a small wooden dresser next to it. Pink ribbons were hung from the ceiling, and the walls were colored bright hot pink to tie the whole room together.

"Shit, this is a lot of pink. I'm getting sick just by looking at it."

"Wh-Wh-What awe you two doing in my house?!" Monomi ran to us.

"You left your door open." I sweatdropped. "Did you not notice it?"

"AHHHH! The wobbew must've bwoken my thwough my locks!" Monomi said horrified.

"Robber? She gotta be talking about Komaeda." Fuyuhiko connected the dots.

"Yeah, but what would Komaeda want that Monomi has?" I asked a question. "Monomi, do you have anything valuable in here that Komaeda might've wanted?"

"Just my-No NO NO NONONONO!" Monomi leaped out the house at a speed I never seen before.

"I guess Monomi is gonna find her thing."

"Come on, let's go. The bombs aren't here."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Hey Fuyuhiko, the bombs should be really big if they can destroy the whole island."

"Doesn't that mean Komaeda couldn't hide it from plain sight?"

"Yeah, so that would make our search easier." I smiled.

"But, that doesn't mean we can slack off." He reminded me as we entered the rollercoaster.

"There's nothing out of place here." I looked around the platform. I stepped onto the ride and looked at the tracks, but I didn't find anything out of place. "Yeah, this area is clear."

"Man, why does Komaeda have to put us through this bullshit?" Fuyuhiko groaned.

"He's trying to out the traitors...but to put everyone else in danger." I thought. "That's something we can not forgive."

"Shit, I know. I'm kicking his teeth in when I see him." Fuyuhiko stomped out. I quickly followed him out. Monomi screamed something right before she went running.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The bombs are at the Plushie Factory! Monomi found them!"

"That's great! Let's get the others!" I exclaimed, ready to run off.

"Hold on Enma, Monomi can handle that." He grabbed my hand, so I wouldn't run off. "The bomb is our top priority."

"...Fine." I followed him without putting up of a fight. As soon as we stepped off the fourth island's bridge, Sonia and Peko came running.

"So y'all heard from Monomi?" I asked.

"No... What did she say?" Peko answered with a straight face. "We finished our island and found nothing, so we decided to move to another island."

"Monomi just told us that the bombs are at the Plushie Factory."

"So Komaeda hid them there..." Peko sighed.

"I see... I must go my separate way as of now." Sonia bowed.

"Wha-Why? The bombs and Mikan are on the top of our lists." Fuyuhiko retorted.

"I am aware of that. However, there is something I must confirm." She apologized. "I can not continue without knowing."

Sonia rushed past us and off to the fifth island. The three of us looked at each other briefly before pressing on. **I wonder what Sonia had to check. I mean was it that important that our potential deaths. I can't worry about that! Sonia can take care of herself. I have to take care of the bombs.** The three of us busted through the door. About five steps in front of us, I saw a grayish truck packed with explosives. The motor was humming as we slowly approached it.

"Monomi was right. The bombs were here." I said as Peko looked for a way to disarm it.

"Correct, how should we dispose of them?" Peko continued looking around. "The detonator appears to be connected to the motor."

"So once the motor runs out of gas, the bombs explode," Fuyuhiko added on. "How can Komaeda pull something like this off? He never said anything about being a bomb expert."

"We can't turn off the motor. That would only accelerate the bombs." I thought. "How about adding more fuel?"

"No, Komaeda wielded the fuel cap to the car." Peko sighed. "There's no way of entering more gas."

"Shit, that twerp actually set up bombs." Juzo and Ms. Yukizome entered the room. "That's it! I'm knocking the shit of him and don't try to stop me Chisa!"

"Juzo, you know that I can't allow that." Ms. Yukizome huffed. "I'm positive that we can get through to Komaeda _without_ violence."

"You don't want us to be violent?!" Fuyuhiko's face turned red with anger and rage. "He's trying to kill us all!"

"Guys! The bombs!" I reminded. "Komaeda can wait."

"Indeed. " Tanaka and Chiaki walked in. "There's a more important matter at hand. How will dispose of the bombs?"

"Yeah... we have ten minutes." Chiaki calmly reminded everyone.

"Ten minutes!"

"Let's just drive the stupid thing into the sea!" Fuyuhiko screamed. "Then, we can fucking find Komaeda and kick his ass."

"That's a good idea, but it's against the rules." I reminded my boyfriend. "We can't pollute the environment with anything."

"Who gives a fuck?! Our lives are on the line."

"Monokuma does. If we break a rule, he'll probably execute you, no questions asked."

"Monokuma is desperate for kills." Chiaki reminded us. "We shouldn't give him any deaths easily. Besides... there's another way."

"Chiaki is right." Peko pointed to the laptop in the corner. "It appears that Komaeda left us a note."

"I guess we got no choice but to check it out." Juzo narrowed his eyes.

Everyone crowded around the black laptop, trying to get a good enough view. Ms. Yukizome turned on the laptop. It wasn't surprising that Komaeda would be on the screen, but it was weird seeing him green.

" _Hello everyone, I see that you all found the bombs, and you should've found out there's no physical way of turning them off." Komaeda smile in a way that made him seem innocent. "However, I left you one way out. One of the traitors must swipe their electroID against the card reader connected to this computer."_

"But the fucking traitors can't fucking come forward." Fuyuhiko pulled at his hair frustration.

"It's not that serious Fuyuhiko." I brush past everyone and slid my electroID through the reader.

 _Incorrect ID! Rejected!_

"Who's next?" I turned to everyone. "This is the only way out."

"Indeed," Tanaka nodded before following suit. However, he was rejected just like me. One after another, everyone tried the scanner, but no one was accepted. "What is this nonsense?"

"Yeah, what gives? We all did it." Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"Not all of us..." Chiaki sighed. "We're missing four people. I don't want to suspect them."

"Koyo... Mahiru... Sonia... and Mikan." Ms, Yukizome recalled. "It's odd how they're not here."

"Yeah, Koyo and Mahiru were supposed to explore this island," Fuyuhiko mentioned. "How did the hell did Monomi find the bombs before them?"

"Maybe they escaped..." Peko suggested the thought.

"Koyo wouldn't abandon us!" I snapped. "That's out of the question."

"Okay, where do you think they are?" Juzo scoffed with his arms folded.

"Tch..."

"Hey hey, the bombs." Chiaki chirped in.

"We got 5 minutes until noon." Fuyuhiko reminded us. "The traitor can wait. The bombs come first."

"We can't deactivate the bomb until we find the traitor." Ms. Yukizome stated.

"There is nothing to fear!" Sonia made her entrance. "We have nothing to fear."

"Sonia? Where have you been?" Chiaki asked calmly.

"I went to the military base. Something about the situation did not sit well with me." The Ultimate Princess examined the truck. "It is as I thought."

"What the hell are you talking about Sonia?" Fuyuhiko frowned.

"The bomb is fake." Sonia grabbed the detonator. "Please watch."

"Soni-"

In one swift motion, she ripped it from all the cords, disconnecting the whole set up. Out of instinct, we all tried to find some sort of cover in the factory. Tanaka hid is hamsters in his coat. Peko and I covered Fuyuhiko. Juzo shielded Chisa his body. Chiaki... Chiaki just stood there, never moving. Sonia gave all of us a confused look.

"See, the bomb was a replica." Sonia smiled. "Komaeda was merely tricking us."

"That motherfucking bastard!" Fuyuhiko roared.

"He will feel the wrath of Hell itself." Tanaka's red eye shine.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this ass whooping." Juzo cracked his knuckles.

"Young Master, may I join in?" Peko unsheathed her bamboo stick. "I wish to have an exchange with Komaeda."

"Um, guys..." I sweatdropped. **We might have a trial if no one stops them.** "Ms. Yukizome, can't you stop them?"

"To what? I don't hear anything." Ms. Yukizome turned her back to us and covered her ears. **Oh, you're just gonna turn a blind eye.**

"Alright, whoever finds him gets to break his legs, so he can't run." Juzo and the others started devising a plan. "Then, beat the ever loving shit out of him. When you're done, you gotta get the others, so everyone who wants a turn can get it."

" _As you all can tell, the bombs were fake. Did y'all really think I would go anywhere near those bombs?" Komaeda chuckled. "I'll be next door if the traitor wants to expose their identity to me."_

"He's mean the warehouse for the Monokuma toys, right?" I asked everyone, but Juzo was already leading the charge, leaving me with Sonia and Chiaki.

"We should stop them," Chiaki said worryingly.

"Yes, it could be another trap." Sonia nodded.

I led the rescue team as we followed them. We caught up with them as they opened the warehouse's door. In an instant, we all heard an all too familiar voice scream, rather two. The whole room was set ablaze with a green fire. The fire started spinning clockwise which made the voices scream harder.

"Wh-What th-the hell? Fuyuhiko took a step back in shock. "That's Mahiru and Koyo!"

"We got to the fire!" Ms. Yukizome looked around for a solution. Her eyes locked onto the fire hoses. "There! Everyone grab a hose!"

Like chicken's with their heads cut off, we scrambled to grab a hose. We all turned them on around the same time. Mahiru and Koyo's voices screamed louder as the grew and grew until the sprinklers finally went off. With that, we were able to calm down the fire. We set the hoses down, and a note came falling down from a hole in the ceiling. I picked it up, but I kept my focus on the Mahiru and Koyo. I chill went down my spine when I saw them.

"Upupup! Two bodies have been discovered! Following a brief period of investigating, we will commence with a trial!" Monokuma's broadcast made my blood boil. **Why Koyo? WHY KOYO? KOMAEDA, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!**

A/N: So I counted the number of chapters that are left and I counted 5-7 chapters depending on Free Times. Therefore, this story is coming to an end. I was debating if I should do the Yuta Asahina, Ultimate Despair Boys or a spin-off of Dangan Ronpa Side Future as the final installment. I like the characters in each one, but I only have time for one of them.

Prince: I like how you think everyone is the traitor. I think you suspect alone everyone who is alive expects Tanaka and Fuyuhiko.


	51. Target 51: Picking Up the Pieces!

LAST TIME WITH ENMA:

I led the rescue team as we followed them. We caught up with them as they opened the warehouse's door. In an instant, we all heard an all too familiar voice scream, rather two. The whole room was set ablaze with a green fire. The fire started spinning clockwise which made the voices scream harder.

"Wh-What th-the hell? Fuyuhiko took a step back in shock. "That's Mahiru and Koyo!"

"We got to put out the fire!" Ms. Yukizome looked around for a solution. Her eyes locked onto the fire hoses. "There! Everyone grab a hose!"

Like chicken's with their heads cut off, we scrambled to grab a hose. We all turned them on around the same time. Mahiru and Koyo's voices screamed louder as the grew and grew until the sprinklers finally went off. With that, we were able to calm down the fire. We set the hoses down, and a note came falling down from a hole in the ceiling. I picked it up, but I kept my focus on the Mahiru and Koyo. I chill went down my spine when I saw them.

"Upupup! Two bodies have been discovered! Following a brief period of investigating, we will commence with a trial!" Monokuma's broadcast made my blood boil. Why Koyo? WHY KOYO? KOMAEDA, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

"Oh my god..." Ms. Yukizome gasped. She started sweating when she looked at their charred bodies.

"Yo, this is so fucked." Fuyuhiko backed away from the scene. He was right. Even Hiyoko didn't go this far when she killed Teruteru. Ibuki didn't make Togami and Nekomaru suffer like this. Shit, even Akane put Hajime out his misery in a single punch, so why in the fucking did Koyo and Mahiru have to suffer before they died.

"En-Enma ge-get ahold of yo-yourself." Sonia stuttered. I snapped out of my daze. I realized that I was unintentionally manipulating the gravity around us with my flame. I took a deep breath and calm down.

"Sorry... I didn't think something like this could've happened... not to Koyo." I sighed. Fuyuhiko slung his arm around me.

"Don't worry about that shit. We'll convict Komaeda for this bullshit."

"Upupup! Are you certain that Komaeda did it?" Monokuma popped up. "There are so many possible murderers. That's why Juzo's apart of the trial now!"

"What?! When the fuck did that happen?" Juzo snapped. "You can't be adding shit when you feel like it."

"You can break the rules if you want, but you know what happens when a rule is broken."

"It's okay Juzo." Ms. Yukizome smiled and hooked her arm around his. "We can investigate together."

"Upupup! Before I go back and enjoy myself for another great murder, I'm gonna give you the very last two Monokuma Files." Monokuma pulled two files from his back. "Have fun with them kiddies."

"I guess we should check out the Monokuma Files." I sighed.

Victim: Mahiru Koizumi

The body was found in the Monokuma Plushie Warehouse. The time of death was 12:10 pm. The entire body was burned badly. There are traces of trichloromethane in her respiratory system. Bruises were found on her wrists and ankles.

Victim: Koyo Aoba

The body was found in the Monokuma Plushie Warehouse. The time of death was 12:10 pm. The entire body was burned badly. The body experienced a blunt force. There are traces of bruises around the body's wrists and ankles.

Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #7- Mahiru seems mostly untouched except for the bruises on her wrist. Almost as if she was taken by surprise. She's not much of fighter though.

Ammunition #2: Monokuma File #8- Blunt Force? Is that how they managed to subdue Koyo? He's pretty strong, so there's not a lot of ways to beat him.

"So who would watch the bodies?" Peko pulled away from the files.

"No one." I smiled. "Because if I found anyone tampered with the crime scene, they will have to face me. I've been meaning to let go of all this anger. Give me a reason I dare you."

"...Okay..." Sonia said with a discouraging tone in her voice. "I will go investigate..."

With my threat lingering in the air, everyone dispersed and did their own investigation. Fuyuhiko and Peko decided to investigate with me. I took a closer look at the bodies. Their clothes were blacked and practically fused to their very bodies. Koyo and Mahiru's visible skin was covered in blisters and blackened spots. Their eyes widened, showing their last moments were filled with pain and agony.

I stepped on the circular platform they were on. Underneath the both of them were silver dishes filled with white cotton balls. I picked up one and held it up to my nose. This smell...familiar... like a bathroom almost. I placed it back in the dish and jumped off. I looked at the platform and saw a metal rope tied to a wide stump that was keeping the platform elevated. I followed the rope to pile of boxes. I looked behind it and saw generator with rope going around it in a circle. So that's how he did. The motor pulled the rope causing the platform to moving...

Ammunition #3: Charred Bodies- Why make them suffer like this? What was there to gain from burning their whole bodies?

Ammunition #4: Silver and Cotton- There are cotton balls underneath them. Why?

Ammunition #5: Lingering Smell- The balls have a familiar smell to them. I recognize it, but I can't put my finger on where I remember it from.

Ammunition #6: Running Motor and Rope- So they connected the platform to this rope to make it spin. Therefore, the fire should spin as well.

I guess that's about everything I can find here. Maybe I should check out the-

"Yo Enma, whatcha got there?" Fuyuhiko walked up to me.

"Huh?" I looked at my hands, realizing I still had the note. "Oh yeah, this fell when I found the body."

"What does it say?" He peeked over my shoulders to get a good look.

The sins committed here shall be cleansed once and for all by the flood of justice. Only then can the blood spilled can be washed away. Only those who are freed from the cages that bind us will survive.

~Komaeda Nagito

"What the hell is he talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. Is he talking about the traitors? It's possible. " Only those who are freed from the cages that bind us?"

"He's lost his damn mind. It's gibberish at this point." Fuyuhiko sighed with his hands in his pockets. " Come on. Let's go."

"As you wish Young Master, is there somewhere else you want to go?" Peko asked.

"I guess we should check and see what Sonia's doing." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Um Fuyuhiko, there's something I want to check out," I admitted with an awkward chuckle following behind. "I'll see you two at the trial."

"Like what?"

"The electroID scanner." I picked up Koyo and Mahiru's eletroID. "There's something that isn't sitting well with me. When you find Sonia, can you tell her to meet me at the Plushie Factory."

"Alright, come on Peko." He shrugged and walked out without giving me much of a fight. When I sure was alone, I sighed.

"This trial is gonna be difficult." I shooked my head and headed back to the factory.

Ammunition #7: Calling Card- Komaeda risked everything to leave this calling card. Does he know who he calling out though?

I checked their electroID. First Koyo.

Incorrect ID! Rejected!

"Okay, that's what I figured. Koyo's electroID shouldn't have worked." I switched to Mahiru's.

Incorrect ID! Rejected!

So neither of their electroIDs worked. I suspected that because of their not the traitors. I just need Sonia or Mikan to prove my theory. Then, I can focus on uncovering what the hell Komaeda did my guardian.

"Yes, Enma?" Sonia entered the room. "Fuyuhiko said you required my assistance."

"Yeah, you know how you went to the military base while we were here?"

"Yes, the idea of Komaeda suddenly finishing bombs that could destroy the whole island perplex me, so I checked the most logical place."

"When you say it like that, it sounds unbelievable to think they ever existed." I chuckled before focusing again. "Hey Sonia, do you mind wiping your electroID right here. I want to test a theory."

"Hmm? What is the purpose of this machine?" She pulled it from a pocket in her dress.

"Komaeda said it to identify the traitor, but I don't think so," I answered. "You and Mikan are the only ones who haven't tried it."

"Therefore, Mikan and I are the most likely to be the traitors?"

"That's a possibility, but I doubt it. If it says you're not the traitors, then the machine itself was faulty." I theorized. "I can't ask Mikan since she's missing, so that leaves you."

"Very well." Sonia put on her serious face. She swiftly swiped her electroID through the scanner.

Incorrect ID! Rejected!

"So I was right..." I let out a breath of relief.

"Hmm... why would Komaeda waste his time with a faulty machine?" Sonia thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but I think we can find the answer in his room. He might be hiding something there." I thought of the possibility.

Ammunition #8: Sonia's Testimony- She was the only one who realized that the bombs were fake, so that's why Sonia went to the military base. She wanted to confirm her findings.

Ammunition #9: ElectroID Scanner- The scanner was wrong from the beginning. There's no way it's capable of singling out the traitor, so why have it here in the first place?

Sonia followed me all the way to his cabin on the first island. I turned the knob to find out that's it's pretty much unlocked. I slowly entered his room, keeping my eye wide open for any possible surprises. When it was clear that it was safe, I motioned for Sonia to enter. I started at his wooden desk. I found a frilly journal with a broken lock. This looks a bit too girly for Komaeda. Did he steal it from someone else? I took a peek inside and flipped to a random page. The handwriting is so childlike, and they drew a picture for each log.

Island 3; Day 1:

Enma and Koyo beat another Monobeast! I'm so proud of them. I'm really glad to be able to cheer them on! Everyone did their very best when they were investigating.

Island 3; Day 2

I finished removing the Monobeast's remains today. Even though no one else helped me, I'm sure they all had a great day collecting Hope Shards!

Island 3; Day 3

Monokuma is a nasty bear. He infected Enma, Sonia, and Chisa with Despair Disease, and there's nothing I can do about it. No! I cannot lose hope. I need to believe in them!

Island 3; Day 5

Sorry about yesterday. I couldn't leave my room. It happened again. Togami and Nekomaru were killed last night. I can't believe that Ibuki, of all people, would be the killer. It was pretty hard to watch...

"Hey Sonia, can you read this for a sec?" I handed the journal to her. I waited for her to finish the entries. "I think this belongs to Monomi, but she can't write."

"Could Juzo be the author?" Sonia closed the book.

"I don't think so. Juzo didn't appear until we opened up the second island. There's no way he could know what happened on the third island."

"Then, it must be someone who was with us from the beginning." Sonia realized.

"One of the traitors could've done it. Monomi and them are on the same side after all."

Ammunition #10: Mystery Journal- Komaeda found someone's journal, probably one of the traitors. They kept records of our overall experience on this island.

"Ugh, what should we do now?" I scratched my head. "I don't know how much time we have left."

"Hmm? We could find out how Komaeda was able to capture Koyo and Mahiru." Sonia suggested.

"Yeah, the Monokuma Files did mention something about a blunt force with Koyo, and it did say Mahiru ingested something."

"Let us go and discover it!" Sonia 'commanded'.

The two of us marched all the way to the central were about to pass the second island's bridge when I noticed a familiar silhouette. It was Mikan, who had a confused expression on her face and sand in her hair. I ran over to her.

"Mikan! You're okay!" I hugged her.

"Ye-Yes, why would I be?" She stuttered.

"We thought something happened to you. No one could find you. Where have you been?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't re-recognize the place, so I wandered around." She answered with a hint of fear in her voice. "I think it was a building."

"That's weird..., so how did you get out?" I asked.

"Wh-When I was wandering around the building, I-I heard footsteps not to-too far from me, so I-I checked it out. When I-I went to the spot wh-where I heard the sound, something co-covered my mouth, and I passed out." Mikan admitted. "The next thing I knew was what I was laying in front of the ruins."

"The ruins?" Sonia thought for a moment. "Why there of all places?"

"The answer could be anything." I sighed before realization struck me. "Mikan...do you know what's going on right now?"

"N-No, did something happen?"

"Hmm...I don't think that's a coincidence. Your kidnapping wasn't a simple snatch and go." I thought. But what is there to gain from kidnapping a nurse? "Sonia, can you catch Mikan up with everything that has happened since yesterday?"

"Very well, but what will you do?"

"Something isn't sitting right with me about all of this," I admitted, but I paused to collect my thoughts. "Every murderer had a reason why they chose their victim, but I can't understand why Koyo and Mahiru died."

"Ko-Koyo and Ma-Mahiru died?!" Mikan shrieked.

"No one told you?"

"No I-I just woke up in front of the ruins."

"If I recall, Koyo and Mahiru were the ones who investigated the fifth island," Sonia recalled. "Could the culprit knocked both of them unconscious?"

"That's a possibility. Koyo usually relies on plants to use his powers. When he's in a place like the fifth island, Koyo's at a huge disadvantage."

"I thi-think we should go t-to the crime scene," Mikan spoke up. "We mi-might not have much time left."

"She has a point." I sighed. It's almost time. I hope we have everything rather enough to get through the trial.

Ammunition #11: Mikan's Testimony- Someone kidnapped Mikan sometime yesterday and locked her inside the ruins. She has been completely oblivious to everything that has happened in the past 24 hours.

Ammunition #12: Koyo's Weakness- Koyo relied heavily on the forest around us, so it would make sense that he would at a disadvantage on the fifth island.

Right as we entered the warehouse, Mikan went straight to work. Sonia helped her in any way she could while I examined the place one last time. This time around I noticed a backdoor, near the generator. That would make a quick escape plan, but everyone was present and accounted for when we got to the warehouse. Unless... the whole thing is coming together when I think about it that way. I just got to prove it to the others.

Ammunition #13: Warehouse Backdoor- The backdoor can't be simply overlooked. There's has to be a reason why the generator is so close to it.

"Upupup! It's time for the long-awaited trial! Everyone who isn't dead come to the usual spot!" Monokuma broadcasted throughout the island.

"I-I managed to collect some knowledge about their deaths," Mikan announced. "What ever was used to knock Koyo out was about 6 inches in diameter and made of painted clay."

"Clay? What made you think that?" I asked.

"We-Well, when Koyo was struck, it got in his hair, and fused to his scalp when he was burned."

"Painted clay..."

Ammunition #14: Mikan's Autopsy- Whatever hit Koyo must be around 6 inches and made of clay. Mahiru seems untouched.

"So everyone except Komaeda is here." Ms. Yukizome smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Probably didn't want to face us after the shit he's done." Fuyuhiko huffed.

"Or he's the killer." Juzo cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever is the case, is it possible to start without him?" Sonia asked.

"...That's a good question. The rules say it's mandatory to be at every class trial." I answered. "So, wouldn't he be breaking a rule?"

"His icon isn't on the map," Peko announced. "Mikan appears unharmed, but Komaeda disappeared without a trace."

"Maybe he actually found a way to escape..."

"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE DESPAIR!" Monokuma shouted, fully armed and itching to kill someone.

"So you know where Komaeda is?" Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

"...No, but when I do find him..." Monokuma sharpened his claws. "Anyways, let's get this trial a-rolling!"

Monokuma prepared the trial ground's entrance, and we all filed into the elevator. It kinda emptied without our dead classmates. We went front a full class of 18 to 9 in under a month. I can't allow the killer to go unpunished! They stole one of the family's life! That is something I cannot let go! Whether through Monokuma or myself, the killer will not survive this trial! I can promise that!

AMMUNITION LIST:

Ammunition #1: Monokuma File #7

Ammunition #2: Monokuma File #8

Ammunition #3: Charred Bodies

Ammunition #4: Silver and Cotton

Ammunition #5: Lingering Smell

Ammunition #6: Running Motor and Rope

Ammunition #7: Calling Card

Ammunition #8: Sonia's Testimony

Ammunition #9: ElectroID Scanner

Ammunition #10: Mystery Journal

Ammunition #11: Mikan's Testimony

Ammunition #12: Koyo's Weakness

Ammunition #13: Warehouse Backdoor

Ammunition #14: Mikan's Autopsy

Prince: I probably won't have Byakuya reset the world. It kinda makes the whole series pointless if he did. Also, thanks for caring about Mahiru's safety.


	52. Target 52: I Wanted One Last Chance!

TRIAL MODE: BEGIN!

MONO: Upupup! Let's get this trial a-going! Does everyone know how the trial works? Anyone needs me to explain the rule? Don't be afraid to ask!

ENMA: Monokuma, we've been through this enough times already.

MONO: I was just checking. I don't want this trial to end up in a mistrial like last time.

FUYUHIKO: You know damn well that trial was pointless.

CHIAKI: Hey guys, let's get started. The sooner we start means the sooner we can be done.

YUKIZOME: Chiaki's right! Let's give it our all!

PEKO: This is the most complicated case yet, so we should start with how Koyo and Mahiru were killed.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN:

Ammunition:

Monokuma File #7

Monokuma File #8

Charred Bodies

Silver and Cotton

ENMA: When we entered the warehouse, the whole place suddenly started to burn.

SONIA: I believe Koyo and Mahiru were already tied up before the fire started.

JUZO: How did they get there? **They were searching the fifth island.**

YUKIZOME: So, someone must've overpowered the both of them.

PEKO: How? Koyo was one of the strongest people here. The only person I have seen beat Koyo was Enma.

FUYUHIKO: But Enma was with me the whole time, so he didn't have the chance.

CHIAKI: Then, it has to be a person **who can beat Koyo.**

SONIA: The only people who I can think of would be Enma, Tanaka, Peko, and Juzo. However, **Peko was with me the whole time.**

YUKIZOME: I can testify for Juzo, and Enma has an alibi. So... that leaves Tanaka who was alone the whole time.

JUZO: **So it was the animal tamer?**

ENMA: No, that's wrong! Tanaka doesn't fight like that.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION ENDED

Ammunition Used:

Monokuma File #8

ENMA: I've seen how Tanaka fights, and it does match the Monokuma Files. Koyo was hit in the head; a hamster couldn't do something like that.

TANAKA: Indeed, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction insert their deadly venom into my opponents.

FUYUHIKO: I fucking knew those things had rabies!

PEKO: I agree with Enma. I have fought Tanaka on several occasions, and he gives his hamster orders rather than using a weapon.

JUZO: So, that leaves three people.

CHIAKI: Me, Mikan and Komaeda...right?

SONIA: Mikan was missing for quite a long period of time.

FUYUHIKO: But, Komaeda distracted us with the bombs. He could've done all of this.

JUZO: But Komaeda is scrawny as hell. Koyo would've kicked his ass the moment he saw him.

SONIA: I can not allow this motion to continue!

SONIA PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Mikan's Autopsy!

SONIA: When Mikan was examining the bodies with the few minutes we had left, she found painted clay fused into Koyo's scalp in the same area of the injury.

CHIAKI:... That's not all... I found these when I was investigating...

CHIAKI PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Koyo's Broken Glasses!

ENMA: Those are definitely his glasses. They must've fallen off when he hit the ground. Where did find this?

CHIAKI: The food stop on the fifth island.

PEKO: A food stop... you mean the ramen shop? Painted clay... What could it be?

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/- -/-/-/-

-/-/U/- -/-/-/-

-/-/U/- -/-/-/L

-/O/U/- -/-/-/L

-/O/U/- -/O/-/L

-/O/U/P -/O/-/L

-/O/U/P B/O/-/L

-/O/U/P B/O/W/L

S/O/U/P B/O/W/L

SOUP BOWL!

PEKO: Is it possible that the attacker used a soup bowl? Koyo was attacked near the ramen shop, so it would make sense soup bowl would be near by.

YUKIZOME: Most soup bowls are made of porcelain which is clay in a way.

MIKAN: Th-The bottom of the dish is about 6 inches in diameter which was the size of the injury to his skull.

ENMA: It fits the requirements, and it answers a few questions.

FUYUHIKO: Okay, we got Koyo out the way. What about Mahiru? The Monokuma file mentioned something there were traces of trichloromethane in her system.

JUZO: What the hell is that?  
YUKIZOME: The report says she was it was in her respiratory system, so she probably breathed it in.

ENMA: Mikan? Do you have an idea?

MIKAN: Th-The only thing that person could breathe in wi-with that compound is ch- TH-THAT'S IT!

TANAKA: What is?

MIKAN: That's how I was knocked out. Someone used chloroform!

FUYUHIKO: That shit actually works?

MIKAN: Y-Yes, some hospitals use it to subdue dangerous patients. Whoever attacked Mahiru and me pr-probably used that to knock us out.

FUYUHIKO: Okay, then who was attacked first, Koyo or Mahiru.

SONIA: That is an excellent question.

CHIAKI: Hmm... Do you beat the final boss first or their sidekicks?

FUYUHIKO: Sidekicks duh, you gotta get them out the way.

JUZO: You beat the shit out the boss, so the sidekick looks a lot easier.

CHIAKI: Exactly...

SONIA: Who is right?

CHIAKI: Both of them, in this case, are right. The order doesn't matter since they ended up in the same exact place.

ENMA: So who did it?

PEKO: It must be someone who had the opportunity. Anyone who was paired up with one can't be the one.

YUKIZOME: That leaves Chiaki, Mikan, and Komaeda. We already prove Tanaka was unable to it.

CHIAKI: ...I was given the central island alone.

YUKIZOME: Sorry, I don't mean to accuse you or any of my students.

CHIAKI: It's okay... You have to overcome doubt to believe in something after all.

SONIA: Inspirational as always Chiaki.

CHIAKI: Hmm... what should we over next? We know what happened to them.

ENMA: Well, does anyone have a question?

MIKAN: I-I do. How did they get burned?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGINS!

Ammunition:

Charred Bodies

Running Motor and Rope

Lingering Smell

Silver and Cotton.

MIKAN: I missed that part, so ca-can someone fill me in?

CHIAKI: That will work. We can also smooth out a storyline of what happened.

FUYUHIKO: So Sonia just unarmed the bombs, and Komaeda wanted the traitor to come to the warehouse.

JUZO: Pissed, we all went to the warehouse.

TANAKA: There, the storage was **set ablaze!**

ENMA: We heard Koyo and Mahiru screaming as **if they were being burned alive.**

YUKIZOME: The fire was **growing and turning green for some reason.**

PEKO: With my sword, I will clear a path to the truth.

PEKO ENDED THE NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition Used: Silver and Cotton.

PEKO: Underneath Koyo and Mahiru, I found silver bowls with cotton stuffed inside.

ENMA: Oh yeah, I found those too. Did you notice the smell to it?

PEKO: I recall something along the lines of a bathroom.

ENMA: That's what I thought, but I couldn't think of why?

JUZO: Maybe it was cleaning supplies. Like the shit you use to clean a bathroom.

YUKIZOME: That's it, Juzo! Pine Sol is flammable!

TANAKA: Soaking the cotton in Pine Sol...

YUKIZOME: We do have cleaning supplies in the supermarket. Mahiru and I used almost the whole aisle just to clean that old cabin.

FUYUHIKO: So the killer used Pine Sol to kill them?

SONIA: That appears to be the case...

ENMA: Not to forget, there was a generator near the back that made the platform spin and boost the fire...

CHIAKI: The only people who weren't account for was Komaeda and Mikan.

ENMA: The generator has to be turned on manually, so the killer has to be next to it.

FUYUHIKO: So it can't be Chiaki. She was in the front of the warehouse, not the back.

YUKIZOME: No, it can't be Mikan. Here me out..

TANAKA: How so? She neither has an alibi or has been seen in 24 hours.

YUKIZOME: That is true, but Mikan doesn't have a motive in this case.

ENMA: Without a motive, Mikan has no desire or reason to kill them while Komaeda had a deadline to meet.

CHIAKI: You're talking about the deal with Monokuma... Two victims and a killer...

YUKIZOME: Therefore, Mikan's innocent.

FUYUHIKO: Then, why was Mikan missing for a day?

CHIAKI: That is a good question... why Mikan?

ENMA: There has to be a reason.

PEKO: What is there to gain from kidnapping her?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/U/-/-/-/-/-

-/U/-/-/-/-/Y

-/U/-/O/-/-/Y

-/U/-/O/-/S/Y

-/U/-/O/P/S/Y

A/U/-/O/P/S/Y

A/U/T/O/P/S/Y

AUTOPSY!

ENMA: It's not 'what is there to gain from kidnapping her?' What is there to lose?

JUZO: Huh? What the hell are you talking about?

ENMA: Mikan's the only one who can do an autopsy right. Without her, we can't examine the bodies properly.

CHIAKI: Komaeda kidnapped Mikan all this time, so she couldn't have enough time to examine the body entirely... Therefore, he gave us a disadvantage.

MIKAN: Wi-With a little more time, I could've been more through.

SONIA: It is not your fault Mikan. No one could have foreseen this.

JUZO: Are we done? Komaeda's the killer no matter how you slice it.

FUYUHIKO: Gotta agree with you there. Komaeda's the mastermind behind all this shit.

CHIAKI: ...Don't you think it's weird how Komaeda isn't here?...He's calculated everything up to this point. Why not come to the trial?

JUZO: Probably scare we would beat the fucking shit out of him.

CHIAKI:... I don't think that's the case...

ENMA: You still feel uneasy with this case don't you?

CHIAKI:... Komaeda acts with a purpose, so why avoid the trial? He could be confusing us with his questions or mind tricks right now... Yet, he isn't here... Juzo took his place.

ENMA: If we're comparing our group to the 78th class, Juzo's the Reborn of the group, but Reborn was never directly participated in the trials.

PEKO: If that's the case, Juzo must've done something to become a potential murderer.

FUYUHIKO: He hasn't done shit that's suspicious though. He's done everything that we all have done.

CHIAKI: That's the problem...

TANAKA: Intriguing, Monokuma knew this as well.

YUKIZOME: Hold on, we can't suspect Juzo. He's innocent and has an alibi at the time of the murder.

ENMA: We all do, but Chiaki has a point. Why is Juzo included in this trial and not the others.

CHIAKI: I think I figured it, but... I don't like what I came up with... I'll give you guys what I'm going off of.

CHIAKI PRESENTED EVIDENCE:

Increased Screams

CHIAKI: I noticed that Koyo and Mahiru were incased in fire, fully, when we turned on the fire hoses... That's when they start to scream harder...only their bottoms were on fire when we entered.

ENMA: Then, that means...

FUYUHIKO: Oh fuck.

ENMA: One of the hose...

FUYUHIKO: Oh fuck!

ENMA: hose wasn't connected to a water supply!

FUYUHIKO: OH FUCK!

ENMA: It was connect to something flammable instead.

CHIAKI: Komaeda created a murder scenario where killer didn't know they killed someone!

YUKIZOME: That's why Juzo's in this trial. He picked up a hose in all the madness.

PEKO: Then, does Monokuma know who killed them? The hoses looked the same, so there's no way of knowing who picked up which one.

MONOKUMA: Upupupupupupupupup! Nice try! My eyesight is far above average! I know everything that happens on this island!

SONIA: There must be something to eliminate the potential killer.

CHIAKI: Mikan and Komaeda are th only ones who we can say are innocent.

TANAKA: Unexceptable! We cannot leave our votes to chance.

YUKIZOME: Tanaka's right. We can't randomly choose who we think is the killer.

ENMA: There has to be something we're overlooking. Komaeda didn't do all of this just to randomly make one of us a killer.

FUYUHIKO: What if...nah, that doesn't make sense.

ENMA: What was it, Fuyuhiko?

FUYUHIKO: I had an idea, but even Komaeda couldn't pull some shit like that off.

PEKO: Like what Young Master?

FUYUHIKO: What if Komaeda made one of traitors kill them?

...

...

..

...

JUZO: oH MY FUCKING GOD!

MONO:UPUPUP! That's right, babyface! Komaeda made of the traitors the killer.

CHIAKI: Komaeda was the Ultimate Luck student...

JUZO: No, that has to be bullshit. He couldn't have used his luck to pinpoint the traitor.

FUYUHIKO: Well call him the Ultimate Bullshit because he did it.

PEKO: This may be easier than we originally thought. Komaeda left us a machine that could pinpoint the traitor.

YUKIZOME: The one to defuse the bomb?

PEKO: That's correct. Sonia and Mikan were the only ones who never tried the machine, and Sonia was with us when we tried the hoses.

CHIAKI: Therefore... Sonia is the traitor and a killer?

SONIA: What?! I assure you that I am not!

ENMA: That's wrong Peko. I don't believe Sonia's the killer.

PEKO: Do not allow your bond with her to cloud your mind!'

ENMA: I guess I have no choice but to prove you wrong.

CROSS SWORDS BEGIN!

Useable Swords:

Koyo's Weakness

ElectroID Scanner

Warehouse Backdoor

PEKO: Komaeda left that scanner, so==/== one of the traitors could disarm the bomb.

PEKO: Everyone except Sonia, Koyo, Mahiru==/==, and Mikan was present and tried the scanner.

PEKO: The traitors are still alive.==/== Therefore, Koyo and Mahiru can't be them.

PEKO: Leaving Sonia and Mikan, ==/== we have cleared Mikan of suspicion.

PEKO: That leaves Sonia ==/== Nevermind as the killer!

ADVANCEMENT!

ENMA: We can't rush this, Peko.

ENMA: I know that Sonia isn't the killer just for that single reason.

ENMA: We need undeniable prove, and that's not it.

PEKO: Refute me if you can. Unless, you're simply spouting nonsense! My logic is soundproof.

ENMA: That's where you're wrong!

Used Sword: ElectroID Scanner

ENMA: Sonia and I tried the electroID scanner with her ID, and it rejected her ID. The machine was faulty from the beginning.

YUKIZOME: Then, we're at step one again.

FUYUHIKO: Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating. Can't we get a hint?

CHIAKI: Hey hey... We just have to think. The traitors will turn up eventually.

SONIA: Does anyone have any leads?

ENMA: I might have one.

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

Mystery Journal.

ENMA: Sonia and I found this journal in Komaeda's room, but the handwriting doesn't matches his handwriting.

MONOMI: My jouwnal! Komaeda took it?!

YUKIZOME: But Monomi can't write. We know that.

FUYUHIKO: Then Juzo probably wrote it.

SONIA: That would be the case if Juzo was here from the beginning. But, there is stuff in here about the third and first island.

ENMA: Therefore, one of the traitors wrote it.

CHIAKI: Maybe there's a hint in there.

ENMA: There's one in the third island I think we can talk about.

 _Island 3; Day 1:_

 _Enma and Koyo beat another Monobeast! I'm so proud of them. I'm really glad to be able to cheer them on! Everyone did their very best when they were investigating._

 _Island 3; Day 2_

 _I finished removing the Monobeast's remains today. Even though no one else helped me, I'm sure they all had a great day collecting Hope Shards!_

 _Island 3; Day 3_

 _Monokuma is a nasty bear. He infected Enma, Sonia, and Chisa with Despair Disease, and there's nothing I can do about it. No! I cannot lose hope. I need to believe in them!_

 _Island 3; Day 5_

 _Sorry about yesterday. I couldn't leave my room. It happened again. Togami and Nekomaru were killed last night. I can't believe that Ibuki, of all people, would be the killer. It was pretty hard to watch..._

MONOMI: My pwivacy! Oh noooo!

JUZO: They skipped the fourth day.

PEKO: If I remember correctly, we were staying in the motel at the time.

TANAKA: I succumbed to the Despair Disease on the fourth day.

YUKIZOME: Ibuki killed Nekomaru and Togami that night...

SONIA: The writer couldn't leave their room. Why? They were able to leave at any other time.

ENMA: I think the writer couldn't leave their room that specific night.

CHIAKI: Whoever they were staying with must've been awake all night.

ENMA: All night... All night... All night...

CHIAKI: You figured it out, didn't you Enma? It's okay... You can point out one of the traitors.

ENMA: Chiaki Nanami, you're the traitor... Komaeda, Hajime, and you were awake the whole night playing games.

FUYUHIKO: With Hinata dead and Komaeda not being near the hoses, that leaves you.

JUZO: So the gaming pipsqueak did it?

ENMA: Maybe, there's still one traitor unknown.

YUKIZOME: Chiaki... do you know who the traitor?

CHIAKI: I'm... not allowed to answer than... I'm sorry.

FUYUHIKO: Why the hell not?

MONO: Upupup! What's this? Upupup! Things are about to get beary interesting!

SONIA: Enma, do you have any more leads on the traitors?

 **I have no choice but to point out the other traitor. All of our lives on the line! I can't keep it a secret anymore.**

ENMA: I do..., but I don't have physical proof.

YUKIZOME: How is that even possible?

ENMA: That book Monokuma gave it... It had the Ultimate Despair listed...

FUYUHIKO: Enma, where are you going with this?

ENMA: I'm sorry, Fuyuhiko. I really am, but ,if we want a chance at surviving this trial, you all need to hear this. Just... Just hear me out.

CHIAKI: It's okay Enma. I believe in you.

ENMA: The traitors weren't listed, but everyone else was. The majority of the 77th class was the Ultimate Despair!

TANAKA: What? How is this possible?!

FUYUHIKO: What the fuck Enma? This can't be true.

SONIA: The Ultimate Despair?!

MIKAN: We destroyed the world?!

PEKO: This must be a lie!

ENMA: I'm sorry, but it explains so much. Ibuki wanted us to make memories, so we could forget about the Ultimate Despair. It explains why our memories were erased. In order to return to our original selfs, we couldn't remember the past years. Chiaki retained her memories, so she could an eye in midst of the students. Monomi was the Future Foundation's ears.

MIKAN: Wh-What about the other traitor?

ENMA: I wanted a chance to hang out with you guys one last time.

SONIA: En-Enma, you-you're th-

ENMA: Yes, I burned my only proof though... I didn't want to believe it either.

FUYUHIKO: Fucking shit Enma!

MONO: Upupup! This class trial is on fire! It's coming!

ENMA: So, we have a 50/50 chance at being right. You guys can vote for who think is the true killer.

CHIAKI: Yeah, we won't look any of guys differently.

SONIA: Like hell, I can not vote for either of you! I refuse to!

YUKIZOME: I can't vote like this. I'm sorry. I can't.

TANAKA: The two purest angels in this realm condemn to such a fate. Inimaginable!

MIKAN: Bu-But Enma and Chiaki are so nice to m-me. I do-don't what I would do without them.

FUYUHIKO: Fucking hell Enma, what kind of situation did you put us in?

PEKO: Enma is the reason Young Master and I are still here, but Chiaki has taught me so much.

MONO: Upupupup! I finally get to him face to face!

ENMA: Guys, we can't leave until we've voted.

MONO: 5...

FUYUHIKO: We already said fucking no, Enma.

MONO: 4...

CHIAKI: It's okay. We prepared ourselves for this moment.

MONO: 3...

SONIA: I refuse to condemn either of you!

MONO: 2...

MONOMI: Monokuma, why wre you counting? Huh... they did it!

MONO: 1...

The ceiling caved in once Monokuma reached one. We all covered our faces as the dust blew all around us. The dust settled, and I saw three figures. I guess one was a guy, and one male and one female. My eyes widened from shock when I saw them standing right before us.

TSUNA: This is over Monokuma! I won't forgive you the sins you committed here!

A/N: So I went ahead and pointed out the traitors. Did you get them right? Did you get them wrong? Please leave a comment. I'm curious about who y'all picked.

Prince: I have to keep you on your toes. It's entertaining, and it helps me improve the story. Why don't you like Ultra Despair Boys?


	53. Target 53: Hope's Peak Academy!

"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Fuyuhiko backed away from his podium.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada... the Vongola Decimo..." I said with awe in my voice. "You're here?"

"Enma!" He saw me and pulled me into a bear hug. "You're safe! What were you thinking?!"

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Fuyuhiko growled. I pulled away from him.

"Took y'all fucking long enough." Juzo rolled his eyes.

"There's not much time left. We have to get you guys out of here." Tsuna's cry came off as a plea almost.

"What about Monokuma?" I eyed him. "I doubt he would just let us leave."

"I will handle that mean old beaw!" Monomi puffed out her chest. "As youw class mascot, I will pwotect you."

"Besides," I looked behind Tsuna, and I nearly cried. **Adel...** It was like didn't change at all. Adel still had the same powerful and unrivaled aura surrounding her. "Usami isn't the only who needs a piece of Monokuma. No one makes a fool of our family."

"..." **I think that Kyoya Hibari, but why is he here?** I guess he noticed me staring at him because he simply stared at me. I could feel his ill intention radiating off of him. I took an interest in the floor. **Maybe I shouldn't go near him.**

"I'll clear a path. Enma, I need you to get everyone behind me and protect them." Tsuna ordered. I was bit hesitant, but Hibari's glare got me to do it.

Tsuna activated his X-gloves. He stretched his arms out in opposite directions, one arm to the north and other one towards us. **Wait, what? He wouldn't.** Adel and Monomi charged at the increasing number of Monokuma. Hibari just stood out of the way as if all of this was above him. Tsuna sent his Cloud Guardian a knowing look before Hibari actually did something. He opened a small purple box with his Vongola ring.

"Roll..." Hibari muttered before he tossed a small, probably a baby, hedgehog. He tossed the hedgehog at us. I watched it slowly grow in a large mind with the hedgehog facing us. "Keep this in place or I bit you to death."

"Ok-Okay."

"Herbivore, go ahead..." I watched at Hibari walked out of the blast range.

"X-...BURNER!"

In that moment, I understood why Hibari told me to hold the hedgehog. Tsuna's X-Burner was pushing it towards us. I had not listened to him, we would've been crushed and punctured to death. It was that hard to keep it in place, almost as if he lowered the power of the attack. The light orange Sky Flames blew off of Roll, I assume that's its name, and kept us safe. When the stream of flames died down, Roll shrunk and returned to Hibari.

"That was... peculiar." Tanaka found the words that were on everyone's mind. "A hedgehog that can manipulate its very size?"

"That's not what's important!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think they came to rescue us," I answered. "I know Adel is probably."

"Come on, we have to get you gave away from this place." Tsuna urged us to moving. I saw the beach behind the new opening. We all hesitated, but Hibari knew the right thing to say.

"Do I need to bite you herbivores to death?" He raised his tonfa with a menacing expression that basically said 'Neither Adel nor Tsuna could stop me'

"Le-Let's follow them." I tried to sound convincing. I looked back at Adel, who was clearly holding her own against Monokuma. Tsuna led the way as we trailed behind him.

"Thank you Monomi... for everything." Chiaki smiled at the stuffed rabbit before she followed us of out. Hibari signaled for Adel and Monomi to fall back.

We reappeared on the central island's beach. The sun had long set, and the moon had taken control. However, Tsuna didn't bother noticing that. He kept running towards the second island's bridge. **Why are we here?** I slowed down a bit until I next to Adel.

"Adel, what's going on? Why are you here? How did you find us?" I pushed all my questions onto her until she hushed me.

"Tsuna, Hibari, and I came to save you all from the bomb. I doubt you all noticed with the investigation, but Komaeda reset the bomb on the central island to detonate at midnight." Adel took a breath. "There's only one place that will be safe enough to stay in. Hope's Peak Academy!"

"What? Why would Komaeda... wait for nevermind, I can see why." I sweatdropped. **That bastard really wants to kill us.** "Wait, you mean the ruins? No one knows the password though. We can't get in."

"Oh Enma, do you really expect me to not be prepared? Tsuna created the password, so he can get us in." Adel smiled before rustling my hair. "I'm so glad you're safe, but to think Koyo would..."

"I know, but I'll make Komaeda pay for this," I said with determination in my voice. **No one hurts my family on my watch.** I heard a stampede of something get closer to us. I looked back and saw thousand upon thousands of Monokumas crossing the bridge. "Shit, everyone get on land!"

When they saw the sheer number of Monokumas behind us, everyone ran at a speed I didn't think they could reach. I was the last one to cross the bridge. Adel and Hibari cut the bridge's rope, sending all the Monokuma crashing into the water. **There's no turning back now. At least, Monokuma can't- what the actual fuck?**

"Big Bang Monokuma?" Adel's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "Hibari, let's go. Tsuna, you get them to safety."

"I can handle this by myself." Hibari huffed.

Adel froze Hibari's shoes and her own. He experimented and took a step in the water. The water around his foot froze on impact. He smirked knowing he would make short work this bear. Adel waved me off with her fan before charging at the Big Bang Monokuma. I hesitated for a moment before catching up the others. Tsuna punched in a series of number and the door cracked open. **15141? Wasn't that the key clue in the first trial for the 78th class?** Tsuna signaled for everyone to enter. He counted, make sure everyone was accounted for. I looked back with a worried look. **Come on Adel, I don't want to lose another family member.** Tsuna grabbed my arm when he noticed that I wasn't budging.

"Enma, we have to get going. Adel and Hibari can handle Big Bang Monokuma. You know how strong Adel is." He pleaded.

"I know, but I have to see her myself." I countered.

"She knows the password to get in. She and Hibari will come when they're done."

"I'm not going anywhere without her." I narrowed my eyes. He sighed and retreated into the ruins.

I lost track of how long I was standing out there. With every second that passed, I felt more and more doubt and fear built inside of me. Every fiber of my being told me to go back and help, but I knew better than defy Adel. When I just about to give in, I saw them running toward me. They had a few scratches, but it wasn't life threatening.

"Adel! Hibari!" I waved them over. Adel had this shocked expression her face for some reason.

"Enma, what were you think?" Adel scolded me as Hibari unlocked the door. She looked back at the road. More Monokuma were appearing. The three of us rushed in and shut the door behind us. "That was too close."

"..." Hibari stared at me for a long time, as if he was judging me. He turned around without saying another word.

I looked around. I immediately concluded that we were in the entrance hall, but it was kinda weird. The area, itself, was glitching like a bad game. **What the hell?**

"Okay, can someone please explain what is going on?" Sonia said with fear and confusing present in her voice.

"Gladly, but first I want to introduce myself." Adel stepped forward. "I am Adelheid Suzuki, or as Enma call me 'Adel'. I assume you all are aware of the Earth flames. I am Enma's Glacier Guardian."

"You're Adel?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "Enma mentioned ya a lot."

"I know. You must be Fuyuhiko; I should thank you for watching Enma." Adel took a step towards. "However, you did give Enma a lot of grief during the second motive."

"So-Sorry about that." I think this the first time I saw Fuyuhiko tremble just from having a conversation with someone. **That's Adel for you. She'll scare the shit out of anyone.**

"Anyways... I'm Tsuna Sawada, the Decimo Vongola, and this is my Cloud Guardian Kyoya Hibari." Tsuna pointed at the tonfa welder in the corner. "He's not much of a talker, but he's my strongest guardian."

"You know who we are?" Peko asked, eyeing Adel and debating if she needed to fight her.

"Yes, and we're here to rescue you guys," Tsuna explained. "The bomb at the center island was reset to blow at midnight tonight."

"Wh-What? Bu-But we had one more day?!" Mikan pointed out.

"That was the case until Komaeda and Monokuma decided to meddle with the timer." Adel sighed. "However, that doesn't matter anymore. The bomb won't hurt anyone inside here."

"How can you be certain?" Tanaka questioned.

"Trust me, we've tested this building out."

"But, the outside of the building looks old as hell. Can it really withstand a bomb that size?"

"..." Adel paused to rubbed her temples. "How about this? What time is it?"

Fuyuhiko pulled out his electroID to check.

"12:04 am...well damn."

"What are we gonna do now?" Chiaki asked.

"H-Hold on!" Mikan stuttered as she looked around. "Th-This is where I was trapped."

"If someone is inside this building, we can't see them on the electroID." Chiaki realized. "Doesn't that mean Komaeda might be in here?"

"Way ahead of you." Fuyuhiko sneered. "He's in the dorm area. Let's go beat his ass."

"For once, I can agree with you." Juzo readied himself.

Peko pulled out her bamboo sword. Fuyuhiko grabbed a pocket knife out of his shoe. Juzo stretched his arms to warm up. Even Adel was ready to get some payback. Tanaka's hamsters snarled at the thought of seeing Komaeda. Ms. Yukizome turned away to have deniability.

"Hang on guys," I asked for everyone's attention. Sonia and Chiaki looked at me to be the voice of reason. I turned on the Hyper Dying Will. " I get to break his legs, so he can't run."

"Enma!" Sonia shouted in disbelief.

Tsuna, Sonia, Chiaki, Ms. Yukizome, and Hibari stayed back as the rest of us prepared ourselves for this ass whooping. Fuyuhiko gave us directions as we approached the room he was in. **Hagakure Yashiro...** I slowly turned the knob, making sure not to make a sound. Komaeda was peacefully asleep in the bed. I signaled Juzo and Adel hold his arms down when I give the signal. I ordered Peko and Tanaka to hold down his legs. Fuyuhiko... Fuyuhiko gets to nut check him, without the knife of course. We silently surrounded him, hovering our hands over him.

"Now!" I shouted. I elbow dropped him right on his left knee cap. That woke him up, but that didn't stop me or my next move. I proceeded to break his right knee cap. **That was for Koyo and Mahiru.**

"Ahhh! What the-" Komaeda's whole body jolted upwards, but their stronghold kept him down. I saw fear in Komaeda's eye for the first time in a long time.

"You guys can do what you want, but don't kill him." I turned off my Hyper Dying Will. I turned around and walked out. "I got my revenge. Have fun Komaeda."

I closed the door behind myself, and I was immediately presented with three disapproving faces. Hibari was oddly nowhere to be found.

"Did you really need to resort to violence?" Sonia sighed.

"Yes," I said without a single bit of regret in my voice. "They should be done in a while."

"Nothing changed huh?" Chiaki sighed. "Even though everyone knows we're the traitors, no one has outed us or said anything mean to us."

"We could never turn our backs to you two." Sonia pointed out with a bright smile on her face.

"I-It's not everyday yo-you meet people who are nice to you." Mikan played with her fingers.

"Thank you, Sonia. Thank you, Mikan." Chiaki smiled with her hand on her heart.

"Okay, we're done." Fuyuhiko brushed his hand on his pants. "Man, that felt good."

"So what now?" Juzo wiped the blood from his face.

"Maybe we should get Komaeda some first aid." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I-Is there even any first aid he-here?" Mikan asked a good question.

"If this really is Hope's Peak, I should know where it is." Ms. Yukizome thought out loud. "I can take you there."

"Upupupup!"

"I thought we were done with that monster." Juzo gritted his teeth.

"Upupupup! I even thought I would step into Hope's Peak." Monokuma's voice rang throughout the school. "Anyways, I want everyone to report to the gym. Tsuna, you know where it don'tcha?"

"What else does he want?" I asked.

"We did skip the vote." Chiaki pointed out. "Wait, where's Monomi?"

"I... don't know." Tsuna came up with nothing. "She didn't come with Hibari and the others."

"She probably gave her life to protect us." Ms. Yukizome looked down at the ground.

"Let's not put it waste then." Adel declared. "It's time to bring Monokuma and this game to an end! To the gym!"

"What about Komaeda? Can he walk?" Chiaki asked.

"Doubt it." Juzo shrugged the question off and walked off. Fuyuhiko, Peko, Tanaka, and Adel followed suit. **Okay, that's just fucked up.** I sweatdropped.

"I guess me and Tsuna will carry him." I sighed. "You girls can go ahead."

Tsuna and I walked into a bloody mess, literally. Komaeda was covered in purple bruises, bite marks, and mostly blood. I was surprised that he could still breathe let alone groan. Someone hit him in the eye, so his eyes were swollen shut. Therefore, he didn't know who was in the room. Without saying a word, we picked him up by the arms. I threw his arm over my shoulder. Tsuna did the same. We slowly but surely made our way to the gym.

"Hey, Tsuna..." I started up the conversation. "Did you know about the Simon and Vongola conflict?"

"Huh... Oh, that? No one told me about it until I met you." He recalled. "Even then, the truth was something no one saw coming."

"Primo and Cozarto getting along?" I chuckled. "I never would've guessed they were friends to the end."

"Hey, at least, we were at least able to make amends with the past."

"Oh yeah, there's one thing I didn't get about the whole story."

"What was it?"

"Why did Daemon Spade turn on the Vongola? I thought Primo cared about his guardians."

"Gitto did, but something did happen to Daemon. One night, the Vongola was attacked, and Daemon's wife, Elena, was killed in the process. In memory of her, Daemon promised to make the Vongola so powerful that everyone would fear us." Tsuna explained. "He thought the bond between Gitto and Cozarto was holding Gitto back, so..."

"He planned to kill Cozarto? By framing Gitto, no one would be safe from the Vongola's wrath." I guessed with all the pieces of information I had.

"Basically, but we kept him from accomplishing that." He looked on the bright side as we entered the gym.

Monokuma was fuming on the stage.

"Finally, the whole cast is here." Monokuma's voice was seeping with anger. "I have half a mind to kill everyone here, but I won't. Instead..."

"Oh no," Peko said with fear in her usually emotionless voice.

"I want Enma, Chiaki, and Komaeda to stand in front of me right now." Everyone gave us a grave look. Nevertheless, the three of us stood apart from each other and close to the stage. "One of you three are just a traitor. One of you three is a killer. One of you broke a rule. Now, I should execute two of you bastards and keep it pushing, but I won't. I just need one of you bastards dead for my plan. Care to guess which one of you is the unlucky bastard?"

Chiaki and I gave other a worried look before turning back to Monokuma.

"To think... One of our leaders... was the tri... traitor along." Komaeda tried laughing through the pain. "A murder in which... no one knew the killer... it was foolproof... It should've been pure luck... if the correct killer was picked..."

"What is he talk about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Upupup! You guys don't know?" Monokuma giggled. "Komaeda wasn't trying to kill the traitor. He was trying to kill everyone _but_ one of the traitors."

"That's what he meant by cleansing!" I connected the dots.

"That bastard!" Fuyuhiko growled. "Why did you hide in here then? You're a part of this class!"

"I wanted... the traitor to... meet me here... so I could... see their hope shine brighter... ever than before." Komaeda coughed in between each phrase. "To make hope... shine brighter... despair must be darker."

"That's why I've chosen one of you already." Monokuma slammed his gavel on the podium.

 _Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing!_

"Wh-What?" I opened my eyes, and I was completely fine. I turned my head over to Chiaki, who was untouched. **So it was Komaeda?** The Ultimate Luck was punctured throughout his whole body except his head.

"No one crosses me." Monokuma sharpened his claws. "Not even you servant. I mean I'm grateful. You handled a motive and two students for me. Who wouldn't be grateful, but you made one grave mistake. You broke a rule."

"Se-Servant? You're -" Monokuma sent another spike through his head, instantly killing him.

"I'm not making that mistake. Only a fool would let him make another word." Monokuma sighed. "Anyways, I conclude this mutual killing. Congratulation!"

"It's over...?" Chiaki said in disbelief.

"Yep, the only thing left is graduation." Monokuma sneered.

A/N: I don't know why I didn't use Hibari before. I love writing him as a character. So, I killed Komaeda off. That was last minute actually. I was gonna kill Chiaki or Enma, but Monokuma did hate rule breakers. So, this could've gone either way. Actually, if Monokuma wasn't gonna kill Komaeda, I'm 95% sure Juzo would've done it. Oh yeah, there's about 3-4 chapters left so keep that in mind.

Guest: That makes more sense when I think about it, but I doubt I'll do anything with the Despair Arc though.

Prince: No, Enma and Chiaki did grab a hose. I made sure to add that small detail in that chapter. Don't worry, since Chisa survived this killing, she'll be in the next one.


	54. Target 54: No Good Combination!

_LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _Wh-What?" I opened my eyes, and I was completely fine. I turned my head over to Chiaki, who was untouched._ _ **So it was Komaeda?**_ _The Ultimate Luck was punctured throughout his whole body except his head._

" _No one crosses me." Monokuma sharpened his claws. "Not even you servant. I mean I'm grateful. You handled a motive and two students for me. Who wouldn't be grateful, but you made one grave mistake. You broke a rule."_

" _Se-Servant? You're -" Monokuma sent another spike through his head, instantly killing him._

" _I'm not making that mistake. Only a fool would let him make another word." Monokuma sighed. "Anyways, I conclude this mutual killing. Congratulation!"_

" _It's over...?" Chiaki said in disbelief._

" _Yep, the only thing left is graduation." Monokuma sneered._

"Graduation?"

"I had a feeling he was gonna mention that." Tsuna sighed as if there was nothing good that could from this graduation. **Well, it's Monokuma, so anything could happen.**

"As your headmaster and the bear in charge, I wanted to the 77th class a chance to experience something new. Since day one, y'all have been put through the same trial and tribulations as the 78th. However, I would like to make a change of pace." Monokuma began spouting off nonsense. "That's why I decided to give you bastards two options, either stay on Jabberwock Island or return to the outside world."

"Of course, we're gonna choose the outside world!" I shouted. "I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"Yes, let us vote right now." Sonia pleaded.

"No can do, you guys don't know all the facts. There are still mysteries to solve. Secrets to be discovered. Plans to be foiled. That's why I'm allowing one last class trial! If you can uncover all the secrets around your class and this island, you can decide your fate."

"What else is there to fucking discover?!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "We're the Ultimate Despair. Enma and Chiaki aren't; they're the traitors who're also a part of the Future Foundation. Juzo's from the Future Foundation. Ten of our classmate is fucking dead! What else do we need to know?"

"Upupup! Okay, answer me this. How did Hinata become the Ultimate Hope?"

"He was born with it?" Fuyuhiko gave it his best try. Monokuma didn't dignify him with a response. **I can feel the disappointment in the air.** "What?"

"What if we refuse?" Adel asked. Monokuma just giggled and then pointed at Komaeda's lifeless body.

"I left all the information you will need is scatter around the school, and the trial starts at noon." He announced, with joy in his voice. "Oh yeah... before I forget, Adel, Tsuna, and Hibari aren't allowed to have truth bullets, but you're still going to be in the trial. Have fun investigating."

"The finale approaches," Tanaka smirked. "Our fates await us."

"Yeah, but we still have quite a bit left." Sonia looked at the ground.

"Monokuma mentioned something happened to Hinata." Chiaki looked up at the ceiling. "You could tell that Fuyuhiko was wrong."

"Hey!"

"So Hajime was born into or with his talent? How is that?" I asked, but I never no one was gonna give me a response. "Does it have something do with Izuru?"

"Izuru who?" Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Oh yeah, I never explained that part." I blushed from my embarrassment. "When I was reading the Ultimate Despair list, Hajime wasn't listed, but Izuru Kamukura was. He was the Ultimate Hope."

"There are two Ultimate Hope?" Ms. Yukizome gasped. "Juzo do you know about this?"

"Yeah, that's the reason why I become the security guard at the school. Chisa, you should've known this too."

"...Why?" I frowned. "She was our teacher...right?"

"I guess should tell you guys everything." She sighed. "I went undercover as your teacher. Kyosuke thought something fishy was happening in Hope's Peak Academy, so I was sent to investigate in my spare time."

"So we were your cover?" Peko closed her eyes and folded her arms. "I see. No one would suspect an alumnus of the academy to be snooping around."

"Kyosuke thought it was the perfect cover. I never thought all of this would've happened, honestly."

"Well, did you uncover anything?"

"That's the thing. I was there for three months and the only thing I noticed was that Hope's Peak covered a major incident between a few students." Ms. Yukizome explained, but her eyes shrunk when the points started to connect.

"What incident?" Fuyuhiko pushed on.

"Um Fuyuhiko, that's enough for right now." **We seriously don't need to open up old wounds right now.**

"Why?" He didn't catch on to my hint. "Was there more to the book?"

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with the book, but-"

"Hope's Peak Academy covered up the death of your sister," Adel revealed. "That includes you killing Sato, and Sato killing Natsumi."

"Adel, why would you tell him that?" I cried out.

"He was gonna remember one way or another. Keeping things a secret caused most of the problems in this god forsaken school."

"Preach." Juzo fixed his hoodie.

"What..." Fuyuhiko almost doubled over. Lucky, Peko caught him. I tried to get a response out of him, but his eyes were glossed over.

"I will watch over Young Master." Peko volunteered. "I will take him to a dorm room for the time being."

"Then, we're down two people." Chiaki pointed out. "Should we divide the work?"

"Yes, in my country, we would use the divide and conquer method on our enemies." Sonia pointed out.

"How many floors does this place even have?" I asked while eyeing Fuyuhiko.

"There are five floors, and there are ten people," Adel announced. "It only makes sense that we pair up."

"We've been doing a lot of that lately." Juzo sweatdropped. "I'm with Chisa?"

"Very well, " Adel made the mental note. "You can investigate the first floor. Sonia and Mikan, I leave the second floor to you two. Don't drop the ball."

"Ye-Yes Ma'am!" Mikan saluted nervously.

"Hibari and Tanaka, the third floor is yours." Adel directed.

"I do not take direction from you." Hibari stood his ground.

"We will be executed if we fail this trial. I will not allow you to jeopardize this mission."

"I will bite you to death if you push me further." Hibari raised his tonfa.

"Cease maiden," Tanaka stepped in. "I shall tame him, or he'll die trying."

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" I sweatdropped.

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall feast upon his flesh." He had an evil intent radiating him.

"I will bite you to death instead." The Cloud Guardian readied himself.

Tanaka mocked him with his laugh and rushed out the gym, hopefully to the third floor.

"Those two did have a knack for fighting." Tsuna sighed. "Anyways, Enma and I will take the fourth floor."

"That leaves me with Adel, right...?" Chiaki hid in her hoodie.

"Yes," Adel smiled before turning strict again. "I expect every single one of you to be fully prepared when the trial comes. Peko, when Fuyuhiko comes to, you should investigate the third floor. I have a feeling those two won't do anything but fight."

"I understand." Peko nodded.

 **Ammunition #1: Chisa Yukizome's Testimony-** Chisa became our teacher to research whatever was happening in Hope's Peak

 **Ammunition #2: Izuru Kamukura/ Hajime Hinata-** Both Izuru and Hajime had the same talent, yet they're two different people right?

 **Ammunition #3: School Wide Cover Up-** The headmaster chose to cover up Natsumi and Sato's death. So how did someone like Monokuma find out?

The eight of us filed out the gymnasium and to our respected floors. As I walked around, I took a mental note of glitchy the whole building was. Tsuna's clothes would sometimes break off from him and into midair before going back to him in half a second. Even I glitched out sometimes when I took a step. **I never thought someone could glitch in real life before. It's weird.** I pushed that note to the side. I assume since this building was model exactly after Hope's Peak Tsuna knew where to go. He led me down a narrow hallway with a large double door at the end. **Piano room?**

"You really think something is here?" I said with a bit of disbelief in my voice.

"I figured we would check every possible room." He shrugged.

"Alright." I pushed open the door. **This room is more glitchy than the hallways!** I couldn't believe it. Words were floating in the air circling around the dome like room. I touched what I thought was a tombstone. **Oh, it has the Future Foundation symbol on it.**

 _In order to oppose "The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing in the History of Mankind", the Future Foundation was founded by graduates of Hope's Peak._

"Hold on, does that include you and the others?" I turned to Tsuna.

"Yeah, after we escaped, the Future Foundation took us, and the nine of us has been helping ever since. Luckily, none of my guardians turned into a remnant of despair."

"Remnant of Despair? What's that?"

"They're the people who kept fighting against hope when Junko Enoshima died aka the remaining despair."

"You're talking about the 77th class aren't you?" Tsuna nodded in response. **Man, I guess Juzo was right. The Future Foundation is trying to fix the world.**

 **Ammunition #4: Founding Of Future Foundation-** The idea of preserving hope's and combating despair that's the reason for the Future Foundation.

"Okay, so there's one more floating text here." Tsuna reminded me. "I think... yeah, it's an email between me and Adel."

 _It has been reported ... that there are individuals who are claiming to be survivors of Hope's Peak Academy._

 _Moreover, after further investigations, their number has increased to sixteen. I don't understand how or why the 77th class decided to reappear._

 _We believe that it is necessary to take them into protective custody as soon as possible._

 _It is unlikely that they would be capable of such a thing after losing Enoshima Junko, but another event like the School Life of Mutual Killing must not be allowed to occur. I will not allow it._

 _Moreover, if they truly are survivors of Hope's Peak Academy, then the students may be a valuable asset to us, as well. The Future Foundation could use more former Ultimates._

 _However ... at this point, the details of their identities are still being investigated, and their whereabouts are not currently known._

 _We will continue following up with our investigations._

 _Additionally, on a different topic, reports indicate that the research facility on Jabberwock Island is nearly complete._

 _It seems that we will soon be able to implement the "New World Program" as a research tool._

"77th class? Wait... you decided to take the 77th class into the custody of the Future Foundation?" I said slightly baffled. "I thought they were the Ultimate Despair."

"They are. Somehow you and Chiaki managed to avoid becoming a part of the group." He answered. "That message is pretty recent. I think a month or two old."

"So if they're the Ultimate Despairs, why am I here?" I asked. "I get Chiaki. She had to be the eyes in the group, so she kept most of her memories. Why me? My memories were wiped just like Fuyuhiko and the others."

"Believe me, no one wanted to wipe your memories. It was a safety measure. You would've gone it completely untouched if it wasn't for two consistencies we had to cover."

"Which was..."

"When you first entered the school, you hated the Vongola as did Koyo. If you suddenly liked me, Koyo would've known something was up with you." Tsuna looked down at the ground with regret in his voice. "The other reason was Fuyuhiko. You were dating him at the time they became the Ultimate Despairs. Somehow, your feelings never left even though you two were star-crossed lovers. Adel just thought you might give into your feelings and risk the whole mission."

"That sounds like Adel." I lightly chuckled. "Thanks for shedding light on that for me."

"It was nothing. We should get going. There are more rooms on this floor."

 **Ammunition #5: 77th class Email-** The Ultimate Despair claimed to be survivors of the school, but why? And what's this research facility on Jabberwock Island?

 **Ammunition #6: Enma Kozato's Memory-** Tsuna explained why I had my memories wiped. I gotta admit. I could see why they did it.

Tsuna took me all the way down the narrow hallway. We passed a few doors that lacked a doorknob. **Without a way it, there's no point in checking in it. I guess.** We passed a room called 'Data Processing' and two classrooms. Tsuna stopping from of room titled 'Conference'. Nonetheless, we took a look inside, and the place was as the plate said. I was standing in one of those stereotype teacher lounges in animes. Every desk had a flower that looked too digital for my liking. Similar to the piano room, there a floating piece of text. I checked it out for some insight on our situation.

 _We have learned of the existence of survivors from Hope's Peak Academy. In order to safely protect them, we expect you to put all of your strength into this investigation._

 _However, be careful of the "remnants of despair." They have lost Enoshima Junko, but their dangerous nature has not changed._

 _Even after the death of Enoshima Junko, the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind has not ended._

 _It may be that ... there may be another leader on Enoshima Junko's level left to the group. Unless the remnants of despair are taken care of, this affair will never end._

 _And so, the remnants of despair ... once found, should be disposed of immediately._

 _We must give everything for the sake of a promising future..._

"Wh-What?" **Disposed of immediately? As in kill?** "The Future Foundation wants to kill them?! I thought they were trying to save us."

"We are. It's just... that not everyone is on board with _this_ course of action. Rehabilitation was more of the Vongola and Simon idea than Munakata. He wanted to them no questions asked. Officially, the Future Foundation, Vongola, and Simon are allies, but... the mafia stole the Ultimate Despair from the Future Foundation. Then, they were sent here with you and Chiaki."

"What about Ms. Yukizome and Juzo? They don't have a flame, so are they a part of the Vongola."

"No, they're from the Future Foundation. Chisa wanted to spend time with her students, and Juzo's her bodyguard."

"Oh, so not all of the Future Foundation is bad," I said with relief present in my voice.

"Yeah, but something's wrong with Juzo... He's Munakata's, right-hand man. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to fight me. He's rather tamed."

"Why would he fight y'all?" I asked while looking around the room. "He only fought us if we provoked him."

"I don't know. He just hates the 78th class." The former Ultimate slumped in his seat. "Whenever he can pick a fight, he does."

"Maybe I should talk to him for you?" I offered as I approached some picture on the wall. "Izuru Kamukura? Wait, that's not the Izuru I know!"

"Long black hair and red eyes?" Tsuna guessed.

"Yeah, that's the one." **This Izuru in the picture is really old. He's balding. He looks like someone's grandpa. There's no way they can be the same person.**

"This Izuru is the founder of Hope's Peak." Tsuna pointed out. "I don't what how they recreated him with Hinata though."

"Recreated?" I asked the question, but Tsuna just shrugged. **Even Tsuna doesn't know the name, that says a lot about this mystery.** He tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a newspaper article.

"This was on the floor. You should check it."

"Okay..." **It's a picture of Hiyoko's sister.** I read the title to get a better idea of the point it. "Another spectacular performance from the one and only Hiyoko Saionji... wait this is a grown woman. How could this be Hiyoko?"

"A lot of time passed in between now and high school." Tsuna sighed.

"Yes, but you can't revert someone's height," I argued. He didn't push the conversation any further. Tsuna just looked back at me. "Fine... is there anywhere else we have to go?"

 **Ammunition #7: Future Foundation's Idea-** That group was founded just to kill off the Ultimate Despair and end this tragedy.

 **Ammunition #8: Secret Plan-** The Simon and Vongola kidnapped the Ultimate Despair just to give them the chance to recover from despair.

 **Ammunition #9: Juzo Sakakura-** According to Tsuna, Juzo hasn't been acting like himself. He hasn't attacked anyone. Is that really a problem?

 **Ammunition #10: Hope's Peak Foundation-** Izuru Kamukura is the founder of the school. He should be dead by now or at least over 100 years old. Then, how was this Izuru/ Hinata walking around?

 **Ammunition #11: Hiyoko Growth Spurt-** I can't deny that this is Hiyoko, but there has to be a reason for all this.

"That's the last place we can check out," Tsuna admitted. "We finished our part of the investigation."

Prince: I hope this chapter cleared up some of your questions. I don't know where you got Ultimate Despair Enma from. Maybe it's one of your jokes.


	55. Target 55: Ultra Despair Boys!

A/N: So this isn't technically a collecting ammunition chapter. More of a story telling of sorts. If you don't care about the storytelling inside of story. I won't notice if you skip this chapter. Actually, I never notice. I just know which chapter is more popular than others. Anyways enjoys. Side note, I typed this on my phone with an app, so I don't know what problems might come up. Bear with me please and enjoy!

 _LAST TIME WITH ENMA:_

" _A lot of time passed in between now and high school." Tsuna sighed._

" _Yes, but you can't revert someone's height," I argued. He didn't push the conversation any further. "Fine... is there anywhere else we have to go?"_

" _That's the last place we can check out," Tsuna admitted. "We finished our part of the investigation."_

"Then, what should we do?" I took a seat, parallel to Tsuna.

There was a part of me that suspected my Vongola counterpart was a hiding more than your average secret. No matter how you look at the situation something wasn't settling right with me. There's no way a person's body could shrink like Hiyoko did. **From what I can tell, she was completely unaware of a change in her height as was Ms. Yukizome. Then, Hiyoko was short when she entered Hope's Peak, so how is she still short?** That was one question which plagued my mind. Amnesia was one thing, but physical changes is another thing. That shouldn't be possible, yet Monokuma said everything here is true. Tsuna even backed him up on it. **Wait Monokuma...**

"Tsuna... who is controlling Monokuma?" I asked a question that has been avoided this whole time. "If the Ultimate Despair is trapped on this island, who's left to control Monokuma?"

"That's a good question. It has been someone who would you all dead."

"You don't know who's behind this, do you?"

"Guilty as charge... hehe."

"I guess that's another mystery we're not aware of."

"There's not a lot of options. The Future Foundation hates you guys, but they would just execute everyone no questions asked."

"The Simon and Vongola are out. Adel wouldn't allow this nor Reborn."

"The Warriors of Hope are out commission for right now."

"Warriors of Hope? I never heard of them."

"Oh yeah, do you want to hear what happen?"

"Let's take this to the cafeteria. Your throat is gonna be dry if we do it here." I pushed in my seat.

"Fair enough." Tsuna's laugh sounded genuine.

"So, where do you want to start." I poured some tea into two glass filled halfway with ice.

"I guess with Yuta Asahina, as in Aoi Asahina's little brother. While I was in that mutual killing, Junko captured some of my classmate's close friends and family." Tsuna started. "She wanted to use them as the first motive. Kill someone and I'll give you whoever was in your video."

"Who was in your video?"

"I'll get to that. As you could guess, Yuta was Asahina's motive. Well some time past and the Future Foundation and we got a tip about where the captives were being stored." He played with the straw a bit before continuing. "I sent Leon Kuwata, another survivor and a close friend of mine, to Towa City. That's where they were hiding."

"Oh yeah, I think heard of that place. It's supposed to be very advance."

"Plus, it avoided, for the most part, the tragedy. It was supposed to be an easy mission, a find and rescue type of mission. But, the apartment building that had Yuta and the others was attacked by Monokumas."

"Like the way we were attacked a little while ago?"

"No, these Monokuma were on a rampage and killing almost everyone. They set the building on fire. In all the chaos, Yuta escaped his apartment building and met up with Leon." Tsuna sighed at the memories. "Along with Leon, I dispatched a few men with him as a precaution. What I didn't expect was the Monokuma attacking. Leon decided to be a hero and sent Yuta down the elevator alone. At least, Leon gave him a hacking gun to defend himself. He told Yuta to go to the restaurant across the street and meet up with my guardian, Ryohei."

"He's your Sun Guardian. I think. What's a hacking gun?"

"Yes, so it's something that the Towa company gave us to fight against Monokumas. They worked perfectly, and they have a different setting. Anyways, the two of them managed to get to a helicopter, but some Monokumas found them. Oh yeah, the whole city is being attacked, and they're just killing everyone. Ryohei and Yuta get on the helicopter, but a Monokuma-bot hijacks the thing, sending them into a tailspin. Ryohei managed to save them, but thousands of Monokuma surrounded them."

"So they died?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you this story if they died."

"True."

"Anyways, the two of them are sent to this helicarrier, think of the one from Marvel. They're separated and put into different rooms. From what Yuta told me, Souda and Komaeda were the ones who watched over him. After a while, Yuta was sent to meet the Warriors of Hope. You would think this is some advance organization of people fighting for Hope. No, this was a group of kids, no older than 12 at the most."

"Hard to believe that these kids could afford a helicarrier." I joked.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't get multiple accounts stating how it happened."

"What happened after that?"

"These Warriors of Hope only have five members, Nagisa, Daimon, Monaca, Kotoko, and Jataro. They said something about killing all demons and creating a paradise for only children."

"I'm guessing no one explained puberty to these kids."

"I would put money on that. Anyways, they thought it was possible. It turns out they think all adults are demons. With Yuta being underage and technically not an adult, he would've been safe. However, I don't know who said what exactly, but they made Monaca, who is in a wheelchair, cry." Tsuna took a sip of his drink. "You could tell that these kids worshiped Monaca in, so keep that in mind. Angry, these kids commenced a game, called 'Demon Hunting'."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Neither did Yuta or Ryohei, but they couldn't stop them. Komaeda comes out of nowhere and placed a wristband around Yuta's wrist. Then, the rules are explained. Whoever kills Yuta first will win. He can't remove the band or it explodes. Towa City is the playing ground."

"Well, Yuta has Ryohei. He should be fine for the most part."

"Yeah, I was hoping that. Yuta and Ryohei got dropped in the city with a pair of parachutes. They land on top of a hospital building where they meet Fukawa."

"Another survivor?"

"One of the surviving nine and the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. She's also has a split personality called Genocider Syo. For the most part, Fukawa was able to control Syo, or at the very least maintain that side of her with a stun gun."

"How was that gonna help?"

"She can switch in between them for a wipe with it. Anyways, the three of them team up, so they can escape. They're a little of place since Ryohei and Fukawa keep butting heads. Yuta is almost the peacemaker of the group. The three of them are breezing through the Monokumas and outsmarting the MonoKids."

"Monokids? I'm scared to know that is. It's not a horrible science experiment, right?"

"No, they're just kids with a Monokuma head stuck on their heads. They don't really talk. Anyways, that 's enough sidenotes. Yuta, Ryohei, and Fukawa made it all the way to a bridge that happens to lead out the city. They found another person, who has a wristband. I think it was Ishimaru's grandfather." Tsuna held up his glass for another round. "The four of them get halfway through the bridge when Ishimaru's grandpa's band start beeping. Everyone takes cover and the wristband exploded, killing him in the process. Fukawa realized that the city's limit is also the boundaries of the game since Yuta was trailing behind everyone else at the time."

"So by pure luck, Yuta survived."

"You could say that. The, now, three of them go to an underground train station seeing if they can escape that way."

"Even though they just saw a man die from leaving the city?"

"Kirigiri said the same thing when she heard it. They came across Daimon, one of the warriors, who happened to have a dangerous robot that could kill them." He went on. "Daimon did the typical evil monologue, but he's talking about protecting kids from demons and how he's not scared. Yuta said something about Daimon's arm shaking, and Daimon started punching it, horribly bruising it until it stopped."

"That's... not healthy. Something is wrong with this kid."

"No kidding, these kids are all carrying heavy baggage. They prepare for a tough battle, but Ryohei one shot the bot. So Daimon's huge robot is destroyed, and Monokids appear out of nowhere. They surround Daimon, and I don't know what happened to him actually. All of them just said the same thing. Daimon was attacked by the Monokids, never gave a hint about if he's alive or dead."

"That's pretty dark. If they lose, the Monokids attack them?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Yuta, Ryohei, and Fukawa's lives are on the line. Anyways, the three of them eventually leave after a while back the way they came. They found the underground passage, so they go that way for quite a long time. They came across a pure white Monokuma, Shirokuma, I think who was being attacked by other Monokumas."

"Pure white? I'm sorry, but I'm a bit skeptical about that."

"It was a sweet one. After they saved him, Shirokuma showed them all the way to an underground refuge camp for people being hunted. The leader is none other than Hajime Towa, the heir of the Towa company. Yuta and them went around and meets everyone who there. The only important people there was Hagakure's mother, Hiroko, and Mondo's old bike mate, Takemichi. They're also being hunted by the Warriors of Hope. Fukawa and Ryohei talk to Hajime Towa for a while to devise a plan, sent up a connection to the Future Foundation and call for help. They end up going to the tallest building in Towa City, so they can get a strong enough signal."

"That makes sense. The Future Foundation could handle this no problem." I replied.

"We could've... The three of them meet Taichi, Chihiro's dad. As you can guess, is another one being hunted. He's a pro with a computer, so they take him with them. However, he doesn't have a weapon. Fukawa has her scissor. Yuta has a hacking gun; Ryohei has his Vongola ring and box. However, Taichi is powerless, so they had to protect him. The four of them managed to unlock the elevator that could take them all the way to top, almost killing Taichi in the process."

"So they got the signal. What happened next?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Another Warrior of Hope was walking for them. It was Kotoko this time. Yuta tried to convince her that they don't have to fight since he didn't want the same thing to happen, but Ryohei said the word 'gentle'. The little girl just snapped and had a mental meltdown."

"How? It's a word. Nothing more."

"...I'll explain that later. The three of them fight her, and her robot is more resilient than Daimon. So, it took a while, but they managed to get the job done. When the Monokids surround her, Yuta managed to rescue her with Big Bro backing him up. Yuta said something to her, and she just broke down in tears." Tsuna smiled at the thought. "Yuta comforts her until she calms down. Kotoko asked if she could come with them, and Fukawa almost immediately rejects the idea. Ryohei and Taichi are on the fence, but Yuta took a liking to her. With her completely unarmed and harmless, she came along with them."

"That's sweet. Did she turn on them?"

"It was, and she didn't. I'm just gonna point that out. Kotoko told that Monaca and Nagisa are the only ones who can remove the wristbands, so they have an idea who's capable of freeing them. However, Kotoko doesn't know where exactly they are since the helicarrier is constantly moving, but she knows the next Warrior is Jataro. With that done, they went up to the top floor to make the connection." Tsuna paused to gulp down his drink. "This is good. So, Yuta got a chance to talk to his sister for a while, and Chihiro reconnected with his father. Fukawa explained what was happening; she got cut off halfway due to the connection breaking. Kotoko suspected that Nagisa was behind it."

"That shouldn't matter." I cut in. "The Future Foundation should be on their way now."

"Yeah but, the captives are still in danger. We can't make a move until we're sure everyone's safe. This story is focused on them, and them alone. The five of them head back to the hideout since they have nowhere else to go. You could only imagine how this was gonna go down. A child in a hideout of adults? Kotoko would've been attacked if Ryohei didn't stare down everyone. Someone slipped up and mentioned that no one in the hideout except Hiroko is a parent. So Yuta, Takemichi, and Hiroko watch over Kotoko while Fukawa, Taichi, and Ryohei talk to Hajime Towa." Tsuna paused to collect his thoughts and sort the events. "Then, the base is attacked by Monokumas. Yuta managed to save some of the adults before Ryohei and Fukawa entered the fray. The three of them saved most of the adults, but quite a few still died."

"That's sad. But, that's strange, to as the least. Attack moments after coming back?"

"Hajime suspected the same thing. He called foul play on all of them, especially Kotoko. They were all locked up in some prison cells in the back, separate of course until Hajime could think of a punishment. During the middle of the night, Fukawa switched into Syo and freed Ryohei, Kotoko, and Yuta. Taichi stayed back, so he could work on a weapon he was designing. Shirokuma was helping. The four of them set out to find Jataro. After exploring for a long time, they found him in a dead-end street." Tsuna poured some more to drink. "Jataro is... a strange child. He wears this mask to hide his face because he's suppose to so ugly that anyone who looks at him , gets their face melted off. Like, the first two, Jataro has a mental breakdown before the fight. They beat him in no time really. Kotoko was feeding them information about how to win. The Monokids surround him before Yuta or Ryohei get the chance to reach him."

"So the same thing happened to him? It's shame that the only punishment for losing."

"It really is, but there's nothing that can do about it. The only two Warriors left are Nagisa and Monaca, and Nagisa just so happened to appear right behind them. He asked Kotoko why she turned on them, and she retorted with how she was betrayed first. Yuta said when on for a while until Nagisa did something that no one saw coming."

"What?"

"He unlocked Yuta's wristband, and he offered to show them how to escape. Ryohei and Fukawa immediately turn down the request. Nagisa asked 'Why? This is the one thing he wanted every since he got here. Why are you standing in his way?' Without a good enough counter, the four of them follow Nagisa. They got attacked about four times on the way even though the Monokuma were programmed not to attack children."

"So someone reprogrammed them?"

"I guess. We never got an answer from anyone. The five of them got to this shrine where Yuta could escape, and Ryohei and Fukawa were still kinda disengaged with the whole situation. Kotoko and Yuta prepare to go through the secret passage just as another person appears."

"Who?"

"Komaeda."

"Fuck."

"That's an understatement for what happened next."

"What happened?" I was getting really into this story, probably too much for my good.

"Komaeda points out that Nagisa is acting without Monaca knowing. The Ultimate Despair member calls him a traitor and sent him on his way. Komaeda brushed off the idea of Yuta the city since Komaeda claims he's the glue keeping the group together. He scowled Ryohei and Fukawa for almost letting Yuta escape."

"Why? Nevermind, this is Komaeda we're talking about. He always has an ulterior motive."

"He did. He had a deal with both of them."

"Which was...?"

"If Fukawa could bring Yuta to the helicarrier, then she would get a small tube of Togami's sperm."

"She's sold Yuta out for sperm?!" I did a double take.

"Yes, hahaha! Apparently, Togami saved some in case something happened to him, so the Togami family could have an heir. Hahaha!" Tsuna had to take a minute to calm down. "Ryohei had a little bit more honorable reason."

"What was it?"

"His sister was my motive in the killing game, so it was a trade. Yuta for Kyoko."

"Okay, that's a better reason, but sperm? Really?"

"Yes, Fukawa was in love with Togami. She would do anything to get that sperm was what they thought. Yuta and Kotoko managed to talk some sense into Ryohei, but Fukawa was another thing."

"Oh God."

"She turned into Syo, who was kinda into Togami but also wanted to kill him. She and Big Bro started fighting, physically. Yuta managed to break it up and stop Syo. Fukawa returns and tells Yuta to leave her behind since she betrayed them. Yuta doesn't, surprisingly. I mean she was willing to trade him for sperm, but dude has a heart."

"A bigger one than most," I added.

"Yeah, Yuta then says he's gonna stay in the city and help them both save Kyoko and Togami's um leftovers. Kotoko announces she wants to take down Monaca who has yet to make an appearance in all of this mess. The both of them awaken to a hardened resolve and a flame."

"Oh, that's something new. What did they get?"

"Yuta got the Rain flame, and this Kotoko got the lightning flame. Yuta said he could shoot flames from his gun, and Kotoko, she couldn't harness her power just yet. All she could was randomly hit Fukawa with a lightning."

"On accident or on purpose?"

"Who knows, I think it's a little bit of both. Kotoko said she was still mad about the betrayal. Anyways, the four of them went back to the hideout for adults."

"Why? They'll just get throw in those jail cells again."

"It was worth of try. It didn't take them long, but when they got there. Monokumas were attacking the hideout."

"If they were attacked once, what was stopping the Monokumas from return? They should've moved."

"I can't really argue. I'm just telling a story. Takemichi, Hiroko, and Taichi are holding the Monokuma back with what Taichi managed to create. Ryohei, Fukawa, and Yuta join in the fight; they managed to wipe out the rest of the Monokumas. Shirokuma appears and tell them that more are coming from a huge hole in the back. The only way to block the back passage was a bomb, so Shirokuma asked Yuta to kill him. Since every Monokuma is equipped with bomb, it guessed that should be enough to stop anymore to coming. Fukawa gladly killed it, not trusting it to the very end."

"It seemed harmless to the end. It brought all those adults to underground hideout?"

"Yeah, Shirokuma admitted that from the beginning." Tsuna threw that tidbit of info. "So Hajime forgave them, and he asked them to accompany him all the way to a secret building that had their trump card while the five of them were in the conference room. They step out, and they saw everyone surrounding a TV on wheels. During all the chaos, some Monokids rolled it in. It was playing a live feed of everyone's love ones being tortured and killed. Despair and anger fell on all of those adults. Not wanting everyone else to hurt, Yuta rallied everyone for a counterattack with Ryohei's help."

"Wow, a lot has happened."

"It's almost over. With the adults happy, the five of them set out to find this trump card. The building turned out to be factory owned by Towa. When Fukawa looked at the assembly line, she noticed that they were producing Monokumas."

"Wait for what? You said earlier that they created a weapon that fights against them. How is that possible?"

"Ryohei, Hajime, and Yuta asked the same question. Kotoko just looked at them funny because she thought they already knew. The Towa company was supplying them with Monokumas along. Hajime glared at her but didn't refute. They went all the way to the basement to secret floor. Hajime opened the door to reveal a Big Bang Monokuma, like the one you saw earlier."

"That thing was huge!"

"Yeah, it's a trump card for a reason. Nagisa finds them, but he's little off. No, he was acting like a zombie from what Ryohei told me. Nagisa kept screaming he had to meet Monaca's standards and expect more from him. He went ballistic without anyone saying anything to him. Not even Kotoko knew what caused it. She said he was the calmest out of all them."

"Then, Monaca or Komaeda must've said something to him. They're the only ones left around him." I deducted.

"It's a hunch. While Ryohei, Syo, and Yuta deal with Nagisa, Hajime and Kotoko were powering up the Big Bang Monokuma. Like before, they win, but Nagisa's robot supposedly crushed him when he lost. They all board on the Monokuma's red eye, and this thing is sturdy. It's swatting away all the other normal size Monokumas like flies."

"That's just overpowered." I sweat dropped.

"Pretty much, Hajime rallies all the adult in a way that sounded close to a kid massacre. He thinks that with this Monokuma they're unstoppable. Taichi, Hiroko, Shirokuma's remaining head and Takemichi are slightly uncomfortable with the idea. Yuta, Fukawa, Kotoko, and Ryohei agree, so they plan a separate scheme to neutralize both sides. They believe if they can immobilize the Monokumas, there's no reason to fight anymore. No one else would have to die."

"Sound reasonable, but how are they going to do that?"

"The helicarrier was sitting on top of the capital of Towa City. Kotoko remembers that Monaca has magic aka a controller that manipulates the everything Monokuma related."

"Including Big Bang?"

"No, Hajime reassured them that she couldn't control it. Anyways, they made their way to the top of a tower and climb aboard the helicarrier. They also learn a few things about the Warriors of Hope and their pasts. One, Monaca's last name is Towa. Coincidence? No, Monaca was the bastard child of the Towa family. A product of Mr. Towa and his mistress. Monaca was abandoned by her mother and dumped onto her father and brother. Neither of them like her because she was a bastard. Kotoko claimed that Monaca told her that Hajime's dad crippled her, and Monaca was forced into a wheelchair since that day."

"Man, I kinda feel bad for her. It doesn't mean she's right for any of this but still... damn."

"... Still, Daimon was abused by his drunken father according to his diary they found. Nagisa's parents treated him like a character from a game, trying to constantly level him with drugs and enhancements. The poor kid never had a moment of sleep in that house. Jataro's mom constantly scolding him for being ugly. Kotoko's mom was just fucked up."

"What did she do? It can't be worse than Nagisa's parents."

"She allowed producer and directors to have sex with her and Kotoko at the same time, a two for one deal as said her diary."

"I'll kill them. Why didn't these kids every reach out for help? Why not revolt against their parents? Do something?"

"Come on Enma, you know that when we were their age we do whatever our parents said. Even if we didn't agree with it. All kids are taught to love and respect their parents. They're no exception..."

"But still... didn't anyone try to help them?"

"Junko Enoshima did..."

"Oh no."

"Junko explained to them that they can revolt. She manipulated them into thinking all adults are demons that had to be killed off, starting with their own parents."

"Did they..."

"Yes, in cold blood, but that's just a side note to the story. When Junko died, Monaca gave them the same 'hope' Junko gave them. She became the leader. Anyways, the four of them made their way to Monaca. They explored each of the Warriors of Hope's rooms on the carrier. Monaca's room was up a ladder. They come to the same huge ballroom Ryohei and Yuta first came to in the beginning, but a pure black Monokuma, Kurokuma was waiting for them. They said Monaca was asleep in one of three rooms, one ground floor, one up a ramp, and one up some stairs."

"She's on the ground floor; she's cripple. However, her room is up a ladder. How did she pull that off?"

"Monaca was never actually crippled. She lied to get everyone's pity. That's why she was in the room that needed a staircase."

"Okay, that's just fucked up. She tricked everyone just for pity?"

"Yep, pitiful kids are everyone's weak spot. Kurokuma and Monaca create this huge robot, Souda's final robot. They said it was stronger than all the previous ones. Kurokuma was the power source, so they had get him out the machine. Ryohei thought it was taking too long, so he used his Vongola First Edition Maximum Canon. He nearly killed Monaca." Tsuna sweatdropped. "Fukawa ordered Monaca to hand over the controller, the one controlling everything Monokuma related. She complies and Ryohei's about to break it, but Kotoko stopped him saying how that's the worst possible outcome."

"Why? That's the whole reason they went to the helicarrier."

"Fukawa said the exact same thing. Ryohei has a rare moment of thinking his actions through and doesn't break it. Monaca, being her manipulative self, predicts Ryohei will be the who breaks it. Hajime enters and demands that Ryohei breaks the damn thing already."

"I'm guessing there's a reason for him not breaking it."

"Kotoko remembers this very small and very important detail. If the controller breaks, the Monokids helmets detonate."

"What kind of fresh hell is this? This sounds a little too convenient." I asked, slightly afraid where this was going.

"Monaca also explains that the feed in the room is live for all of Towa to see. Once the controller was broken, an email was supposed to be sent to Future Foundation and the Ultimate Despair. You could only imagine what would've happened. Nonetheless, Ryohei doesn't break the controller for this, and Hajime says that nothing Monaca says can be trusted. Therefore, she must be lying."

"She is... right?"

"Who knows; she was under Junko's control. Fukawa asked Monaca had did she create these Monokumas in the first place. The little went on and explain how she manipulated her father and brother into giving her the robotic wing of the company since she had this 'great' idea for a nursing monochrome robot, and when the tragedy broke out, Towa was safe due to the hacking gun and other weapons Towa made."

"So they were playing both side, fueling side with weapons."

"Pretty much, when Mr. Towa wanted out, Monaca plotted to kill and create that fake children's paradise."

"Fake? That was a cover up too? Jesus, how many lies did this girl tell?"

"Enough to compete with Celeste back in the day, Monaca never wanted to create a paradise for kids. She wanted a secomd coming of Junko Enoshima."

"But wait, if Fukawa's in the story, this is takig place after the mutual killing. Junko should be dead."

"She was. Monaca was gonna turn someone specific into the second coming."

"Then, it's Yuta. Komaeda said he had for Yuta to stay, and those two were on the same side."

"That would true if he had a connection to me. Monaca wanted absolute despair from the person who brought down Junko. What better way to get revenge but by turning Ryohei Sasagawa, my Sun Guardian in the new leader of the Ultimate Despair?"

"That's insane. The Sun Guardian is supposed to cheerful and watching over everyone else. How could she do that?"

"With my motive DVD..."

"His sister..."

"Whether Yuta was traded like Komaeda wanted or through Monaca's plan, she did the unthinkable. That little girl totured Kyoko while she was imprisoned." Tsuna's grip broken the glass. I slid mines over him. I wasn't really thirsty after hearing that.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's okay. She's lucky that I wasn't there, but back to the story. Hajime took this chance to agree with Monaca, egging Ryohei to break the controller. Kotoko, having enough of Hajime's bullshit, attacked the grown man. Fukawa and Yuta try to calm Ryohei down, but he tells everyone to shut the hell up. I don't blame him. He was already at his mental limits, and that image sent him far over the edge."

"I won't blame him for breaking it. If she had done that to my little sister, I would've..."

"Ryohei blew off some steam that he was holding in for a really long time. Fukawa and Yuta tackle him before he could break it. Fukawa scrambled to the controller, clutching it for deal life. Monaca didn't like that."

"So what did she do?"

"Persuade her with a bottle of Togami's sperm and the key to Leon's jail cell."

"Oh they didn't kill him back at the hotel? I kinda forgot about him."

"No, he was more of a hostage. The Future Foundation couldn't act if one their members were in danger. Fukawa rejected the temptations, saying Chrome wouldn't support personal gain or another person's life. Therefore, she's leaving everything and everyone she care about."

"That's sweet, but Monaca can't allow that."

"She didn't get the chance to. Big Bang Monokuma was attacking the building."

"What?! Hajime's the only one who should be able to use it. Did someone hijack it?"

"I'll get to that. Yuta and Fukawa managed to get Ryohei and Kotoko out of harm ways for moment. They share a bonding moment, and Ryohei snapped out his despair daze as Big Bang Monokuma appears in front of them with the intent to kill. They managed to destroy the damn thing and Shirokuma pops out the control pod."

"Wait what? Shirokuma was a nice Monokuma."

"Think about it, Enma. Shirokuma sent them up. A hideout filled with adults who don't have kids; therefore, they won't have sympathy towards kids. Then, those same adults see their love ones being specifically killed. Each kill correlated with an adult."

"So Shirokuma created a situation where it would kid less adults versus abused kids? That's harsh even for a Monokuma." I admitted.

"Pretty much, and the adults were not happy to say the least. The helicarrier and the building starts to crumble. In all the chaos, a bit of justice is served. Monaca's legs got crushed by the rubble. Fukawa, Yuta, Ryohei, and Kotoko didn't even bother to help her. They grabbed the bottle and the keys to Kyoko and Leon's jail cells. I don't know what happened to Hajime Towa. His body was never found, so I assumed that he's still alive."

"So they found the jails and rescued them." I egged him on.

"Yuta found his resolve, and stated he wants to stay in Towa. He said that he can fix this city. Fukawa wasn't up to abandoning him since she knew he would be lost without her. Ryohei stuck around because he wanted to stick with them through the rest, thick and thin. Kotoko said something about being their adorbs mascot. Leon and other captives were shipped back to the Future Foundation's headquarters for question. To this day, the four of them are still in Towa City. I talked to them before I came."

"So that's the story of Warriors of Hope... That's one hell of a story."

"Yes, that was interesting." Sonia announced her and the other's presence at the door.

"When did y'all get here?" I sweatdropped. **Damn easdroppers.**

"Since Fukawa came in." Peko stated.

"How did we not notice?" I groaned.

"That's enough story time for now." Adel stepped up. "There's not alot time before the trial. Let us go to the door."

"May fate be on our side." Tanaka huffed as we filed out. **You know... everyone's getting happy endings. Whether neutral or hopeful, I know we can find our own happy ending.**

A/N: I didn't intend for this to be this long. almost 6,000 words in one, technically two days since it's midnight rn, but I started at 11 am. Eh, I'm proud of this. I really wanted to make part of the universe I created, but I was afraid I didn't have time. Therefore, I made this chapter. It works unless some of y'all were looking for more evidence. Sorry. you're left with whatever Enma and Tsuna found. If there's someone who wants to make this chapter into an actual story please do and tell me. I will gladly help anyway I can. There's only two chapters left!


	56. Target 56: Shedding Some Light!

MONO: Upupup! Welcome to the final trial ground!

We stepped off the elevator, and I had to admit this was the blandest trial room. The whole room was covered in thick steel plates. The podiums were nameless, so everyone just stood on the side that opposed Monokuma.

ENMA: If we win here, we can decide our whether we can leave or not.

MONO: That's the basic explanation. Shall we begin?

ADEL: Very well, the faster we finish the faster we all can leave this place.

MONO: How about we start this off with a simple question? Is this reality?

NONSTOP DISCUSSION: BEGIN!

Ammunition:

77th Class Email

Enma Kozato's Memory

School Wide Coverup

FUYUHIKO: What kind of question is that? How could it not be?

MONO: Upupup! If we're gonna have this debate, that question has to be answered.

CHIAKI: Can I answer?

MONO: Nope, it would be boring if the **one with all the answers started this trial.**

PEKO: Therefore, you want one of us, who has amnesia, to answer?

MONO: Yep, it's more entertaining that way.

ADEL: Okay, who has evidence proving their claim? Present it!

FUYUHIKO: Why the hell **do we need evidence? This is obviously reality! This isn't some book or game!**

YUKIZOME: Allow me to clean up your claim!

CHISA ENDED THE NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition Used: Neo World Program.

YUKIZOME: This is a virtual reality isn't it, Monokuma? You knew that from the beginning.

MONO: Yep, it's almost like that one anime, Sword Art Online, but with trials and executions.

ENMA: A virtual reality... I-I can't even wrap my head around that.

ADEL: It's the truth Enma... We're all in a virtual reality.

YUKIZOME: I think I can shed some light on the subject.

SONIA: Please do.

YUKIZOME: The Neo World Program was created by three people, the Ultimate Programmer, Neurologist, and Therapist. The program was created with the purpose of rewriting a person's real world memories, but in the worst case scenario, it can erase brainwash a person into being a new person with a whole new personality.

MIKAN: So the Future Foundation pu-put us in here to rewrite our memories?

JUZO: Ha no, most of the Future Foundation wanted y'all dead.

YUKIZOME: Juzo!

ADEL: It's okay Chisa. The matter would have been addressed eventually.

CHIAKI: Then, the next question we should ask is 'Who put us in here?'

FUYUHIKO: No, the question we should be asking is 'What proof do anyone has to back up that 'virtual reality' crap.'

JUZO: Come on, pipsqueak, Monokuma admitted that this is a virtual reality, and Chisa just said what it's for.

ENMA: I think he means physical proof. Even for me, this is a bit far fetched.

JUZO: Physical proof?! This is a virtual reality! There's nothing physical here!

CHIAKI: Hold on Juzo... I think I can prove this is a virtual reality.

TANAKA: Proceed mortal.

CHIAKI: Enma, did Koyo look older when we came to the island?

ENMA: No, he didn't age at all. What are you getting at?

CHIAKI: What about you two, Peko and Fuyuhiko?

PEKO: Young Master has always been this size since we arrived at Hope's Peak.

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, Peko always looked this way.

CHIAKI: I see... However, our memories of high school and etc. were taken away from us. All of us should look somewhat older than when we first came to school.

SONIA: If we believe their testimonies, Ms. Yukizome's claim stands. This is very well a virtual reality.

MONO: Now, that's out the way. Does everyone agree this is SAO rip off?

ENMA: Chiaki had a convincing case.

TANAKA: So we are nothing more than mere avatars of our previous selves?

SONIA: It appears so.

ENMA: If this is a virtual reality, does that mean the others should be safe?

SONIA: Yes! That is a possibility.

MONO: Upupup!

TANAKA: You dare laugh!

MONO: I think we to dive deeper in the whole virtual reality.

ADEL: The basics of the trial stands on them understanding everything here.

MONO: Exactly, so here's what I say to Enma's claim, and it's very simple.

TSUNA: Get on with it Monokuma.

MONO: There's a reason why I keep referring to SAO because it's the same idea. Those headsets in the anime link everyone to the same virtual world. You all are trapped in pods that connect you to Jabberwock Island.

MIKAN: I-I'm sorry, but what's SAO?

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, you keep mentioning it, but I never saw it.

MONO: What?!

ADEL: Ugh, leave it to Monokuma to confuse everyone even more. Tsuna and I will take it from here. It's true that this is a virtual reality where your real memories are erased so new virtual ones can replace them.

TSUNA: But, there's one incident where no one saw coming. This plan was supposed to be foolproof.

ENMA: What exactly?

TSUNA: You have to stay alive in the program for the whole time for it to work. Usami was supposed to keep anyone from dying with her powers. Chisa and Juzo were her back-ups, so no one got hurt.

MIKAN: Then, what happ-happens to the everyone else?

ADEL: Most likely a comatose until the creators can solve that glitch...

ENMA:...So Koyo's in a coma?

SONIA: Souda...

ADEL: Yes, but that was never supposed to happen. You all ever suppose to come out unharmed and despair free.

MONO: To sum up for those who are lost, if you die in here, you become an empty shell! Let's keep this train going!

NONSTOP DISCUSSION:

Ammunition:

Founding of Future Foundation

Neo World Program (New!)

Glitch (New!)

77th Class Email

MONO: Who's your true enemy?

MIKAN: Ho-Hold on, I haven't adj-adjusted to the comatose thing!

MONO: Too bad! Life doesn't move at a pace you're comfortable with.

JUZO: As much as I hate Monokuma, we can't stop and readjust every time someone's having a hard time.

ADEL: Focus, we have a question at hand! This is for the 77th class. Who do you think is your true enemy?

JUZO: **Well the Future Foundation wants them dead.**

ENMA: That's true, but the Vongola and Simon were helping the Future Foundation. **Should we be their enemies too?**

YUKIZOME: Yes, but the Simon and Vongola helped us escape an execution.

FUYUHIKO: Forget the mafia for a minute! The Future Foundation is trying to fucking kill us!

SONIA: They did help create the Neo World Program.

PEKO: **The killings started in the Neo World Program also.**

FUYUHIKO: Then, **the Future Foundation's are the fucking enemy!**

CHIAKI: No, that's claim is worse than corrupting someone's game data!

CHIAKI ENDED THE NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition Used: Neo World Program

CHIAKI: When Monomi had control of the island, what was it like?

TANAKA: Quite peacefully, the animatronic even attempted an Oceanic festival.

CHIAKI: Yes, that's how it was supposed to be like! But, what happened during the party?

ENMA: Monokuma appeared, but how? Now that I think about it. How did Monokuma get into the Neo World?

TSUNA: One of the Ultimate Despairs introduced a virus, on a flash drive, to the system. The thing is we don't know who did it.

ADEL: I'm willing to bet that Monokuma knows who did it.

MONO: Upupup! Would I really out them?

ENMA: Who would even benefit from us killing each other off? The Ultimate Despairs are locked in here without a way out, and the Future Foundation didn't install it in the program.

PEKO: It must be a third party.

TSUNA: That's a possibility, but who?

MONO: Guess correctly and I'll reveal myself. Guess incorrectly and the trial comes to a standstill.

FUYUHIKO: How the fuck are we supposed to guess without choices?

ADEL: Calm down. There must be a rational answer. Monokuma must've dropped hints at some point.

ENMA: Well, I know that Monokuma didn't participate in any mutual killings before.

FUYUHIKO: He said some bullshit about being pure.

CHIAKI: And he killed Komaeda before he could say their name.

TSUNA: Oh my god! It's-

MONO: Nope! You're not pulling a Reborn on me! Like I said, Tsuna, Hibari, and Adel can't give answers.

TSUNA: But the mastermind is someone they could never guess on their own. Their memories of that person are wiped!

MONO: Upupup! It's not my problem.

ENMA: Then, one of us has to figure it out?

MONO: That's correct!

PEKO: Then who could do that?

MAKE AN ACCUSATION!

Mikan

Peko

Sonia

 _ **Juzo**_

Chiaki

Fuyuhiko

Tanaka

Ms. Yukizome

Tsuna

Adel

Hibari

YUKIZOME: Juzo, you're the only one with all your memories! You have a chance to answer it.

JUZO: Me? Shit, you're right. Give me a second to think.

HANGMAN GAMBIT!

-/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/- -/-/-/A

-/-/-/A/-/- -/-/-/A

-/O/-/A/-/- -/-/-/A

M/O/-/A/-/- -/-/-/A

M/O/-/A/-/A -/-/-/A

M/O/-/A/-/A -/O/-/A

M/O/-/A/-/A -/O/W/A

M/O/-/A/C/A -/O/W/A

M/O/-/A/C/A T/O/W/A

M/O/N/A/C/A T/O/W/A

MONACA TOWA!

JUZO: Wait...? Is it Monaca Towa from the Warriors of Hope?

Just as the words left the former Ultimate's mouth, the room lit up in a bright green color, programming holographic floating around the trial room. Monokuma twirled around in his podium, smoke quickly surrounding him. When the smoke faded, a double ponytail green haired girl in a wheelchair smiled in his place.

MONACA: Wow, Monaca is impressed. Monaca didn't think you could do it.

FUYUHIKO: Hold on! This short fucker is the one behind all of our problems!?

ENMA: This is Monaca? I was kinda expecting someone as twisted as Junko or Komaeda.

SONIA: Warrior of Hope? Was she not in the story Tsuna was telling in the dining hall?

TSUNA: Yes, she's also the one who tried turning my own guardian against me. Monaca, what the hell is wrong with you?

MONACA: Oh Tsuna, you started this when you killed Junko.

TSUNA: Genocider Syo did! Ryohei had nothing to do with any of that.

MONACA: Monaca remembered that you gave the order. Hmmm... doesn't that mean her death falls on your shoulder too?

ADEL: That's enough, Monaca. Why did you want the virus in the Neo World in the first place?

MONACA: Hmm... that's not important right now. Monaca wants to address everything else right now.

NONSTOP DISCUSSION BEGIN!

Ammunition:

Izuru Kamukura/ Hajime Hinata

School Wide Cover Up

Enma Kozato's Memories

MONACA: You guys know that this is **program right?**

FUYUHIKO: Yeah, the Future Foundation put us in here. Why ar-

MONACA: Then, let's go in the past! **How does the day Hope's Peak became corrupt sound?**

SONIA: Is that not the day Ms. Yukizome came back as a teacher?

MONACA: Nope, it's a little bit back, let's say when one class left and the 77th entered.

JUZO: **That would be the 74th class, Chisa, and my class.**

MONACA: Yep! And what did dear old Kyosuke say when you graduated?

YUKIZOME: There were some missing funds. **He said the school was up to something.**

MIKAN: So Ms. Yukizome ca-came back undercover as our teacher.

MONACA: And Juzo too! He was a security guard for the school.

FUYUHIKO: Where you going with this?

MONACA: **Something else happened when the 77th entered. What was it?**

CHIAKI: I think I know it!

CHIAKI ENDED THE NONSTOP DISCUSSION!

Ammunition Used: Reserve Course

CHIAKI: Hope's Peak Academy introduced the Reserve Course...

ADEL: For people like Hajime who didn't have a talent.

MONACA: WOW! You are on a roll! However, when the reserves students came in, they had to pay a very steep price just to get an ordinary education at Hope's Peak.

ENMA: What? What do you mean by that?

JUZO: She's saying. They got a boring education for average teachers. You know lectures and school projects.

FUYUHIKO: Then, why go through all the trouble of paying all that money if they could get the same teaching somewhere else?

SONIA: Mostly they were paying for the title of graduating from Hope's Peak. Everyone who graduates from Hope's Peak is automatically set for life...

MONACA: Oh yeah! They had to uphold that idea too not matter what.

ENMA: You're talking about this aren't you?

PRESENT EVIDENCE:

School Wide Cover Up!

ENMA: Hope's Peak Academy covered up two deaths.

MONACA: Nope! Even more than that!

FUYUHIKO: Those bastards! How many people died under their watch?

MONACA: I don't know. A lot of Reserve Students died in that program.

PEKO: How? The Reserve Course was ordinary classes, so it should be safe.

MONACA: Monaca doesn't think you understand. Its true regular people could graduate from Hope's Peak, but that wasn't the point of the course.

CHIAKI: Was it because Hope's Peak was running out of funds?

MONACA: That's true, but Monaca isn't talking about money.

TANAKA: Perhaps the devil means the Hope's Cultivation Project!

MONACA: Finally! Someone got it right!

ENMA: Cultivation? Tanaka, where did you find this stuff?

TANAKA: The entertainment room on the third floor. It appears that Hope's Peak was founded on the premise of studying various talents and focusing all of them into a single being, in order to create what they call 'the Ultimate Hope'.

CHIAKI: Hajime!

MONACA: To make this even crazier, the founder of Hope's Peak was Izuru Kamukura, the master of every talent.

FUYUHIKO: Wasn't Hajime the Ultimate Hope?

MONACA: Hmm... How do I put this? Hajime Hinata doesn't exist anymore.

MIKAN: Wh-What? That's impossible!

MONACA: Not for Hope Peak Academy, Hajime came into the project as Hajime, but he left as Izuru.

ENMA: How? I don't think they could preserve the original Izuru's brain for over 77 years.

MONACA: Monaca doesn't know the whole process. The big secrets died with the scientist who performed the surgery, but Monaca knows this. Those scientists did a lot of inhuman things to Hajime. Even Monaca wouldn't do those kinds of things.

SONIA: How horrible...

PEKO: To think Hope's Peak was capable of doing something that horrible.

ENMA: But, it also explains why we were accepted into the school in the first place. They wanted to study us and our abilities.

YUKIZOME: So, the annual exams were their way of studying the students...

MONACA: Yep! Hope's Peak Academy was a really scary place. That's why they hid all those incidents Natsumi's death, Sato's death, Izuru rebirth, Komaeda blowing up the gym, -

YUKIZOME: Komaeda did what?!

JUZO: The batshit crazy kid decided to make a bomb threat was the best way to stall the exams. Fucking asshole got three people expelled well I guess Ruruka had it coming. I don't know about Seiko and Izayoi.

FUYUHIKO: Who the hell are those people?

MONACA: Unimportant people, don't worry about them. Let's keep going! Monaca thought of her next topic! Why didn't Monaca kill you all from the beginning?

SONIA: Excuse me? What is that suppose to even mean?

MONACA: Monaca needed a lot of you guys to die, but Monaca couldn't outright kill anyone, even Enma, and Koyo. Why?

TANAKA: What could possibly retrain Monokuma?

 **ENMA: There's something we're not seeing. Something that even Monokuma couldn't override.**

LOGIC DIVE!

What did Monokuma first do when he came to the island?

 **Introduce the killing game** / Introduce a peaceful environment

How did Monokuma enforce the killing game?

With force/ **Added his own rules**

What happened to the original rules, Monomi's rules?

Monokuma deleted them/ **Nothing**

ENMA: It's all coming together! You couldn't delete Monomi's rules. The fourth rule states that the supervisor can't interfere unless a student broke a rule. By that logic, you couldn't kill us.

SONIA: The rules protected us for Monaca? I see. That is why she added the trial, motives, and executions.

PEKO: If you can not kill your enemies, make your enemies kill themselves.

ENMA: Monaca, this has been bugging me from the beginning. Why do you want us dead? You don't seem to be on the Future Foundation side, and you loved Junko Enoshima. So why kill us?


	57. Target 57: Turning Darkness Into Light!

MONACA: Hmm... that's for another time. Monaca is in charge now, so Monaca gets to decide the pace.

FUYUHIKO: Fucking brat...

MONACA: Enma ruin the surprise about you all being the Ultimate Despair, so I can't make a debate out of that.

ENMA: You did hand us the book. You made it sound like we weren't gonna read it!

MONACA: So Monaca wants to talk about the Worst, Most Despair- Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind or the tragedy for short.

TANAKA: Yes, the tragedy stemmed from Hope's Peak as well, correct?

MONACA: Yep, Big Sis Junko helped spark the despair with what?

ANSWER CHOICES!

Reserve Student Revolt

 **First Mutual Killing**

Izuru Kamukura

ADEL: She produced the very first mutual killing at Hope's Peak. She forced the student council to kill each other. During the whole incident, Junko was recording everything.

CHIAKI: But, the killing ended in less than a day, no, 4 hours.

TANAKA: A mere four hours? Impossible!

MONACA: Not for Big Sis Junko! She put the four motives from the 78th class into a single one mega motive. Those Ultimate were killing each other in no time! Monaca wished she could've seen it.

FUYUHIKO: This is seriously fucked. Who even survived that shit?

MONACA: Izuru Kamukura.

SONIA: Bu-But that does not make sense! Why would Hope's Peak go through the pain of secretly creating Izuru and putting him in the student council?!

MONACA: Izuru wasn't a member silly. Big Sis Junko helped him escape, and she brought him the killing site. When all of it was over, Big Sis Junko posted the whole thing online for the world to see! Wanna watch!

ENMA: NO! We don't!

MONACA: Aww. The Reserve Students had a better reaction.

TANAKA: The revolt? From the message on the third island, the reserve course revolted. I assume Junko Enoshima was the third party?

ENMA: She had to be.

FUYUHIKO: So the student's revolt and Hope Peak is in turmoil because of Junko.

MONACA: Then, Big Sis created the Ultimate Despair. Wanna know how? I promise you'll be shocked.

FUYUHIKO: Do we have a choice?

MONACA: Big Sis needed someone that the 77th class trusted and loved. The person she picked is in this room.

ENMA: Who?

MONACA: Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse!

MIKAN: Wh-What? M-Me?

MONACA: Yep! You were the first to turn into the Ultimate Despair, and you played a key part. You too Chisa!

JUZO: Ch-Chisa?!

YUKIZOME: Hold on! I would never betray Kyosuke and help Junko!

MONACA:... When Mikan went missing, the whole class went looking for her. Servant and Chiaki found Izuru and Junko in her underground room.

FUYUHIKO: Servant? Who the hell is that?

MONACA: I think his name was Komaeda. Monaca never cared to remember. Anyways, Komaeda got KO'ed by Izuru, and Chisa came rushing in to protect her students. Chiaki and Komaeda leave and regroup with the rest of the 77th class. All of this happening during the revolt too, so Big Sis has a lot of support.

ADEL: From what Enma told me, Tanaka and Nekomaru fought off the Reserve Students. Enma went off to find the culprit, and Koyo was to protect everyone else.

MONACA: Had Enma stayed with the group, he would've been apart of the Ultimate Despair.

ADEL: I figured that 77th class found Mikan at some point, and she led them into the trap.

MONACA: Yep, Mikan and Chiaki got separated from the group for a moment.

CHIAKI: Oh no...

MONACA: Mikan pushed Chiaki into an one-way hallway. When Mikan left to get back to the other, I think Enma used the same trick wall to meet up with Chiaki.

SONIA: At least, Chiaki has some backup.

MONACA: Yep, but Chisa came up to the two and directed them to an elevator that alllll the way down the hall. The moment they got on the elevator. Chiaki's fate was sealed, forever intertwined with Big Sis.

ENMA: What is that supposed to mean?

MONACA: Oh Enma, isn't obvious? Anyways, Tanaka and Nekomaru regroup with the others, and they go to a trial room, TVs plastered all over the walls.

FUYUHIKO: Where the fuck are you going with this?

MONACA: The 77th class was going to watch Chiaki Nanami be executed, or rather she should've been. But, someone had to split off from the group.

ENMA: You mean me. Was I supposed to stay with everyone else and watch?

MONACA: You're correct! Maybe you're not Loser Enma after all? You know how the executions in here and in the 78th class were short and ironic? Chiaki and Enma endured a slow and painful thirty-minute game themed execution.

ENMA: Thirty minutes? That's hell!

MONACA: Monaca doesn't think you understand the point of the execution.

FUYUHIKO: Shit, you wanted us to watch them suffer!

SONIA: Thereby, turning us into the Ultimate Despair?

MONACA: Yay! You understand! Chiaki was supposed to die at the end with a spear to the heart, but Enma pushed her out the way. A potential death turned into a nasty flesh wound. In the end, all the shock put Chiaki in a coma, and Enma nearly died. Through Enma and Chiaki's literal blood, sweat, and tears, the Ultimate Despair was created.

ENMA: I have no words... This is just so fucked. Chiaki's in a coma, everyone's the Ultimates, Koyo's dead. This is just fucked.

MONACA: Wow, you cracked a lot faster than Monaca thought. Monaca takes back her compliment. You really are Loser Enma.

FUYUHIKO: He's not a loser! This is just fucked.

SONIA: I do not think we can take anymore. Please, what else is there to discuss?

MONACA: Monaca think you all know about the tragedy and that you guys know you caused it. The only thing left is the vote.

TSUNA: That's right. You guys get to vote on whether or not you leave.

ENMA: Is there a point? Even if we vote to leave, there are only nine survivors, including Juzo. Ten people are dead!

MONACA: That's the great thing about graduation! There are two choices. Wanna hear it? Monaca knows you wanna.

ADEL: Go on, you changed the rule of graduation when you entered the virus.

MONACA: There are two buttons in front of everyone. Press hope if you want the leave the program, but your dead classmates stay dead. The Ultimate Despair will be normal once again, but I don't think Kyosuke will like them. He'll probably try to kill you all.

FUYUHIKO: That doesn't sound like hope. The other choice is despair?

MONACA: For despair, you want to stay in the system and have your classmates revived. The world will remain in ruins, but you all will be in paradise.

ENMA: Revived as in Koyo could come back? Really?

MONACA: An eternal paradise for the 77th class! Isn't it great?

ENMA: Koyo... I get to see Koyo again.

FUYUHIKO: Hold on, if we're stuck in here, why would the world be in ruin?

SONIA: Yes, the Future Foundation should restore the world.

MONACA: Monaca forgot to mention one small detail. The dead classmates who are empty shells will be filled.

FUYUHIKO: With what?

ADEL: No, with who?

MONACA: Big Sis Junko! I get to have ten Big Sis Junko! It's a win-win situation.

TSUNA: That's not a win-win situation. We could barely handle one Junko Enoshima.

MONACA: Hmm... Tsuna doesn't have the right to talk. This is up to the 77th class. What will you choose? The painful Hope option or the blissful Despair option?

ENMA: Koyo... Koyo can live again...

FUYUHIKO: Enma, don't you fucking dare. Don't give into a lie.

ENMA: But Fuyuhiko, wouldn't you do the same for Peko? Had Peko died during the second motive, wouldn't you do anything to see her again?

FUYUHIKO: Of course, but the whole world is at stake! One fucking Junko destroyed the world! What do you think ten will do?!

ADEL: Enma, you can't vote for despair. You're an ally to the Future Foundation!

ENMA: But Adel, the Future Foundation wants to kill my friends. I can see Koyo again.

MONACA: It's no use. Enma's given into his despair, and the twelve of you need to vote the same way if you want to get an ending. Ohh! Monaca has an idea! Why doesn't Monaca give you a glimpse of the paradise?

* * *

 _FUYUHIKO: Huh? We're back on the island._

 _SOUDA: Dude, where else would we be?_

 _SONIA: Souda?!_

 _SOUDA: Yes, Miss Sonia? What can I do for you?_

 _CHIAKI: Monaca was right. She brought everyone back._

 _TOGAMI (?): How about we go along with the original purpose of the island?_

 _AKANE: Hell yeah! We didn't get the chance to have the swimming party!_

 _HIYOKO: Time to squish some crabs!_

 _TANAKA: Wretched demon, you dare harm one of my creature?!_

 _HINATA: I think this time. I'm gonna be more relaxed._

 _IBUKI: Ibuki thinks you should too. Life's too short to be a worry wort! You gotta live in the moment!_

 _MAHIRU: So, we decided on the swimming party. I'll make sure to take lots of pictures. Maybe I need another roll..._

 _MIKAN: Um... If anyone gets hurt, I can help patch you up._

 _NEKOMARU: Let's spare. I need to measure your abilities first hand._

 _PEKO: Very well, but I can't hold back._

 _KOMAEDA: This is truly amazing!_

 _TERUTERU: The only problem is who I should rub sunscreen on first. Any volunteers?_

 _YUKIZOME: Teruteru, please wipe the blood from your nose_

 _JUZO: Fucking pervert..._

 _ENMA: Wow, everyone's back. This is amazing._

 _KOYO: ..._

 _ENMA: Koyo?_

 _He glared directly at me. Koyo stepped off his podium and slowly approached me until we were face to face._

 _ENMA: Koyo?_

 _SLAP!_

 _KOYO: What the hell do you think you're doing?_

 _ENMA: Huh?_

 _The world around us faded into a pitch black environment, leaving the two of us alone._

 _KOYO: You know this world is fake. So why do you insist on staying?_

 _ENMA: Because you're here, I don't want to lose one of my gu-_

 _KOYO: Enma Kozato, I am dead in this world. Do not grasp onto a false reality in the end!_

 _ENMA: But-_

 _KOYO: This is not the time for you to coward behind a fake reality. You have grown past that habit! You have the rest of your life to find another Forest Guardian. Don't waste time on something you know isn't real._

 _ENMA: I know, but we just got on normal grounds. We're finally friends. Isn't that important?!_

 _KOYO: Are you serious Enma? The world is in crisis, and you want to talk about being my friend? I don't think you understand how important this decision is in the end._

 _ENMA: I do!_

 _KOYO: Then stand for what's right! I'm not letting you give up after making this far! Finish what you start!_

* * *

ENMA: Thank you Koyo...

MONACA: You're gonna pick despair right? That's the only true option.

TSUNA: No, that's wrong! No matter how bad it seems you should strive for hope!

ADEL: Well Enma, what do you think? I'll support whatever you choose.

ENMA: I choose my own path. I'll stand for what I think is right. That's not some predetermined choice.

MONACA: Monaca doesn't think you're being a realist. You can't have it your way.

ENMA: Wanna bet? I'm taking control of this trial!

NONSTOP BREAKTHROUGH

Ammunition:

Hope Shard

ENMA: I know this is bad. Our backs are against the wall. That doesn't mean we have to give in. It means we have to give it one last push!

CHIAKI: Enma's right. I choose to stand by him and give it our all.

TANAKA: **However, every realm and every creature want our destruction. Tis easier to stand aside and await our fates.**

ENMA: No, that's wrong!

Ammunition Used:

6 Tanaka Hope Shards

ENMA: You taught me that when the world hits you, you have to hit back! Whether faced with hope or despair, one must continue! Those were your words. It's time for you listen to your own advice!

TANAKA: ...Very well, if I must fight back, I, Tanaka Gundam, shall claim the world as my own in the process! I bow to no one!

ENMA: Tanaka...

PEKO: **Enma, you are spouting nonsense. Even a mere tool such as myself can see that. Don't underestimate the power of your enemy.**

CHIAKI: No, you're wrong Peko!

Chiaki Used:

5 Peko Hope Shards!

CHIAKI: Peko, you're not a tool! A tool can't feel what you're feeling right now! This is your life! Forge a life with your very own hands and head! Take control of what you lost a long time ago!

PEKO: ...Chiaki, you continue to surprise me. The idea of forging my own path never occurred to me. I have no problem doing so with a helping hand or two.

CHIAKI: There's no reason why I can't help you. You just have to take the first step.

MIKAN: **I caused al-all of this. This i-is all my fault.**

ENMA: No, that's wrong, Mikan.

Ammunition Used:

3 Mikan Hope Shards

ENMA: I erase what happened in the past. If I would, I've done so much more. That does not mean either of us can dwell on the past. Mikan, you can learn from your mistake and create a life you can be proud of. A life where you can save thousands of patient! A life where you find happiness in people depending on you. Isn't that what you want?

MIKAN: Pat-Patients? Th-That's right. There's someone who needs me! I'm their nurse!

SONIA: **We have caused much heartache. Is it really okay for us to re-enter society? I cannot see the point of trying.**

ENMA: You got it wrong Sonia.

Ammunition Used:

6 Sonia Hope Shards

ENMA: Sonia, you said that you want to atone for everything you have done. No one can tell how to atone. It's just up to you to find a way reach peace with everything you and Ultimate Despair has done. I know you can find a way. You're Sonia Nevermind after all.

SONIA: That is right. I owe it to Souda. I can not allow myself to hide and cower anymore.

FUYUHIKO: **This is still fucked! No matter what we pick we're fucked!**

ENMA: That doesn't mean have to give up!

Ammunition Used:

6 Fuyuhiko Hope Shards

ENMA: No matter what's facing us. No matter the trouble that comes our way. I got your back. You know this, and I know this. I have placed my faith in you, and you placed your faith in me. So Fuyuhiko, let's make our own future together.

FUYUHIKO: Why do you gotta say embarrassing shit like that? I mean of course I'm gonna have watch out for you, but shit is this really okay?

ENMA: Yeah, as long as we work together.

NONSTOP BREAKTHROUGH ENDED!

JUZO: So what are you guys thinking? Hope or Despair?

ENMA: I think there should be a third option.

MONACA: That's not an option. You have to pick one.

ENMA: What happens if we press both at the same time?

SONIA: Oh yes! That is a hidden option.

MONACA: No! That's not fair. You have to choose one or the other.

FUYUHIKO: Too bad, we're taking control. There's no way in hell I'm letting a child control my life.

YUKIZOME: As the teacher of the 77th class, I think my class has come to a decision. Tsuna, Hibari, and Adel will you vote the same we do?

TSUNA: Oh course, this is on you all.

ADEL: To face the unknown of your vote, I hope you all are prepared for this.

HIBARI: Just like this herbivore, this small animal is hiding their carnivore behavior.

JUZO: So just press both buttons?

YUKIZOME: Yeah, that's it Juzo.

JUZO: Alright, I'm trusting you pipsqueaks.

CHIAKI: Thank you, everyone, I'll meet you guys back on the other side.

ENMA: Yeah it's a promise.

A/N: Yeah, I had to cut the trial in two parts. Hope no one minded.


End file.
